Now, You Know Me
by seluhaenbiased
Summary: {update} luhan yang ceria dan sehun yang kaku. bagi sehun, luhan si miskin yang berisik. sedangkan bagi luhan, sehun pria kaya yang menyebalkan. tapi selalu saja mereka bertemu, sehun dengan wajah datarnya yang tak luhan takut sedikitpun. HUNHAN slight. KAISOO KRISTAO/ GS / Romance / DLDR!
1. chapter 0: prolog

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T - M

.

.

Summary :

luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 0 : Prolog

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Luhannie! Bangunn, ini sudah waktunya gadis perawan untuk bangun! Hey, tak baik bila bangun siang lulu, sama saja kau menolak rejeki bila seperti ini."

"ada apa ahjumma? Lulu tak bangun?"

"sebentar eonni, 5 menit sajaa. Kau tau kan kita semalam lembur karena kafe minseok eonni sangat ramaiii." Luhan yang merengek pada kakaknya ini tetap tak berpengaruh pada kyungsoo.

.

.

Disisi lain…

"oh sehunnn, noona dataangg."

"hun.. kau tak ingin kembali kerumah? Noona merindukanmu, zifan juga merindukanmu.. kami semua merindukanmu hunnie.." zitao yang berusaha menahan sehun serta mengeluarkan _uneg-uneg_ sedihnya beberapa hari ini.

.

.

"pelan-pelan lu, kau bisa tersedak jika seperti itu.." kyungsoo heran dengan adiknya yang suka makan dan suka tidur tetapi tak pernah bisa gemuk, gelengan kyungsoo tak pernah habis jika melihat kelakuan adiknya ini.

"ahjumma mengusir kami?" gurau luhan sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang sedih membuat ahn ahjumma tertawa dan langsung memeluk luhan serta kyungsoo membuat mereka tertawa bahagia bersama.

.

.

"YAA!" teriak pemilik baju yang tak sengaja bajunya terkena minuman itu.

"maafkan saya tuan, saya benar-benar tak sengaja.." luhan yang menjadi salah satu pelaku kejadian menundukkan kepalanya tanda tak berani menatap pelanggan yang ia kenai minuman pada bajunya ini.

"kau tau, kau sudah mengotori bajuku!" ujar sehun marah.

"maafkan saya, saya tak sengaja tuan, mohon maafkan saya."

"bajumu kotor? Kekeke" junmyeon tertawa melihat wajah bad mood sahabatnya yang sedang membersihkan kemejanya dengan tisu. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Oh sehun yang kesehariannya sudah cukup datar ekspresinya apalagi sedang badmood.

"kau menertawaiku? Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Sehun yang hendak berdiri langsung ditahan oleh junmyeon.

"kau.. sedang tak berselingkuhkan disini..?"

"kau gila? Jangankan berselingkuh, masuk ke dalam club saja aku bisa mati ditangan my baby ichingku apalagi berselingkuh hah?"

.

.

PENASARANNN?

Sebelumnya, finally **seluhaenbiased** is back!

Halo semuanyaa… aku mau minta maaf banget sama kali yang nungguin _story starlight_ ( kalo ada yang nunggu sih ). Aku mau jujur beberapa hal sama kalian, aku minta maaf gabisa ngelanjutin starlight karena _story_ -nya di kepalaku. Dulu aku udah buat beberapa chapter yang mau aku update, tapi sebelum ke update malah laptopku rusak dan datanya hilang semua termasuk beberapa chapter yang aku mau update waktu itu..

Belum lagi aku sempet kehilangan akunnya, niatnya mau ngepost cerita ini pake akun baru ternyata Alhamdulillah akunnya balik, masih ada yang nunggu cerita aku? Aku udah buat beberapa chapter buat cerita ini, dan aku usahain bakal bisa cepet update, dan ga pingin yang nunggu ceritaku kecewa.

Makanya aku niat mau ganti _story starlight_ sama ini _Now, you know me._ Kalo ada yang minat bisa review ya.. ini ceritanya tentang sehun yang kaku dan luhan yang ceria. Mungkin bisa ada yang kasih saran aku, gimana caranya biar nunjukkin luhan yang ceria banget dan sehun yang kaku banget tapi akhirnya _happy ending_ wkwk.

Oh ya sama satu lagi aku mau minta saran ke kalian, disini awalnya 2nd pairnya bakal kaisoo karena kyungsoo jadi kakaknya luhan, aku mau bikin karakter yang pendiam dan dewasa cocok buat kyungsoo, tapi barusan gegara ada artikel tentang krystal yang dapet _food truck hamburger_ , dan pada komen kai yang kasih gegara updatenya baek di ig, kai lagi makan hamburger mungkin ada yang masih kecewai sama kaisoo gegara kaistal, mau aku ubah castnya? Atau bakal tetep kaisoo? Aku ganti baekhyun ta? Tapi kadang kalo menurutku baekhyun juga cocoknya karakter ceria yang cute gitu dari pada karakter dewasa, kalo emang ada yang setuju baekhyun, ntar 2nd pairnya jadi chanbaek. Gimana? Pair lain bakal muncul sesuai jalan cerita, tapi cast utama tetep sehun sama luhan. Mungkin ada yang bias kasih aku saran, jadi sebelum aku post ceritanya bias diganti dulu biar _feel_ -nya ngena wkwk.

Please, kasih review aku ya.. aku berusaha ngubah tulisanku dari yang sebelumnya jadi makin bagus lagi. Thank you semuaa, dan aku minta maaf buat yang kecewa karena aku gabisa ngelanjutin _starlight._ Maaf banget yaa

 _Regards_

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


	2. Chapter 1: Our First Meet?

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T - M

.

.

Summary :

luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Our First Meet?

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Luhannie! Bangunn, ini sudah waktunya gadis perawan untuk bangun! Hey, tak baik bila bangun siang lulu, sama saja kau menolak rejeki bila seperti ini." Padahal nyatanya ini masih pagi tetapi bagi ahn ahjumma ini sudah siang ckck.

Ahn ahjumma yang sedang membangunkan salah satu anak kesayangannya ini, tetapi tetap saja tak bergerak, hingga anak yang lainnya datang mendatangi kamar luhan karena mendengar teriakan bibi yang sudah berkicau di pagi hari ini. Benar-benar keterlaluan kau, lu.

"ada apa ahjumma? Lulu tak bangun?" Tanya kyungsoo, salah satu anak asuh kesayangannya.

"ini kyung, seperti biasa, lihatlah adikmu tak mau bangun pagi. Kau bangunkan lulu ya, ahjumma harus melihat masakan ahjumma sebelum gosong karena adikmu ini." Ujar ahn ahjumma sambil menggeleng pusing karena gagal membangunkan anaknya yang pencinta tidur ini segera bergegas menuju dapur.

Do kyungsoo nama lengkapnya yang hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan adik kesayangannya ini segera duduk disebelah luhan yang tertidur pulas dan mencoba membangunkan si pencinta tidur.

"Lulu bangun.. kita kan harus segera bekerja di kafenya minseok eonni, kau lupa? Minseok eonni berjanji akan menambahkan gaji kita kalau kita giat bekerja, hmm?" kyungsoo yang masih berusaha membangunkan luhan dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya membuat luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya tanda terganggu akan kelakuan kakaknya ini.

"sebentar eonni, 5 menit sajaa. Kau tau kan kita semalam lembur karena kafe minseok eonni sangat ramaiii." Luhan yang merengek pada kakaknya ini tetap tak berpengaruh pada kyungsoo.

"tetap tidak! Ayoo bangun luu, ahjumma dari tadi sudah berusaha membangunkanmu, bangun tidak? Jika tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang untuk bekerja." Jawab kyungsoo tegas.

Mendengar gertakan kakaknya yang luhan tau kyungsoo memang penyabar akan tetapi memiliki sifat yang tidak mau dibantah, karena kyungsoo yang penyabar dan pendiam sekali dibuat marah akan sangat menakutkan. Luhan tak ingin membuat kakaknya marah hingga ia membangunkan tubuhnya dari kasur single empuknya.

"iya iya eonni, aku bangun kau lihat kan?" jawab luhan dengan malas membuat kyungsoo tersenyum senang dan mengelus kepala luhan sudah menjadi kebiasaan kyungsoo untuk menunjukkan kasih saying pada adiknya meskipun bukan adik kandung.

"baiklah eonni tinggal dulu ya, kau bersiap-siaplah akan aku tunggu dibawah dan kita berangkat kerja bersama." Dengan anggukan sebagai jawaban luhan membuat kyungsoo meninggalkan adiknya agar segera bersiap.

"kenapa menyebalkan sekali, aku masih ingin tidur, hmm." Ujar luhan sedih sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya sebentar lalu segera bergegas kekamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya untuk memulai hari yang akan tak terduga.

Siapa yang sangka kehidupan xi luhan gadis asal china yang keluarganya berpindah ke korea sehingga ia lahir dan menjadi kewarganegaraan korea harus ditinggal orang tuanya sebatang kara saat berusia 8 tahun bersama ahn ahjumma yang merupakan pengasuhnya sejak ia bayi. Ahn ahjumma yang berjasa dan rela menghidupi kehidupan luhan sejak ayahnya meninggal bersama supir yang merupakan suami ahn ahjumma juga harus mengikuti jejak kedua orang kesayangan luhan ke surga.

 **FLASHBACK**

Saat itu perusahaan keluarga luhan yang mengalami krisis ekonomi membuat tuan Xi harus mendatangi kantornya bersama ahn ahjussi, akan tetapi naasnya saat dalam perjalanan kedua orang tersebut mengalami kecelakan dan membuat ibu luhan shock berat. Dan karena kejadian itu, membuat ibu luhan sakit-sakitan dan ikut menyusul ayahnya ke surga meninggalkan luhan seorang diri yang masih kecil tak mengetahui apapun mengenai masalah yang dihadapi keluarganya hingga perusahaan yang dimiliki ayahnya pun bangkrut tak tersisa.

Hanya menyisakan luhan seorang diri bersama ahn ahjumma yang juga merasakan kehilangan suami tercintanya. Ahn ahjumma merupakan seorang diri yang tinggal di bucheon ketika muda dengan baiknya keluarga Xi mau menerimanya untuk bekerja dikeluarga itu, hingga ia jatuh cinta kepada supir tuan Xi. Tuan dan nyonya Xi mendukung ia dan suaminya menikah serta tetap memperkerjakan mereka untuk mengapdi bersama keluarga Xi, akan tetapi ahn ahjumma juga belum berhasil memiliki anak hingga suaminya meninggalkannya.

Ahn ahjumma sudah berjanji kepada nyonya Xi untuk menjaga dan merawat luhan hingga memberikan beberapa harta yang masih tersisa agar ahn ahjumma bawa untuk merawat membeli bebrapa kebutuhan luhan. Tak lupa nyonya Xi berpesan pada ahn ahjumma untuk memberikan sebuah liontin ketika luhan berusia 20 tahun untuk selalu mengingat kedua orang tua yang selalu menyayanginya.

Setelah pesan yang dititipkan itu nyonya Xi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya meninggalkan luhan bersama ahn ahjumma dan setelah beberapa saat semua kekayaan keluarga luhan hilang karena harus disita oleh bank membuat luhan dan ahn ahjumma harus pergi meninggalkan rumah yang penuh kenangan itu. Tak banyak yang bisa mereka bawa, hanya sebuah foto untuk mengingat kenangan yang pernah ada, titipan ibu luhan dan beberapa pakaian untuk mereka bertahan hidup.

Ahn ahjumma merupakan orang baik yang sudah bekerja bersama keluarga luhan selama sepuluh tahun sejak orang tua luhan mulai menitih karir hingga menuai hasil atas jeripayah mereka tak pernah sekalipun keluarga luhan memperlakukan buruk kepadanya atau kepada suaminya. Hingga dua tahun setelah ia mengikuti keluarga Xi itu luhan lahir kedunia.

Ahn ahjumma bersama luhan yang tinggal di bucheon merupakan salah satu kota di korea selatan yang berusaha untuk mencari tempat tinggal pada saat itu, hingga ada sebuah panti asuhan yang mau menampung merak berdua. Ketika pagi ahn ahjumma harus pergi bekerja setelah mengantarkan luhan sekolah karena ahn ahjumma sudah berjanji pada nyonya Xi akan tetap berusaha menyekolahkan luhan semampunya. Luhan yang harus pindah sekolah, dulu sekolah elit yang menjadi tempatnya untuk menimba ilmu harus berpindah untuk sekolah bersama anak panti yang dulu ia tempati, salah satunya bersama Do Kyungsoo yang sekarang merupakan unninya.

Kyungsoo yang merupakan anak panti yang sebatang kara entah siapa orang tuanya. Dengan teganya meninggalkannya di panti asuhan dibesarkan. Sejak luhan pindah ke panti asuhan itu, kyungsoo orang pertama yang mau menerima kedatangannya hingga mereka dekat layaknya kakak adik kandung meskipun nyatanya mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah. Kyungsoo yang mau membantu mencari kebutuhan yang dibutuhkan luhan ketika ahn ahjumma tak ada untuk bekerja menghidupi kebutuhannya. Mereka berdua yang masih berumur 10 tahun dan 8 tahun berani keluar untuk mencari kebutuhannya sendiri karena tak ada orang dewasa yang bisa membantu mereka karena harus mencari uang untuk kebutuhan panti asuhan.

Ahn ahjumma juga harus membantu perekonomian panti asuhan karena mau membantu mereka memberikan tumpangan untuk hidup hingga 7 tahun kemudian panti asuhan yang sudah tak mampu mencukupi kebutuhan yang ada didalam panti tersebut membuat mereka harus berpisah. Panti asuhan yang mengusahakan agar anak yang ditampung untuk segera diadopsi oleh orang tua yang kurang mampu memiliki anak dan ketika mereka berusaha agar kyungsoo untuk diadopsi oleh orang lain akan tetapi luhan yang tak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi akhirnya ahn ahjumma rela membawa kyungsoo bersama dengan mereka.

Karena bagi ahn ahjumma, kyungsoo juga sudah seperti anaknya sama seperti luhan. Berdasarkan uang tabungan yang sudah ahn ahjumma kumpulkan bila suatu saat terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti ini, ia sudah memiliki cukup pegangan untuk hidup. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan dan mencari tempat tinggal yang paling murah untuk bertahan hidup.

Bedanya sekarang kyungsoo yang sudah berusia 17 tahun dan luhan yang berusia 15 tahun sudah mengerti bagaimana susahnya kehidupan yang mereka alami, hingga mereka berusaha membantu ahn ahjumma untuk mencari uang. Awalnya ahn ahjumma menolak, akan tetapi luhan dan kyungsoo tetap selalu berusaha agar mereka bertahan hidup pun memaksa agar mereka tetap ingin membantu ahn ahjumma. Apalagi kyungsoo yang paling paham bahwa ahn ahjumma juga harus menanggung kehidupannya bukan hanya luhan saja. Ketika sebelum berangkat sekolah kyungsoo dan luhan akan bekerja mengirimkan susu dan koran dengan sepeda yang mereka gunakan untuk berangkat sekolah.

Kyungsoo yang membonceng dan luhan yang akan melempar korannya. Mereka akan berhenti apabila menuju rumah pelanggan yang memesan susu. Begitu seterusnya hingga mereka senior, ketika kyungsoo lulus dari sekolah, luhan yang bertugas mengantarkan susu dan koran sedangkan kyungsoo sudah harus mulai mencari pekerjaan yang lainnya. Mereka hanya lulusan senior high school yang tak mampu melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang universitas itu hanya mampu mencari pekerjaan serabutan sedangkan ahn ahjumma yang mulai mencari pekerjaan dirumah seperti membuka _catering_ apabila ada yang memesan seperti saat akan sekolah yang mengadakan _outbond_ atau pesanan yang cukup banyak.

Kehidupan berlanjut hingga sekarang, tak pernah sekalipun mereka lupa untuk bersyukur atas apa yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada mereka bertiga.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"lulu akan buat mama dan baba bangga dari sana hihi" ujar luhan sambil mengamati liontin pemberian mamanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mamanya.

"luu, ayo turunn sebelum kita terlambat bekerjaaa." Teriak kyungsoo dari luar kamar.

"iya unniii, ini lulu sedang bersiap-siap. Sebentaaaar." Luhan segera bergegas memperhatikan penampilannya di kaca sebentar lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Disisi lain…

"oh sehunnn, noona dataangg."

Sehun yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kekantor keluar dari kamarnya karena mendengar teriakan noonanya tersayang.

"untuk apa noona datang kemari?" Tanya sehun malas saat turun menuju tempat noonanya berdiri sekarang.

"kau tak suka noona mendatangi _apartment_ –mu?" jawab zitao sambil menunjukkan wajah sedih dibuat-buatnya.

"sudahlah noona, wajah sedih pura-puramu tak akan mempengaruhiku. Aku tak tertarik, aku harus berangkat sekarang." Sehun berusaha meninggalkan kakaknya.

"hun.. kau tak ingin kembali kerumah? Noona merindukanmu, zifan juga merindukanmu.. kami semua merindukanmu hunnie.." zitao yang berusaha menahan sehun serta mengeluarkan _uneg-uneg_ sedihnya beberapa hari ini.

Sebelum nenek mereka memaksa sehun untuk menikah, mereka semua hidup bahagia bersama. Kelurga zitao, halmeoni serta sehun. Tapi apa salah jika halmeoni menanyakan nasib cucu kesayangan lainnya mengenai pernikahan? Cucunya juga sudah waktunya untuk mencari pasangan, tapi karena masa lalu itu membuatnya trauma dan berpikir untuk tak menikah seumur hidupnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataannya lalu menoleh, "noona tau kan aku tak ingin menikah? Jika halmeoni masih mengungkit masalah pernikahan lebih baik aku tinggal di _apartment_ saja, dari pada aku tinggal dirumah tapi merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana rumah."

"ani.. aku akan mengatakan pada nenek untuk tidak mengungkit pernikahan, tapi kau kembali tinggal dirumah ya.. kalau kau disini siapa yang akan mengurusmu, hmm? Noona mohon, noona tak tega kau tinggal sendiri ya hun?" pinta noona selalu tak bisa sehun abaikan karena hanya noonanya yang selalu mengerti tentangnya.

Anggukan sebagai jawaban dari permohonan zitao, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat bahagia. "baiklah adikku tersayang, kau tak ingin sarapan dulu? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat hunn."

"aku harus pergi keluar kota hari ini karena harus menghadiri rapat noona."

"baiklah, noona sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu semangat bekerja sayanggg" pelukan zitao mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"baiklah noona aku berangkat."

"hmm, noona juga akan pulang. Nanti noona akan meminta shim ahjumma untuk membersihkan _apartment_ -mu yaa." Dan sekali lagi anggukan sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

"eonniii, apa kita terlambat?" teriak luhan setelah keluar dari kamarnya.

"ayoo berangkat, kita akan terlambat" kyungsoo yang bergegas mengambil tasnya setelah membersihkan piring kotor yang digunakan untuk sarapannya tadi.

"yaah eonni, tapi lulu kan belum makann" ujar luhan sedih sambil memegang perutnya.

"yasudah cepat sana makan, aku akan menunggumu." Luhan pun buru-buru menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan lahap.

"pelan-pelan lu, kau bisa tersedak jika seperti itu.." kyungsoo heran dengan adiknya yang suka makan dan suka tidur tetapi tak pernah bisa gemuk, gelengan kyungsoo tak pernah habis jika melihat kelakuan adiknya ini.

"uhuk uhuk!" ahn ahjumma langsung memberikan minum untuk luhan.

"kan baru saja aku ingatkan.."

"hehe eonni, ayo berangkat. Oh iya ahjumma, apakah hari ini pesanan _catering_ banyak?" Tanya luhan sebelum berangkat bekerja.

"lumayan banyak, hari ini beberapa sekolah memesan _catering_ ahjumma sayang. Ada apa?"

"tidak apa hehe, ahjumma nanti anda yang menjemput _catering_ -nya kan? Lulu tak ingin ahjumma repot-repot mengantarkan pesanan itu, sangat banyak pesanannya akan sangat melelahkan untuk ahjumma" kyungsoo juga meng-iyakan pernyataan adiknya itu.

"iya ahjumma, aku akan meminta kang ahjussi untuk mengantarkan pesanan ahjumma ya?" ujar kyungsoo yang ikut tak tega bila ahn ahjumma yang mengantar pesanan sebanyak itu.

"tak perlu sayang, beberapa sekolah yang memesan akan langsung mengambil kesini. Tak perlu meminta bantuan kang ahjussi, kalau memang perlu bantuan ahjumma yang akan menghubungi langsung kang ahjussi untuk mengantar pesanan ini. Sudah kalian berangkat kerja agar tak terlambat, sana berangkaat."

"ahjumma mengusir kami?" gurau luhan sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang sedih membuat ahn ahjumma tertawa dan langsung memeluk luhan serta kyungsoo membuat mereka tertawa bahagia bersama.

"baiklah kami berangkat ahjumma." Dan dibalas anggukan oleh ahn ahjumma atas pernyataan kyungsoo itu. Mereka berdua melambaikan tangan tak lupa dibalas oleh sang ahjumma kesayangan mereka yang ikut melambaikan tangan sampai batang hidung luhan dan kyungsoo tak terlihat dari depan pintu _apartment_ sederhana mereka.

Saat di jalan, "eonni ini masih pagi, mengapa kau mengatakan kita akan terlambat hngg.." ujar luhan malas ketika melihat cahaya matahari yang belum memanas itu.

"ini sudah jam 7 lu, dan kau mengatakan ini masih pagi?" kyungsoo kembali menggeleng dengan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"tapi eonni sayang, kita masuk masih jam 8 dan kau sudah mengajakku berangkat jam segini? Oh my god eonnii."

"enak seperti ini lu, udara masih pagi, dan kita tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk menaiki bus. Kita jalan kaki lebih sehat dan hemat uang kan?" kyungsoo yang tersenyum menjawab perkataan adiknya membuat luhan menekukkan wajahnya.

"terserah kau saja lah eonni, percuma berdebat denganmu." Mereka tetap berjalan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kafe minseok eonni. Dan ketika sedang asik bercanda, luhan yang posisinya berada di sebelah jalan tanpa sengaja mengenai cipratan air sisa hujan semalam.

"YAA!" teriak luhan pada mobil yang menyipratkan air ke bajunyaa.

Mobil yang menyiprati air ke bajunya itu berhenti, hingga sebuah kepala keluar dari kaca mobil dengan sombongnya yang menggunakan kaca mata hitam gayanya itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya segera menutup kaca mobilnya dan meninggalkan luhan dengan perasaan kesalnya.

"YAA! Mobil sialann! Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada bajuku, yaa! Dasar pria sombong tak tau tata krama." Luhan yang sedang menggebu-gebu berusaha mengejar mobil itu akan tetapi tarikan yang diberikan kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakannya.

"sudah lu biarkan saja, percuma kau mengejarnya juga percuma, hanya akan membuatmu lelah saja. Toh kan kita meninggalkan pakaian kita diloker jadi kau bisa menggantinya nanti. Sudah tak perlu marah-marah dipagi hari akan membuatnya cepat menua." Ujar kyungsoo sambil menggoda luhan.

"eonni mendoakanku cepat tua?" luhan yang menunjukkan raut datarnya membuat luhan semakin tertawa melihat adiknya.

"sudah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Kyungsoo segera menarik luhan kembali berjalan.

.

.

Sehun yang sedang mengecek tablet untuk melihat jadwalnya karena dia harus berangkat ke bucheon hari ini untuk menghadiri rapat terjungkal karena mendengarkan teriakan dari luar mobilnya.

"hentikan mobilnya ahjussi." Sang supir langsung menghentikan mobil sesuai perintah dari atasannya.

Sehun segera membuka mobilnya dan menengok siapa yang berteriak pagi-pagi seperti ini, ketika menengok siapa yang berteriak membuat sehun mengedikkan bahu tak perduli akan kelakuan sang pelaku dan langsung menutup kaca mobilnya.

"jalan ahjussi, tak perlu hiraukan dia." Sang supir hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kemudinya. Ia tak berani melawan sehun karena sehun adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa di bantah, sekalinya berani melawat, kata pecat yang akan keluar dari bibir oh sehun.

Hingga rapatpun berjalan lancar karena sehun datang tepat waktu. Ketika berjalan keluar dari hotel, tiba-tiba telponnya berbunyi,

"ada apa hyung?"

"ku dengar kau sekarang sedang berada di bucheon, eoh?"

"ya, aku selesai menghadiri rapat dicourtyard hotel sekarang."

"aku juga sedang berada di bucheon hun-ah! Ayo bertemu."

"baiklah, bertemu dimana?"

"jongseok café bagaimana? Disitu tempatnya cukup ramai. Sempatkan diri untuk bertemu denganku, aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang."

"kau dimana hyung?" sehun yang segera masuk kedalam mobil men-stop supirnya untuk menjalankan mobilnya, hingga sang supir menunggu perintah dari atasannya.

"aku sedang di _apartment_ -ku di bucheon, aku akan segera berangkat kesana."

"baiklah aku tutup telfonnya hyung. Aku juga akan berangkat kesana." Setelah mematikan telfonnya sehun segera memerintah agar sang supir mengendarahi mobilnya menuju jongseok café. Hingga ketika tiba di tempat tujuan, sehun belum melihat tanda-tanda bahwa si penelponnya tadi belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya membuat sehun bergegas menuju toilet sebelum memesan sesuatu.

Setelah keluar dari toilet tanpa sengaja seorang pelayan menumpahkan minuman pada bajunya, untung hanya tersenggol sedikit tidak sampai minuman itu tumpah tapi tetap saja ini baju milik oh sehun. Kalian lupa siapa oh sehun?

"YAA!" teriak pemilik baju yang tak sengaja bajunya terkena minuman itu.

"maafkan saya tuan, saya benar-benar tak sengaja.." luhan yang menjadi salah satu pelaku kejadian menundukkan kepalanya tanda tak berani menatap pelanggan yang ia kenai minuman pada bajunya ini.

"kau tau, kau sudah mengotori bajuku!" ujar sehun marah.

"maafkan saya, saya tak sengaja tuan, mohon maafkan saya."

"aku tak perduli, mana pemilik kafe ini?!"

"saya mohon maafkan saya…" luhan yang menunduk takut, langsung segera berusaha mengelap bagian basah baju pelanggannya yang tak sengaja ia tumpahi minumannya dengan menggunakan serbet yang selalu tersampir dipundaknya.

"kau gilaa?! Baju mahalku kotor terkena serbetmu itu." Sehun yang berusaha mendorong tangan pelayan yang tak tahu diri itu baginya.

Mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan itu membuat luhan marah, ia segera menarik tangannya dan mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi untuk melihat siapa orang yang tak bisa menghargai jeripayah orang lain ini. Dengan menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya, luhan hanya memperhatikan lawan bicaranya dengan seksama.

"wae kau melihatiku seperti itu?" tantang sehun.

"saya memang bersalah tuan, tapi bukan berarti anda memperlakukan saya seperti itu! Anda juga salah mengapa tak melihat jalan anda?!"

"kau siapa berani membentakku, hah?"

Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu segera berlari menuju adiknya untuk menghentikan kelakuan adiknya sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi,

"lu.. sudah cukup.. dilihat banyak pelanggan.." kyungsoo yang memegangi lengan luhan untuk menahan emosinya tetapi tetap saja tak berhasil, karena sekali adiknya tersinggung maka marah yang akan luhan keluarkan.

"saya adalah xi luhan pelayan dari jongseok café yang tak terima karena merasa harga dirinya anda injak. Anda mau apa?! Saya sudah berusaha meminta maaf, dan begitu perlakuan anda kepada saya? Padahal hanya tak sengaja menyenggol minuman ini pada anda, tak semuanya tumpah mengenai anda kan?"

"KAU-"

"ada apa ini? Ah.. maafkan pelayan saya tuan.. maafkan keteledoran pelayan saya.." minseok si pemilik kafe yang berusaha menunduk hormat memberikan kode kepada pelayannya juga ikut menunduk hormat tanda meminta maaf. Sedangkan yang diberi kode langsung paham dan mengikuti pergerakan atasannya untuk menunduk hormat tanda meminta maaf.

"maafkan saya sekali lagi tuan.." luhan yang berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang menggeram sebal mengapa nasibnya hari ini sangatlah sial baginya.

Sehun yang merasa menjadi perhatian banyak orang juga tak ingin berlama-lama mengambil perhatian banyak orang segera memafkan kelakuan si pelayan,

"baiklah aku maafkan. Lain kali hati-hati untuk pelayanmu yang ceroboh itu." Sehun segera meninggalkan tempat dan menemui orang yang mengajaknya bertemu tadi.

Junmyeon yang sudah mengajaknya bertemu sudah mengambil tempat untuk mereka mengobrol.

"oh sehun!" sehun yang mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Kim junmyeon."

"mworago? Kim Junmyeon? Ya! Mana sopan santunmu pada yang lebih tua hah?"

"hmm, ada apa hyung?"

"kau ini sombong sekali. Tak ingin bertemu denganku? Tak merindukanku?"

"untuk apa?" sehun dengan wajah datar akibat bad mood cukup menakutkan bila dilihat orang lain, tapi junmyeon yang merupakan sahabatnya paham akan kejadian yang dialami sahabatnya ini. Ia tadi melihat pertengkaran kecil antar sahabatnya dengan si pelayan.

"bajumu kotor? Kekeke" junmyeon tertawa melihat wajah bad mood sahabatnya yang sedang membersihkan kemejanya dengan tisu. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Oh sehun yang kesehariannya sudah cukup datar ekspresinya apalagi sedang badmood.

"kau menertawaiku? Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Sehun yang hendak berdiri langsung ditahan oleh junmyeon.

"haha kau tau, wajahmu setiap hari saja sudah datar apalagi seperti ini?" junmyeon yang masih tertawa membuat sehun dia menunggu chanyeol menghentikan tertawanya.

"baiklah maafkan hyungmu ini, kekeke." junmyeon yang sedang berusaha mengehentikan tertawanya itu.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di bucheon hyung?"

"aku sedang mengerjakan proyek pembangunan pabrik yang ada disini, hun."

"bagaimana dengan yixing noona? Tak ikut denganmu kesini?"

"tidak, dia harus mengurus butiknya dan juga mengurus anson dirumah."

"kau.. sedang tak berselingkuhkan disini..?" ketika junmyeon hendak menjawab, seorang pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"permisi tuan, ada yang ingin dipesan?" ujar kyungsoo si pelayan.

"aku pesan kopi saja, bagaimana denganmu hyung?"

"aku juga pesan kopi saja." Kyungsoo segera mencatat pesanannya tapi tak segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia bingung apakah harus meminta maaf akan kelakuan adiknya atau tidak.

"ada apa lagi?" ujar junmyeon.

"hmm itu.. maafkan kelakuan adik saya tadi tuan." Ucap kyungsoo yang menghadap sehun dengan membungkuk hormat membuat sehun menghela nafas sebal.

"sudahlah hun, maafkan saja adiknya, dia tak sengaja kan."

"aku maafkan adikmu lain kali ajarkan pada dia bagaimana cara sopan santun yang benar. Dia benar-benar tak tahu malu ya sudah salah tapi masih berani membentak orang lain." Gerutu sehun.

"ya.. saya akan katakana kepadanya.. sekali lagi maafkan adik saya tuan." Kyungsoo segera bergegas meninggalkan meja untuk memesan apa yang dicatat.

"sudahlah maafkan saja, toh dia tak sengaja. Tak perlu menggerutu seperti itu oh sehun."

"hm, oh iya kau sungguhan tak berniat selingkuhkan disini?"

"kau gila? Jangankan berselingkuh, masuk ke dalam club saja aku bisa mati ditangan my baby ichingku apalagi berselingkuh hah?"

"ya siapa tau saja kau berniat mati di tangan yixing noona." Sehun menggedikkan bahu tanda ancuh sambil meminum kopinya yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan kafe.

"gila saja, bisa-bisa aku tak bisa bertemu anson dan yixing seumur hidupku bila aku berani berselingkuh." Junmyeon yang membayangkannya saja sudah menggidik bahunya ngeri apalagi bila hal itu terjadi, jangan sampai batin junmyeon. Sehun dan junmyeon segera mengganti topik dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

.

.

Minseok segera membalik,

"xi luhan.. ikut ke kantorku sekarang juga. Dan kau kyungsoo, kau layani pelanggan tadi dan sekali lagi katakana minta maaf padanya, ok?" kyungsoo segera mengangguk untuk menyetujui perintah atasannya itu.

Minseok segera bergegas diikuti luhan dibelakangnya,

"ada apa denganmu xi luhan?" merasa minseok memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya tanda minseok sedang marah dengannya.

"hng.. eonni.. ma-maafkan.. aku.." jawab luhan sambil menunduk tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"tatap lawan bicaramu xi luhan." Ujar minseok tegas. Luhan yang segera mengandalkan aegyonya untuk meluluhkan hati lawan bicaranya ini,

"aku tak perduli dengan aegyo yang kau tunjukkan sekarang." Membuat luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku tanyakan sekali lagi, ada apa denganmu?"

"hng.. itu tadi.. ketika aku sedang berbicara pada hyerin untuk memesankan pesanan pelanggan.. pesanan pelanggan lain sudah siap disajikan.. ketika aku akan membawa minuman itu kepada pelanggan yang memesan, ketika berbalik aku tak sengaja menyenggol tuan tersebut dan ia tercipat sedikit minuman yang akan kukirimkan.. tetapi perlakuan dia tidak sopan eonni.. jadi aku tak sengaja memarahinya balik.." jawab luhan segera kembali menundukkan kepalanya setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"kau sedang bad mood hari ini?"

"ya eonni.. tadi ada mobil tak sengaja menyiprati bajuku tapi ia tak meminta maaf membuatku bad mood, sehingga aku memarahi tuan tadi.."

"baiklah, ku maafkan kali ini. Lain kali hati-hatilah. Jangan masukkan bad moodmu kedalam pekerjaan, lulu.."

"eonni.." luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri memeluk minseok. Minseok yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri sama halnya dengan kyungsoo membuat luhan menangis senang, ia kira minseok akan memarahinya habis-habisan ternyata tidak membuat luhan sangat lega. Dan minseok yang membalas pelukan yang sudah dianggap adiknya dengan mengelus punggung luhan.

"jangan masukkan bad moodmu kedalam pekerjaan lagi, ok?"

"ya eonni.. maafkan aku hari ini.." luhan segera melepas pelukan mereka, minseok segera mengelus kepala luhan sayang.

"sudah, kembalilah bekerja."

"baik eonni.. gomawo.." dan minseok mengangguk.

Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu didepan ruangan minseok, ia tak pernah melihat minseok semarah itu kepada mereka berdua membuat kyungsoo takut bagaimana nasib adiknya itu. Ketika luhan keluar dari ruangan minseok segera disambut oleh kakaknya,

"lu!"

"eonni.." luhan yang menunjukkan tanda akan menangis segera ditarik kedalam pelukan kyungsoo.

"gwenchana? Bagaimana denganmu?" luhan hanya menggeleng dalam pelukan mereka, dan segera kyungsoo lepaskan dan menarik adiknya keruang karyawan. Mereka berdua duduk, dengan kyungsoo yang memberikan luhan segelas air.

"ceritakan pada eonni, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lu." Luhan pun segera menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau salah lu, tapi ia juga salah. Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi, ya?" kyungsoo mengelus kepala luhan dan adiknya mengangguk patuh padanya.

"ya eonni, maafkan aku. Dan aku tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria sombong itu, sungguh." Jawab luhan menggebu-gebu dan dijawab anggukan tanda memahami keinginan adiknya itu.

"ya, pelanggan itu akan diurus hyerin eonni dan yang lainnya, kau sebaiknya menjauhinya saja dari pada hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Ayo kembali bekerja." Mereka berdua berdiri dan melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing. Luhan yang memilih mengepel lantai saja, ia masih cukup takut untuk kembali bertemu dengan pelanggan tadi.

"aku berjanji tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi tuan.." gerutu luhan sambil melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian hari kan lu…?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yuhuuu, **seluhaenbiased** is back!

Sesuai janji aku buat post chapter baru dengan cepat dan sekarang aku post. **Now, You Know Me** officially debut! Yeay :))). Disini aku mau buat karakternya lulu yang ceria dan sehun yang kaku. Luhan keluarganya meninggal akhirnya tinggal sama bibi pengasuhnya, terus ketemu kyungsoo. Dan mereka bertiga jadi keluarga bahagia. Terus kemaren kan aku udah Tanya di chapter prolog, cast kyungsoonya diganti ga, takutnya ada yang ga pengen kaisoo gegara ada kaistal. Berdasarkan review yang aku baca sih ga ada yang protes, jadi aku harap kedepannya gaada yang protes kenapa 2nd pairnya kaisoo bukan chanbaek.

Terus urusan chanbaek nih, awalnya aku mau pake baek buat jadi kakaknya sehun, dan kyungsoo jadi kakaknya luhan. Tapi diceritaku, kakaknya sehun harus yang udah nikah dan punya anak. Sedangkan chanyeol enak buat diajak ngebangsat bareng sehun sama jongin :)) ga asik dong kalo chanyeol udah nikah tapi demen main sama sehun sama jongin. Duh emang trio bangsat gabisa lepas.. jadi aku putusin yang cast yang aku pake itu sehun, luhan, kyungsoo, jongin, tao, sama kris. Tapi aku usahain, insyaAllah kalo bisa dan ada ide aku masukin chanbaek moment. Karena jujur pair kesukaanku hunhan, kaisoo, chanbaek. Kalo kristao ga seberapa tapi pasti ntar ada momentnya mereka.

Oh ya kemaren sempet baca review, wkwkwk buat yang minta NC-nya hunhan…. Tunggu ya, mereka aja kerjaan berantem mulu waktu ketemu, gimana mau adegan NC, ntar aku usaha buatin pas udah ga berantem wkwkw. Last, thankyouu buat yang udah review, follow, favoritenya gengs, padahal aku baru post prolognya tapi reviewnya sudah alhamdullilah. Sekali lagi makasii! Jangan lupa review, fav, follownya kutunggu^^. Sama tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa 333

Regards,

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


	3. chapter 2: New life or You, Again?

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

Do Kyungsoo ( 23 Tahun )

Wu Zitao ( 28 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T - M

.

.

Summary :

luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 2 : New life or You, Again?

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"sehunniee, kau pulaaang? Akhirnyaaa" teriak zitao girang ketika sehun kembali pulang kerumah. Zitao yang sedang bersantai dan berbincang bersama halmeoni, sedangkan anak kesayangannya zifan sedang bermain robotnya kaget mendengar teriakan eommanya itu membuatnya ikut berdiri ketika ahjussi kesayangannya disebut oleh eommanya.

"samchoon! Zifan merindukan samchon.." zifan berlari menuju sehun sambil merentangkan tangannya tanda minta digendong, ketika melihat permintaan keponakan kesayangannya itu, sehun langsung menggendong dan memeluk zifan. Melihat zifan dan sehun berpelukan membuat zitao dan halmeoni tersenyum senang melihat _moment_ itu.

"samchon kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" ujar zifan sedih. Melihat wajah sedih zifan membuat sehun menahan tawanya,

"wae? Kau begitu merindukan samchon?" zifan mengangguk meng-iyakan pertanyaan ahjussinya membuat sehun semakin menyayangi keponakannya ini. Sehun segera mencium sayang pipi keponakannya itu.

"maafkan samchon ya, kemarin samchon sangat sibuk di perusahaan hingga tidak bisa pulang. Zifan mau memaafkan sehun samchon?" zifan kembali mengangguk,

"pokoknya samchon harus bermain lagi bersama zifan yaa.." sehun kembali mencium sayang zifan karena gemas melihat keponakannya ini,

"ya, kembalilah bermain sekarang, samchon mau mandi dan mengganti baju samchon." Sehun segera menurunkan zifan dari gendongannya, dan zifan berlari kembali ke karpet untuk melanjutkan mainannya bersama robotnya.

Sehun menuju kamarnya berusaha tak memperdulikan kakak dan halmeoninya yang sedang melihatnya melewati mereka berdua hingga ucapan halmeoni kembali menghentikan jalannya.

"kau pulang? Sudah menemukan pasangan yang cocok?" sebelum sehun membalik tubuhnya, zitao segera menyela sebelum sehun kembali marah.

"halmeoni cukup! Biarkan sehun dengan hidup sesuka hatinya jangan dipaksakan. Cukup halmeoni." Jawaban zitao membuat halmeoni menghela nafas sebal. Zitao segera menghampiri adiknya, berusaha membantu sehun melepas dari yang melekat pada leher adiknya itu.

"noona tau kau lelah, lebih baik masuk kamarmu, ne? ucapan halmeoni tak perlu dihiraukan. Noona yang akan berbicara pada halmeoni lagi," sehun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan kakaknya.

"mau noona siapkan air hangat dulu sebelum mandi?" Tanya zitao setelah berhasil mengambil alih dasi adiknya itu.

"tak perlu noona, biar aku melakukannya sendiri, aku kembali kekamar sekarang." Sehun langsung melesat masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa melirik neneknya sedikitpun. Hatinya masih kesal karena kejadian hari ini dan perkataan neneknya menambah bad mood sehun saja.

Zitao segera membalik badan berjalan kembali ke sebelah neneknya seperti tadi,

"halmeoni tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, halmeoni tau kan sehun anak yang paling tidak bisa dipaksa. Biarkan saja apapun yang terjadi nanti.."

"halmeoni kan hanya memikirkan nasib adikmu, umurnya sudah cukup untuk membina rumah tangga kan.." nenek zitao dan sehun menghela nafas sedih memikirkan cucu satunya yang tidak bisa diatur ini.

"ya zitao tau, tapi biarkan saja sehun seperti ini, halmeoni tau kan traumanya sehun masih belum hilang sampai sekarang." Ujar zitao sedih apabila mengingat kejadian masa lalunya yang menyedihkan baginya dan sehun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu masa lalu dan sekarang masa depan.

Sehun menggeram marah ketika mengingat kembali perkataan neneknya itu, sambil berusaha melepas kancing kemejanya itu, sehun berusaha melempar barang yang ada didekatnya. Sehun bila sudah marah memang tak terkendalikan.

"apa? Menikah? Haha, untuk apa menikah?" gumam sehun dengan berusaha menahan emosinya.

"tidak, aku tidak akan menikah sampai kapanpun. Cukup _one night stand_ saja, aku tak perlu janji-janji busuk yang memuakkan itu. Aaarrghh." Teriak sehun.

Zitao dan halmeoni yang mendengar suara barang jatuh dari kamar sehun disusul dengan teriakan sehun membuat zitao berlari menuju kamar sehun disusul dengan halmeoni yang sudah tidak bisa segesit zitao untuk melihat keadaan sehun.

"yaakk! Oh sehun? Kau baik-baik saja didalam?" zitao yang sedang berusaha menggedor pintu kamar sehun agar sehun menjawabnya.

"yaakk! Oh sehunn?! Jawab noona dari luar? Ada apaa?" masih berusaha menggedor pintu kamar sehun, nenek sehun dan tao sampai kedepan kamar sehun.

"tao-ie, bagaimana keadaan sehun?" Tanya halmeoni yang takut dengan keadaan cucunya didalam kamar.

"tak tau halmeoni.. sehun tak menjawab gedoranku.." jawab zitao sedih.

"halmeoni.. bagaimana ini? Sehun bagaimana..?" ketika halmeoni hendak membalas lontara zitao, pintu kamar sehun terbuka.

"noona…" ujar sehun dengan terengah dan langsung memeluk zitao seperti hendak menangis.

"noonaa.. aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi denganku.." zitao yang langsung membalas pelukan adiknya itu tak tega melihat keadaan adik kesayangannya ini.

"tak apa sehunnie, noona ada disini. Kami tak akan membahas yang tadi, ok? Tak perlu dipikirkan, ya.. lebih baik kau mandi dan tenangkan pikiranmu. Istirahatlah. Noona akan membuatkan makan malam untuk kita." Sehun mengangguk mendengar perkataan noonanya itu. Dan halmeoni yang menatap iba cucunya yang masih terbayang dan belum bisa melupakan traumanya membuat nenek tersebut mengelus sayang kepala cucunya ini.

"maafkan halmeoni ya hun.. halmeoni tak akan membahasnya lagi, halmeoni berjanji." Sehun tak membalas perkataan neneknya hanya diam dan melepas pelukan dengan kakaknya itu.

"mandilah sana, bersihkan tubuhmu dan istirahatlah. Nanti noona akan meminta ahjumma membersikan barang-barangmu yang jatuh ketika kau mandi dan meminta ahjumma juga memanggilmu untuk turun dan makan malam bersama." Anggukan sekali lagi sebagai jawaban sehun atas pernyataan kakaknya.

Zitao langsung menghadap neneknya dan memohon, "halmeoni, jangan bahas lagi masalah pernikahan ya.. tao tak tega melihat sehun seperti itu.."

"ya maafkan halmeoni, aku tak akan membahas masalah itu lagi. Ayo memasak untuk makan malam." Zitao mengangguk.

"ya halmeoni, ayo. Sebelum yifan-ge pulang dari rumah sakit."

"oh ya, kapan yifan pulang?"

"aku tak tau, tapi yifan berkata hari ini akan pulang. Entah akan tiba jam berapa." Zitao dan halmeoni melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke dapur.

Perlu kalian tau, sehun adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara yaitu oh zitao yang sudah mengganti marganya menjadi wu zitao dan oh sehun. Wu zitao merupakan kakak satu-satunya sangat sehun sayangi. Mereka kehilangan orang tuanya saat zitao berusia 18 tahun dan sehun yang berusia 15 tahun. Mereka harus kehilangan orang tuanya karena ayahnya yang berselingkuh dengan wanita lain membuat eomma mereka _stress_ dan mencoba menghilangkan nyawanya yang selalu gagal.

 **FLASHBACK**

Eommanya yang berusaha lari dari rumah ketika sehun pulang dari sekolah, melihat eommanya pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan tangisan yang menyesakkan hatinya membuat sehun mengejar eommanya. Tetapi ketika sampai didepan rumah, terdapat kerumunan orang membuat sehun berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu. Dan kalian tau apa yang dilihatnya?

Eommanya tertabrak mobil, tergeletak dijalan dengan mobil yang menabraknya sudah hilang kabur pergi yang sehun tak perdulikan, yang hanya dipandangannya adalah eommanya yang tergeletak dengan darah yang mengucur dimanapun dijalan membuatnya langsung berlari memeluk eommanya. Tak ada orang yang berusaha membantunya, hanya melihatinya menangisi eommanya. Hingga ada seseorang yang membantunya menelponkan ambulan, saat ambulan itu tiba ternyata nyawa eommanya sudah diangkat ke atas sana membuat sehun sangat menyesali mengapa ia tak menahan eommanya salah eommanya hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Sejak saat itu sehun sangat membenci ayahnya, ia tau bahwa setiap hari orang tuanya bertengkar tapi ia selalu berusaha tak memperdulikannya. Dan karena kejadiaan itu, ayahnya juga berusaha membunuh nyawanya merasa bersalah harus ditinggalkan istrinya. Ayahnya sangat menyesal akan kejadian yang telah berlalu tapi apa daya, anaknya yang ia besarkan sekarang sangat membencinya dan ia tau itu. Ketika makam ayahnya, sehun tak ingin mengunjungi makam itu, biarkan seperti itu atau sehun akan dengan sangat marah akan mengobrak-abrik makam ayahnya sendiri seperti orang kesetanan.

Setiap tahun, ketika noonanya mengaja mengunjungi makam orang tuanya, sehun akan dengan tegas menolak melakukan hal itu, sekalipun itu makam kedua orang tuanya yang membesarkannya dan kakaknya tapi sehun memilih untuk tak mendatangi makamnya saja. Hingga sekarang sehun masih trauma dengan apa yang dinamakan cinta karena yang ia tau tak ada cinta yang iklas ia dapatkan kecuali dari keluarganya saja. Terutama noonanya.

Sehun menganggap bahwa semua orang hanya memikirkan uang sebagai kebahagiaan mereka tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang tersebut. Semuanya dapat dibeli dengan harta bagi sehun bahkan termasuk harga diri wanita juga bisa sehun dapatkan dengan uang mengapa harus memikirkan janji pada Tuhan itu? Tuhan yang membuat ia kehilangan eommanya dan semua yang sehun dapatkan adalah hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

"kyung! Ada surat untukmuu!" teriak ahn ahjumma dipagi hari seperti biasa.

"ya ahjumma?" kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera keluar dari kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari jumat waktunya ia kembali bekerja ke kafe. Kyungsoo menghampiri ahn ahjumma yang memegang surat yang ditujukan padanya.

"ini ada surat untukmu, dari Kim _Corp._ Seoul? Kau melamar pekerjaan ke sana?" kyungsoo yang hanya menggigit bibirnya takut apabila ahn ahjumma menolak dan tak merestui jika ia melamar pekerjaan ke seoul.

"hng…" kyungsoo hanya menunduk takut.

"kyung..? jawab ahjumma sayang." Ahn ahjumma yang mengelus kepala kyungsoo sayang. Masih belum mendengar suara jawaban kyungsoo, ahn ahjumma segera menarik kyungsoo untuk keruang tengah membicarakan hal ini.

Mereka berdua sudah duduk di sofa tapi kyungsoo yang masih belum berani menjelaskan mengenai hal ini sampai luhan keluar dari kamarnya, siap untuk berangkat bekerja. Tetapi ketika melihat eonni dan ahjumma kesayangannya duduk di sofa bukan diruang makan seperti biasa membuat luhan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"ada apa ini?" intrupsi luhan ketika ahn ahjumma sedang berusaha mengajak kyungsoo mengobrol. Segera ahn ahjumma tunjukkan surat yang datang pagi ini untuk kyungsoo.

"eonni.. kau diminta mendatangi Kim _Corp._ untuk di _interview_ di Seoul…?" Tanya luhan tak yakin dan hanya anggukan kecil tak berani yang luhan terima.

"sebenarnya jelaskan pada kami kyung, ada apa ini sayang?"

"hngg.. itu.." kyungsoo yang tak berani menatap adik dan bibinya itu hanya menggenggam tangannya takut masih belum berani juga menjelaskan. Luhan paham jika kakaknya tak berani menjelaskan hingga ia langsung duduk disebelah kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya. Mengatakan bahwa kyungsoo tak apa menjelaskan hal ini. Kyungsoo yang melihat mata luhan meyakinkan akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"sebenarnya itu.. beberapa hari lalu ketika sedang dikafe.."

 **FLASHBACK**

Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan jendela sebelum kafe dibuka mendengar teman tempat kerjanya sedang menggosip seperti biasa. Biasanya kyungsoo tak akan tertarik bila membahas hal yang tak penting tetapi kali ini kyungsoo ikut menguping.

"kau tau.. tadi aku melihat dikoran hari ini bahwa Kim _Corp_ sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan bagian staff pemasaran, aku ingin mencoba mengirim _CV_ -ku, tapi kau tau kan aku tak bisa meninggalkan eomma sendiri disini." Ujar minah sedih.

"benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku mencoba mengirim _CV_ -ku kesana?" Tanya minzy mencoba meminta izin pada minah yang sudah menemukan lowongan itu di koran.

"cobalah, siapa tau kau berhasil minzy-ah.." ujar minah memberi dukungan pada minzy.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan hal itu juga tertarik untuk mencoba. Diam-diam kyungsoo membuat _CV-_ nya, dan berusaha meminta izin kepada minseok pura-pura membeli obat pusing padahal ia sedang berusaha mengirimkan _CV_ -nya lewat pos. Pikirnya hanya mencoba-coba apa salah dari pada tidak mencoba sama sekali.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"ahh.. Jadi waktu kau meminta izin pada minseok untuk membeli obat pusing itu ternyata ingin mengiri _CV_ -mu itu.. Jelas saja kau tak ingin aku antar waktu itu.." luhan men- _pout_ kan bibirnya lucu membuat kyungsoo tertawa dan gemas untuk mencubit pipinya. Padahal luhan sebal sungguhan.

"akhh, sakit eonnii!" ujar luhan dengan berusaha melepaskan tangan sang kakak dari pipinya. Ahn ahjumma yang berusaha meleraikan guyonan kedua anaknya itu berusaha membuat situasi serius sekarang.

"sudah, sudah. Kyung.." kyungsoo yang langsung menoleh pada bibinya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya takut itu membuat luhan ingin tertawa tapi berusaha ia tahan.

"kau tau, itu tempatnya di seoul sayang. Akan bagaimana kau disana?"

"aku belum tahu ahjumma.. tapi jika aku bisa diterima disana.. aku ingin bekerja disana, aku ingin mencari pekerjaan yang lebih banyak gajinya dari sekarang, dan aku rasa tabunganku juga sudah lumayan cukup untuk mencari tempat tinggal disana."

"ini bukan masalah tempat tinggal atau sebagainya sayang, ini tentang dirimu yang akan disana seorang diri kyung.. ahjumma tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup di seoul seorang diri.. kau tahu kan seoul kota besar, bagaimana nasibmu nanti..?"

"aku belum memikirkannya ahjumma.. kemarin aku hanya berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik lagi untuk kita.." ujar kyungsoo ingin menangis.

"bagaimana caranya kau _interview_ nanti sayang saat disana?"

"aku akan berangkat pagi-pagi ahjumma dan akan langsung pulang, ahjumma tau kan kalau seoul dan bucheon tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya. Aku ingin mencoba mengambil pekerjaan ini ahjumma jika aku bisa diterima disana.." mohon kyungsoo.

"ahjumma.. kita bisa kan ikut kyungsoo eonni pindah ke seoul?" ujar luhan menengahi kyungsoo dan ahn ahjumma yang sedang berbicara.

"apa? Kau ikut ke seoul? Tidak perlu lu, kau dan ahn ahjumma disini saja.. biarkan aku diseoul sendiri. Setiap minggu aku akan pulang kesini.."

"tidak eonni, itu akan sangat melelahkan. Ayo bekerja di seoul bagaimana? Yah ahjumma..? aku juga ingin mencari pekerjaan di seoul.. aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang tetap juga di seoul? Dan ahjumma bisa membuka _catering_ ahjumma di seoul, aku akan membantu promosikan masakan ahjumma.." mohon luhan.

"lu.. tak perlu, kau disini saja bersama ahjumma.."

"aniya eonni.. aku juga ingin mengikuti jejak eonni ke seoul.. ya ahjumma, ayolahh mencoba.. aku tak akan membiarkan kyungsoo eonni sendirian disana, tabunganku juga akan cukup menambahi biaya kita disana.." kyungsoo dan luhan yang menunjukkan raut memohonnya pada ahn ahjumma membuatnya tak kuasa menolak keinginan kedua anaknya ini.

"baiklah kita akan pindah ke seoul.. saat apabila kyungsoo diterima diperusahaan tempatnya bekerja.." ahn ahjumma mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum, membuat kyungsoo dan luhan bersorak berdiri saling berpelukan dan menarik ahn ahjumma juga ikut berdiri dan berpelukan bersama..

Akan ada hari baru esok? Coba tebak..

.

.

"minseok eonni…" kyungsoo dan luhan yang tak kuasa menahan tangisnya karena kebaikan minseok yang merelakan mereka berdua untuk keluar dari kafenya.

"pergilah ke seoul kyung, lu, agar hidup kalian lebih baik aku ijinkan.." membuat kyungsoo dan luhan langsung memeluk minseok. Mereka sudah menganggap minseok seperti kakak sendiri, karena mereka bekerja bersama minseok sejak kafe yang minseok baru didirikan hingga seterkenal ini di bucheon. Setelah melepaskan pelukan itu, mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit diruang kerja minseok.

"kalau kau bagaimana lu? Kan kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan pekerjaannya di seoul, sedangkan kau dan ahn ahjumma belum mendapatkan pekerjaan lu.." minseok yang penasaran dengan nasib luhan disana.

"kalau aku.. belum tau eonni hehe, aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan disana. Semoga tabunganku cukup sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan di seoul." Minseok tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala kyungsoo dan luhan sayang, ia juga menganggap kyungsoo dan luhan seperti adiknya sendiri.

Minseok segera bergegas mengambil sesuatu dan memberikannya kepada luhan. "ini adalah kartu nama milik temanku yang ada di seoul. Katakan bahwa kau adalah teman kim minseok yang berasal dari bucheon." Ujar minseok sambil memberikan kartu nama kepada luhan.

"ZYX's Boutique?" Tanya luhan dan diangguki oleh minseok.

"meski aku tak yakin memberikanmu kartu nama ini karena bukan dibidangmu, dan juga aku juga tak yakin karena butiknya sangat besar tapi siapa tau kartu nama ini membantumu. Maafkan aku tak bisa membantumu lebih lu, kyung.. mungkin aku hanya bisa memberimu sedikit uang saku untuk kalian.."

"tidak eonni, kau membiarkan kami keluar dari kafemu saja kami sudah senang.." ujar kyungsoo dan disetujui oleh luhan.

"tak perlu eonni.. kami sangat berterima kasih kepadamu karena mau memberi kami pekerjaan selama ini.."

"kalian sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, terimalah, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian selain ini.. ku mohon ya.."

"gomawo eonni.. kami akan berusaha mengunjungimu nanti." kyungsoo dan luhan kembali memeluk minseok dan pergi meninggalkan kafe.

Minseok tersenyum melihat kepergian kyungsoo dan luhan, "sampai jumpa adik-adikku.."

.

.

Sekarang kyungsoo, luhan, dan ahn ahjumma yang sedang mengepak baju dan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa ke seoul dengan menggunakan _truck_ pengangkut barang.

"semua barang yang kau butuhkan sudah kalian bawa kyung? Lu?" Tanya ahjumma ketika mereka bersiap untuk pindah ke kota seoul.

"sudah semua ahjumma.."kyungsoo dan luhan mengangguk. Luhan segera memeriksa kalung liontin pemberian orang tuanya apakah sudah ia pakai atau tidak yang berada di lehernya itu nyatanya tak ada di lehernya.

"sebentar ahjumma.. liontionku, tunggu sebentar." Luhan langsung kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk melihat liontinnya seingatnya ia letakkan di mejanya sebelum mandi. Segera luhan pakai kalung liontin kesayangan pemberian orang tuanya itu,

"mama, baba, hari ini lulu akan pindah ke seoul, doakan lulu untuk segera mendapatkan pekerjaan ya.." gumam luhan dengan mencium sayang liontin itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan kamarnya yang ia tempati selama 6 tahun. Kamar yang mengetahui kerja keras luhan untuk bertahan hidup di Negara korea selatan itu.

"annyeong kamar kesayangan.." karena luhan tau, ia tidak akan bisa menggunakan kamar ini lagi nanti karena mereka tidak melanjutkan menyewa _apartment_ ini.

"sudah ketemu lu?" Tanya kyungsoo yang melihat adiknya keluar dari kamar.

"sudah eonni, ayo berangkat." Jawab luhan sambil tersenyum memasuki mobil _truck_ yang mengangkut ia dan keluarganya serta barang-barang mereka menuju seoul.

"selamat datang di seoul, selamat datang hidup baru.." ucap luhan dalam hati sambil menikmati perjalanan mereka.

…

"wahh kita sampaii.." ucap luhan senang dan segera membantu yang lainnya menurunkan barang, tak lupa ia menurunkan sepeda kesayangannya ia miliki dengan kyungsoo sejak _junior high school_ itu dan memarkirkannya di parkiran _apartment-_ nya tak lupa pula menggembok roda sepeda agar tidak hilang. Selanjutnya luhan membantu ahjumma dan kakaknya untuk berberes-beres di tempat tinggal mereka yang baru.

Ketika sedang berberes-beres, ahjumma bertanya.

"kyung, apakah tempat tinggal kita ini jauh dari kantor barumu?"

"sedikit ahjumma, tak perlu dipikirkan."

"kenapa tak mencari tempat tinggal yang dekat dengan kantormu?"

"aku tak menemukan sewa tempat tinggal yang semurah disini jika didekat kantor ahjumma.. tak perlu dipikirnya.. ayo lanjutkan beres-beresnya karena besok aku harus mulai bekerja."

"kau sudah memiliki pakaian yang layak untuk bekerja besok?"

"sudah ahjumma, aku menyempatkan belanja beberapa pasang baju untuk pergi kekantor."

"baiklah, ayo lanjutkan beres-beresnya kyung."

"yaa ahjumma." Mereka yang menata kamar masing-masing hingga selesai dan bersih semuanya. Mereka bertiga duduk bersantai diruang tengah yang sederhana tapi nyaman itu.

"eonni, besok eonni berangkat bekerja naik apa? Mau naik sepeda?" Tanya luhan.

"tidak, eonni akan naik _bus_ saja. Kau yang gunakan sepedanya untuk mencari pekerjaan ya." Luhan mengangguk paham.

"besok eonni akan mulai bekerja?"

"ya lu, mulai hari senin eonni harus mulai bekerja. Kau bagaimana? Apa akan langsung mendatangi teman yang minseok eonni rekomendasikan?"

"tidak eonni, aku akan mencari pekerjaan dikafe dulu seperti dulu, jika tidak ada yang mau menerimaku, jalan terakhir adalah aku mendatangi teman minseok eonni."

"tak ingin bekerja di kantor seperti eonni?"

"aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan mencari lowongan pekerjaan di koran juga."

"minum dulu anak-anak, kalian pasti lelah setelah beres-beres."

"gomawo ahjummaa." Ucap girang kyungsoo dan luhan yang langsung mengambil gelas masing-masing untuk meneguk minumannya.

"eonni.. aku ingin melihat lembar penerimaanmu diterima kerja di kantormu..?"

"sebentar aku ambilkan dikamar." Setelah puas melihatnya, luhan kembali menyerahkannya pada kyungsoo.

"bagaimana rasanya diterima dikantor besar eonni?"

"tak tau.. eonni sangat senang, kau tau kemarin eonni bertemu dengan sajangnim di perusahaan tempat eonni bekerja."

"benarkah? Bagaimana ia? Tampan? Atau sudah tua?" ujar luhan malas.

"tua apanya, dia sangat muda dan tampan lu.." kyungsoo yang mulai menggosipkan atasannya itu tertawa senang mengingat sajangnimnya.

"ahh eonni.. aku iri kepadamu.." luhan yang menunjukkan wajah sedihnya lalu setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama akibat sesi menggosipnya itu.

"sudah.. sudah cukup menggosipnya.. ini sudah malam lebih baik kalian tidur, besok kalian harus mulai bekerja dan mencari pekerjaan." Ahn ahjumma yang mulai melerai anaknya untuk melanjutkan sesi menggosip itu menggeleng pelan lalu meninggalkan yang sudah dianggap seperti anak kandungnya sendiri itu. Membuat mereka bubar untuk masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing. Tempat tinggal mereka tidak seberapa mahal, tapi beruntungnya mereka menemukan tempat tinggal yang murah dengan tiga kamar tidur untuk masing-masing dengan _single bed_ yang cukup nyaman bagi mereka untuk ditiduri.

.

.

Dilain sisi ketika beberapa hari lalu..

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Permisi tuan.. ini beberapa _CV_ yang masuk hari mengajukan diri mengisi staff pemasaran.."

"baiklah letakkan saja dimejaku." Dia yang sedang memperhatikan komputernya mengurus berkas yang lain. Hingga tanpa sadar menemukan amplop coklat yang dikirimkan melalui pos hari ini membuatnya tertarik untuk membuka _CV_ yang dikirimkan itu.

"Do Kyungsoo..? hmm.." membuatnya penasaran akan sosok yang ia pegang _CV_ -nya ini membuatnya langsung menghubungi sekretarisnya itu.

"Sulli-ssi, katakan pada ketua tim pemasaran untuk mengatakan kepadaku bila orang yang melamar kerja atas nama Do Kyungsoo datang kesini."

"baik tuan, akan saya sampaikan nanti." Langsung ia tutup telponnya membuat _smirk_ penasaran.

Beberapa hari setelah permintaannya itu,

"permisi tuan, ketua tim pemasaran menghubungi saya bahwa do kyungsoo hari ini datang mengikuti sesi wawancara."

"terima kasih sulli-ssi, kembalilah bekerja." Berdasarkan perintah, sang sekretaris mengangguk melaksanakan perintah yang diterima segera meninggalkan ruangan atasannya itu.

Setelah mendapatkan kabar dari sekretarisnya, ia segera berdiri untuk melihat sosok yang membuatnya penasaran itu. Entah bagaimana tapi hanya melihat foto yang dikirimkan membuatnya penasaran bagaimana sosok do kyungsoo itu.

Pemilik Kim _Corp._ itu menghampiri ruangan pemasaran, dan melihat seorang gadis sedang duduk dengan membawa amplop yang ia yakini berkas yang dibutuhkan untuk mendaftarkan diri diperusahaan miliknya. Do kyungsoo yang terlihat gugup saat menunggu gilirannya untuk diwawancarai itu membuatnya tersenyum paham bahwa si gadis sedang gugup. Ia yang tidak biasanya mengurusi kepegawaian dibuat penasaran hingga rela mengunjungi ruang pemasaran hanya untuk melihat sosok yang membuatnya penasaran itu.

Agar tak terlihat aneh, ia segera melewati sosok do kyungsoo, dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ketika akan keluar dari ruangan itu, pintu terbuka dengan ia yang menahan pintu agar ia bisa keluar.

"ne, terima kasih sajangnim." Ucap ketua tim pemasaran yang sedang mewawancarai orang itu membungkuk hormat, hingga membuat beberapa pelamar lainnya ikut membungkuk hormat, termasuk do kyungsoo itu yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia kembali ke ruangannya dengan ekspresi tersenyum yang membuat bingung sekretarisnya tapi ia tak memperdulikannya langsung masuk kedalam ruangannya.

.

.

 _ **Brak! Brak! Brak!**_

"OH SEHUNN! Ayo sarapan duluuu!" zitao sedang mengajak adiknya sarapan tapi brutal itu membuat orang-orang rumah menggeleng kepala. Mereka paham dengan kelakuan majikan mereka begitu juga dengan anggota keluarga mereka yang sudah paham dengan tabiat keluarganya.

Zifan yang mendengar kelakuan eommanya dari meja makan hanya menggeleng tanda tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang tuanya,

"zifan-ah.. daddy sudah berangkat hmm?" itu suara halmeoni dari eommanya yang bertanya padanya.

"sudah halmeoni.. daddy tadi langsung berangkat kata mommy, daddy mendapat telpon darurat dari rumah sakit." Jawab zifan kalem.

"zifan kalau sudah besar ingin jadi apa? Dokter seperti daddy? Atau pengusaha seperti sehun ahjussi?"

"pengusaha itu seperti apa halmeoni? Kalau dokter kan menyembuhkan orang sakit.."

"pengusaha itu mengurus perusahaan sayang, tapi jika zifan memiliki hati yang mulia seperti daddy, zifan bisa menjadi dokter untuk menyembuhkan orang lain yang sakit." Zifan yang masih berusia 5 tahun berusaha mencerna perkataan neneknya itu.

"sudah, tidak perlu dipikirkan, ayo makan." Dan zifan pun kembali melanjutkan makanannya yang lahap itu.

"Yakk! Oh sehun ayo sarapan bersamaa, jangan langsung berangkat kekantor yaa. Atau noona akan marah kepadamu." Zitao segera meninggalkan kamar sehun bergegas menuju meja makan. Sedangkan yang berada didalam kamar sedang bersiap-siap itu.

 _ **Brak! Brak! Brak!**_

"OH SEHUNN! Ayo sarapan duluuu!" sehun menggeram mendengar teriakan noonanya itu.

"aarghh.. orang ini." Gerutu sehun sambil mengancingkan kancing lengan dan membenarkan dasinya.

"Yakk! Oh sehun ayo sarapan bersamaa, jangan langsung berangkat kekantor yaa. Atau noona akan marah kepadamu." Tetap saja sehun tak menjawab perkataan kakaknya itu, ia terlalu malas mengeluarkan suaranya yang indah itu kekeke.

Sehun turun dari kamarnya hendak berangkat, tapi saat turun dari tangga kakaknya itu sudah mencegatnya dan menarik dirinya menuju meja makan. Karena kebiasaan sehun adalah malas untuk mengisi perutnya jika dipagi hari. Jika dalam keadaan _mood_ ia mungkin masih bisa diajak kerja sama untuk sarapan bersama, tapi apabila _mood_ -nya sedang tidak baik makan zitao akan ikut uring-uringan untuk memaksanya membawa bekal saat berangkat kekantor.

"ayo sarapan bersama zifan dan halmeoni, oh sehun!"

"hm." Sehun yang langsung ditarik menuju meja makan, malas untuk meladeni kakaknya.

"ini untukmu, roti dengan selai bluberi." Ujar zitao sambil menyodorkan piring untuk sehun yang langsung diterima oleh sehun.

"gomawo." Zitao sudah terbiasa dengan adiknya yang hemat bicara itu tidak keberatan dengan jawabannya, tapi apabila orang lain yang mendengar pasti akan menganggapnya tidak sopan dan sehun tak peduli hal itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, sehun langsung bergegas berangkat.

"noona, halmeoni, aku berangkat." Diangguki oleh zitao dan halmeoni. Tapi sehun tak lupa untuk menyapa keponakan tersayangnya itu,

"zifan, samchon berangkat ke kantor dulu ya." Sambil mencium puncak kepala zifan, sehun bergegas menuju mobil yang akan dikendarainya.

"hati-hati di jalan samchon~" teriak zifan saat sehun melesat dari pandangannya.

Sehun meletakkan barang-barangnya dalam mobil dan menuju kursi pengemudi karena ia memang mengemudi sendiri mobilnya kali ini. Ketika dalam perjalan, ia menghubungi sekretarisnya untuk membicarakan jadwalnya hari ini, serta apa saja yang akan dibahas nanti. Tanpa sadar,

 _ **CKITTTT.. BRAKKK!**_

Sehun segera memberhentikan mobilnya ketika ada orang yang berusaha menyabrang, antara dia yang salah atau gadis yang akan ditabraknya yang salah. Dia sedang terjatuh dengan sepeda ontel bututnya yang sedang menimpanya sekarang membuat sehun segera mengecek keadaan mobilnya, bukan keadaan gadis yang akan ditabraknya tadi.

"YAA! Kau gila?!" sembur gadis aneh yang sekarang berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh beberapa orang.

"KAU LAGII?!" teriak gadis itu membuat sehun menyengitkan alisnya merasa tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini.

"apa maksudmu aku lagi? Kita pernah bertemu? Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Lihat mobilkan setelah tertabrak sepeda bututmu itu?"

"APA? SEPEDA BUTUT?"

"perlukah kau mengulang kata-kataku dengan berteriak?" jawab sehun acuh.

"kau seharusnya memperhatikan orang yang kau tabrak bukan keadaan mobilmu!"

"aku tak peduli dengan keadaanmu, sekarang ganti pebaikan mobilku."

"kau seharusnya yang mengganti karena merusakkan sepadaku!"

"sepedamu ini? Itu seharusnya sudah dimasukkan ke tempat rongsokan."

"Kau gila? Kau seharusnya meminta maaf padaku, bukan mengataiku bodoh."

"kau tak sadar? Bukannya kau yang mengaaiku gila, sekarang bodoh? Sekaya apa kau berani mengataiku seperti itu?"

"sekarang katakan padaku berapa harga untuk membenarkan mobilmu itu hah?" teriak luhan emosi, ia sudah berusaha menahan tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

"kau yakin sanggup mengganti? Jika tidak, sekarang minggirlah. Aku harus segera ke kantor sebelum terlambat."

"aku akan ganti jika aku memiliki uang!"

"baiklah, lima ratus ribu won. Aku tunggu di gedung OSH _Corp._ " sehun segera masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa sekalipun mengucapkan kata maaf kepada gadis itu.

"dasar gadis aneh." Gumam sehun saat masuk kedalam mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantor. Seharusnya kau yang aneh oh sehun, tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain sama sekali.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai, hello semuanyaa. **Seluhaenbiased** is back!

Cuma mau bilang thankyou buat yang udah baca, kasih review, fav, follownya buat ceritaku. Intinya big thanks doangg. Jangan lupa yang udah baca tapi belum review, tak tunggu reviewnya yaa. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, bubayyyyy~~ 333

Regards,

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


	4. Chapter 3: My Bad Day, For Sure

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

Kim Jongin ( 25 Tahun )

Do Kyungsoo ( 23 Tahun )

Wu Zitao ( 28 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T - M

.

.

Summary :

luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 3 : My Bad Day, For Sure.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"luu.. ayoo bangunn!" teriak ahn ahjumma seperti biasa. Sedangkan yang sedang berusaha dibangunkan masih tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"ahjumma.. sudah, biarkan kyungsoo yang bangunkan luhan seperti biasa ahjumma kembali ke dapur saja." Ujar kyungsoo setelah memasuki kamar luhan.

"baiklah sayang, tolong bangunkan adikmu si tukang tidur ini ya." Ahn ahjumma kembali ke dapur dengan membawa spatulanya yang ia bawa masuk kedalam kamar luhan tadi.

"luluu, ayo bangunn. Katanya ingin mencari pekerjaan.." kyungsoo yang berusaha membangunkan luhan dengan menggoyangkan tubuh luhan agar putri tidur merasa terusik dan membuka mata. Hingga diulang-ulangnya beberapa kali.

"arghh.. eonnii.. lima menit lagii saja.." luhan yang akhirnya menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat jarinya membentuk angka satu itu membuat kyungsoo tertawa.

"itu satu bukan lima lu, baiklah satu menit dan aku akan membangunkanmu lagi." luhan yang kembali ke mimpinya.

"58.. 59.. 60.. bangun luu! Ayo bangunn!" kyungsoo yang berusaha menarik selimut dari tubuh luhan.

"ahh, eonni itu tidak sampai lima meniitt." Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya dan menghela nafas bentar.

"tadi kau mengatakan padaku satu menit bukan lima menit. Sudah kuturuti kan, ayo bangun."

"eonni.. iya nanti aku bangun.." rengek luhan, tapi ketika melihat kyungsoo melotot membuatnya ingin tertawa hanya saja ia tahan karena ia tau bahwa kyungsoo tidak ingin dibantah.

"baiklah eonni, baiklah.. aku bangun.. kembali bersiaplah, habis ini kau harus berangkat bekerja kan."

"hng, kau bagaimana? Kau kan nanti belum hafal jalannya?"

"aku gampang eonni.. sudah, kau berangkatlah.."

"baiklah, oh iya tadi pagi aku sempat membelikanmu koran ketika membelikab pesanan ahjumma, siapa tau kau membutuhkannya untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan."

"ya eonni, sarapan dan berangkatlah."

"heum, annyeong lu." Luhan melambai tangannya membalas ucapan kakaknya.

Untuk kali ini luhan mulai merasakan kesepian, karena biasanya ia akan berangkat bekerja bersama kakaknya ke kafe minseok eonni tapi kali ini ia harus berusaha sendiri mencari pekerjaan untuknya. Semua itu tak masalah untuknya asal, ia, kakaknya dan ahjumma tak saling terpisah itu yang sangat penting bagi luhan.

Membuat luhan segera membangunkan tubuhnya dari kasur empuknya menuju kamar mandi yang hanya ada satu di tempat tinggal mereka membuat mereka harus bergantian menggunakan kamar mandi tersebut sama seperti saat berada di bucheon dulu, suasana tempat tinggal mereka tak jauh berbeda, kecil, sederhana, tetapi nyaman dan bersih untuk ditinggali.

Luhan segera menyusul ke dapur untuk membantu ahn ahjumma sebentar karena memang ia belum memiliki kegiatan hari ini selain mencari pekerjaan, niatnya membantu ahn ahjumma hari ini dan mencari pekerjaan besok juga tak masalah. Karena luhan tau, ahn ahjumma juga semakin bertambah usia tentu juga memiliki beberapa kendala di usianya yang mulai menua, seperti lebih mudah lelah mungkin, atau luhan juga tak tega membiarkan ahn ahjumma belanja sendirian tidak seperti di bucheon yang mana, dulu ada petani-petani bucheon yang mau mengirimkan bahan makanan ke rumah mereka jadi ahn ahjumma tidak perlu membawa belanjaan yang cukup banyak.

"ahjumma, ku bantu hari ini membeli bahan makanan ya?" ahn ahjumma segera menoleh ke arah luhan setelah mendengar perkataan luhan.

"kau tak mencari pekerjaan?"

"pekerjaan bisa ku cari besok ahjumma, tapi hari ini lulu ingin membantu ahjumma yaa.." ahn ahjumma menggeleng melihat kelakuan anaknya yang manja ini, jika dilarang luhan akan membanggelnya setengah mati jadi turuti saja pikir ahjumma jadi hanya di angguki oleh ahn ahjumma.

"ahjumma akan berbenlanja sekarang?"

"aniya lu, ahjumma hari ini mungkin akan berkeliling sekitar untuk mempromosikan _catering_ milik ahjumma."

"bagaimana cara ahjumma promosi? Membutuhkan brosur?"

"niatnya ahjumma ingin membuat brosur tapi bagaimana caranya ahjumma juga bingung.."

"tak apa ahjumma, serahkan pada lulu saja, lulu akan membuatkan brosurnya dan akan menyebarkannya di sekitar sini. Jadi serahkan pekerjaannya pada lulu saja ya?"

"kau akan menulis tangan sendiri?" Tanya ahjumma.

"aniya ahjumma, aku akan mendesainnya di warnet dekat sini saja."

"tak perlu lu, ayo kita menulisnya bersama dan memperbanyak tulisan kita. Dan setelah itu kau bisa bagikan brosur kita, sederhana saja lu."

"baiklah ahjumma, akan aku buatkan sekarang."

Luhan segera memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan seperti kertas dan alat tulis saja. Dan segera membawanya ke ruang tengah agar ia dan ahn ahjumma bisa segera membuat brosur tersebut. Setelah menyelesaikan brosur buatannya dengan ahn ahjumma, dan segera mengambil tas beserta barang-barang yang akan ia bawa keluar, beserta koran bekas guntingannya yang ia letakkan di buku notenya juga tak lupa luhan bawa.

Hari ini luhan memang akan mulai mencari pekerjaan setelah selesai membantu ahn ahjumma membagi brosur ini.

"baiklah ahjumma, lulu berangkat memperbanyak brosur ini dan membaginya di wilayah sekitar ya."

"ya lu, hati-hati lah, dan terima kasih banyak sudah membantu ahjumma." Perkataan ahjummanya dianggukin oleh luhan dan segera menuju parkiran tempat tinggalnya untuk mengambil sepeda kesayangan yang ia dapatkan saat sekolah dulu.

"hng, bagaimana ini aku belum begitu hafal jalan seoul.." gumam luhan, dengan berdasarkan insting luhan tetap melajukan kayuhan sepedanya untuk mecari tempat memperbanyak brosur miliknya. Luhan berusaha mengkayuh entah sampai mana ia menjalankan sepedanya hingga menemukan tempat yang ditujunya.

"gamshamida ahjussi." Ujar luhan setelah selesai mendapatkan apa yang diingin, luhan membungkuk pada orang yang sudah membantunya itu sebagai tanda hormat dan berterima kasih, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk membagi brosur tersebut.

"hmm, aku harus membaginya kemana ya brosur ini.." gumam luhan sedang menunduk melihat brosurnya tanpa sadar yang sedang berada di persimpangan hendak menyabrang tidak memperhatikan lalu lintas, sedangkan sekarang tanda merah untuk menyebrang, hingga orang-orang berteriak pada luhan untuk melihat jalan membuatnya kaget karena ada mobil yang hendak menabraknya.

"Awass!"

 _ **CKITTTT.. BRAKKK!**_

Si pemilik mobil yang berhasil memberhentikan mobilnya dengan bagian depannya yang mengenai sepeda milik luhan membuat orang yang berada disana melihat kejadian itu prihatin pada yang sedang jatuh dengan tertimpa sepeda miliknya sekarang. Orang-orang sedang berusaha membantunya berdiri hingga lelaki dari dalam mobilnya keluar dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"YAA! Kau gila?!" sembur gadis aneh yang sekarang berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh beberapa orang.

"KAU LAGII?!" teriak gadis itu membuat sehun menyengitkan alisnya merasa tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini. _Kenapa harus bertemu dia lagi ya Tuhan batin luhan._

"apa maksudmu aku lagi? Kita pernah bertemu? Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Lihat mobilkan setelah tertabrak sepeda bututmu itu?"

"APA? SEPEDA BUTUT?"

"perlukah kau mengulang kata-kataku dengan berteriak?" jawab sehun acuh.

"kau seharusnya memperhatikan orang yang kau tabrak bukan keadaan mobilmu!"

"aku tak peduli dengan keadaanmu, sekarang ganti pebaikan mobilku."

"kau seharusnya yang mengganti karena merusakkan sepadaku!"

"sepedamu ini? Itu seharusnya sudah dimasukkan ke tempat rongsokan."

"Kau gila? Kau seharusnya meminta maaf padaku, bukan mengataiku bodoh."

"kau tak sadar? Bukannya kau yang mengataiku gila, sekarang bodoh? Sekaya apa kau berani mengataiku seperti itu?"

"sekarang katakan padaku berapa harga untuk membenarkan mobilmu itu hah?" teriak luhan emosi, ia sudah berusaha menahan tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

"kau yakin sanggup mengganti? Jika tidak, sekarang minggirlah. Aku harus segera ke kantor sebelum terlambat."

"aku akan ganti jika aku memiliki uang!"

"baiklah, lima ratus ribu won. Aku tunggu di gedung OSH _Corp._ " sehun segera masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa sekalipun mengucapkan kata maaf kepada gadis itu.

"apaa?! Lima ratus ribu won?" perkataan luhan yang tak diindahkan oleh lelaki yang langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkannya membuat luhan marah pada lelaki itu, meskipun sebenarnya ia yang salah tapi bukan berarti laki-laki itu kembali menjatuhkan harga dirinya kan?

Tidak cukup dengan yang di kafe itu? Dan sekarang lagi? Di tengah jalan?

Kali ini ia benar-benar tak terima dengan kelakuan lelaki itu hingga pertanyaan orang-orang membuatnya sadar karena melamun.

"ahgassi, kau baik-baik saja?"

"arghh.. ya saya tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah menolong saya." Ujar luhan dengan berusaha berdiri.

"lain kali hati-hati ahgassi."

"terima kasih, bisakah aku membagikan brosurku kepada kalian? Bibiku membuka _catering_ , tempatnya didekat sini, apabila kalian ada acara dan membutuhkan makanan yang banyak, bibiku bisa membuatkannya." Ujar luhan kepada orang-orang yang menolongnya sekarang mendengarkan penuturannya dengan sangat baik. Setelah selesai membagikan beberapa brosurnya,

"terima kasih semuanya, maaf merepotkan tuan dan nyonya." Luhan membungkuk pada orang-orang yang membantunya dan dengan baik mendengarkannya lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan brosur milik luhan dibawa mereka.

Setidaknya mereka mau menerima brosur ahjumma batin luhan meskipun harus kesakitan sedikit karena tertimpa sepedanya. Luhan melanjutkan perjalannya dengan menuntun sepedanya karena merasa kakinya masih sakit untuk mengkayuh sepedanya.

.

.

 _Semangat kyungsoo.._ ujar kyungsoo dalam hati ketika berada di halte menunggu bus datang menjemputnya berangkat ke kantor barunya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya, tentu gadis mana yang tak gugup untuk masuk ke dalam tempatnya bekerja pertama kali. Apalagi sebelumnya ia tak bekerja di kantor melainkan di kafe saja, tentu membuat kyungsoo takut tapi ia dapat mengatasinya karena kyungsoo adalah orang yang cukup tenang dalam mengatasi masalah, ia dapat menutupinya dengan raut wajahnya yang tenang itu.

 _Huft.._ menghela nafas sebentar sebelum bus datang menghampirinya dan orang-orang yang menunggu untuk menumpaki kendaraan tersebut tak salah kan, kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam bus dan tersisa satu bangku kosong yang segera ia duduki.

"eoh? Siapa dia? Anak baru?" kyungsoo mendengar beberapa pegawai berbisik-bisik membicarakannya ketika ia masuk ke dalam kantor, dan yang berada di pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana ia menemukan ketua tim pemasaran dengan menanyakannya pada resepsionis, akan tetapi ketika menghampiri tempat resepsionis itu, para staff tiba-tiba berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya belum sadar apa yang terjadi hingga melihat pegawai yang lain berbaris untuk membungkuk hormat pada seseorang membuat kyungsoo ikut membalikkan tubuhnya. Betapa terkejutnya, yang dibelakangnya sekarang adalah pemilik dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja membuat kyungsoo ikut membungkuk 90 derajat dari yang lain.

"annyeong haseyo, sajangnim." Ucap semua pegawai serempak, diikuti suara kyungsoo terdengar bergetar gugup menyapa atasannya.

Tanpa sadar orang yang diberi hormat hanya menyeringai kecil mungkin tak ada yang sadar, hanya beberapa orang yang melihat hal itu langsung begidik ngeri melihat senyuman atasan tapi cukup mempesona, pasalnya atas mereka yang terdengar tegas juga senang bermain wanita. Tak heran jika karyawan berani menggunakan baju ketat untuk membuat sang atasan tertarik pada mereka.

Kyungsoo segera menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memutar ke arah resepsionis untuk bertanya dimana tempt kantor pemasaran. Ia segera mencari ketua tim pemasaran, hingga akhirnya kyungsoo merasa lega ketika ia memperkenalkan dirinya semuanya mau menerima dirinya dan baik padanya. Segera seseorang menunjukkan dimana meja kerjanya, dan meletakkan beberapa barang yang kyungsoo bawa untuk di letakkan di meja kantor miliknya.

Kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki laptop, tapi setidaknya di sekolah dulu dia belajar cara menggunakan komputer, meskipun ada beberapa hal yang tak di mengerti, tapi orang-orang disekelilingnya masih mau membantu dirinya, dan hal tersebut yang membuat kyungsoo sangat bersyukur.

"kyung, tolong serahkan ini kepada sekertaris sajangnim ya. Sekali-sekali jalan-jalan mengitari kantor juga tak apa, agar kau mengenal suasananya." Ujar chaeyoung, salah satu teman kantornya.

"saya?" bengong kyungsoo membuat chaeyoung tertawa melihat ekspresi teman barunya ini.

"yak au, kekeke. Kau kira siapa lagi disini yang bernama do kyungsoo?"

"tapi kan…"

"tak ada tapi-tapian kyung, kau hanya perlu menyerahkannya pada sekertaris, dan sekertaris yang akan mengurusnya untukmu untuk mendapat tanda tangan sajangnim."

"baik..lah." ujar kyungsoo tak yakin tapi ia tetap melakukan apapun yang diminta sunbaenya, karena ia masih baru disini.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan mengitari kantor barunya yang sangat luas ini, hingga tiba di lantai 7 milik sajangnimnya itu membuat kyungsoo menghampiri meja sekertaris sajangnimnya yang berada diluar tempat sajangnimnya berada sekarang.

"umm.. annyeong haseyo, saya do kyungsoo tim dari pemasaran."

"kau orang baru?" ujar sulli menatap kyungsoo tak suka.

"ya.. saya baru mulai bekerja hari ini." Kyungsoo berusaha menampilkan senyuman terindahnya yang hanya dibalas ejekan oleh sulli, tapi kyungsoo berusaha tak mengambil hati atas kelakuan sulli tersebut. Sulli segera menghubungi atasannya itu,

"sajangnim, ada berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani yang dikirimkan oleh tim pemasaran."

"suruh ia masuk keruanganku." Ujar atasan mereka tegas.

"ne? bukannya saya yang biasanya mengantarkan berkas itu ke anda, dan tim yang lain hanya menunggu di luar sajangnim?"  
"aku tidak ingin mendengar bantahan sulli-ssi, suruh ia masuk ke ruanganku sekarang."  
"baiklah sajangnim." Setelah sulli menutup telponnya,

"kau diminta sajangnim masuk keruangannya." Sulli merasa marah karena ini bagian dari tugasnya.

"saya?" kyungsoo yang menunjukkan mata burung hantunya yang melebar itu membuat sulli muak, ia merasa kyungsoo terlihat sok lucu.

"kau melihat orang lain yang bisa ku suruh? Sekarang kyungsoo-ssi sebelum sajangnim marah." Kyungsoo segera melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan atasannya tak lupa sebelumnya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"permisi sajangnim." Kyungsoo yang melihat ruangan atasannya dulu, dan melihat atasannya yang sedang focus pada berkasnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan bawahannya masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"mana berkas yang harus ku tanda tangani?" kyungsoo hanya menunjuk beberapa bagian yang dibutuhkan tanda tangan, setelah itu kyungsoo berharap segera pergi dari ruangan ini karena membuatnya merasa gugup.

"kau yang bernama do kyungsoo?" kim jongin pemilik dan pewaris kim _corp._ yang sedang bertanya pada kyungsoo tanpa memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, hanya memfokuskan pada berkas yang tadi dibawa kyungsoo untuk dibaca terlebih dahulu membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy menurut kyungsoo. Akan tetapi pikirannya langsung ditepis oleh kyungsoo dengan menggelengkan pikirannya samar.

Merasa tak dijawab membuat jongin mendongak melihat bawahannya sedang menggeleng pelan, "ehem, kau yang bernama do kyungsoo?" ucapan jongin membuyarkan pikirannya.

"ne? ne sajangnim, saya do kyungsoo baru bekerja hari ini."

"baiklah ini berkasnya."

"terima kasih sajangnim." Jongin segera memberikan berkasnya pada kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo segera berlalu dari ruangan atasannya sebelum pipinya terlihat merona oleh sang atasan, tapi ketika hendak pamit, tatapan sinis yang didapatkan kyungsoo oleh sekertaris membuat kyungsoo hanya menunduk dan melewati sekertaris tersebut.

…

"bagaimana ketua tim? Kau memutuskan untuk menerima siapa dari para pelamar?" ketua tim yang sedang berhadapan langsung dengan sang atasan yang meminta informasi tersebut.

"saya menerima do kyungsoo sajangnim."

"apa yang dikatakannya padamu sehingga membuatmu menerimanya untuk bekerja di perusahaan kita?"

"menurut saya do kyungsoo orang yang jujur, ia mengakui bahwa sebelumnya tak pernah bekerja diperusahaan melainkan disebuah kafe kecil yang berada dibucheon, tapi ia mampu membuat inovasi baru sehingga kafe tersebut yang awalnya baru berdiri bisa memiliki banyak pelanggan. Akan tetapi dia hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atas sajangnim."

"kau yakin ia mampu?"

"akan saya usahakan sajangnim untuk membantunya."

"ada lagi yang ia katakan padamu?"

"ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang saya ajukan sajangnim, sama seperti pelamar yang lainnya."

"baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu." Ketua tim segera keluar dari ruangan atasannya dan tanpa sengaja sepertinya sekertaris atasannya sedang menguping? Ntahlah, ketua tim pemasaran itu tak memperdulikannya dan segera kembali ke ruangannya.

"do kyungsoo..?" sajangnim yang bernama lengkap kim jongin ini terus menggumamkan nama kyungsoo penasaran. Kim jongin seorang playboy kaya yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun ini tertarik pada bawahannya si gadis miskin. Kenapa bisa.. padahal tanpa memikirkan wanita, mereka selalu datang kepada jongin membuatnya bingung. Atau jongin pernah bertemu dengan do kyungsoo di masa lalu? Mungkin ia lupa.

"ada apa dengan do kyungsoo?" sulli yang merupakan sekertaris jongin yang dari dulu sudah berusaha mengambil hati atasannya itu menggeram marah. Ia yang sudah susah-susah untuk mendapatkan jongin dengan mudah do kyungsoo membuat jongin tertarik, hal itu yang tidak diinginkan choi sulli.

Sulli yang selalu berusaha menggoda jongin, karena ia tau bagaimana selera jongin, yaitu gadis sexy yang suka menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya, dan semua itu sudah di lakukan oleh sulli, ia memakai pakaian ketat nan sexy tapi sampai sekarang jongin tak pernah meliriknya, dan sekarang ia harus kalah dengan anak baru yang bahkan belum ia lihat penampilannya. _ini tidak boleh terjadi_ batin sulli.

...

"sulli-ssi, tolong katakan pada ketua tim pemasaran untuk mengirimkan berkas terakhir yang perlu aku periksa, dan juga suruh do kyungsoo yang mengirim."

"baik sajangnim." _Do kyungsoo lagi.._ batin kyungsoo marah.

.

.

"hngg.. aku harus mencari pekerjaan kemana?" pikir luhan sedih.

Sedari tadi ia hanya berkeliling kota seoul dengan menggunakan sepedanya, dan sekarang bebannya bertambah ketika ia memikirkan bagaimana mendapatkan lima ratus juta won untuk mengganti mobil si pria sombong menurutnya.

"mungkin aku akan bertanya pada restaurant itu, bisa saja mereka membutuhkan pelayan." Luhan berjalan masuki restaurant dan keluar dengan kesedihan. Restaurant tersebut tak membutuhkan tambahan pelayan.

Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mencari beberapa restaurant atau kafe yang membutuhkan tambahan pekerja hingga malam tiba, luhan masih belum mendapatkan apapun. Bunyi _handphone_ milik mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan ternyata kyungsoo yang menghubunginya.

"lu, kau dimana? Sudah makan?"

"belum eonni, aku masih berkeliling mencari pekerjaan.. tapi sampai sekarang banyak restaurant yang memerlukan pelayan tambahan.."

"yasudah, besok lagi mencari pekerjaannya, ayo pulang sudah malam. Kasian ahjumma sendirian dirumah."  
"kau pulang jam berapa?"

"ini sedang berkemas, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"mau aku jemput?"  
"kau menggunakan sepeda? Boleh kalau mau menjemputku."

"baiklah akan aku jemput, aku akan mencari lokasi kantormu melalui _handphone_ milikku."

"ok, hati-hati lu."

"ya eonni, sampai jumpa nanti." Luhan segera mematikan sambungannya, lalu mencari lokasi kantor tempat kakaknya bekerja untuk dijemput. Setelah itu luhan lanjut menghampiri kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang segera bergegas menuju lift karena tak ingin membuat adiknya menunggu dibawah lama tak sengaja berpapasan dengan atasannya diikuti dengan sekertaris yang selalu menatapnya sinis berusaha kyungsoo hindari. Ia hanya berusaha bersikap sopan pada atasannya dengan menunduk hormat.

"oh, kyungsoo?"

"selamat malam sajangnim."

"ingin pulang?"

"ya sajangnim, saya permisi dulu. Saya permisi sulli-ssi." Kyungsoo berusaha cepat meninggalkan jongin sebelum tatapan sinis sulli keluar membuat kyungsoo begidik ngeri dengan sedikit berlari.

"lulu!" teriak kyungsoo sedikit kencang yang membuat orang memperhatikannya membuat kyungsoo segera menghampiri adiknya dan memeluknya.

"eonni, aigoo. Bagaimana hari pertama?"

"mengesankan, semuanya yang berada satu tim denganku sangat baik dan membuatku nyaman. Bagaimana denganmu hari ini?"

"nanti saja dibahas eonni, ayo pulang. Kasian ahjumma sendiri dirumah. Hari ini aku yang memboncengmu, aku tau kau lelah."

"biarkan aku saja seperti biasa~"

"tidaaak, aku mau memboncengmu." Kyungsoo segera menaiki boncengan belakang luhan dan segera pergi. Tanpa sadar jika ada yang mengikuti mereka.

"lu.. pasti susah ya mencari pekerjaan disini?" kyungsoo mulai murung tak tega jika adiknya sampai sekarang belum mendapatkan pekerjaan karenanya.

"ini baru hari pertama pertama eonni, jangan khawatir." Luhan yang terlihat mulai ngos-ngosan membuat kyungsoo tak tega.

"ingin ku gantikan? Kau kelelahan lu, seharian mencari pekerjaan."

"tidaakk, biar aku saja yang mengkayuh sepedanya."

.

.

 _ **DRRT..DRRT..**_

 **From : Tuan Park**

 **Tak ingin bersenang-senang?**

 **From : Tuan Oh**

 **Dimana?**

 **From : Tuan Park**

 **Tempat biasa, aku akan mengajak jongin.**

Sehun segera bersiap untuk bertemu teman-temannya seperti biasa di club andalan mereka.

"kau mau kemana malam-malam begini sehunnie?" Tanya tao ketika melihat adiknya hendak pergi kesuatu tempat.

"bertemu chanyeol dan jongin."

"baiklah, hati-hati." Tak ada sautan dari sehun membuat tao menghela nafas, ia tau kemana adiknya akan pergi itu tapi ia juga tidak bisa menghentikan kelakuan adiknya.

…

"dimana kim jongin?" Tanya sehun ketika melihat chanyeol.

"kau tak liat ia sedang asik bercuma dengan wanita itu?" jawab chanyeol dengan menunjukkan letak jongin berada sekarang. Sehun dan chanyeol tau jika sudah seperti ini, jongin sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Atau bisa-bisa mereka berdua akan meninggalkan jongin sendiri berakhir di kamar hotel.

Sehun segera ikut memesan minuman. Seperti biasa, mereka hanya akan menikmati wanita dengan pakaian sexy-nya sedang berjogetnya hingga larut malam.

Sehun, jongin, dan chanyeol memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda meskipun mereka sama-sama menyukai club malam. Sehun yang menganggap tak ingin memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sepasang kekasih yang saling membutuhkan, ia akan menjadikan wanita itu sebagai kekasihnya tapi tidak untuk dinikahinya. Sehun bukan tipikal lelaki yang suka _one night stand_ seperti jongin, tapi ia juga tidak ingin memiliki hubungan sampai ke pernikahan.

Sedangkan jongin yang terkenal _playboy_ -nya itu tak pernah memikirkan untuk memiliki kekasih, ia lebih menyukai _one night stand_ bersama wanita jalang di club, karena menurutnya memiliki wanita atau kekasih sangat merepotkan baginya. Jadi jongin pikir _one night stand_ yang terbaik, cukup keluarkan uangnya maka wanita akan datang menghampirinya.

Berbeda jauh dengan sehun dan jongin, chanyeol merupakan lelaki setia dengan satu gadis saja, lebih tepatnya satu wanita saja, yaitu byun baekhyun. Wanita yang dipacarinya sejak kuliah hingga sekarang itu merupakan tempat chanyeol menyalurkan hasratnya yang cukup besar, karena memang jika masalah sex chanyeol tak berbeda jauh dengan temannya, tapi ia hanya melakukannya dengan kekasihnya yang akan dinikahinya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

sudah berhari-hari lamanya sekitar seminggu luhan masih belum mendapatkan pekerjaan, sudah berbagai restaurant ia datangi, dan semua tempat tersebut selalu berkata sedang tak membutuhkan tambahan pekerjaan. Ia juga mengecek lamaran pekerjaan yang berada koran masih tetap saja ada yang sudah dicobanya, dan ada yang belum dicobanya karena merasa bukan ahlinya. Setiap hari, luhan hanya akan membantu ahn ahjumma memasak dirumah karena pesanan yang buat cukup banyak dan kadang itu melelahkan ahn ahjumma membuat luhan tak tega melihat keadaan ahn ahjumma.

Dan hari ini kembali membantu ahjumma yang terlihat mulai lelah, "kau tak keluar mencari pekerjaan hari ini lu?" suara ahn ahjumma yang terdengar sangat lelah dan luhan menyadari hal tersebut.

"ahjumma lelah? Biarkan lulu yang mengerjakan, ahjumma istirahat saja hari ini." Luhan sudah berusaha memerintah ahn ahjumma untuk berhenti tapi tetap saja ahjumma tetap memaksa untuk menyelesaikan masakannya. Membuat luhan membiarkan ahn ahjumma melanjutkan pekerjaannya, hingga beberapa saat tiba-tiba ahn ahjumma pingsan.

"ahjummaa!"

…

"seonsaeng-nim.. bagaimana keadaan bibi saya?"

"tenang, bibimu hanya kelelahan saja, ia kekurangan cairan sehingga hari di rawat inap sekitar sehari atau dua hari."

"gomawo seonsaeng-nim.. terima kasih.."

"saya permisi." Setelah luhan mempersilahkan dokter yang menangani bibinya pergi meninggalkannya, luhan masuk ke dalam dan melihat keadaan bibinya yang sedang tertidur dan terbaring lemah membuat luhan sedih. Belum lagi sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan pekerjaan, tabungannya mulai menipis, dan sekarang luhan bingung bagaimana cara membayar biaya administrasi.

Jika menelpon kakaknya sekarang, kakaknya pasti sedang sibuk bekerja dan tak ingin membuat khawatir kyungsoo, tapi sekarang ia harus ke bagian administrasi rumah sakit.

"ahjumma sebentar ya, lulu mau ke bagian administrasi sebentar. Ahjumma jangan kemana-mana." Ucap luhan kepada ahn ahjumma yang sedang tertidur karena pengaruh obat yang diberikan.

"permisi.."

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"bisa saya meminta biaya pengobatan bibi saya atas nama ahn hwayoung?"

"sebentar, saya periksa." Setelah mendapatkan total biayanya membuat luhan cukup kaget,

"hng, tiga ratus ribu won?" luhan melebarkan matanya.

"p-permisi.. bisakah aku meminta dispensasi? Maksudku.. bisakah aku meminta waktu untuk membayar tagihan ini?" mohon luhan.

"maafkan kami nona, tapi kami tidak bisa memberikannya karena ini merupakan kebijakan dari eumah sakit."  
"hmm.. kalau sampai nanti malam menunggu.."

"ada apa ini?" seorang dokter tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka ketika mendengar suara orang memohon membuatnya menghampiri tempat tersebut.

"ini seonsaeng-nim, dia belum bisa membayar tagihan sekarang sedangkan kami tidak bisa memberikan dispensasi karena kebijakan rumah sakit disini." Luhan hanya menunduk malu pada sang dokter.

"berapa biaya tagihannya?"

"tiga ratus ribu won? Ini gunakan kartu kreditku." Sang dokter memberikan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar tagihan bibi luhan.

"tak perlu seonsaeng-nim, aku akan menelpon kakakku sekarang untuk meminta tolong membayar tagihan perawatan bibi kami."

"tak apa gunakan uangku dulu, nanti kau bisa menggantinya padaku."

"terima kasih.. terima kasih.." luhan membungkuk senang karena kebaikan dokter penyelamat baginya membuatnya sangat kagum pada dokter ini. Jika dilihat-lihat dokternya masih terlihat muda dan sangat tampan.

"ayo.. aku ingin melihat keadaan bibimu."

"ya? Ah.. ne seonsaeng-nim." Mereka berjalan beriringan, lalu luhan membuka pintu kamar bibinya dan mempersilahkan sang dokter untuk masuk duluan.

"apa yang terjadi pada bibimu?"

"kata seonsaeng-nim, bibi terlalu banyak bekerja dan kekurangan cairan, sedangkan aku dan kakakku sedang tidak ada dirumah."

"bibimu akan baik-baik saja dalam beberapa hari, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"ya seonsaeng-nim.."

"siapa namamu?"

"ya? Hm.. xi luhan imnida."

"kau orang cina?"

"ya.. aku orang cina, apakah seonsaeng-nim juga orang cina? Seperti melihat perawakan anda."

"aku wu yifan, aku juga orang cina. Kau bisa memanggilku oppa, sepertinya usiamu lebih muda dari padaku."

"ne yifan seon- ah maksudku yifan oppa, hehe. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu kali ini, aku akan menggantinya lain kali oppa."

"tak perlu dipikirkan, aku pergi dulu lu. Semoga bibimu cepat sembuh." Untuk kali ini luhan merasakan terpesona yang luar biasa pada seseorang. Yifan merupakan dokter muda, tampan dan sukses, siapa yang tak tertarik?

 _Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan yifan oppa lain kali_ \- harap luhan, sepertinya luhan menyukai yifan pada pandangan pertama. Aissh, apa yang kau pikirkan lu, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan laki-laki. Bibimu sedang sakit. luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu segera duduk disebelah bibinya dan tanpa sadar ikut tertidur.

…

"aku pulanggg.. luu? Ahjumma?"

"hng? Kenapa masakan bibi tak beraturan seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan ahjumma?" _semoga saja tak terjadi apapun pada bibi_ –batin kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera membereskan masakan, dan bergegas kekamar mandi untuk mandi lalu mencari luhan dan ahn ahjumma setelah itu. Setelah selesai semuanya membersihkan tempat tinggal mereka dan segala macamnya, kyungsoo segera menghubungi luhan.

" _eonni!"_

"Kau dimana lu?"

" _aku sedang berada di rumah sakit eonni.."_ terdengar suara isakan luhan dari sana.

"apaa? Apa yang terjadi padamu lu? Katakan padaku? Dimana ahjumma?"

" _ini bukan aku eonni, tapi ahjumma yang dirawat dirumah sakit sekarang."_

"apa yang terjadi pada ahjumma lu?"

" _hiks.. ahjumma terlalu lelah bekerja eonni karena tak ada yang membantunya memasak seperti saat di bucheon mendapat bantuan dari bibi jung dan anaknya, ketika kau bekerja dan aku mencari pekerjaan, ahjumma terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menerima pesanan.. sekarang ahjumma terlalu kelelahan dan dehidrasi.. ahjumma harus dirawat satu atau dua hari disini eonni.. maafkan aku eonni karena tidak bisa menjaga ahjumma.."_

"ini bukan salahmu lu, ini salahku. Kalau aku tak bekerja di seoul, pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.. maafkan aku.. aku akan segera ke rumah sakit lu. Tunggu aku."

" _ya eonni, aku akan mengirimkan alamat rumah sakitnya di pesan."_

Kyungsoo segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

…

"luu.." luhan segera menengok kebelakang ketika kakaknya datang membuat luhan berlari menuju kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Luhan menangis, begitu pula kyungsoo. Mereka menangis bersama karena merasa bersalah pada ahn ahjumma.

"kalian kenapa menangis disitu? Tak ingin melihat keadaan bibi dan tetap hanya berdiri menangis disana?" ucap ahn ahjumma terbata karena baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"ahjummaa." Kyungsoo dan luhan segera mendekati kasur bibi mereka, dan mereka berpelukan bersama.

"ahjumma baik-baik saja, tak perlu cengen seperti itu."

"baik-baik saja apanya. Kalau baik-baik saja ahjumma tak mungkin terbaring disini sekarang." Ucap luhan galak.

"maafkan ahjumma telah merepotkan kalian." Luhan dan kyungsoo langsung menggeleng.

"tidak ini salahku ahjumma.. kalau aku tak bekerja di seoul, pasti ahjumma tak akan sakit karena ada yang membantu _catering_ milik ahjumma.."

"tidakk, bukan begitu sayang. Ahjumma malah senang pindah ke seoul, kita memiliki suasana yang baru kan.."

"aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantu ahjumma.. padahal aku sedang tidak bekerja.." sela luhan sedih.

"tidak sayang, ini bukan salah siapapun, tapi ini musibah untuk kita. Tak perlu dipikirkan, ahjumma baik-baik saja." Ahn ahjumma mengelus kepala luhan dan kyungsoo, lalu mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Hingga kyungsoo teringat sesuatu,

"oh iya lu, berapa biaya tagihan? Belum dibayar kan? Biar aku bayar sekarang." Kyungsoo yang hendak berdiri menuju administrasi.

"tak perlu eonni! Tagihannya sudah dibayar." Kyungsoo kembali duduk setelah mendengar penuturan adiknya.

"bagaimana sudah dibayar? Menggunakan tabunganmu?"

"sayangnya tidak.. tabunganku tidak cukup membayar tagihannya tapi beruntungnya ada dokter baik dan tampan yang mau menolong kita.."

"dokter baik dan tampan?"

"ya.. namanya wu yifan, yifan oppa sangat tampan eonni.."

"yifan oppa? Kau sudah seakrab itu?"

"hngg, ia yang memintaku memanggilnya oppa.. eonni.. sepertinya aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama.. aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya untuk mengembalikan uang yang diberikannya pada kita untuk membayar tagihan rumah sakit." membuat ahn ahjumma dan kyungsoo saling menatap..

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, saatnya ahn ahjumma keluar dari rumah sakit. dan hal ini yang membuat luhan sedikit uring-uringan, lebih tepatnya ia kecewa karena setelah pertemuannya dengan wu yifan, ia tak bertemu sama sekali dengan dokter tampan tersebut.

Hanya luhan yang membantu ahn ahjumma untuk pulang kerumah, karena kyungsoo sudah harus bekerja di jam segini. Ketika dalam perjalanan,

"sudahlah lu, tak usah dipikirkan. Jika jodoh pasti bertemu dengan dokter tampan itu."

"tidak ahjummaa, sudah jangan diingatkan. Ahjumma sudah merasa lebih baik kan?" luhan berusaha mengubah topik.

"ahjumma sudah sembuh lulu, kau lihat kan ahjumma sudah bisa jalan kan tadi."

"lain kali pokoknya ahjumma tidak boleh menerima pesanan yang cukup banyak jika tidak ada aku dan kyungsoo eonni. Mulai sekarang biarkan aku dan kyungsoo eonni yang bekerja, ahjumma jangan terlalu lelah ya."

"iya sayang." Luhan langsung memeluk ahn ahjumma yang sudah dianggap seperti orang tua kedua baginya.

Sehari setelah kepulangan ahn ahjumma, karena luhan merasa ahn ahjumma sudah bisa ditinggal dan masih ada satu tempat yang mungkin bisa memberinya pekerjaan, yaitu teman minseok eonni. Sekarang luhan berniat mengunjungi ZYX's Boutique untuk mencari pekerjaan.

"ahjumma, lulu pergi mencari pekerjaan ya, ahjumma istirahatlah."

"ya, hati-hati lu. Semoga cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Luhan dengan sepedanya seperti biasa sedang mencari tempat yang dituju hingga ketemu. Sebelum memasuki gedung tersebut, luhan berdoa terlebih dahulu karena merasa ini jalan terakhirnya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Ketika masuk kedalam butik itu membuat luhan terpesona dengan gaya bangunannya yang terlihat sangat mewah baginya.

Jelas saja, ini salah satu butik yang terkenal di seoul, semuanya juga mengetahui siapa pemilik zyx's boutique dan bagaimana karya yang dihasilkan memang tidak pernah mengecewakan pembelinya. Luhan segera menghampiri resepsionis untuk ingin bertemu dengan pemilik butik ini.

"permisi.. bisakah saya bertemu dengan pemilik butik ini?"

"maaf? Apa kau sudah memiliki janji dengan yixing sajangnim?"

"euhm.. tidak.. tapi pemilik butik ini adalah teman kakakku.."

"maafkan saya nona, tapi apabila anda tidak memiliki janji dengan atasan kami anda tidak bisa bertemu dengan yixing sajangnim."

"aku mohon.. sekali ini saja, tolong pertemukan aku dengan pemilik butik ini.. aku sangat memerlukan pekerjaan.. tolong aku.. pemilik butik ini teman dari kakakku, yaitu kim minseok.."

"maafkan saya sekali lagi nona."

"ada apa ini?" membuat si resepsionis dan luhan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

.

.

"xing eonnii, karyamu memang tak pernah mengecewakan aku.."

"tentu saja tao-ie, aku akan selalu berusaha menghasilkan karya yang bagus agar kau puas." Mereka tertawa bersama dan kembali bercengkrama. Sampai akhirnya tao pamit undur diri untuk pulang dengan membawa beberapa karya busana yang dihasilkan oleh sahabatnya ini.

"hati-hati dijalan tao." Anggukan tao sebagai jawabannya dan segera berlalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ketika sedang berusaha menuruni tangga, tao mendengar suara orang memohon berada dari tempat resepsionis dan membuatnya tertarik untuk mendatangi tempat kejadian _._

" _aku mohon.. sekali ini saja, tolong pertemukan aku dengan pemilik butik ini.. aku sangat memerlukan pekerjaan.. tolong aku.. pemilik butik ini teman dari kakakku, yaitu kim minseok.."_

" _maafkan saya sekali lagi nona."_

"ada apa ini?" si resepsionis dan lawan bicara berbalik menghadapnya, dan beberapa pegawai butik milik temannya ini membungkuk hormat.

"kau adik minseok eonni? Setauku ia anak tunggal."

"ne? m-minseok eonni adalah atasanku dulu saat bekerja di kafe miliknya, d-dan ketika aku pindah ke seoul, ia merekomendasikan butik ini karena katanya pemilik butik ini merupakan sahabat minseok eonni."

"sungguh kau mengenal minseok eonni.. ya Tuhan aku merindukannya." Ujar tao langsung memeluk luhan, dan luhan yang bingung mau bereaksi apa hanya bisa diam saja.

"kenalkan, aku wu zitao. Aku juga sahabat minseok eonni, dan juga pemilik butik ini juga sahabat minseok eonni. Oh ya kau memerlukan pekerjaan?"

"y-ya.. saya sangat memerlukan pekerjaan.."

"ayo berbincang dengan ku.. di kafe sebrang.." luhan hanya mengikuti kemana langkah sahabat eonninya ini melangkah. zitao segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah siap mengantarnya kemanapun.

"kau tak naik ke dalam mobilku?"

"hng itu.. saya membawa sepedaku.. saya akan mengikuti mobil nyonya saja.."

"begitukah? Atau kau ingin agar supirku membawa sepedamu, dan kau naik mobil bersamaku?"

"tak perlu nyonya, saya akan mengikuti mobil anda saja dari belakang."

"baiklah.." luhan segera mengambil sepedanya yang ia parkirkan didekat tempat ia berdiri tadi, dan langsung mengkayuh mengikuti kea rah mobil milik zitao jalan.

…

Ketika sudah berada direstauran

"ahh.. jadi kau sudah mengenal minseok eonni selama tiga tahun karena bekerja di kafenya.. bagaimana keadaan minseok eonni di bucheon?"

"ya nyonya, minseok eonni sudah saya anggap sebagai kakak saya sendiri.. tapi saya harus pindah ke seoul karena kakak saya diterima bekerja disini, membuat saya dan bibiku juga ikut pindah kesini.. terakhir saya bertemu dengannya seminggu lalu dan keadaannya baik-baik saja, dan semoga seterusnya selalu seperti itu."

"santai saja lu.. tak perlu formal seperti itu, jika minseok eonni bisa menganggapmu sebagai adiknya, kenapa aku tidak. Jangan memanggilku nyonya, tapi panggil aku eonni juga ya.."

"ya eonni.."

"terus kau memiliki keahlian apa jika ingin mencari pekerjaan?"

"aku hanya lulusan sekolah menengah pertama eonni, aku tidak berani mengambil pekerjaan yang melebihi pendidikanku, aku awalnya ingin bekerja sebagai pelayan, atau mengasuh anak juga mungkin aku bisa eonni.."

"mengasuh anak? Bagaimana jika kau bekerja denganku untuk mengasuh anakku?"

"eonni sudah memiliki anak?" ucapan zitao membuat luhan terkejut, pasalnya zitao yang masih terlihat muda, bahkan seperti belum menikah dengan dandanan modisnya yang elegan, bahkan semua lelakipun pasti mudah terikat olehnya.

"ya lu, anakku bernama zifan, ia berusia lima tahun sekarang. Kau mau bekerja mengasuh zifan?"

"ya eonni.. aku sangat mau sekali.."

"baiklah, gaji yang aku berikan empat ratus ribu won untuk sebulan, kau mau?"

"eonni.. itu terlalu banyak.."

"tak apa.. tapi sepertinya jarak dari rumahku ke rumahmu sedikit jauh, kau tak masalah?"

"tidak eonni, aku tak memperdulikan hal itu."

"baiklah, kau akan bekerja mengurus zifan dari pagi hingga sore, ketika malam kau boleh pulang. Ketika aku membutuhkan jasamu padahal kau libur untuk menjaga yifan, kau tak masalah kan?"

"tidak sama sekali eonni.. aku malah berterima kasih kau mau memberiku pekerjaan." Luhan segera memeluk tao tanpa sungkan, dan langsung dibalas pelukan juga oleh tao. Luhan harus berterima kasih kepada minseok, akhirnya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"ini alamatku lu, kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini." Zitao memberikan kartu namanya pada luhan.

"baik eonni, aku akan pulang sebentar untuk mengambil barang-barangku, lalu aku akan langsung kerumahmu."

"akan aku tunggu.. hati-hati ketika berkendara ya." Zitao segera meminta _bill_ dan membayarnya lalu zitao dan luhan berpisah di depan kafe tersebut.

…

Luhan yang sudah mulai bekerja di rumah tao, di sambut baik oleh pemilik rumah yaitu tao eonni, dan hani halmeoni membuat luhan nyaman bekerja dirumah keluarga oh, tanpa tau ada penghuni rumah lainnya yang belum luhan ketahui.

Yaitu oh sehun dan wu yifan.. luhan memang begitu orangnya, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan yang ada di sekelilingnya termasuk beberapa bukti yang menguatkan bahwa sehun dan yifan juga tinggal dirumah itu. Beberapa foto yifan dan tao yang tidak luhan perhatikan berbeda dengan tak ada atau lebih tepatnya sedikit foto yang memuat oh sehun dalam bingkai foto dirumha tersebut.

Luhan terlalu asik bermain bersama zifan, dan zifan juga langsung sayang kepadanya..

Seperti sekarang, zitao dan halmeoni yang sedang asik bercengkrama duduk di sofa, sedangkan luhan dan zifan yang sedang duduk di karpet tertawa bersama memainkan robot action milik zifan, hingga suara zifan ketika menyerukan sesuatu membuat luhan ikut mengalihkan kearah zifan menatap, dan cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"samchon!" luhan segera berdiri dari duduknya dan ikut menunjuk pelaku yang baru masuk kedalam rumah miliknya itu.

"KAUUU?!" teriak luhan membuat zitao dan halmeoni ikut terkejut.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haloo, **seluhaenbiased** is backk

Sebelumnya aku mau tanya, ceritaku ngebosenin yaa? Sorry banget awalnya kayaknya kepanjangan ya? Aku nulis yang ada dipikiranku dan aku gatau kalo awalnya bakal kepanjangan sampe hunhan momennya dikit banget.. aku udah buat sampe chapter 6 sekarang, dan mulai chapter 6 itu baru hunhan momen full, aku Cuma tinggal cari waktu yang tepat buat update soalnya juga ini mumpung liburan, dan kuliahku jauh dari rumah maklumin seneng-seneng mulu dirumah jadi nge updatenya jaraknya semingguan kurang, tapi kalo ada waktu luang lagi secepat bakal aku post.

Dan buat hunhan momen sorry ya , next aku usahain hunhan momen makin banyak. Ide buat hunhan momen ada, tapi kaisoonya.. mulai stuck bahayaaa..

Last, makasi sekali lagi buat review, follow, fav nya, jangan bosen2 review storyku yaaa. Thank youu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa, laflaf~

Regards,

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


	5. Chapter 4: Impossible to never meet you

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

Kim Jongin ( 25 Tahun )

Do Kyungsoo ( 23 Tahun )

Wu Yifan ( 29 Tahun )

Wu Zitao ( 28 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : M ( 18+ )

.

.

Summary :

luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 4 : impossible to never meet you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"KAUUU?!"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?" luhan yang masih terbengong melihat kedatangan lelaki menyebalkan itu kerumah majikannya.

"sehun samchoonn." Zifan yang berlari ke arah sehun seperti biasa ketika sehun pulang bekerja membuat luhan melebarkan matanya dan melihat zifan berlari menuju lelaki itu dengan mengulurkan tangan tanda ingin digendong oleh sehun.

Sehun segera mengangkat keponakannya lalu berjalan menuju luhan. "wae? Kau tak suka aku disini?" ujar sehun tiba-tiba yang langsung berdiri disamping luhan membisikkan kalimat tersebut yang tak didengar oleh zitao dan halmeoninya, membuat zitao dan halmeoni ikut melebarkan matanya melihat momen ketika sehun berbisik sesuatu pada luhan membuat dua orang yang melihat kejadian bertanya-tanya _mengapa luhan berteriak, dan sehun berbisik apa padanya?_ Itu yang berada dipikiran dua orang tersebut.

Sehun menurunkan zifan dari gendongannya mengelus kepala zifan sayang dan berlalu menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan kakak dan neneknya. Luhan yang masih membeku tak menyangka pria mnyebalkan itu berada satu rumah dengannya sekarang.

"lu?" panggilan zitao membuyarkan pikiran luhan yang dari tadi membantin _–apakah dia atasanku sekarang?_

"ya eonni?" luhan segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap zitao ketika wanita itu memanggilnya.

"kau baik-baik saja lu?" luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"kau.. mengenal adikku?"

"mworago? Pria menyebalkan tadi adik eonni?!" ujar luhan reflek dan langsung menutup bibirnya karena secara tidak langsung luhan menghina majikannya, meskipun sebenarnya adik majikannya karena luhan bekerja dengan zitao bukan dengan sehun.

"pria menyebalkan? Kalian pernah bertemu?" ucap zitao bingung dan langsung melirik neneknya.

"ahh.. itu.. eonni maafkan aku tidak bermaksud menghina tuan tadi.. maafkan aku salah berbicara." Luhan langsung menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut akan kehilangan pekerjaannya sekarang. Dan melihat kelakuan luhan itu membuat dua orang yang sedang duduk didepannya itu tertawa bersama.

"tidak apa lu, adikku memang sangat menyebalkan kekeke." Dan halmeoni mengangguk menyetujui ucapan cucunya ini. Luhan segera mengangkatkan kepalanya ketika mendengar tao dan halmeoni tertawa membuat luhan bingung, _-bukannya seharusnya mereka marah padaku karena aku menghina keluarganya?_

"bu.. bukan seperti itu maksudku eonni.. halmeoni.."

"tak apa luhannie, cucuku memang menyebalkan. Bahkan lebih tepatnya sangat menyebalkan. Bisa kau ceritakan pada kami kejadian saat kau bertemu oh sehun?"

"oh sehun?" Tanya luhan bingung.

"adikku yang kau panggil pria menyebalkan itu adikku bernama oh sehun luhannie." Luhan segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk di sebelah oh halmeoni ketika nenek tersebut menepukkan tangannya di sofa tanda memintanya untuk duduk disampingnya karena posisi luhan tadi masih berdiri sejak pria menyebalkan itu datang.

"ah.. saat bertemu tuan sehun itu…"

…

"sial, kenapa gadis ceroboh itu ada disini?" batin sehun ketika ia tiba didalam kamarnya seraya membanting pintu dan menjatuhkan jasnya kasar. Segera melepas dasi dan kancing kemejanya, lalu bergegas untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

Ini memang baru jam enam sore, tadi sehun memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena merasa cukup penat dengan pekerjaan yang dihadapi hari ini. Belum lagi, dia yang selalu berusaha menghubungi sehun membuat sehun bosan. Sudah lama memang sehun malas untuk menjawab telfon atau pesan yang dikirim orang tersebut untuk sehun. Dan mungkin lebih baik sehun pulang dan membersihkan diri dari penatnya. Ia memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya dirumah saja, lebih tepatnya diruang kerjanya dirumah. Hanya ia yang memerlukan ruang kerja, karena kakak iparnya merupakan seorang dokter dan tidak berurusan dengan perusahaan sepertinya.

Terlalu lama berendam membuatnya tertidur di dalam kamar mandi, setelah itu segera membersihkan tubuhnya ketika ia bangun. Sehun hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya keluar dari kamar mandi, tak lama kemudian ia mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!..**_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera menuju pintu kamar lalu membukanya. Dan yang membuatnya kaget ketika teriakan yang ia dengar, dan sehun baru mengingat bahwa ia tak memakai apapun sekarang kecuali handuk tersebut.

"arghhhhh.." luhan langsung menutup wajahnya dan berbalik memunggungi sehun.

"ada apa kau datang ke kamarku?" sehun dengan wajah datar seperti biasa yang sayang tidak dilihat luhan karena membelakanginya sekarang yang tak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu.

"cepat katakan. Atau kau sengaja ingin melihatku telanjang sekarang?"

"i-itu.. zitao eonni.. me-meminta anda u-untuk ikut makan malam bersama."

"hem, tumben kau takut padaku padahal kemarin kau berani meneriakiku. Oh atau kau malu melihatku tak menggunakan pakaian?" melihat luhan segera berlari meninggalkan kamarnya, membuat pemilik kamar menyeringai melihat kelakuan gadis ceroboh itu.

…

"ohh.. jadi begitu ceritanya. Tapi kau baik-baik saja saat jatuh tertimpa sepedamu kan?" halmeoni yang terlihat khawatir saat mendengar cerita luhan.

"aku baik-baik saja halmeoni, itu memang salahku waktu itu.." luhan tersenyum saat melihat raut muka oh halmeoni yang mengkhawatirkannya. Keluarga sehun sangat baik pikirnya kecuali pria menyebalkan itu saja yang tidak baik baginya.

"untuk urusan hutangmu pada sehun tidak perlu dihiraukan, sehun sudah membenarkan mobilnya ke bengkel kok, kau tenang saja lu. Maafkan kelakuan adikku ya, dia memang tidak bisa menyaring ucapannya yang pedas itu." Zitao segera berdiri dari duduknya menuju luhan dan mengelus kepala luhan sayang. Bagi zitao, karena minseok sudah menganggap luhan seperti adiknya sendiri, iapun juga ingin menganggap luhan seperti adiknya sendiri.

"ya eonni, aku sudah memaafkan tuan sehun kok."

"ayo bantu eonni menyiapkan makan malam, ayo halmeoni." Zitao segera menarik tubuh luhan berdiri ketika melihatnya mengangguk, lalu mereka bertiga yaitu zitao, halmeoni, dan luhan berbincang bersama sambil menuju dapur.

Bagi luhan, ia sangat menyukai oh halmeoni, dan juga zitao eonni. Mereka sangat baik padanya, bahkan sekarang mereka juga membawakan bekal untuk luhan bawa pulang karena luhan menolak untuk makan malam bersama mereka, karena beralasan terlalu malam jika ikut makan malam. Padahal dalam hati luhan, ia tak ingin se-meja dengan pria menyebalkan itu.

Akan tetapi, sebelum pulang zitao juga menahan tubuh luhan, karena meminta tolong untuk memanggilan sehun turun untuk makan malam bersama, sambil zitao pergi kekamarnya untuk memberi luhan uang gaji pertamanya bekerja dirumahnya.

Luhan segera menuju tangga dan menaikinya karena zitao memintanya untuk memanggil adik zitao eonni. Luhan tidak bisa menolak. _Hanya mengatakan zitao eonni mengajaknya makan malam kau pasti bisa lu, semangat_ –batin luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk memberi semangat pada diri sendiri.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!..**_

 _Kenapa pria itu lama sekali memnbuka pintunya.._ luhan kembali berusaha mengetuk pintunya hingga ketika pintu terbuka, tanpa sengaja mata luhan menatap tubuh laki-laki yang sedang berada didepannya bertelanjang dada seperti baru saja selesai mandi membuat wajah luhan memerah secara reflek kembali berteriak untuk kedua kali hari ini.

"arghhhhh!" luhan langsung menutup wajahnya dan berbalik memunggungi sehun.

"ada apa kau datang ke kamarku?" luhan yang masih terdiam berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang sekarang menarik nafasnya dalam.

"cepat katakan. Atau kau sengaja ingin melihatku telanjang sekarang?" ucapan sehun semakin membuat luhan takut lebih tepatnya malu.

"i-itu.. zitao eonni.. me-meminta anda u-untuk ikut makan malam bersama." Luhan yang sudah membuat debaran jantungnya sedikit melambat dari sebelumnya akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"hm, tumben kau takut padaku padahal kemarin kau berani meneriakiku. Oh atau kau malu melihatku tak menggunakan pakaian?" ucapan sehun kembali membuat luhan semakin malu dan segera berlari meninggalkan kamar sehun.

Setelah melihat zitao, luhan buru-buru mengambil tasnya yang berada didalam kamar zifan untuk pamit pulang. Sekarang ia benar-benar malu dan tidak ingin bertemu sehun, bisa-bisa jika melihat sehun sekarang pikirannya akan melayang kemanapun, dan wajahnya akan kembali merona membuat zitao dan halmeoni bingung sangat berbahaya pikirnya.

Zitao yang berbalik melihat luhan turun dari tangga terburu-buru masuk ke kamar zifan, membuat zitao bingung, karena ia tadi kembali mendengar teriakan luhan. Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu.

"lu.. ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?"

"tidak terjadi apapun eonni, aku pulang dulu.."

"tunggu lu, ini gaji pertamamu."zitao yang sedang berusaha menahan luhan untuk lari.

"gomawo eonni.. tapi kan aku baru hari pertama bekerja eonni.." ujar luhan yang melihat gajinya sekarang.

"tak apa, anggap pesangon pulang. Hati-hati lah lu, ini sudah malam."

"terima kasih banyak eonni. Aku pulaang. Zifanniee, noona pulang yaa.. halmeoni, lulu pulang duluu." Luhan segera memeluk zitao, beralih menuju zifan yang sedang duduk dikursi bersiap makan malam itu mengangguk setelah mendapatkan elusan dikepalanya dari luhan, lalu beralih menuju halmeoni yang ingin dipeluknya. Nenek zitao yang merentangkan tangannya itu dan mengelus kepalanya.

"ini sudah malam lu, diantarkan sehun ya?" ketika nama sehun kembali di sebut membuat luhan kembali malu dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia segera lari keluar rumah dan sedikit berteriak,

"aku akan pulang sendiri halmeoni, bagaimana dengan sepedaku jika aku tidak pulang dengannya? Sampai jumpa zifann, noona pulaang." Melihat kelakuan luhan membuat zitao dan halmeoni menggeleng dan sedikit tertawa.

.

.

"dimana gadis ceroboh itu?" ini adalah ucapan pertama yang dikeluarkannya sejak pulang kerumah ini ketika melihat zitao, halmeoni, dan zifan, membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"gadis ceroboh? Siapa yang kau maksud hun?" penuturan kakaknya membuatnya malas, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis yang berteriaknya tadi.

"perlukah aku menjawab? Dia yang tadi tiba-tiba berada disini." Sehun mendekati mereka, dan mengambil kursinya untuk duduk ikut bergabung makan malam.

"dia punya nama oh sehun, dan namanya xi luhan. Jangan sembarangan menyebutnya gadis ceroboh." Zitao yang berusaha menasehati adiknya sambil menyiapkan adiknya makan malam.

"terserah noona saja, dimana dia sekarang?"

"ohh.. luhan noona sudah pulang samchon." Jawab zifan menyela ibunya yang hendak menjawab.

"luhan noona? Kenapa kau memanggilnya noona zifan-ah? Panggilan itu tak cocok untuknya. Panggil dia gadis ceroboh.."

"yak oh sehun! Jangan mengajari anakku menjadi buruk. Kau saja yang buruk, anakku tidak."

"kenapa aku harus memanggilnya gadis ceroboh samchon? Kata _mommy_ , jangan menjadi orang buruk. Itu tidak baik, _no no hae!_ " zifan yang menunjukkan jari telunjuk untuk mempergerakan tanda "no no" tadi membuat yang lainnya tertawa. Hanya sehun saja yang tertawa masam.

"itu baru anak _mommy_ sayaang." Zitao segera memeluk anaknya senang dan menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek sehun.

Ketika mereka sedang melangsungkan makan malam, "aku pulangg, zifann.. _daddy_ pulaang!" teriak seseorang dari luar membuat kaget semua orang.

Pasalnya suami zitao adalah seorang dokter yang tak tentu kapan ia bisa pulang. Bahkan kadang suami zitao akan pulang dua hari sekali jika memiliki pasien yang tidak bisa di tinggal. Suami zitao memiliki ruangannya sendiri, karena ia merupakan salah satu dokter yang disegani yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut. Dia adalah Wu Yifan.

Pria yang sudah zitao nikahi enam tahun lamanya. Pria asal china yang memiliki darah china – Canada itu yang awal mengenal zitao karena perjodohan. Akan tetapi lama kelamaan mereka saling mencintai hingga sekarang. Dan sayangnya, wu yifan yang luhan maksud kemarin adalah wu yifan yang sama menjabat sebagai suami wu zitao…

" _daddyyyy!"_ zifan segera turun dari kursinya dan berlari ke ayahnya karena ia sangat merindukan ayahnya. Sudah dua hari ini ayahnya tidak bisa pulang kerumah karena rumah sakit yang sangat banyak memiliki pasien. Zitao dan zifan paham akan hal tersebut.

Yifan segera menggendong anak semata wayangnya yang ia rindukan itu, " _daddy_ sangan merindukanmu sayang.." yifan memeluk anaknya erat.

"zifan juga merindukan _daddy.._ kenapa _daddy_ baru pulang?"

"maafkan _daddy_ ya.. pasien yang _daddy_ tangani cukup banyak kemarin." Sambil mengecup pipi zifan berkali-kali.

"tak masalah, yang penting _daddy_ pulang sekarang.." itu suara zitao yang menintrupsi momen mereka membuatnya mengelus zifan lalu melihat kearah yifan dengan senyum bahagianya membuat yifan ikut bahagia dan mendekati zitao. Tanpa aba-aba ketika zifan berada diantara lehernya, yifan langsung mengecup bibir tao kilat. Ia sangat merindukan istrinya ini.

"yifaan, tidak disini. Lihat ada zifan digendonganmu." Ucap zitao malu, belum lagi sehun dan neneknya melihat kemesraan mereka. Posisi mereka sekarang yaitu zifan yang berada di gendongan tangan kanan _daddy_ -nya dan zitao yang diraih menggunakan tangan kiri. Serasa sedang berpelukan bertiga.

Oh sehun dan neneknya yang melihat kemesraan kakak dan cucunya bersama keluarganya itu hanya tersenyum bahagia, lebih tepatnya nenek mereka yang tersenyum bahagia melihat kemesraan cucunya, dan sehun yang tersenyum miris melihat kemesraan kakak perempuannya itu.

.

.

Yifan dan zitao yang sedang berada di dalam kamar berdua menikmati waktu malam sebelum tidur mereka, "jadi kau memperkerjakan seseorang untuk mengasuh zifan?" zitao yang baru keluar kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri untuk segera tidur dipelukan suaminya.

"ya, ia teman minseok eonni dan sepertinya sedang kesusahan. Ia mencari pekerjaan dan tak kunjung dapat sedangkan pendidikannya hanya mengengah atas, jadi ia hanya berani mencari pekerjaan sebagai pelayan restoran atau mengasuh anak. Kau tak keberatan kan? Aku hanya memperkerjakan dia jika aku butuhkan saja. Tapi keperluan zifan tetap aku yang urus, sayang." Ujar zitao menjelaskan dengan berjalan ke arah suaminya yang menyandar pada ujung tempat tidur yang segera menepuk tempat sebelahnya agar zitao ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur juga.

"aku tak masalah sayang, kan kau niatnya membantu keuangannya. Kau yang terbaik." Yifan yang langsung merangkul zitao ketika wanita itu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dan langsung dirangkul oleh suaminya.

Zitao yang menggunakan lengan yifan sebagai bantalnya, dan mereka langsung berpelukan mesra dan saling berhadapan. Menceritakan kejadian yang mereka anggap lucu, dan sayangnya yang mereka ceritakan adalah orang yang sama bernama xi luhan.

"kau tau, ternyata pengasuh zifan memiliki kesan buruk saat pertama kali bertemu dengan sehun." Zitao yang menceritakan luhan membuatnya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu luhan itu.

"benarkah? Memang apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"

"saat ia bekerja di kafe minseok eonni, ia tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke baju sehun, kekeke. Kau tau kan mulut pedas sehun bagaimana? Dan kau tau, bukannya ia takut melihat wajah sehun ia malah memarahi sehun balik. Aku ingin berada disana ketika mereka bertengkar kekeke."

"belum lagi katanya saat pertemua kedua malah, gadis itu tak seberapa menghiraukan jalan dan hampir tertabrak sehun, untung saja ia baik-baik saja." Sambung zitao ketika menceritakan kejadian sehun dan luhan.

"apa dia cantik?"

"ya! Kenapa kau malah menanyakannya cantik atau tidak." Untuk kali ini, zitao menyesal menceritakan luhan kepada suaminya.

"bukan begitu sayang, dengarkan dulu. Kau mungkin bisa saja menjodohkannya dengan sehun?"

"menjodohkan? Tapi kau tau kan watak sehun sangat keras..?" zitao yang tak yakin dengan ide suaminya.

"mencoba menjodohkan belum tentu hal yang memaksakan sayang. Kau tau istilah 'benci jadi cinta'? itu bisa saja terjadi pada sehun kan? Kau tak ingin membantu mengatasi traumanya?"

"aku sangat ingin fan.. tapi aku tak tau bagaimana caranya, aku juga tak tau apakah sehun memiliki kekasih atau tidak."

"yasudah, tak perlu dipikirkan. Kau tau aku kemarin membantu seorang gadis yang kesusahan juga masalah biaya rumah sakit.."

"benarkah? Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu?"

"kami berkenalan, ia seorang gadis asal cina yang tinggal bersama bibinya. Ia bercerita jika ia terlalu sibuk mencari pekerjaan, dan bibinya yang membuka _catering_ dirumah kelelahan karena tak ada yang membantunya. Gadis itu tak memiliki banyak uang karena belum mendapatkan pekerjaan, ia meminta dispensasi untuk membayar tapi kau tau kebijakan rumah sakit kan sayang? Akhir ketika aku tak sengaja mendengar langsung ku bantu ia. Katanya ia berjanji akan segera mencari pekerjaan dan melunasi hutangnya. Ku pikir dia gadis yang baik."

"malangnya nasib gadis itu.. tapi bibinya baik-baik saja kan fan?"

"ya, ketika aku hendak mengunjungi bibinya kata suster mereka sudah pulang. Untung bibinya baik-baiknya. Hanya kelelahan dan dehidrasi saja."

"syukurlah jika bibinya sudah sembuh." Ujar zitao senang. Tak ada lagi yang mereka bicarakan, tiba-tiba yifan langsung membangunkan tubuhnya untuk berada diatas zitao.

"kau tak merindukanku selama aku dirumah?" zitao yang paham maksud suaminya itu langsung mengalungkan lengannya dileher suaminya tersebut.

"tentu saja, kau terlalu betah dirumah sakit sampai lupa kalau ada yang menunggumu dirumah." Jika sudah begini, sifat manja zitao akan keluar.

"aku tak mungkin melupakanmu sayang, maafkan aku ya? Zifan sekarang umur berapa?" Tanya yifan basa basi membuat zitao tertawa mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"kau lupa dengan umur anakmu sendiri?" zitao ikut menggoda suaminya membuat yifan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"terjadi sesuatu?" goda zitao.

"kau tak ingin memiliki anak lagi? Adik untuk zifan?" ini yang diinginkan zitao agar yifan mengungkapkan hal ini.

"kau pikir bagaimana? Anakku sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa, meninggalkanku untuk berangkat sekolah sedangkan suamiku harus pergi ke kantor. Apa yang aku harapkan tuan wu yifan?"

"baiklah, ayo membuat adik untuk zifan agar ada yang menemanimu saat aku dan zifan taka da dirumah." Yifan segera mencium bibir zitao dan melumatnya dalam. Tangannya yang lain sedang berusaha membuka kancing baju tidur yang dikenakan oleh tao.

Setelah asik melumat bibir istrinya ini, tao berusaha memukul dada suaminya tanda kehabisan nafas, lalu yifan yang sudah merasa puas lanjut mencium teratur leher istrinya yang berawal dari dagu hingga menggigit gemas _collarbone_ milik istrinya. Mengecup daerah tersebut,

"kau terlalu kurus sayang, jangan pedulikan berat badanmu, tapi perhatikan kesehatanmu." Zitao yang tidak memperdulikan ucapan suaminya karena terlalu asik mendesah ketika tangan suaminya masih berada di dalam kemejanya, meremas payudaranya yang berusaha menyembul dari pakaian miliknya. Kemeja zitao belum sepenuhnya terlepas, hingga yifan dengan tak sabarnya melepas kancing dan dari tubuh istrinya tersebut dan meninggalkan pakaian dalam yang kontras dengan warna kulit istrinya membuat ia semakin bergairah.

Dikecupnya yang berasal dari dada hingga turun ke payudara yang sekarang dikeluarkan oleh yifan. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuh istrinya untuk melepas pengait bra, hingga nampak payudara istrinya yang tak tertutup apapun membuat yifan tergoda mencium dan menyedot _nipple_ yang cukup hingga merasa puas.

"aaargh, yifannghh."kicau zitao saat suaminya sedang asik bermain dengan salah satu payudara miliknya dan miliknya yang lain diremas kuat oleh suaminya dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Merasa hawanya panas, yifan dengan tak sabar melepas pakaiannya hingga ia _naked_ dan membantu istrinya untuk melepas pakaian bawah miliknya.

"argghh, yifaaan nghhh." Rintih zitao saat suaminya sekarang asik dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

.

.

Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh dan kyungsoo masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai, membuatnya cukup lelah. Beberapa karyawan mulai meninggalkan kantor, hanya menyisakan dirinya dan beberapa karyawan lain. Kyungsoo harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini, atau besok kyungsoo akan kelabakan untuk mengurus tugas yang lainnya. Sedangkan ia tak memiliki laptop atau computer dirumah jika ingin pulang, jadi kyungsoo harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini dan segera pulang sebelum bus terakhir akan meninggalkannya.

 _ **DRRT.. DRRT..**_

' _Kau belum pulang?'_ itu adalah pesan dari bambi lu-nya.

'belum, tugasku belum selesai ku kerjakan.'

' _ingin di jemput?'_

'kau sudah pulang dari tempat kerjamu?' memang luhan sudah menceritakan pada kyungsoo bahwa hari ini luhan sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan mengasuk anak majikannya, dengan bayaran yang cukup menurut luhan untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya.

' _sudah, ingin ku jemput?'_

'tak perlu, akan semakin larut jika kau pergi dari rumah menuju kantorku, aku akan menaiki bus terakhir malam ini.'

' _baiklah, hati-hati. Jika bus terakhir sudah lewat, naik taksi saja atau aku akan menjemputmu eonni.'_

'iya adikku sayang. Aku akan baik-baik saja.' Kyungsoo kembali fokus ke komputernya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga selesai.

Kyungsoo segera membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pulang kerumah sebelum bus pergi meninggalkannya. Setengah berlari keluar gedung kantornya, ketika berusaha mencari ponselnya dan tetap berlari tanpa sengaja ia menabrak punggung atasannya. Ya Kim Jongin sajangnim.

Untung saja ia tak berlari begitu kencang, tapi tetap saja yang ditabraknya adalah pemilik kantor tempat ia bekerja dan kyungsoo harus apa sekarang. Kyungsoo juga tak bisa kabur selain minta maaf terlebih dahulu, tapi bus sudah terlihat didepan matanya sekarang menunggu penumpang sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

"sa-sajangnim, ma-maafkan saya.." kyungsoo yang menunduk berkali-kali tetapi matanya tak fokus melihat bus takut pergi meninggalkannya.

"apa yang kau lihat sekarang?" jongin yang bingung melihat kelakuan bawahannya itu lalu mengikuti arah pandang kyungsoo sekarang membuat jongin paham.

"jika meminta maaf pada seseorang seharusnya kau menatap orang tersebut do kyungsoo-ssi." Kyungsoo yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya menunju atasannya membuat kepalanya menunduk.

"maafkan saya sajangnim, saya takut tertinggal bus dan berlari, tetapi fo-fokus saya mencari ponsel saya di tas. Maafkan saya.."

"baiklah aku maafkan, segera pulang sebelum bus meninggalkanmu."

"terima kasih sajangnim." Kembali menunduk hormat, kyungsoo segera lari menuju halte tetapi sayangnya bus sudah melaju ketika kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengejarnya membuat kyungsoo bingung sekarang, tidak mungkin ia meminta luhan untuk menjemputnya, atau menunggu taksi ketika melihat jalanan di sekitar kantor tak banyak kendaraan lewat. Kyungsoo duduk di halte sebentar untuk berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang untuk pulang kerumah, mungkin kah jalan kaki? Mungkin iya, sampai kyungsoo menemukan jalanan ramai untuk mendapatkan taksi.

Ketika hendak berjalan kaki, sebuah mobil berhenti di sebelahnya, dan orang yang mengendarai membuka kaca jendelanya,

"kau tertinggal bus tadi?"

"ya sajangnim.. saya akan mencari taksi untuk pulang, saya permisi." Jongin menintrupsi kyungsoo yang hendak berjalan pulang.

"pulang bersamaku saja. Ayo naik ke mobilku."

"tidak sajangnim, akan sangat merepotkan anda. Saya akan mencari taksi saja."

"aku tak akan mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis jalan sendiri di tempat gelap seperti ini. Turuti saja perkataanku do kyungsoo-ssi, aku atasanmu." Kyungsoo merasa sungkan tapi ia juga tak bisa menolak sehingga ia berjalan ke pintu berlainan arah dan duduk di bangku sebelah atasannya.

"maafkan saya merepotkan anda sajangnim." Ujar kyungsoo sambil berusaha memasangkan sabuk pengamannya.

"tak masalah, aku yang memaksamu untuk pulang bersama. Dimana alamatmu?" kyungsoo segera menyebutkan alamatnya dan terdiam. Selama di perjalanan, hanya menanyakan alamat adalah terakhir kali mereka berbincang. Karena sudah merasa tak ada yang bisa di bahas membuat suasana menjadi sepi. Hingga tiba-tiba jongin mengajaknya berbicara.

"kau berasal dari bucheon?" kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke jongin lalu kembali lagi menghadap depan.

"ya sajangnim."

"aku pernah tinggal di bucheon." Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya akan tetapi ia berusaha mengubah raut wajahnya kembali.

"ahh.. benarkah sajangnim?" dan hanya diangguki oleh jongin membuatnya kecewa. Kyungsoo pula tak tau harus menjawab apa, hingga ia hanya diam tak meneruskan percakapan mereka. Karena suasana terlalu sepi membuat kyungsoo tanpa sadar tertidur dengan wajah tenangnya menghadap jongin.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah sampai di tempat tinggal kyungsoo beberapa menit lalu, tetapi melihat wajah kelelahan kyungsoo membuat jongin tak tega membangunkannya, tetapi pula jongin juga tak tau nomor berapa tempat tinggal kyungsoo di gedung ini. Sehingga membuat jongin harus membangunkan kyungsoo.

"kyung.. bangun lah." Kyungsoo yang terlalu pulas membuat jongin kembali tak tega, tetapi melihat kyungsoo yang tidur dengan mem- _pout -_ kan bibirnya membuat jongin ingin mencicipi bibir tersebut. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kyungsoo dan berhasil mengecup bibir yang menggodanya itu.

Jongin harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melumat benda kenyal itu, atau kyungsoo akan takut padanya. Ia tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi, sudah cukup mengecup saja membuatnya bangga. Segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari wajah kyungsoo dan kembali memperhatikan wajah gadis tersebut hingga kyungsoo bangun dengan sendirinya.

"eunghh.." kyungsoo yang tersadar ia masih berada di mobil atasannya, ketika mengangkat kepalanya sekarang ia sedang diperhatikan intens oleh atasannya membuat kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"sa-sajangnim.. ma-maafkan saya tertidur.."

"tak masalah, kau kelelahan bukan. Cepat pulang, dan tidur. Besok kau akan kembali bekerja paginya." Merasa diperhatikan oleh atasannya membuat kyungsoo merona tapi segera ia tutupi dengan anggukan dan berterima kasih.

"terima kasih sajangnim sudah menolong saya, dan maaf merepotkan anda. Sampai jumpa dan hati-hati saat diperjalanan." Ucapan singkat kyungsoo mendapat anggukan dan senyuman kecil oleh jongin. Merasa bersalah karena tertidur, kyungsoo menunggu mobil jongin hilang dari pandangannya baru masuk kedalam tempat tinggalnya.

Tanpa sadar ada yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi sejak berada dari kantor, tentu lagi siapa kalau bukan choi sulli?

Sulli yang memperhatikan keadaan sejak kyungsoo tak sengaja menabrak punggung jongin, sulli masih berada di sana bersama jongin menunggunya masuk ke dalam kendaraannya yang jongin setir sendiri. Mengawasi saat mobil jongin berhenti dihalte untuk memberikan tumpangan pada gadis miskin itu, sulli lihat semuanya.

Selama ia bekerja selama dua tahun bersama jongin, tak pernah ada yang bisa menumpang di mobil atasannya hingga kyungsoo masuk ke dalam perusahaan membuat sulli merasa was-was pada gadis itu. Sulli yang berusaha melakukan ini itu agar jongin tertarikpun tak pernah berhasil, bahkan untuk mendapatkan tumpangan seperti yang terjadi pada kyungsoo pun tak pernah ia rasakan kecuali jika ada urusan bisnis, sulli akan pergi bersama jongin.

Sulli yang mengikuti mobil jongin hingga empunya tiba di sebuah gedung tempat tinggal yang terlihat kumuh, akan tetapi kenapa gadis itu tak segera turun dari mobil jongin membuat sulli takut terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Secara jongin merupakan lelaki yang terkenal _playboy-_ nya. Semua wanita ingin di sentuh oleh kim jongin, pemuda sukses yang kaya dengan visual yang tak diragukan.

Sulli segera menggeleng pelan menghilangkan pikiran yang tak diinginkannya hingga kyungsoo turun dengan wajah linglung tampak baru bangun tidur, membuat sulli paham kalau kyungsoo tertidur dimobil jongin. _Dasar gadis bodoh_ –pikir sulli. Membuat sulli tersenyum sinis saat melihat kyungsoo akhirnya masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah zitao, luhan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya membuat ahn ahjumma bingung, tidak biasanya luhan tak menyapanya terlebih dahulu ketika ia baru pulang dari luar. Tapi ahn ahjumma tak ingin mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut, mungkin luhan lelah pikir ahn ahjumma.

Luhan yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, masih merasa malu ketika kejadian saat berada dirumah zitao eonni dan harus melihat tubuh _topless_ pria menyebalkan itu kembali membuat sehun merona. Pasalnya untuk pertama kalinya luhan melihat tubuh seorang laki-laki yang tak menggunakan pakaian, apalagi tubuh pria menyebalkan tersebut terlihat tampak sexy. Memikirkan hal itu semua kembali membuat luhan merona tak kunjung selesai.

"tidaakk, mengapa aku harus memikirkan pria menyebalkan itu teruuss." Ujar luhan kepada dirinya sendiri dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantalnya. Luhan segera mengeluarkan liontin pemberian mamanya itu,

"ma.. lulu tak salahkan kan ketika tak segaja melihat tubuh pria menyebalkan itu sedang tak menggunakan baju? Siapa suruh ia tak memakai pakaiannya dulu sebelum membuka pintu. Lulu tak salahkan? Tapi kenapa membuat lulu merona tak kunjung selesai? Mungkin lulu hanya terpesona dengan tubuh milik pria menyebalkan itu?" _aigoo, apa yang kau pikirkan lu, hilangkan pikiran anehmu itu_ –batin luhan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Selama ini, semuanya memang luhan ceritakan pada eommanya melalui kalung liontin itu, bahkan termasuk pertemuan pertama, pertemuan kedua, bahkan sekarang pertemuan ketiganya dengan oh sehun si pria menyebalkan itu.

Setelah tersadar, luhan bergegas membersihkan diri, dan mengatakan pada ahjumma bahwa ia mendapatkan makanan dari keluarga oh karena tak ikut bergabung makan malam dengan mereka. Dan untungnya ahn ahjumma yang tidak memasak terlalu banyak hingga mereka memakan masakan yang diberikan oleh zitao dan menyisakannya untuk kyungsoo saat ia pulang dari kantor nanti.

Setelah selesai semua, luhan berusaha mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasnya dan ia menyentuh amplop yang berisi gaji pertamanya. Segera ia keluarkan dan melihat uang yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Luhan memang selalu menyisihkan uangnya untuk di tabung dan lainnya untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Sejak kecil ia diajarkan untuk menyisihkan uangnya dan itu masih luhan terapkan hingga sekarang.

Luhan yang masih memandangi amplop hingga ia mengingat bahwa ia masih memiliki hutang yang waktu itu, yifan mau membantunya membayar tagihan rumah sakit. kali ini luhan bertekat memisahkan beberapa uangnya untuk membayar tagihan rumah sakit beberapa meskipun ia tak bisa langsung menggantinya karena masih ada keperluan yang luhan butuhkan. Pasti dokter itu mengerti pikir luhan.

Sambil mencari kesempatan untuk bertemu sang dokter pujaan hati besok pikir luhan senang dan meloncat-loncat girang didalam kamar. Membuat luhan teringat hingga sampai sekarang kakaknya masih belum pulang membuat luhan cemas dan segera memberikan pesan pada kakak perempuannya ini.

Setelah selesai menghubungi kakaknya, luhan memilih menunggu kepulangan kakaknya diruang tamu hingga beberapa saat kemudian, kakaknya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan raut sedihnya. Luhan yang ingin mencegah kakaknya dan menanyakan ada apa ia batalkan karena sepertinya kyungsoo terlihat sangat sedih.

…

Setelah mobil jongin tak terlihat dari pandangannya, kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah lesunya. Ia memandang luhan sepertinya yang menunggu kehadirannya tapi kyungsoo lewati begitu saja dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya, dan membendamkan wajahnya di bantalnya.

"ia tak mengingatku…" itu yang dipikirkan kyungsoo sedari tadi sejak berada dalam mobil atasannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haloo, **seluhaenbiased** is backk^^

Kali ini kristao dulu yee, hunhannya entaran wkwkw. Kristao so sweet bikin iri , btw ada apa dengan kaisoo? Jengjengjeng :))). Gaada apa-apa kok wkwk, kai berani bener ya. Gatau apa ada yang mata-matain hmm. Kasian ucoonya ntar dimusuhin ._.

Dan lagi jangan ada yang marah sama tante sulli ya, tante baik kok sebenernya disini doang jadi jahat liar *eh ._.v sorry te, hehe. Dan btw lagi, kris tuh minta tao buat jodohin luhan sama sehun, tenang aja, bakal jodoh kok 😉, aminn haha. Disini yang masih hunhan shipper meskipun udah gaada momennya sama sekali kecuali kode-kodean mana suaranyaaa, yang sabar ya jadi HHS, aku juga sabar kok, pasti bakal ada waktunya, sama kayak nih cerita hunhan momennya ntaran dulu .

Thanks buat yang udah baca ini cerita, buat yang ngereview, silent reader, yang ngefollow, sama favorite nih story, tunggu chapter selanjutnya yoww -bow. Jangan lupa review yang belum, yang udah boleh review lagi ^^. See you next chapter, bubayy~

Regards,

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


	6. Chapter 5 : oh, do you like my brother?

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

Kim Jongin ( 25 Tahun )

Do Kyungsoo ( 23 Tahun )

Wu Yifan ( 29 Tahun )

Wu Zitao ( 28 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T - M.

.

Summary :

luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 5 : oh, do you like my brother?

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Karena sudah mendapatkan gaji pertamanya, luhan berniat mengganti biaya pengobatan bibinya yang di tanggung oleh dokter tampan yang luhan kagumi. Meskipun tak bisa mengembalikannya secara utuh, tapi luhan berniat mengganti sedikit demi sedikit, anggap saja sebagai rejeki luhan untuk bertemu dengan dokter tampan beberapa kali.

Luhan yang bersiap untuk kerja keluar dari kamar, dan melihat kakak dan bibinya yang sedang meletakkan sarapan mereka di meja makan setelah matang ahn ahjumma masak. Luhan membiarkan kakak dan bibinya yang membawa makanan ke meja makan, karena dapur cukup sempit jika ia ikut membantu dan berada di dapur. Jadi ia segera mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi meja makan.

"kau sudah siap lu? Apa tak terlalu pagi?" kyungsoo yang melihat adiknya sudah duduk manis dikursi segera meletakkan hidangan makanan di meja makan.

"sudah eonni, hari ini aku berangkat pagi untuk menuju rumah sakit terlebih dahulu."

"rumah sakit? kau sakit?" kini gilihan ahn ahjumma yang duduk setelah mencuci beberapa peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk memasak, ikut bersiap untuk makan.

"tidak ahjumma, lulu ingin mengembalikkan uang dokter sedikit demi sedikit, ya.. lulu akan menyicilnya." Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"kau sudah mendapatkan gajimu? Atau kau menggunakan tabunganmu lu?" ahn ahjumma segera berdiri menuju kamarnya seperti terlihat ingin mengambil sesuatu. Lalu tiba-tiba kembali menuju meja makan.

"ini ahjumma sudah menyisakan uang untuk mengganti uang dokter tampan itu lu." Luhan yang belum menjawab pertanyaan bibinya hingga ia menerima amplop coklat yang diberikan luhan membuatnya ikut bingung.  
"tak perlu ahjumma, lulu menggunakan uang hasil gaji pertama yang diberikan oleh zitao eonni kemarin sebelum pulang. Lulu sengaja menyicilnya, agar bisa bertemu dokter tampan beberapa kali hehe." Ahn ahjumma dan kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar alasan luhan.

"itu sih modusmu saja lu, gunakan uangku dan uang ahn ahjumma juga agar tak membebanimu, jika kita kumpulkan bisa langsung mengganti uang dokter tampanmu itu kok."

"menggunakan uang kyung eonni dan ahn ahjumma nanti sajaa, sekarang pakai uang lulu dulu. Ayolah luhan ingin bertemu dengan dokter tampan itu lebih dari sekali, nanti lulu akan minta uangnya ke ahjumma dan eonni." Mendengar ucapan luhan membuat dua orang yang berada disitu hanya menghela nafas mengiyakan saja keinginan gadis rusa ini.

"terserah kau saja, tapi jika butuh uang katakan pada ahjumma."

"baik ahjumma." Luhan dan kyungsoo segera menyelesaikan sarapannya, lalu berangkat bekerja.

Luhan yang sekarang menuntun sepedanya dan berjalan kaki bersama kyungsoo menuju halte, ia juga menunggu kakaknya untuk mendapatkan bus yang akan mengantar kakaknya kekantornya itu.

"kau belum menceritakan padaku bagaimana pekerjaanmu lu?" kyungsoo yang mengalihkan perhatian pada adiknya ketika mereka sekarang berjalan menuju halte.

"ya begitu eonni, zitao eonni dan oh halmeoni sangatlah baik kepadaku. Belum lagi anak yang ku asuh bernama zifan sangat penurut dan baik juga kepadaku."

"kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"ayolah eonni, jangan menyamakan yang seperti di drama-drama, pelayan dengan majikannya yang jahat. Zitao eonni tidak seperti itu, kekeke." Membuat mereka berdua tertawa dan duduk di kursi halte. Hingga mereka berdua terdiam karena tak ada topik yang bisa dibahas.

"tapi.. kau tau eonni.. ternyata zitao eonni merupakan kakak dari pria menyebalkan itu." Seketika memingat sehun membuat luhan mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"pria menyebalkan? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"itu eonni, pria yang ada di kafe minseok eonni ketika tak sengaja kutumpahkan bajunya dengan minuman."

"ahh, pria itu? Kau sudah bertemunya lagi di seoul."

"lebih dari sekali bahkan eonni." Luhan malas ketika harus kembali menceritakan kejadian ketika tak memperhatikan jalan itu, tapi apa boleh buat jika kakaknya sudah terlanjur penasaran ini, maka luhan kembali menceritakan kejadian tersebut. Tapi luhan tak harus menceritakan tentang kejadian ia melihat tubuh lelaki itu setengah telanjang kan.

"makanya hati-hati lu, lebih baik kau hindari saja pria seperti itu. Kau kan mengurus anaknya zitao eonni, bukan adiknya. Jadi pikirku tak masalah. Lupakan saja kejadian sebelumnya atau akan membuatmu tak nyaman nantinya jika dirumah zitao eonni bertemu dengan adiknya." Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar saran dari kakaknya itu, hingga bus akhirnya tiba dan mereka harus berpisah dipinggir halte.

.

.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ketika tiba di rumah sakit, luhan segera menuju bagian pelayanan yang langsung berdiri ketika luhan menghampiri.

"bisa saya bertemu dengan dokter wu yifan?"

"sebentar saya cek nona." Bagian pelayanan yang segera menelfon entah siapa itu luhan tak mengetahuinya dan segera di tutup telfon tersebut.

"maafkan saya, tetapi wu yifan songsaeng-nim belum tiba dirumah sakit sekarang. Ada yang bisa saya sampaikan kepada beliau?"

"oh.. begitukah, yasudah nanti saya akan kembali kesini saja. Terima kasih." Luhan meninggalkan rumah sakit dengah wajah kecewanya dan langsung menuju rumah zitao.

…

"selamat pagi bibi nam." Luhan menyapa pembantu rumah tangga zitao yang membukannya pintu tersebut.

"selamat pagi lu, kenapa kau datang pagi? Zifan kan sedang sekolah." Luhan langsung menghentikan pergerakan kakinya mendengar penuturan bibi nam tersebut, luhan lupa jika harus menanyakan kapan ia harus datang untuk bermain dengan zifan.

Dan satu hal lagi, luhan lupa kalau zifan sudah bersekolah. Ia kan berumur lima tahun, wajar sudah sekolah kan.

"oh iya bi.. aku lupa kalau zifan sudah sekolah. Hmm bibi nam..?" luhan yang terlihat celingak celinguk di tempat membuat bibi nam bingung.

"ada apa lu?" Tanya bibi nam terheran.

"apa tuan sehun sudah berangkat bekerja?"

"ah, ya. Tuan sehun sudah berangkat setelah zifan dan tuan yifan berangkat."

"tuan yifan?" luhan yang terlihat bingung mendengar jawaban bibi nam.

"kau belum bertemu dengan tuan yifan ya? Beliau suami nyonya zitao."

"ahh, suami zitao eonni, hmm bibi apa yang bisa aku bantu? Karena zifan sedang tidak ada dirumah."

"coba kau tanyakan pada nyonya zitao saja, beliau berada di ruang tengah bersama nyonya oh, aku ke belakang dulu lu." Bibi nam yang mengelus pundak luhan sebentar lalu meninggalkan luhan setelah luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan yang sesaat langsung menuju ruang tengah untuk mencari zitao dan menanyakan apa yang harus di kerjakannya sekarang, ia melihat zitao sedang bersama oh halmeoni. Oh halmeoni yang melihatnya datang langsung tersenyum, begitu pula zitao yang mengalihkan pandangannya menuju luhan.

"luu, kenapa kau sudah datang jam segini?" zitao yang menepuk kursi kosong sebelahnya agar luhan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Luhan segera menghampiri zitao dan ikut berbincang bersama.

"aku lupa eonni, kalau zifan sekarang sekolah.. tau begitu kan aku akan datang lebih pagi untuk mengantarnya sekolah." Ujar luhan sedih karena merasa itu bagian dari tanggung jawabnya.

"tak perlu lulu, zifan berangkat dengan _daddy_ -nya tadi, biasanya ia akan diantar supir. Tugasmu hanya menjaga dan menemani zifan bermain ketika berada dirumah. Tapi karena kau sudah berada disini, ayo temani aku belanja?"

"belanja? Tidak eonni, aku bisa membantu bibi nam untuk membersihkan rumah saja.." luhan yang merasa tak pantas jika harus jalan bersama zitao. Lihat saja, stylenya sudah beda. Tapi beruntungnya zitao tak pernah melihatnya sebelah mata.

"tidak lu, itu sudah bagian tugas dari bibi nam dan yang lain. Tugasmu merawat zifan, tapi karena zifan sekolah kau harus menemaniku belanja, kau bisa membawa belanjaanku nanti jika kau merasa sungkan. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada yixing eonni. Yixing eonni sahabat dari kami, yaitu aku dan minseok eonni juga." Luhan yang tidak bisa menolak hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengikuti perintah zitao. Sebenarnya itu hanya alas an, karena zitao biasanya diikuti oleh supirnya untuk membawakan belanjanya, zitao juga tak akan tega menyuruh luhan membawa kantong belanjaannya.

"karena aku biasa berbelanja sendiri, kali ini aku senang karena memiliki teman untuk jalan-jalan. Sekalian nanti kita akan menjemput zifan di sekolahnya." Ujar zitao kembali.

"baik eonni." Dan luhan yang patuh.

.

.

Kyungsoo tiba di kantornya tepat waktu, tapi karena tepat waktunya itu ia harus berpapasan dengan choi sulli diluar gedung kantor, sekertaris atasannya yang sudah menunjukkan wajah juteknya ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kyungsoo bingung, apa salahnya ketika melihat wajah jutek itu tapi tetap saja kyungsoo harus bersikap hormat pada siapapun.

Ketika masuk ke dalam gedung kantor, tanpa sengaja pula mereka harus masuk bersamaan. Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa diam saja, setelah menunduk sebenarnya tak ingin menyapa tapi bagaimana juga mereka sudah bertatapan dan harus membuat menunduk dengan balasan langsung dilewati begitu saja. Ingin menggeram tapi kyungsoo hanya bisa menahannya saja.

Ketika sama-sama menunggu lift, cukup ramai staff menunggu giliran untuk bisa masuk kedalam lift, karena terdapat tiga lift berbeda, dua untuk staff dan satu khusus untuk sajangnim. Choi sulli yang langsung menyerobot masuk menyisakan kyungsoo seorang diri untuk kembali menunggu lift, karena staff lain juga berbondong-bondong berusaha masuk ke dalam lift.

Ketika sebelum pintu lift tertutup tepat sulli berada paling ujung dekat pintu, jongin datang seorang diri menuju lift khusus untuk dirinya yang berada di sisi tengah di antara lift yang lain tak sengaja jongin berdiri bersebelahan dengan kyungsoo.

"oh kyungsoo?"

Sulli yang melihat jongin dan kyungsoo saling berhadapan membuatnya ingin menghentikan pintu lift yang menutup akan tetapi sudah terlambat, karena lift sudah bergerak.

...

"oh kyungsoo?" karena merasa dipanggil seseorang membuatnya menolah ke arah seseorang yang memanggil namanya tersebut. Dan ketika tau siapa pelakunya, membuat kyungsoo langsung menunduk hormat.

"selamat pagi, sajangnim."

"kau menunggu lift?"

"ya sajangnim, lift sebelumnya cukup penuh." Jawab kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap atasannya.

"bersama denganku saja." Jongin yang kebetulan juga menunggu lift yang sekarang pintu terbuka untuknya. Segera masuk, dan menawarkan kyungsoo untuk naik bersama. Kyungsoo yang sudah berusaha menolak, tapi tetap saja jika atasannya yang memerintah maka harus dilaksanakan. Hingga sekarang mereka berada di dalam lift berdua.

Kyungsoo yang menuju lantai tiga sedangkan jongin yang menuju lantai enam, membuat mereka harus berpisah ketika lift yang mereka gunakan telah tiba di lantai tiga. Kyungsoo segera keluar dari lift dan menunggu pintu itu tertutup hingga naik menuju ke lantai enam.

Tidak ada yang mereka bahas, tak ada topik yang bisa mengubah suasana hingga tiba di lantai tiga. Semua mata memandang ke arah kyungsoo karena hanya kyungsoo divisi yang bukan dari lantai enam bisa masuk ke dalam lift khusus sajangnim.

Jongin merupakan orang tegas, ia benar-benar tak ingin ada staff lain yang boleh menggunakan liftnya termasuk dalam keadaan darurat jika tak bersama jongin di dalamnya. Karena lift tersebut hanya menggunakan sensor sidik jari jongin yang bisa menggerakkan lift itu.

Ketika kyungsoo keluar dari lift pribadi milik jongin membuat semua staff yang berada di divisinya melihat kaget kearahnya membuat kyungsoo sungkan dan langsung duduk ke mejanya. Beberapa staff menghampirinya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo dan jongin. Kyungsoo menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi bahwa tak terjadi apapun tapi tetap saja yang mendengar hal itu tak percaya.

"aku bersungguh-sungguh, tak terjadi apapun antara aku dan sajangnim." Sooyoung yang merupakan teman dekatnya beberapa hari lalu juga tak percaya apa yang kyungsoo katakan.

Sooyoung yang mulai menjadi teman dekat di kantor kyungsoo, hubungan mereka terjalin ketika tak sengaja sooyoung menabraknya dan menjatuhkan berkas yang kyungsoo bawa. Kejadian itu membuat sooyoung merasa bersalah dan ingin mentraktir kyungsoo minuman sebagai ucapan maafnya.

Sebernarnya kyungsoo yang tak mempermasalahkannya, tetapi sooyoung dengan rasa bersalahnya yang cukup tinggi membuat mereka berakhir di kantin kantor dengan segelas minuman sambil beristirahat sebentar sebelum kembali bekerja. Sooyoung yang cukup riang dan membuat suasana menjadi asik sedangkan kyungsoo merupakan pendengar yang baik dengan apa saja yang dikatakan sooyoung, bahkan hanya mengeluakan beberapa kata seperti ya, atau tidak.

Semenjak kejadian tersebut membuat mereka menjadi teman, kyungsoo yang biasanya memang tak memiliki teman khusus kecuali adiknya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat tempatnya bercerita jadi kyungsoo tak memiliki banyak teman. Ia cukup pendiam. Tapi ada satu laki-laki yang mau berteman dengannya ketika umur tujuh taun, dan laki-laki itu berumur sembilan tahun. Kyungsoo yang memiliki penglihatan yang tak bagus membuatnya harus menajamkan pandangannya, dan karena itu membuat orang-orang takut padanya.

Kyungsoo yang tak memiliki uang, dan panti asuhan yang tidak bisa memberikannya dana selain kebutuhan sehariannya membuat kyungsoo harus seperti itu, hingga ada anak laki-laki yang mau berteman dengannya. Jarak umur mereka terpaut dua tahun yang tak sedarah tapi layaknya oppa yang selalu melindunginya. Mereka berteman dekat karena laki-laki tersebut merupakan tetangga dekat panti asuhannya sehingga mereka bisa sering bermain bersama. Lelaki itu pula yang membelikannya kacamata agar kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas. Akan tetapi takdir yang harus memisahkan mereka karena laki-laki itu harus mengikuti orang tuanya untuk pindah ke kanada. Bahkan sampai sekarang kyungsoo masih menyimpan kacamata pemberian laki-laki tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang terlihat melamun membuat sooyoung menggeleng pelan, dan menggerakkan tubuh kyungsoo agar kembali sadar ke dunianya.

"kyungg~ apa yang kau pikirkan?" merasa mendengarkan sooyoung membuat kyungsoo sadar dan menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"tak ada, apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"kan aku sudah bilang berkali-kali ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu dan jongin sajangnim?" sooyoung memang ceria tetapi pemaksa, jika sudah membuatnya penasaran maka ia akan mengejar info itu sampai dapat.

"tidak ada, tak terjadi apapun, jadi kau kembalilah bekerjaa." Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya dan segera mendorong tubuh sooyoung untuk kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

.

.

Ketika dalam perjalanan menuju pusat pembelanjaan terlebih dahulu,

"sayang sekali lu, kau tadi tak bertemu suamiku. Kalian belum berkenalan kan."

"tak apa eonni, kami bisa bertemu lain kali kan. Suami eonni bekerja sebagai apa?"

"dia dokter, bernama wu yifan." Ujar zitao senang ketika menceritakan tentang suaminya. Berbeda dengan ekspresi xi luhan sekarang yang seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"wu yifan eonni? Aku seperti pernah mengenal nama itu eonni." Luhan yang berusaha mengingat nama wu yifan terdiam, dan zitao yang melihat itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"mungkin saja kau pernah bertemunya di rumah sakit, dia kan dokter lu."

"iya mungkin saja eonni." Luhan berusaha tak memikirkannya. Tanpa ia ingat dokter tampan yang ingin ia temui tadi pagi adalah suami dari zitao.

Ketika mereka tiba di pusat perbelanjaan, zitao yang sudah mengitari hampir seluruh toko tanpa kenal lelah, berbeda dengan luhan yang memang tak pernah mengitari semua toko yang ada di mall itu membuatnya cukup lelah. Baginya berbelanja di toko mahal hanya akan membuang uangnya saja, ia juga tidak memiliki banyak koleksi _make up_ hanya yang standar dibutuhkan saja, ia juga tak seberapa menyukai _make up_ yang berlebihan juga.

sudah beberapa toko zitao hampiri hingga akhirnya ia menemukan beberapa pasang baju yang sesuai untuknya dan melakukan transaksi, luhan yang sudah siap untuk membawa belanjaan zitao, tiba-tiba supir zitao datang menghampiri mereka dan menunggu perintah.

Luhan yang hendak protes, tapi zitao langsung mengangkat tangannya tanda tak menerima protesan dan langsung menggandeng luhan untuk memasuki toko yang lainnya.

"eonnii, kau berjanji belanjaanmu akan ku bawakan kan?"

"tidak lu, biarkan shim ahjussi yang membawanya, kau menemaniku melihat-lihat pakaian saja. Belum lagi habis ini kita ke butik yixing eonni, jadi simpan energimu."  
"tapikan tak sesuai dengan perjanjian tadi eonni." Luhan yang berusaha menghentikan jalan mereka dan menoleh ke arah zitao.

"aku tak menerima protesan, ayo melihat yang lainnya."

Ketika masuk ke toko yang lainnya, zitao yang melihat beberapa pasang baju lainnya.

"lu, pilihlah yang kau suka." Zitao berusaha menawarkan, sedangkan luhan yang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"waee?" saat zitao melihat gelengan itu.

"aniya eonni, terlalu mahal." Luhan yang berusaha membisikkan kata tersebut, malu kepada pelayan yang menunggu mereka berdua. Membuat zitao tertawa.

"aku akan membayarnya untukmu, jadi pilihlah."

"tidak eonni, aku akan membantumu memilih saja." Luhan yang menunjukkan beberapa pakaian pilihannya, dan tanpa pikir panjang zitao langsung membayar salah satu pakaian yang dipilih luhan untuknya dan memisahkan dari kantong belanjaan miliknya lalu memberikannya pada luhan.

Luhan yang melihat pemberian zitao bingung,

"ini untukmu, kau suka kan?"

"tapi aku kan memilihkan ini untukmu eonni."

"aku tak menerima bantahan lu, terimalah~" luhan akhirnya menerima pemberian zitao dan memeluknya, mereka sudah seperti kakak dan adik sungguhan, atau cocok menjadi saudara ipar? Mungkinkah?

Setelah puas melihat pilihannya, zitao segera mengajak luhan menuju butik yixing dan mengenalkan luhan pada wanita itu. Zitao yang terlihat cukup akrab dengan luhan, dan mengenalkan luhan bahwa ia pertama kali bertemu luhan ketika berada di butik zitao.

Ia menceritakan semua tentang luhan, dan sedikit membanggakan luhan, membuat gadis itu cukup malu mendengar penuturan zitao yang ia merasa terlalu berlebihan tentang menceritakannya. Akhirnya yixing dan zitao menanyakan tentang minseok kepada luhan membuat yixing dan zitao sedikit bernostalgia mengenai persahabatan mereka.

Luhan yang memang mudah akrab pada orang lain membuatnya tak canggung pada yixing, bahkan yixing ikut menganggapnya sebagai adiknya, bahkan yixing meminta maaf pada luhan ketika pegawai yixing tak memperbolehkan luhan bertemu dengannya. Luhanpun tak masalah, tak mungkin orang sepenting yixing mau menerima tamu yang tak dikenalnya dengan asal jawab luhan.

Hingga yixing dan zitao menanyakan bagaimana suasana bucheon, yixing dan zitao memang tak seberapa mengetahui tentang bucheon karena memang mereka berasal dari seoul, termasuk minseok, tapi minseok memilih pindah ke bucheon untuk mengikuti suaminya dan membuka usaha kafenya disana. Bahkan kadang yixing dan zitao mengunjungi rumah minseok, sayang mereka belum pernah mengunjungi kafe minseok sehingga tak pernah melihat luhan. Luhan juga menceritakan jika ia tinggal bersama kyungsoo dan ahn ahjumma, dan menceritakan bahwa kakaknya sekarang bekerja di Kim _Corp._ dan langsung disaut oleh zitao bahwa ia mengenal siapa pemilik kantor besar itu tak lain bahwa sahabat adiknya. Terlalu asik bercerita, akhirnya zitao mengajak luhan pulang untuk menjemput zifan terlebih dahulu.

" _mommyyy_." Teriak zifan saat melihat _mommy_ -nya yang menjemput, biasanya ia hanya akan di jemput shim ahjussi atau supirnya yang lain.

"hai sayang~" zifan berlari menuju _mommy_ -nya dan melihat luhan juga ikut menjemputnya membuat zifan sangat senang.

"luhan noona ikut menjemput zifan?"

"yaa, lu noona hari ini ikut menjemput yifan, kau senang?" luhan yang mendekati luhan dan mengelus kepala zifan sayang membuat zitao ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"ya zifan senang, apalagi kalau _mommy_ dan lu noona ikut menjemput zifan setiap hari hehe." Gurau zifan membuat mereka bertiga tertawa. Dan masuk kedalam mobil. Mereka bertiga dengan zifan yang duduk di posisi tengah antara luhan dan zitao.

"mau lu noona jemput setiap hari? Nanti lu noona bisa ikut shim ahjussi saat akan menjemputmu."

"benarkah?" zifan langsung menoleh ke arah luhan dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"tak perlu lu, kau bisa datang kerumah ketika zifan pulang sekolah." Zifan menoleh ke arah zitao dengan wajah cemberutnya membuat zitao gemas dan langsung mengecup bibir zifan, meskipun zifan sudah berusaha menghindar tetap saja _mommy_ -nya berhasil menciumnya.

"tak apa eonni, aku dibayar untuk bersama zifan kan, lagian aku bisa jadi asisten zitao eonni ketika zifan sekolah, kekeke." Akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama hingga tiba di rumah zitao.

Zitao sangat menyukai sifat luhan yang ceria, bahkan luhan mampu membuat orang rumah lainnya ikut tertawa melihat tingkah luhan, cerita lucu, bahkan gestur gadis itu. Hanya satu orang yang melihat luhan datar, siapa lagi jika bukan oh sehun.

Luhan yang sedang bermain bersama zifan, mewarnai, dan setelah itu kejar-kejaran bersama zifan hingga oh sehun tiba dirumah, melihat kelakuan itu membuat sehun yang melihat itu hanya mendesah malas dan meninggalkan luhan yang masih tertawa bersama yifan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Seperti biasa, sehun membersihkan diri. Dan luhan yang mulai melupakan kejadian lalu, ingin membuat suasana tak canggung dengan pria itu. Ketika diajak zitao dan oh halmeoni untuk makan malam bersama kali ini ia berusaha tak menolaknya.

Seperti biasa, zitao yang meminta luhan untuk memanggil sehun keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam bersama. Luhan tak menolak tapi mengantisipasi jika kejadian yang tak diinginkannya terulang kembali hingga ketika pintu itu terbuka, luhan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melihat sehun yang sudah menggunakan pakaian lengkap bingung melihat kelakuan gadis ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan raut bingung melihat punggung gadis itu.

"zitao memanggilmu untuk makan malam bersama." Luhan yang masih tak berani menoleh ke arah sehun.

"untuk apa kau membalik tubuhmu seperti itu? Jika berbicara pada seseorang lihat orang itu gadis ceroboh.. ah.. atau.. kau takut kejadian itu terulang kembali?" ujar sehun jail hampir tertawa. Dan luhan yang mendengar penuturan laki-laki ini hanya lari meninggalkan sehun. Tanpa sadar sehun menunjukkan senyumnya yang hilang sudah berapa lama, hanya saja untuk tak ada yang melihatnya.

Sehun segera turun menuju meja makan, dan melihat luhan yang kali ini ikut makan malam bersama membuatnya mengangkat alisnya.

"untuk apa kau disini gadis ceroboh?" luhan yang merasa terpanggil mendongakkan kepala melihat arah orang yang memanggilnya membuat luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya sebal.

"wae? Kau tak suka aku disini?" tantang balik luhan, zitao dan oh halmeoni yang mendengar jawaban luhan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"ya, pulanglah." Luhan yang hendak menjawab tapi didahului zifan.

"samchon jangan jahat-jahat dengan lu noona."

"sudah samchon katakan jangan panggil dia noona, tapi panggil dia gadis ceroboh zifan." Dengan santainya sehun menduduki kursi kosong di meja makan itu.

"samchon tak boleh begitu.." zifan berusaha mengingatkan sehun. Luhan yang akan meledak itu tapi ditahan oleh zitao, sehingga ia berusaha menahan amarahnya dan melanjutkan makannya.

Zitao yang mengambilkan adiknya makan malam juga,

"eonni, aku datang pagi seperti tadi saja ya?" tanya luhan.

"terserah padamu saja lu." Jawab zitao sabar.

"tak perlu datang juga tak masalah." Semuanya yang menoleh pada yang bicara, dan semuanya menunjukkan tatapan peringatan tetap saja tak diperdulikan oleh sang pemilik suara. Dan luhan yang hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan sehun membuat sehun yang merasa ditatapi itu mengangkat alisnya bingung melihat ekspresi yang diberikan oleh luhan.

Tapi luhan tetap diam saja, hingga suasana hening fokus pada makanan masing-masing.

"yifan hyung tak pulang eonni?" merasa diajak bicara dengan adiknya membuat zitao melihat ke arah sehun.

"tak tau, kakak iparmu tak menghubungi eonni." Ujar zitao sedih, dan sehun yang merasa membuat kakaknya sedih itu merasa bersalah dan menenangkan kakaknya agar tak bersedih.

"mungkin hyung sibuk, ia pasti pulang noona.." diangguki oleh zitao hingga beberapa saat yang mereka bicarakan datang kerumah.

"zifaan, _daddy_ pulaaang~" merasa terpanggil zifan segera berdiri dan berlari menuju ayahnya meminta digendong.

" _daddyyyyy."_ Yifan segera masuk ke dalam rumah, dan membuat seseorang terkejut.

"yifan oppa?" luhan segera berdiri dari duduknya ketika yifan berjalan mendekat ke meja makan, dan dihadiahi tatapan bingung oleh seisi rumah yang lain, terkhusus yang berada di meja makan sekarang. Zitao yang sebelumnya sudah berdiri menghampiri yifan sekarang menoleh bingung kearah luhan yang seperti mengenal suaminya.

"kau mengenal suamiku lu?"

"ne? Suami?" ujar luhan kaget, setengah bersedih tanpa ada yang menyadari hal tersebut kecuali satu orang.

"iya lu, yifan suamiku yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu tadi pagi, tapi ia sudah terlanjur berangkat ketika kau belum tiba." Zitao yang menghampiri suaminya dan dihadiahi ciuman di kening oleh yifan.

"hai lu, kau masih mengingatku ternyata." Sapa yifan.

"kalian saling mengenal ternyata." Zitao yang menarik suaminya untuk ikut makan malam bersama."

"ah.. i..itu oppa.. aku tadi kerumah sakit untuk ingin mengganti biaya pengobatan bibi sedikit demi sedikit.." ujar luhan sungkan sedikit sedih. Sehun yang masih memperhatikan gerak gerik luhan menyerngit bingung merasa aneh melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"tak perlu di ganti lu, aku berniat ingin membantu pengobatan bibimu kok." Jawab yifan.

"terima kasih oppa.." anggukan sebagai balasan yifan setelah mendengar penuturan luhan.

"yaampun.. jadi gadis yang kau ceritakan itu luhan sayang? Aku juga kemarin itu menceritakan tentang luhan kepadamu, jadi kita menceritakan orang yang sama?" ujar zitao pada yifan.

"iya sayang.. kekeke." Yifan yang mengelus kepala zitao sayang, yang tanpa sadar membuat luhan iri melihatnya, dan berusaha menyela.

"ne? Menceritakan aku eonni? Apaa?" luhan yang berusaha terlihat ceria meskipun sekarang hatinya cukup sedih ternyata dokter tampan yang ditaksirnya sudah beristri, bahkan istrinya sangat baik padanya.

"rahasia luu." Zitao yang menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek luhan.

"ahh, eonniii." Luhan yang menunjukkan wajah kecewanya tanda mereka sedang bercanda bersama. Hingga suasana meja makan kembali hening.

Luhan segera berdiri, dan membawa piring kotornya ke belakang. Ketika ingin mencucinya, tapi ia tahan dan ingin cepat-cepat menghubungi kyungsoo setelah mencari tempat kosong sedikit jauh dari tempat mencuci piring. Berusaha ditelponnya kyungsoo hingga tersambung.

"eonni..." suara luhan terdengar sedih sekarang.

" _luu.? Ada apa?"_

"eonni.." luhan yang tak tahan menahan tangisannya.

" _yaa? Ada apa luu? Kenapa menangiis?"_

"eonni.. tau.. ternyata dokter tampan yang membantu biaya pengobatan ahn ahjumma.. hiks.."

" _kenapa luu? Katakan padaku."_

"dokter tampan itu suami zitao eonni." Ujar luhan sedih.

" _yatuhan luu, aku kira ada apa. Kan sudah ku katakan, mungkin kau hanya kagum padanya."_

"tapi rasanya sakit eonni."

" _yasudah jangan nangis disana, segera pulang dan menangislah dirumah saja. Kekeke."_

"ya eonni! Kenapa reaksimu malah seperti itu."

" _sudah lu, aku mau pulang, kau sudah pulang?"_

"ya aku akan pulang setelah ini."

" _baiklah, hati-hati."_

"kau juga eonni." Luhan segera menutup telponnya tanpa sadar ada yang mendengar pembicarannya, dan menggeram marah.

Luhan kembali ke dalam, dan menyusul yang lainnya ke ruang tengah untuk berpamitan hendak pulang. Sehun yang sedang berada di tempat dengan duduk bersama yang lainnya hanya menunjukkan raut datarnya ketika melihat luhan balik. Luhan yang tidak pekanya tak menyadari tatapan yang diberikan sehun.

"eonni, aku pulang dulu ya." Setelah mengambil tasnya, luhan menghampiri zitao dan yang lainnya untuk berpamitan.

"kau pulang sendiri lu?"

"ya eonni, aku kan kesini dengan sepeda, tentu pulang dengan sepeda juga." Luhan yang kembali menunjukkan wajah cerianya.

"tapi ini sudah malam lu, lebih baik kau di antar sehun saja." Merasa namanya terpanggil membuat sehun menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"aku tak mau." Jawab sehun cepat.

"tidak perlu eonni, nanti bagaimana dengan sepedaku."

"buang saja sepeda rongsokan itu." Balas sehun, dan luhan yang tak ingin berdebat hanya tak menghiraukan ucapan sehun.

"sehun.. tak boleh begitu, antarkan luhan ya? _Please_?" ujar zitao setengah memohon pada sehun.

"iya hun, tolong antarkan luhan, kasian ini sudah malam." Ujar halmeoni sekarang.

"tak perlu eonni, halmeoni, aku dengan sepedaku saja."

"tidak lu, berbahaya jika pulang sendiri, biarkan diantar sehun. Karena shim ahjussi dan yang lainnya sudah pulang." Setelah berpikir beberapa saat akhirnya sehun menyetujui permintaan kakaknya.

...

Ketika dalam perjalanan, hanya suasana hening diantara mereka dan luhan yang tak menyukai suasana seperti itu ingin mengubah suasana tersebut.

"sehun, kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"atau kau sedang sendiri ya? Mana ada wanita yang mau bersamamu."

"oh sehun, hari ini kau sedang dalam mood buruk?"

"kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"ya?! Jawab jika seseorang bertanya." Oceh luhan yang tak di gubris sedikitpun oleh sehun.

Dan sehun yang tak tahan mendengar ocehan gadisnya langsung mengepalkan tangannya yang memegang setir, dan menjawab.

"kau menyukai hyungku?" tanya sehun tanpa basa-basi langsung membuat luhan diam.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai, haloo~~ **seluhaenbiased** update!

Akhirnya kan luhan patah hati gegara tau yifan yang disuka ternyata suami zitao wkwk, lagian sih lu jadi orang kok gapeka banget huuu, mana telponan sama kyungsoo juga gapeka kalo ada yang nguping hadehhh. Yang sabar ya ngadepin sehunnya wkwk. Jahat banget aku ketawa lol.

Thanks buat yang udah review, juga yang udah follow dan favorite tapi belum review, ku tunggu revienya, apa lagi yang silent reader, ga follow ga favorite juga ga review, bolehlah bagi reviewnya satuu. Jangan bosen-bosen nunggu aku update ya, ini udah waktunya kuliaahhh :'( jadi aku berusaha update cepet tapi ga secepet kayak pas liburan kemaren hiks, tunggu kelanjutannya yaa, byee see u next chapter!

Regards,

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


	7. Chapter 6 : You Better Know

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

Kim Jongin ( 25 Tahun )

Do Kyungsoo ( 23 Tahun )

Wu Yifan ( 29 Tahun )

Wu Zitao ( 28 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T - M.

.

Summary :

luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 6 : You Better Know

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Sehun yang biasanya hanya membiarkan piringnya tergeletak di meja makan entah kenapa ingin mengikuti gadis itu yang membawa piring kotornya ke ruang cuci piring, tapi yang didapatinya sekarang gadis itu tak ada disini membuat sehun penasaran untuk mencari siluet gadis ceroboh menurut oh sehun. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara gadis menangis, membuat sehun mencari letak suara itu, dan ia mendengar sebuah percakapan luhan dengan seseorang di telfon membuat sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

" _eonni.."_ suara tangis luhan terdengar sangat jelas sekarang oleh sehun, ketika pria itu menemukan dimana suara tangisan berada.

" _..."_

" _eonni.. tau.. ternyata dokter tampan yang membantu biaya pengobatan ahn ahjumma.. hiks.."_

" _..."_

" _dokter tampan itu suami zitao eonni." Ujar luhan sedih._

" _..."_

" _tapi rasanya sakit eonni."_

Tanpa sadar sehun menguping sedikit pembicaraan luhan, dan yang membuatnya marah adalah gadis ini menyukai yifan hyung yang mana ia suami kakaknya. Sehun tak ingin luhan merusak hubungan harmonis keluarga kakaknya. Sudah cukup keluarga hancur dan tak ingin ada orang lain lagi yang merusak. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat dan segera meninggalkan luhan yang tak tahu jika ada yang mengupingnya.

Sehun segera menuju ruang tengah, dan melihat kakak dan halmeoninya sedang berkumpul seperti biasa, dan yifan sedang tidak ada di ruang tengah berusaha menahan amarahnya dan menampakkan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Yang lain menyadari keberadaan sehun, membuat mereka bertanya dimana luhan dan yang ditanyai hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu atau mungkin tak peduli dimana gadis itu sekarang. Tak seperti biasanya sehun yang kembali ke kamarnya, ia malah ikut duduk bersama kakak dan neneknya, lalu ikut menonton tv yang dilakukan keluarganya.

Hingga beberapa saat, akhirnya luhan muncul dengan tas biasa yang di gunakannya untuk datang kerumah ini, untuk pamit pulang. Sehun tak peduli.

"eonni, aku pulang dulu ya." Sehun yang mendengar suara itu hanya diam saja, berusaha untuk menfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi dan tak ingin melihat luhan.

"kau pulang sendiri lu?" tapi tanpa sadar sehun yang matanya menatap televisi juga ikut menguping pembicaraan kakaknya dengan si gadis ceroboh.

"ya eonni, aku kan kesini dengan sepeda, tentu pulang dengan sepeda juga." Dengusan sehun untuk tak terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

"tapi ini sudah malam lu, lebih baik kau di antar sehun saja." Merasa namanya terpanggil membuat sehun menoleh ke arah kakaknya, dan mengerutkan alisnya, tanda akan menolak.

"aku tak mau." Jawab sehun cepat.

"tidak perlu eonni, nanti bagaimana dengan sepedaku." Terlihat luhan yang juga menggeleng ingin menolak.

"buang saja sepeda rongsokan itu." Balas sehun, dan luhan yang tak ingin berdebat hanya tak menghiraukan ucapan sehun.

"sehun.. tak boleh begitu, antarkan luhan ya? _Please_?" ujar zitao setengah memohon pada sehun.

"iya hun, tolong antarkan luhan, kasian ini sudah malam." Ujar halmeoni sekarang.

"tak perlu eonni, halmeoni, aku dengan sepedaku saja." Terdengar suara sehun sehun sedikit mengejek ketika mendengar jawaban luhan.

"tidak lu, berbahaya jika pulang sendiri, biarkan diantar sehun. Karena shim ahjussi dan yang lainnya sudah pulang." Setelah berpikir beberapa saat akhirnya sehun menyetujui permintaan kakaknya.

...

Ketika dalam perjalanan, hanya suasana hening diantara mereka dan luhan yang tak menyukai suasana seperti itu ingin mengubah suasana tersebut.

"sehun, kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" sehun yang menggeram menahan amarahnya hanya berusaha untuk diam.

"atau kau sedang sendiri ya? Mana ada wanita yang mau bersamamu." _Ucapan gadis ini_.. geram sehun.

"oh sehun, hari ini kau sedang dalam mood buruk?" tetap berusaha tak menghiraukan, dan fokus pada kemudinya.

"kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"ya?! Jawab jika seseorang bertanya." _Cukup!_ Batin sehun.

Dan sehun yang tak tahan mendengar ocehan gadisnya langsung mengepalkan tangannya yang memegang setir, dan menjawab. Ia menolehkan wajahnya menatap gadis yang tak disukainya ini.

"kau menyukai hyungku?" tanya sehun tanpa basa-basi langsung membuat luhan diam.

Luhan yang awalnya berani melihat ke arah sehun kini menundukkan kepalanya sehingga membuat sehun tau kalau luhan memang menyukai yifan. Sehun yang awalnya menatap luhan, kini meluruskan pandangannya kembali ke jalan raya.

"ah.. benar berarti kau menyukai yifan hyung?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, sehun melanjutkan ocehannya.

"sejak kapan? Oh yang tadi ku dengar, yifan hyung membayar tagihan bibimu di rumah sakit? Karena yifan hyung kaya?" ucapan sehun kini cukup menyakiti hati luhan yang terus menunduk.

"jika kau menyukainya karena uang, aku akan memberimu uang lebih dan kau harus keluar dari rumahku dan menjauh dari kehidupan keluargaku." Sehun yang belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, kembali berkata.

"aku tidak ingin ada orang yang merusak rumah tangga kakakku. Bagaimana?" luhan yang menunduk diam, air matanya mulai keluar, dengan berani mengangkat kepalanya melihat sehun.

Dan sehun yang merasa tak ada jawaban dari luhan, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju luhan dan seketika sehun terdiam melihat air mata yang jatuh kali ini. Terlihat rapuh, entahlah, sehun tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Sehun yang memang cukup kejam terhadap wanita, kini merasakan hal berbeda ketika melihat air mata gadis ceroboh ini. Dulu banyak wanita yang menangisinya ketika ia meninggalkan wanita tersebut dan memohon untuk kembali bersama, dan ia tak menghiraukannya. Cukup kejam memang.

"tuan sehun.. benar jika saya menyukai tuan yifan pada pandangan pertama ketika beliau mau membantu keuangan keluarga saya. Tetapi bukan berarti anda bisa menghina saya seperti itu, saya.." luhan yang berusaha menahan tangisannya itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"saya memang gadis miskin.. tapi tak sedikitpun saya berpikir untuk merusak rumah tangga zitao eonni.. jika anda memang tak menyukai saya, mungkin anda bisa menghentikan mobil anda disini tidak perlu mengantar saya." Ujar luhan kembali menunduk.

Sehun yang tak tau harus berbuat apa setelah mendengarkan perkataan gadis ini hanya diam dan tiba- tiba menghentikan mobilnya. Sedangkan luhan yang paham menurutnya sehun tak ingin mengantarkannya pulang, segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil itu.

Tetapi sebelum keluar, luhan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lagi pada laki-laki ini.

"maafkan saya tidak bisa menerima uang anda, karena saya membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk menghidupi kebutuhan saya dan keluarga saya, saya tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ini. Saya mohon maafkan saya tuan sehun." Luhan menunduk dan segera keluar dari mobil itu.

Sehun yang melihat gadis itu turun dari mobilnya dan karena tak tau harus berbuat apa sehingga ia kembali melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian tak tau mereka berada dimana sekarang. Sehun memang tau dimana wilayah ini, tapi belum tentu luhan tau karena memang sehun tau gadis itu pindahan dari bucheon ketika zitao mengatakannya padanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kerumahnya, sehun masih termenung memikirkan nasib gadis itu sekarang. _Apakah ia sudah tiba dirumahnya atau ia tersesat di tengah seoul yang luas ini?_

Hingga sampai dirumahpun, sehun masih bimbang _haruskah ia kembali menghampiri gadis itu atau tidak?_

Sehun yang berusaha melawan pikirannya dengan tak memperdulikan gadis itu, tapi kali ini hati nuraninya yang menginginkan untuk memastikan gadis itu sampai dirumahnya. Ketika sudah sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya, sehun membalikkan setirnya kembali menuju jalan raya berlawanan arah dengan arah menuju rumahnya.

Ketika dalam perjalanan, sehun mulai merasa khawatir terhadap gadis itu, sehun ingin menghubunginya, tapi sampai sekarang ia tak memiliki kontak gadis itu. Membuat sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sekarang sudah malam dan tak ingin terjadi hal yang tak diinginkannya.

Tiba di tempat terakhir ia bertemu luhan, gadis itu sudah tak ada di wilayah ini. Dan sehun yang tak mengetahui dimana rumah gadis itu, segera ia menghubungi zitao untuk menanyakan alamat rumah luhan.

" _halo?"_

"noona, dimana alamat rumah luhan?"

" _kau ini, tak menyapa terlebih dahulu tiba-tiba menanyakan alamatnya. Wae? Bukannya kau bersama luhan?"_ terdengar dengusan dari suara zitao.

"ahh.. itu.. luhan tertidur dan aku tak tega membangunkannya. Cepat katakan dimana alamatnya, aku lelah nonaa!"

" _tskk. Kau ini."_ Sehun yang langsung mematikan telfonnya setelah zitao memberinya alamat rumah luhan, dan langsung menuju alamat yang ditujunya.

Ketika tiba di beberapa blok dari alamat yang disebutkan zitao, sehun bisa melihat siluet luhan yang jalan sendirian ditengah gelap dan terlihat ketakutan. Sehun yang awalnya bingung sekaligus malu jika harus terlihat lagi didepan luhan, tapi ia juga tak tega membiarkan gadis itu jalan sendirian akhirnya menyampingkan malu dan egonya untuk menghampiri luhan.

Mobil sehun berhenti tepat di sebelah gadis itu dan turun dari mobilnya, tepat berdiri di depan luhan. Mata luhan yang terlihat bengkak sehabis menangis, dan sehun tetap bingung tak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi tiba-tiba ia juga bingung apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"ma.. maafkan aku lu." Luhan yang kini berada di dalam pelukan sehun hanya melebarkan matanya, ia cukup kaget dengan perlakukan lelaki ini.

Sehun melepas pelukannya kaku, seperti terkejut karena tanpa sadar ia memeluk luhan. Dan luhan yang masih shock dengan apa yang di lakukan sehun dengan diam saja, tak membalas pelukan hingga pelukan tersebut terlepas.

"maafkan kata-kataku tadi, masuklah kedalam mobil biar ku antar sampai depan rumahmu." Luhan yang kali ini berani menatap mata sehun merasakan debaran tak terduga langsung menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan sehun yang melihat mata bengkak itu cukup merasa bersalah.

Sehun yang membimbing luhan dan membukakan pintu untuk luhan, tanpa ingin mendengar protesan luhan untuk menolaknya mengantarkan gadis ini sampai rumahnya. Sehun yang masuk kedalam mobilnya juga, dan ia melihat luhan yang kali ini menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah sehun membuatnya ikut menghadap luhan sebelum memasangkan sabuk pengamannya.

"hm.. itu.. maafkan saya tuan, saya bi.. bisa pulang sendiri." Ujar luhan sambil menunduk.

"aniya, biarkan aku mengantarmu. Dan jangan gunakan bahasa formal seperti itu, seperti biasa kau meneriakiku, dan katakan aku, kamu. _Please_." Melihat tatapan itu, luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan terdiam. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang ia masih tak menyangka apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

.

.

Tiba di rumah, kyungsoo yang sudah menunggunya dan terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. Luhan tak pernah pulang selarut ini. Karena ia tau adiknya sedang terjadi sesuatu membuat ia panik saat mendengar suara adiknya di telpon terdengar menangis kebingungan seperti tersesat.

Memang sejak terakhir luhan menelpon kyungsoo saat menceritakan yifan itu, luhan hanya mengatakan ia akan pulang. Tapi sampai sebelum akhirnya adiknya menelpon lagi dengan tangisan yang membuat kyungsoo takut terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan pada adiknya, luhan menanyakan arah mana ia menggunakan bus, karena memang sebelumnya luhan tak pernah menggunakan angkutan umum. Kemanapun luhan akan bersama sepedanya.

"luu." Lega menghampirinya ketika melihat adiknya seperti pandangan bingung dan diam sekarang ada di depan matanya, setidaknya adiknya sudah sampai dengan selamat.

Tapi ketika melihat adiknya diam tak seperti biasa, membuat kyungsoo heran,

"kau baik-baik saja kan? Tadi pulang jadi naik apa? Kenapa dengan sepedamu?" kyungsoo yang langsung menyerbu luhan dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, hanya diam sebagai jawaban dari luhan dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya melihat tingkah laku adiknya ini mengikuti luhan masuk ke dalam kamar luhan. Sebelum itu, ia menghampiri kamar ahn ahjumma untuk mengatakan bahwa luhan sudah pulang. Karena memang mereka berdua sebelumnya sudah khawatir menunggu luhan, tapi kyungsoo meminta ahn ahjumma untuk beristirahat, biarkan ia yang menunggu luhan pulang.

Sambil menunggu luhan membersihkan diri, kyungsoo membereskan kamar luhan yang sedikit berantakan tak menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur luhan. Jika besok hari libur, kyungsoo dan luhan memang sudah terbiasa menghabiskan waktu berdua bercerita hingga malam, bahkan tertidur berdua di kamar salah satu dari mereka.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sudah dalam keadaan bersih dan tidur di sebelah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah luhan yang terlihat menutup wajahnya dengan guling,

"apa yang terjadi padamu lu? Ceritakan padaku."

Luhan menceritakan segala yang terjadi padanya hari ini, mulai dari ketika bertemu yifan dan mengetahui siapa pria tersebut, hingga merasakan patah hati. Tapi luhan berani bersumpah bahwa ia tak memiliki pemikiran merebut yifan atau merusak rumah tangga zitao. Luhan paham jika mungkin ia hanya terpesona ketika melihat dan bertemu yifan pertama kali.

Ia juga menceritakan kejadian saat sehun mengantarnya pulang, dan sepedanya harus di tinggal dirumah zitao karena sudah cukup malam jika ia mengendarai sepedanya seorang diri, tapi hal yang tak diinginkannya terjadi ketika sehun menunduhnya hal yang tidak-tidak dan secara langsung menghina harga diri luhan. Dan melihat adiknya menangis, membuat kyungsoo menawarkan luhan untuk berhenti di tempat kerja itu, tapi luhan menolak karena ia tak ingin menjadi pengangguran di kota besar ini.

Luhan juga menceritakan jika ia meminta turun, dan mobil sehun meninggalkannya sendirian membuat kyungsoo kali ini cukup marah atas perilaku lelaki tersebut, jelas saja adiknya tadi menelponnya dan menanyakan harus mengikuti arah mana jika menggunakan bus. Sayangnya bus yang luhan tunggu sudah tak beroperasi karena sudah malam. Dan untungnya luhan tau dimana ia berada tadi karena wilayahnya termasuk masih dekat dari rumah sehun, meskipun tak terlalu dekat tapi luhan bisa berjalan kaki.

Saat luhan jalan kaki sendiri, hal itu yang membuatnya sedikit takut dan terus mengeluarkan air matanya, bahkan luhan sempat berlari hingga sampai beberapa blok dari tempat tinggalnya. Kyungsoo yang menahan nafas ketika mendengar cerita adiknya itu berusaha menolah keras ketika mendengar perlakuan hal itu hingga ia mendengar adiknya terlihat bingung juga ketika menceritakan saat sehun datang lagi dan mengantarkannya sampai rumah. Bahkan pria itu memeluknya.

"eonni.. aku merasakan debaran yang aneh.." ujar luhan _blank._

"kau menyukai pria itu?"

"aku.. tak tau.. aku merasakannya ketika pria itu tiba-tiba memelukku. Berbeda ketika pertama kali melihat yifan oppa menolongku, aku hanya melihatnya kagum.."

"kau menyukai pria menyebalkan itu?"

"menyukai?! Tentu saja tidak! Kau tau pria itu sangat menyebalkan." Ujar luhan menggebu-gebu.

"tapi eonni.. sepertinya oh sehun tak semenyebalkan yang ku kira."

"waspadalah, jangan-jangan nanti kau suka lagi dengannya." Luhan yang mendengar penuturan kakaknya itu langsung menoleh ke arah kyungsoo lalu menunjukkan ekspresi sebalnya.

"tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya senang karena setidaknya ia tak membiarkanku sendirian pulang sampai rumah. Kau bagaimana dengan pekerjaan barumu eonni?" luhan yang sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat kyungsoo tertawa.

"kekeke, kau penasaran dengan pekerjaanku atau tak ingin membahas pria menyebalkan itu? Kalau dipikir ia cukup tampan lu."

"eonniiii, sudah cukup membahas pria menyebalkan ituu!" Ujar luhan sambil kembali menutup wajahnya dengan guling, ia malu menceritakan pada kyungsoo bahwa pria itu memeluknya.

"baiklah, ehmm pekerjaan baruku? Kau masih ingat ketika aku menceritakan sahabat kecilku yang memberiku kacamata?" luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"dia tak mengingatku.." kata kyungsoo sedih.

"dia tak mengingatmu? Kau bertemu dengannya? Dimana? Kapan?"

"dia bosku lu.. dan sama sekali tak mengingakut. Tapi tak tau mengapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Maksudku tentu saja kami sering bertemu karena satu kantor, tapi kami selalu tak sengaja bertemu dan sampai sekarang dia tak mengingatku lu.. apa karena aku tak menggunakan kacamataku?"

"tak apa eonni, ia pasti akan mengingatmu." Luhan yang sebenarnya tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"hm lu, tapi kau tau entah kenapa sekretarisnya terlihat tak menyukaiku."

"sekretarisnya tak menyukaimu? Kau memiliki salah padanya? Jika iya segeralah minta maaf, jangan buat orang lain tak menyukaimu eonni, itu tak baik." Kata bijak mulai muncul dari bibir luhan membuat mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"aku baru saja bertemunya lu, dan aku merasa tak pernah berinteraksi dengannya bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba aku minta maaf padanya, kekeke."

"ya siapa tau ia merasa sakit hati padamu, ahn ahjumma kan selalu mengatakan pada kita untuk tak membuat orang lain marah."

"yasudah tak perlu dipikirkan. Ayo tidur, besok bantu ahn ahjumma melakukan pekerjaannya." Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur bersama.

...

Sehun yang tiba dirumah langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan manjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Selama dalam perjalanan pulangnya ia terus berpikir mengapa ia memeluk gadis itu, _tak mungkin ia luluh pada gadis itu karena air matanya kan?_ _Atau dia tak mungkin menyukai gadis itu juga kan? Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya saja._ –batin sehun.

Ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan tidur, tak ingin mengingat kejadian hari ini. Karena mungkin akan terasa canggung besok ketika harus bertemu gadis itu.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, sehun dan luhan bersikap tak terjadi apapun waktu itu, jika bertemu luhan yang kembali cerewet dan sehun yang tak menggubris ucapan gadis itu, bahkan bila sehun sudah lelah mendengar celoteh luhan, ia akan membalas ucapan gadis itu dan berakhir pertengkaran.

Zitao, yifan, halmeoni, dan zifan sudah cukup biasa melihat kejadian sehun dan luhan yang suka beradu argumen, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka untuk berargumen biarkan saja mereka berakhir lelah sendiri.

Mengenai yifan, luhan sudah melupakan perasaan sesaat itu, ia tau bahwa ia hanya mengagumi yifan tak lebih dari itu.

"lu noona, ayo ikut zifan, _mommy,_ dan yang lainnya mengunjungi makam kakek dan nenek zifan yang sudah meninggal." Ajak zifan saat melihat luhan tiba di rumah keluarga oh.

"tidak zifan, noona disini saja ya. Noona titip salam untuk kakek dan nenek zifan ketika zifan sampai disana." Luhan yang tak ingin mengganggu acara keluarga itu menggeleng pelan. Sambil mengelus kepala zifan sayang.

Semuanya yang sudah siap menggunakan pakaian serba hitam tanda berkabung untuk mengunjungi makam anggota keluarga yang sudah meninggal.

Luhan tak mengetahui jika akan ada acara keluarga, karena kemarin zitao tak memberitahunya, dan luhan merasa tak enak jika menganggu. Semuanya yang sudah siap, bahkan yifan yang mengambil cuti kerjanya untuk merayakan hari penting ini, tapi yang membuatnya bingung sehun tak ada disini dan membuat luhan menanyakan dimana sehun.

"eonni, dimana tuan sehun?" sampai sekarang luhan selalu memanggil tuan pada sehun, dan sehun juga tak keberatan. _Terserah luhan saja_ kata sehun.

Zitao yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya didampingi oleh yifan hanya tinggal berangkat karena oh halmeoni sudah ada diruang tengah sekarang.

"jika hari penting seperti ini, sehun tak pernah ingin datang kepemakaman lu.." ujar zitao sedih.

"wae eonni?" tanya luhan penasaran. Padahal menurut luhan, mengunjungi makam orang tua adalah salah satu hal yang membuat orang tua bangga dan bahagia diatas sana. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, sehun harus mengunjungi makam orang tuanya. Tekad luhan

"nanti akan aku ceritakan, aku pergi dulu ya lu. Hari ini hari penting jadi tidak ada yang boleh bekerja termasuk sehun, adikku ada dikamarnya." Luhan mengangguk pelan dan mengantar yang lainnya pergi sampai depan rumah.

Setelahnya, luhan berniat membuat sehun mengunjungi makam orang tuanya apapun yang terjadi. Ia segera menuju kamar sehun, dan diketuknya kamar itu.

 _ **TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

"tuan sehun?" masuk tak ada sautan, sampai luhan berusaha mengetuk hingga pemilik kamar keluar membukakan pintunya.

"ada apa?" sehun yang terlihat _bad mood_ sekarang cukup menakuti luhan. Hingga membuat luhan mundur selangkah, dan sehun yang menyadari pergerakan luhan hanya menyerngitkan keningnya.

"ada apa xi luhan?" ujar sehun dengan penekanan pada setiap kata yang dikeluarkannya.

"i.. itu ka..u tak ingin ke pemakaman bersama yang lainnya?" tanya luhan takut-takut.

"kau tak perlu ikut campur urusanku, pergilah." Sehun menunjukkan raut datarnya yang menakutkan untuk mengusir luhan, tapi sayangnya luhan yang tak pernah menyerah berusaha menahan pintu itu agar tidak tertutup.

"ayolah oh sehun.." kali ini luhan yang mulai berani memanggil sehun tanpa embel tuan.

"aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Terlihat mereka yang berusaha dorong mendorong pintu.

"pergilah dari sini xi luhan!" bentak sehun, dan luhan yang masih kekeh dengan kemauannya untuk mengajak sehun ke pemakaman.

"tidak, ayo kepemakaman bersamaku."

"siapa kau berani memaksaku?!" hingga karena memang kekuatan luhan tak sebesar sehun, pintu itu tertutup dengan luhan sedikit terpental jatuh.

Awalnya sehun menutup pintu dengan tak peduli jika gadis itu jatuh, dan kali ini merasa khawatir akhirnya ia kembali membuka pintu kamarnya. Bisa di lihatnya kali ini luhan masih duduk dibawah dengan memegang sikut tangan kanannya yang terlihat sakit karena menatap lantai.

"kau tak apa?" sehun yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan luhan, tapi sayangnya luhan yang cerdik langsung berdiri dan dengan berani masuk ke dalam kamar sehun.

"yakk!" teriak sehun ketika melihat luhan menipunya, akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Kali ini mereka berdua berada di dalam kamar sehun.

Luhan yang terlihat sedang mengamati kamar milik oh sehun karena merasa pertama kali masuk ke dalam kamar ini, sampai ia menoleh mendengar suara sehun.

"kau tak sadar kita hanya berdua disini?" pertanyaan sehun membuat luhan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak itu langsung menutup bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Cukup waspada dengan apa yang dilakukan sehun ketika pria itu melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah luhan, dan luhan yang perlahan mundur hingga batas ia mundur ada rak buku milik sehun.

Sehun dengan sigap menahan luhan dengan kedua tangan yang menempel pada rak buku tersebut membuat luhan tak bisa bergerak untuk kabur.

"wae? Kau takut?" bisik sehun cukup dekat posisinya dengan luhan karena gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya tak ingin melihat sehun. Mengerjai luhan sedikit tak masalah pikir sehun.

"wae xi luhan?" kali ini sehun berani meniup pelan telinga luhan membuat sang gadis kegelian.

"jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, aku tak tertarik dengan tubuhmu. Jika dilihat milikmu terlihat kecil." Ujar sehun ketika melihat luhan masih menutup bagian dada dengan kedua tangan.

Luhan yang mendengar hinaan sehun membuatnya marah dan langsung mendorong tubuh sehun cukup kencang hingga pria itu mundur tak mengapitnya lagi. Sehun duduk di kasurnya dengan tangan sebagai penyanggah tubuhnya untuk terus memperhatikan luhan yang masih berdiri dengan tangan masih berada di posisi yang sama.

Kali ini melihat tingkah laku luhan membuat _bad mood_ sehun cukup berkurang, melihat tingkah gadis itu yang terlihat manja membuat sehun sedikit mengangkat bibirnya yang tentu saja tak disadari oleh luhan.

Luhan yang berjalan mendekat ke arah sehun, dan masih berusaha membujuk sehun.

"sehun, ayo ke makam orang tuamu ya? Pasti mereka senang jika dikunjungi kedua anak tersayang mereka." Tentu yang di maksud adalah sehun dan zitao.

"aku tak ingin kesana, biarkan cukup yang lainnya yang mengunjungi mereka. Kau tak pernah tau rasanya jadi aku xi luhan." Ucap sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luhan.

"apa yang kau ketahui tentangku oh sehun?! Orang tuaku juga meninggal ketika aku berumur 8 tahun dan meninggalkanku dengan bibi pengasuhku karena perusahaan orang tuaku mengalami kebangkrutan, apa yang kau tau?!" teriak luhan, dan sehun yang masih tak ingin menjawab ucapan luhan, sampai luhan mengeluarkan kalung liontin kesayangan yang diberikan orang tuanya.

"kau tau oh sehun, hanya ini satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuaku, dan selembar foto saja. Mereka membuatku tinggal di panti asuhan bersama bibiku dan aku tak pernah menyesali itu, karena kejadian itu aku menemukan keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku memiliki kakak perempuan yang sekarang kami tinggal bertiga, ku temui ketika berada di panti asuhan. Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih memiliki zitao eonni, dan oh halmeoni sebagai keluarga kandungmu.." luhan yang merendahkan suaranya dan berjalan untuk duduk di sebelah oh sehun.

"semarah-marahnya kau pada orang tuamu, mereka tetap orang tuamu oh sehun. Mereka akan tenang diatas sana jika kau mau mengunjungi mereka." Ujar luhan pelan dengan berani menggenggam tangan sehun dan memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sehun.

"kata zitao eonni, kau tak pernah datang ke pemakaman? Setidaknya sekali seumur hidupmu saja datang kunjungi orang tuamu tuan, sebelum kau menyesal karena tak pernah mengunjungi mereka." Luhan yang langsung berdiri setelah melepas genggamannya, karena sudah cukup menasehati tuannya, ia juga tak berhak memaksa lagi.

Ketika hendak meninggalkan kamar sehun, tangan luhan di tahan oleh sehun membuat luhan menoleh ke arah sehun yang sekarang menatapnya,

"temani aku ke pemakaman." Jawab sehun pelan, dan luhan yang cukup senang bisa membujuk sehun untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya hanya mengangguk cepat.

...

"OH SEHUN?!" teriak zitao terkejut yang hendak pulang bersama yang lainnya ketika melihat adiknya dengan luhan hendak mengunjungi pemakaman.

Zitao segera lari menuju sehun dan memeluknya,

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengunjungi eomma dan appa?" ucap zitao setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari sehun.

"hm." Jawab singkat sehun, dan melepaskan tangan zitao dari wajahnya

"kau ikut denganku." Ujar sehun pada luhan yang ada di belakangnya, luhan kira ia hanya mengantar sehun sampai tempat pemakaman bukan ingin mengganggu sehun dengan orang tuanya.

"ya?" tanpa jawaban sehun langsung meninggalkan luhan.

"ikuti saja lu." Kata zitao dengan menyentuh tangan luhan yang menghadap ke arah adiknya yang mulai menjauh.

Sebelum masuk, sehun sempatkan membeli bunga didepan pemakaman tadi, dan karena luhan ikut masuk ke dalam sehingga luhan juga ikut membeli bunga yang disembahkan untuk orang tua sehun. Dalam pemakaman sehun tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya dia melihat pemakaman orang tuanya yang berjajar setelah meletakkan bunga yang dibelinya.

Ia hanya memejamkan matanya memberikan doa untuk orang tuanya lalu memundurkan langkahnya, kali ini luhan yang maju selangkah untuk memberikan bunga yang dibelinya.

"annyeonghaseyo, ahjussi dan ahjumma. Xi luhan imnida. Saya adalah pengasuhnya zifan hehe. Lulu hanya berdoa semoga ahjussi dan ahjumma bahagia disana, sama seperti orang tua lulu juga di surga bersama ahjussi dan ahjumma, apakah kalian bertemu orang tuaku? Tentu saja tidak sih, kan ahjussi dan ahjumma tak mengenalku. Nama orang tuaku xi hangeng dan xi heechul, jika ahjussi dan ahjumma bertemu mereka kalian bisa berteman disana hehe."

"sudah?" intrupsi sehun yang serasa menunggu luhan mengoceh lama, dan luhan yang sadar terlalu banyak berbicara akhirnya memundurkan langkahnya dan berpamitan sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemakaman bersama sehun.

"lulu pulang dulu, ahjussi dan ahjumma. Sampai jumpa kembali." Luhan yang langsung mengikuti langkah sehun dibelakang, pria itu memiliki kaki yang panjang sehingga membuat langkahnya begitu terasa cepat bagi luhan.

"oh sehun, tunggu aku." Sedikit berlari untuk bisa berjalan di sebelah pria ini.

"kau senang bertemu dengan orang tuamu?" luhan yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke sehun sedikit menghalangi jalan pria itu.

"biasa saja." Dengan menampilkan raut datarnya membuat luhan menghela nafas.

"aku senang bertemu ahjussi dan ahjumma."

"tak ada yang bertanya."

"yakk! Oh sehun kenapa kau jahat sekali padakuu." Luhan yang menunjukkan sisi manjanya.

"biasa saja, ayo pulang." Ujar sehun langsung menarik tangan luhan hingga mereka bergandengan menuju mobil yang di parkir sehun tadi.

...

"kalian sudah pulang?" ujar zitao ketika melihat sehun dan luhan masuk bersamaan. Sehun yang tak mengatakan apapun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sedangkan luhan yang menghampiri zitao yang sedang asik menemani bermain bersama zifan dengan membuka majalah fashionnya.

"ya eonni, kemana yang lainnya?" tanya luhan.

"halmeoni istirahat lu, sedangkan yifan kembali ke rumah sakit." Luhan mengangguk dan langsung mengambil duduk di sebelah zitao.

"lu.. ceritakan pada eonni bagaimana bisa sehun mau ke makam eomma dan appa?" luhan berpikir sebentar lalu menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan untuk membujuk sehun tadi. Tentu saja luhan tak perlu menceritakan bahwa apa yang dilakukan sehun padanya tadi, dan ketika ia menggenggam jemari sehun kan.

"gomawo lu.." zitao langsung memeluk luhan senang dan mengucapkan berkali kali terima kasih pada luhan.

"sama-sama eonni, orang tuaku juga sudah meninggal. Tentu saja aku tak ingin orang tua eonni bersedih karena salah satu anaknya tak datang untuk mendoakannya di hari penting seperti ini."

"kau tau lu.. sehun seperti itu karena memang perlakukan orang tua kami. Jadi kami sekeluarga memaklumi mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu tiap tahun lu.." ujar zitao sedih.

Akhirnya zitao menceritakan pengalaman menyedihkan itu, dimana ayahnya yang berselingkuh membuat ibunya kabur dari rumah dan harus tertabrak tragis. Sehun yang merasa bersalah karena tak menahan ibunya, membuat ibunya harus meninggalkan mereka. Sehun juga membenci ayahnya karena kejadian itu dan membuat ayahnya ikut bunuh diri.

"be.. benarkah seperti itu eonni?" luhan yang terkejut mendengar pengakuan zitao. Pantas saja sehun selalu kaku pada orang lain, dan satu yang membuat luhan sangat terkejut bahwa sehun tak ingin menikah seumur hidupnya.

"ya lu.. maafkan jika sehun sangat kaku terhadap orang baru, begitu juga terhadapmu. Ia memiliki krisis kepercayaan pada orang lain lu.." zitao yang berusaha menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yesss, **seluhaenbiased** is back! Aku balik sebelum sibuk kuliaah wkwk, aku sempetin update mumpung besok liburr :)))).

Finally hunhan momennyaaa, full tanpa gangguan yang lain. Luhannya baik banget sumpah mau nemenin sehun ke makam orang tuanya. Dia bisa bikin sehun akhirnya dating ke orang tuanya :'") ikut terharuuu wkwk. Akhirnya luhan tau kan tentang sehunn, ya semoga aja luhan bisa bikin sehun berubah wkwkwkwkwk.

Oh ya, kan bakal ada cast baru buat hunhan hmm, peran perusak enaknya sapaa? Menurut kalian yang manja cocoknya siapa? Wkwk review plss, kutungguu!

Thanks buat kalian yang gapernah bosen sama _story_ -ku, yang udah kasi review, follow, fav nya. Thank you so much yaa, aku gatau mau bilang apa lagi selain jangan lupa review, follow, fav buat yang belum yaaa. Terus momen kaisoo next haha ditunggu keyhh. Ini hunhan dulu dibanyakin, ga tega dikit banget momentnya hiks. See you next chapter, byeee~

Regards,

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


	8. Chapter 7 : My Time with You

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

Kim Jongin ( 25 Tahun )

Do Kyungsoo ( 23 Tahun )

Wu Yifan ( 29 Tahun )

Wu Zitao ( 28 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T - M.

.

Summary :

luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 7 : My Time with You

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Pagi yang ceria tak memutuskan semangat wanita ini untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Kyungsoo yang hendak berangkat ke kantor sekarang menuju halte terdekat dari rumahnya untuk menggunakan transportasi umum seperti biasa. Ketika menunggu bus tiba, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan kyungsoo yang duduk termenung. Kyungsoo tak menyadari mobil itu hingga suara dari mobil tersebut memanggilnya.

Dan mendengar panggilan itu, kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan mencari keberadaan suara tersebut hingga ia melihat mobil yang berhenti didepannya yang kacanya terbuka dengan jongin yang berada didalamnya. Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan pandangannya jika itu jongin sampai suara yang ada dalam mobil itu kembali berteriak membuat kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang bulat itu.

"kyungsoo-ahh, palliwaa~" tangan jongin yang menunjukkan gestur untuk mendatanginya. Dan kyungsoo yang hanya melihat jongin kaget, hingga kyungsoo sadar dan menghampiri jongin.

Jongin menjelaskan bahwa ia tak sengaja melewati daerah rumah kyungsoo dan melihat kyungsoo yang terdiam di halte untuk menunggu bus, karena jongin tau kalau kyungsoo biasanya memang menggunakan bus untuk mengantarnya pergi ke kantor karena jongin beberapa kali mengamati kyungsoo berada di halte daerah kantor ketika akan pulang. Padahal sebenarnya memang jongin sengaja berangkat lebih pagi untuk melewati daerah rumah kyungsoo, tapi biarkan ia saja yang tau, kyungsoo tak perlu tau.

Dalam perjalanan suasana sangat sunyi, tak ada yang memulai percakapan, hanya lagu yang jongin nyalakan yang membuat suasana tersebut sedikit hidup, kyungsoo yang tak berani mengatakan apapun begitu pula jongin. Hingga tiba di kantor, jongin yang memarkirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu dan mereka jalan berdampingan saat masuk ke dalam gedung. Kyungsoo yang tak berani mendahului jongin dan meninggalkannya hingga membuat karyawan yang lain heran saat melihat kyungsoo keluar dari mobil jongin dan berjalan di samping jongin.

Awalnya memang kyungsoo berjalan di belakang jongin hingga pria itu memintanya jalan di sebelahnya, kyungsoo yang tak bisa menolak hanya mematuhi perintah pria itu. Hingga saat di lift mereka berpisah, kyungsoo sebelum masuk ke dalam lift bersama beberapa karyawan lainnya menunduk hormat pada jongin dan mengucapkan terima kasih telah memberikan tumpangan untuknya pagi ini, dengan anggukan sebagai jawaban dari jongin.

Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya hingga tiba-tiba ketua tim mengajak seluruh anggotanya untuk mengadakan rapat, kyungsoo jalan masuk ke dalam ruang rapat tetapi sebelum itu, sooyoung menggandenganya terlebih dahulu untuk berjalan bersama masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaan eommamu?"

"eomma masih perlu istirahat, kau tau kadang aku suka sedih jika eomma kesakitan memegangi kepalanya kyung.." ujar sooyoung sedih, membuat kyungsoo ikut bersedih.

"semoga lekas sembuh untuk eommamu." Ucap kyungsoo sambil mengelus bahu sooyoung sabar, sooyoung hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengamini, hingga mereka mengambil kursi masing-masing untuk mendengarkan apa yang di katakan ketua tim.

"kalian tau kita memiliki tugas tambahan yaitu harus memerhatikan kawasan busan untuk memasarkan produk kita, karena sajangnim ingin melebarkan usahanya di busan, dan membuka pabrik disana. Jadi salah satu dari kita harus berangkat ke busan bersama sajangnim minggu ini. Siapa yang bisa?" ucap ketua tim memperhatikan anggotanya satu-satu.

"ada yang bisa? Yang jelas minggu ini aku tak bisa, karena minggu ini aku harus menuju daegu untuk tugas yang sama. Jadi ada yang bisa?" tanya ketua tim itu.

"maafkan saya pak. Saya tak bisa meninggalkan ibu saya yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit sekarang." Ujar sooyoung, dan dijawab anggukan oleh ketua tim.

"semoga cepat sembuh untuk ibumu." Dan diamini oleh yang lain.

"maafkan saya juga pak, saya wanita berkeluarga yang tidak bisa meninggalkan anak saya karena suami saya juga ada tugas perjalanan bisnis, bagaimana jika kyungsoo? Agar ia memiliki pengalaman karena dia karyawan baru?" usul hyeri.

"ya?" Kyungsoo yang awalnya memperhatikan berkas mengangkat kepalanya, dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu memperhatikannya.

"kau bersedia kyung? Untuk menambah pengalamanmu juga." Tanya ketua tim, dan ikut mengusulkan kyungsoo. Karena menurut ketua tim, kyungsoo orangnya ulet dan tak pernah mau menolak perintah atasannya.

Yang ditanya hanya diam sejenak lalu mengangguk, "ya pak, biar saya saja yang pergi ke busan." Jawab kyungsoo mantap membuat yang lainnya bersorak bahagia karena bukan mereka yang mendapat tugas tambahan di akhir pekan.

Perusahaan jongin salah satu perusahaan manufaktur dibidang tekstil. Ia sudah memiliki banyak pabrik yang dibangun, dengan beberapa anak cabang yang berpusat di seoul. Dan kali ini jongin ingin melebarkan cabangnya yang akan ia bangun di busan, sehingga jongin meminta ketua tim pemasaran untuk pergi bersamanya menuju busan akhir pekan ini, akan tetapi ketua tim pemasaran sudah mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengurus pabrik yang ada di daegu sehingga ia mengatakan salah satu anak buahnya akan menemani jongin pergi ke busan. Jongin sudah memintanya agar kyungsoo yang ditugaskan, dan ketua tim hanya mengangguk.

Ketua tim tak ingin memaksa siapapun untuk berangkat, tetapi untung saja kyungsoo mau menerima tawaran ini dengan embel-embel menambah pengalaman, jadi ketua tim sudah termasuk melaksanakan perintah jongin agar kyungsoo yang berangkat bersama jongin.

Ketika sehari sebelum berangkat ke busan, jongin meminta kyungsoo untuk datang ke ruangannya, dengan sulli yang juga berada di ruangan tersebut, duduk berdua menghadap jongin sekarang.

"karena sabtu besok aku akan pergi bersama kyungsoo ke busan, ku minta jadwal yang sudah kau susun di busan besok berikan kepada kyungsoo, sulli ssi, ia akan menjadi asistenku besok." Ujar jongin membuat sulli protes. Tentu ia tak akan membiarkan kyungsoo dan jongin pergi bersama apalagi hanya berdua, karena dari awal sulli merasa memang terjadi sesuatu antara kyungsoo dan jongin.

"tapi sajangnim.. itu tugas saya, kita bisa berangkat bertiga. Apa lagi kyungsoo juga memiliki tugasnya sendiri dari tim pemasaran, apa tak memberatkannya?" kali ini jongin menghadap ke arah kyungsoo untuk menanyakan pendapatnya apakah ia keberatan atau tidak.

"hm.. saya tak keberatan sajangnim."

"kau sudah dengar? Kyungsoo tak keberatan, jadi besok ia akan jadi asistenku di busan. Dan kau urus yang ada di kantor ketika aku tak ada disini." Mendengar kyungsoo merasa tak keberatan tentu saja membuat sulli menggeram karena sulli harus merelakan kyungsoo dan jongin berdua di busan. Tentu saja sulli tak bisa menolak perintah jongin kecuali ia hanya memperingatkan kyungsoo untuk tak menggoda jongin.

Ketika keluar dari ruangan jongin, sulli memerintahkan kyungsoo untuk ikut ke kamar mandi bersamanya.

"kau sengaja?" tanya sulli setelah kyungsoo menutup pintu toilet.

"ne?" kyungsoo yang tak paham maksud sulli ini, bingung.

"kau sengaja ingin berdua bersama jongin dibusan? Jadi tak menolak untuk menjadi asistennya di busan, atau jangan-jangan kau juga ingin menjadi asistennya saat di ranjang?" mendengar penuturan sulli membuat kyungsoo menatap tajam wanita didepannya.

"apa maksud anda? Saya tak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut, sajangnim hanya meminta saya menjadi asistennya dalam pekerjaan dan tak mungkin saya menolak, kami hanya memiliki hubungan pekerjaan tak lebih, dan saya tak serendah itu." Kyungsoo yang hendak meninggalkan toilet, tetapi lengannya di cengkram oleh sulli.

"aku percaya padamu, jangan menggoda jongin karena dia hanya milikku. Jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam kau akan tau akibatnya dariku." Kyungsoo tak mengatakan apapun dan langsung meninggalkan sulli sendirian, kyungsoo merasa sakit hati karena ia memiliki harga diri.

...

Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya dengan bantuan ahn ahjumma juga luhan yang menunggunya diruang tengah untuk berangkat busan bersama bosnya.

"kau ingin ahjumma bawakan bekal sayang? Untuk menghemat pengeluaranmu nanti."

"aku ingin membawa makanan ringan saja ahjumma, untuk ku bawa saat di perjalanan. Karena nanti aku akan mengikutin rapat bersama sajangnim."

"baiklah ahjumma siapkan, tunggu ya."

"kau ingin ku ambilkan sesuatu eonni?" tanya luhan ketika melihat kakaknya sedang sibuk mengambil keperluannya agar tak ada yang tertinggal.

"tak perlu lu, semuanya sudah siap kok." Luhan hanya mengangguk hingga mendengar bel berbunyi, membuat luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka pintu.

Saat melihat ada pria berdasi dan berjas mahal berada didepan pintu apartemennya membuat luhan bingung, karena ia tak mengenal pria didepannya ini.

"nugu..seyo? anda mencari seseorang?" tanya luhan karena melihat pria itu.

"apakah kyungsoo sudah siap? Aku jongin."

"ya?!" luhan cukup kaget, karena kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali menceritakan tentang jongin, dan bagi luhan jongin sangat tampan.

"ah silahkan masuk." Luhan yang tersadar dari bengongnya ketika melihat jongin.

"luu, ayo makann." Teriak kyungsoo menghampiri luhan, dan dilihatnya luhan bersama seseorang masuk kedalam rumah mereka membuat kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, dan suara luhan menyadarkannya.

"eonni, atasanmu ada disini." Bisik luhan.

"silahkan masuk sajangnim." Kyungsoo yang mempersilahkan jongin duduk diruang tengah karena hanya ruangan itu yang menjadi ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga.

"siapa nak yang berkunjung." Ahn ahjumma datang dengan spatula di tangannya untuk melihat siapa yang pagi ini datang kerumah mereka. Luhan menghampiri ahn ahjumma dan membisikkan sesuatu membuat ahn ahjumma tersenyum ramah.

"apakah tuan sudah sarapan? Jika belum, anda bisa sarapan bersama kami, meskipun makanannya tak seberapa."

"aniya ahjumma, aku akan berangkat bersama sajangnim sekarang, aku tak ingin.." jawab kyungsoo cepat tapi ucapannya langsung disela oleh jongin.

"aniya soo, ahjumma bisakah aku ikut makan bersama kalian?" ucapan jongin membuat yang lainnya kaget, sekaligus mengangguk kecuali kyungsoo yang terdiam. Lalu jongin mengalihkan padangannya ke arah kyungsoo.

"lagi pula kau belum makan, kita tak mungkin berangkat dengan perut kosong kan." Membuat semuanya menuju meja makan dan sarapan bersama.

Jongin orangnya sangat baik, mendengarkan ocehan luhan dan sautan ahn ahjumma, kadang ikut tertawa mendengar penuturan luhan, dan kyungsoo yang masih diam tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat sekarang. Jongin ada dirumahnya.

Ketika selesai sarapan, kyungsoo segera membawa barang-barangnya untuk berangkat hingga ahn ahjumma menghentikan jongin dan kyungsoo yang hendak berangkat.

"ini kyung, cemilan untuk di perjalanan ke busan." Ahn ahjumma menyerahkan satu tas berisi gimbap, teobokki, dan hotteok.

"gomawo ahjumma." Kyungsoo memeluk ahn ahjumma lalu berangkat.

Ketika dalam perjalanan, seperti biasa tak ada yang memulai percakapan sampai jongin menyalakan _playlist_ -nya agar tak hening, dan kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar ikut bernyanyi.

"suaramu indah kyung." Mendengar pujian jongin membuat rona dipipi kyungsoo tampak untung saja kyungsoo langsung menunduk malu.

"aku seperti mengenal suaramu.." kyungsoo langsung menoleh pada jongin lalu diam. Dan untuk mengalihkan topik yang membuat kyungsoo malu tersebut, kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang diberikan ahn ahjumma.

"sajangnim, bibi saya membawakan gimbap, dan lainnya. Apakah anda mau?" tawar kyungsoo.

Jongin yang menoleh ke arah kyungsoo sebentar untuk mengintip makanan milik kyungsoo lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tapi suapi aku ya, aku tak bisa memakannya." Kyungsoo ingin menolak tapi tak enak sehingga mengambil camilannya dan menyuapkannya pada jongin sebelum ia memakan bagiannya.

Jongin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyukai masakan ahn ahjumma sambil mengunyah yang tak mengalihkan padangannya dari jalanan. Semua terjadi seperti itu sampai camilan yang dibawa kyungsoo habis dimakan mereka berdua. Karena kejadian tersebut, jongin dan kyungsoo mulai dekat bahkan jongin meminta kyungsoo untuk tak menggunakan bahasa baku terhadapnya jika mereka di luar kantor. Kyungsoo yang awalnya menolak akhirnya menerima permintaan jongin.

Dalam perjalanan mulai banyak yang mereka bahas, menurut jongin kyungsoo orangnya asik jika sudah mengenalnya jika pertama kali bertemu kyungsoo akan terlihat menakutkan apabila memandang seseorang membuat jongin lagi-lagi mengingat seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya dulu. Akan tetapi jongin masih memastikan hal tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang mulai berani memanggil nama jongin tanpa embel-embel 'sajangnim' membuat mereka semakin akrab saat di jalan. Perjalanan bisnis kali ini membutuhkan waktu sabtu hingga senin yaitu tiga hari karena orang yang harus ditemui jongin membuat janji padanya di hari sabtu dan senin, dan mereka memiliki waktu berlibur di hari minggu.

Pukul tiga sore mereka tiba di hotel dan sudah mendapatkan kunci kamarnya masing-masing.

"kyung jangan lupa nanti malam ada pertemuan, jadi siapkan semua berkasku dan jangan lupa bawa apa yang kau butuhkan untuk nanti malam."

"ya jongin, aku akan mengetuk pintumu sebelum berangkat."

"baiklah, selamat beristirahat." Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya tadi. Sebelum beristirahat, kyungsoo membersihkan kotak makan bekas camilan yang dibawanya, membersihkan diri, lalu tidur sejenak tak masalah agar nanti kyungsoo bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan keadaan _fresh_ pikir kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa saat istirahat tubuh kyungsoo sudah tampak bugar dari sebelumnya, lalu menyiapkan barang-barangnya tak lupa menyiapkan dirinya karena ini pertama kalinya ia mengikuti sebuah rapat apalagi bersama pemilik perusahaannya cukup membuat kyungsoo gugup tapi berusaha ia tutup dengat raut wajahnya yang terlihat tenang.

Kyungsoo segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar jongin, diketuknya pintu kamar itu.

 _ **TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

"sajangnim?" pintu terbuka dengan keadaan jongin yang sedikit berantakan, jongin belum siap. Dasi yang belum terpasang, rambut yang belum tertata rapi. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan menunggu jongin didepan pintu yang sudah tertutup, mereka hanya berdua di kamar tersebut.

"kyung.." kyungsoo menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya dan berjalan ke arah pria itu.

"pasangkan dasiku ya? Aku akan membenarkan rambutku biar kita cepat berangkat, hehe." Cengir jongin, dan kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kali ini posisi mereka sangat dekat, kyungsoo yang terhimpit meja rias dengan tubuh jongin yang menghadap kaca dan kyungsoo yang membelakangi kacanya. Sebenarnya cukup membuat kyungsoo gugup, tapi kyungsoo ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan menjauh dari jongin.

Jarak yang cukup dekat membuat kyungsoo sejujurnya susah membenarkan dasi jongin, tetapi ia tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya membuat kyungsoo bersusah payah cepat membenarkan dasi, tetapi jongin yang sudah selesai menata rambutnya dan kyungsoo yang masih berusaha menyelasaikan membuat jongin melihat pantulan belakang kyungsoo dari kaca lalu menundukkan wajahnya melihat kyungsoo dengan telaten dan sabar membetulkan dasinya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa dipandangi segera mengangkat wajahnya ketika menyelesaikan tugasnya dan melihat tatapan intens yang diberikan jongin segera membalikkan tubuhnya yang sekarang kyungsoo ikut menghadap kaca. Kyungsoo langsung menunduk dan berlalu mengambil barangnya menuju pintu kamar hotel jongin.

"sajangnim, ayo berangkat sebelum terlambat." Ujar kyungsoo mengingatkan jongin yang masih memperhatikannya didepan pintu lalu kyungsoo keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menunggu jongin diluar kamar. Semua wanita pasti tergoda dengan tatapan yang diberikan jongin, bahkan termasuk kyungsoo tapi ia sudah mendengar desas-desus yang dikatakan orang kantor tentang atasan mereka dan kyungsoo tak ingin tergoda dan membuat mereka akan terlihat _awkward_ nanti, jadi kyungsoo segera meninggalkan kamar jongin.

Sebelum pertemuan dimulai, jongin dan kyungsoo yang sudah ditunggu oleh beberapa orang penting di ruangan vip yang mereka pesan untuk melangsungkan rapat. Kyungsoo yang segera mengeluarkan buku catatannya tak lupa pula kacamatanya yang selalu ia gunakan hanya untuk bekerja itu juga ia gunakan. Jongin yang tak sengaja melihat kyungsoo yang menggunakan kacamatanya itu kaget tetapi berusaha menahan seruannya karena masih harus melangsungkan rapat tersebut.

Semua berjalan lancar hingga mereka bersalaman tanda setuju dengan semua yang mereka sampaikan sudah dicatat oleh asisten masing-masing.

"terima kasih untuk makan malamnya jongin-ssi, mari bekerja sama kedepannya." Kata penutup yang disampaikan orang yang jongin dan kyungsoo temui malam ini segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan meninggalkan jongin dan kyungsoo yang hanya berdua sekarang.

Kyungsoo yang segera melepas kacamatanya, hanya menunggu perintah yang dilayangkan jongin, akan tetapi pria itu hanya dia memandanginya membuat kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat mata jongin.

"kyungie.. menapa tak mengatakannya dari awal?!" mendengar seruan jongin membuat kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah cukup bulat itu. _Jongin mengingatnya!_ Pikir kyungsoo.

"nini..." kyungsoo segera menundukkan kepalanya, matanya yang sudah tampak berkaca-kaca.

"ya Tuhan kyungie.. kau kemana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu ke panti asuhan dan tempat itu sudah kosong tak berpenghuni ketika aku kesana dan berniat mencarimu.. aku merindukanmu kyung.." jongin segera memeluk kyungsoo, dan balasan pelukan yang dilakukan kyungsoo.

"aku pergi diasuh oleh ahn ahjumma ketika panti asuhan bangkrut dan aku tak ingin berpisah dengan lulu dan ahn ahjumma.. akhirnya ahn ahjumma pergi membawaku juga bersama lulu.." ujar kyungsoo yang masih dalam pelukan jongin.

Jongin dan kyungsoo yang masih betah berpelukan, dengan usapan lembut jongin membuat kyungsoo semakin tenang. Dari dulu memang pelukan jongin yang menguatkan kyungsoo. Akan tetapi mereka harus berpisah karena jongin harus mengikuti orang tuanya untuk pindah ke London.

Kyungsoo segera melepas pelukan itu, dan mulai bercerita.

"kau ingat ahn ahjumma dan luhan yang tadi ada dirumah? Akhirnya aku memiliki keluarga ni, kau tau kita memiliki nasib yang sama, ahn ahjumma dulu pengasuh luhan saat bayi dan sedihnya orang tua luhan harus meninggalkan, begitu pula suami ahn ahjumma yang meninggal karena kecelakaan bersama appa luhan, akhirnya ahn ahjumma dan luhan tinggal dipanti.. ketika panti akan bangkrut banyak keluarga yang ingin mengadopsiku tapi luhan yang membiarkan hal itu, jadi ahn ahjumma mengadopsiku dan kami menjadi keluarga." Ucap kyungsoo senang menceritakan keluarga barunya pada jongin.

"kau lelah?" tanya jongin sambil mengelus rambut halus kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"lelah? Aniya, kyungsoo tak mengenal kata lelah." Jawab kyungsoo dengan senyum cantiknya yang tak pernah jongin lupakan. Kyungsoo yang ceria telah kembali.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian lalu membuat luhan dan sehun tak lagi bermusuhan, sehun yang sudah menerima kehadiran luhan, bahkan mereka masih bertengkar kecil lalu melupakan kejadian tersebut. Rumah sehun tampak ceria sejak kedatangan luhan, bahkan sehun yang sering tak menghiraukan kicauan kakaknya, kini sering bersuara jika harus berhadapan dengan luhan. Luhan yang tak pernah ingin dibantah, kadang membuat sehun muak bahkan jika sudah terlalu kesalnya sehun hanya mendiami dan meninggalkan luhan.

Akan tetapi kejadian lalu juga yang berusaha mereka hindari, bahkan berusaha mereka lupakan, terlihat aneh memang awalnya saat mereka bertemu, tapi luhan yang berusaha melupakannya hanya kembali cerewet dan selalu berani menantang sehun yang kaku dan kasar.

"sehunnn!" beberapa orang yang duduk diruang tamu berdiri ketika sehun baru kembali dari kantornya hanya membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang datang kerumahnya, bahkan orang ini menurut sehun lebih mengerikan dari pada luhan.

"sehunnie? Bae joohyun datang mencarimu dari London." Ucap zitao saat melihat adiknya tiba dan mencoba memanggil nama sehun kembali karena adiknya tak menyahuti ucapannya.

"sehun! Irene datang kesini untuk bertemu denganmu." Sehun segera sadar dari lamunannya dan menghampiri orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya kali ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini irene bae?" sehun yang kali ini menatap bae joohyun atau kerap disapa irene bae saat berada di london. Jongin, chanyeol, dan irene adalah orang yang sehun kenal saat ia berada di london dulu. Sehun, jongin, dan chanyeol saling mengenal saat mengambil pendidikan bisnis membuat mereka menjadi tiga sekawan. Itu yang selalu mereka dengar saat berada di london karena mereka memiliki perawakan yang cukup menawan meskipun berwajah asia. Mereka yang dalam keadaan sama-sama betah untuk tak memilliki kekasih itu membuat banyak wanita eropa berusaha untuk mengencani mereka.

Akan tetapi lelaki yang pertama kali memiliki kekasih adalah park chanyeol. Ia mengenal byun baekhyun saat ia berada di dalam club dan tak sengaja menolong byun baekhyun sang model terkenal sedang mabuk berat terlalu stress memikirkan masalahnya. Alkohol adalah jalan satu-satunya yang dipikirkan byun baekhyun untuk menghilangkan penatnya. Byun baekhyun bukan artis tapi ia salah satu model yang diakui oleh negaranya. Di korea bahkan baekhyun sudah memiliki popularitas yang tak jauh berbeda dengan artis meskipun ia hanya seorang model. Kegiatan yang dimiliki baekhyun membuatnya penat dan lari ke negera orang untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tak tau takdir tuhan yang manakah membuatnya bertemu park chanyeol saat menolongnya saat ia mabuk dan club yang mau tutup.

Tak tau pula motif apakah yang dipikirkan chanyeol untuk mau membawa byun baekhyun pergi ke apartementnya karena ia tak mengetahui tempat tinggal baekhyun saat itu. Membuat mereka saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan hingga sekarang. Byun baekhyun bukan seorang artis yang harus mengatakan kepada media bahwa ia memiliki kekasih seorang salah satu pebisnis yang berpengaruh pula di media kan? Mereka cukup senang dengan kehidupan yang mereka jalani sekarang.

Sedangkan kim jongin, pria yang sehun kenal asal bucheon ini tak sepertinya dan chanyeol yang hanya melanjutkan _study_ -nya di london, tapi sejak kecil jongin pindah ke london mengikuti orang tuanya. Sosok _playboy_ yang sehun kenal ini sebenarnya bukan bermaksud untuk suka mempermainkan hati wanita, hanya saja ada seorang wanita yang ia tinggalkan saat di bucheon dulu membuatnya hanya melakukan _one night stand_ bersama wanita yang membuatnya tertarik untuk menyalurkan hasrat duniawinya saja. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang ia hanya mencintai wanita yang ditinggalkannya dengan berkedok sahabat.

Mereka yang saat itu masih berusia 7 tahun harus berpisah dengan janji masa kecil yang akan bertemu kembali, dan jongin tak tau harus menunggu sampai kapan untuk menemukan keberadaan wanita itu. Wanita itu yang membuat jongin tak bisa menyukai wanita manapun, padahal jika jongin menunggu wanita itu, ia tak tau apakah wanita itu sudah memiliki pria lain atau tidak tapi jongin tetap teguh dengan keyakinannya.

Dan berkat wanita kenalan jongin banyak, disitu ia mengenal bae joohyun atau irene bae panggilannya saat di london. Irene adalah wanita yang jongin kenalkan pada sehun karena wanita itu sebagai pasangan jongin saat _prom night_ padahal sehun tak membawa pasangan, sedangkan chanyeol datang bersama byun baekhyun.

Sejak saat itu, irene yang merasa tertarik dengan sehun selalu berusaha mengambil hati pria itu dengan segala cara dan membuat sehun muak. Sehun yang waktu itu hingga sekarang tak mencintai irene hanya menerima wanita itu karena merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan wanita itu saat mengejarnya. Tak ada perasaan cinta pada wanita itu sedikitpun sampai sekarang.

"sayangg." Mendengar pertanyaan sehun membuat irene langsung berlari menuju sehun dan memeluk pria itu. Ia sudah biasa dengan intonasi datar yang selalu dilayangkan pria itu untuknya. Irene tak masalah yang penting ia sudah memiliki sehun.

"why? Aren't you happy i'm here?" irene yang tak merasa malu memeluk sehun didepan zitao, oh halmeoni, dan luhan yang melihat dua orang itu sedang bermesraan.

"lepaskan bae joohyun, ada zitao noona, dan halmeoni disini." Yang tanpa sadar mata sehun sedari tadi melihat luhan yang masih memandangnya sampai sekarang. Terlihat raut tak suka bercampur sedih yang luhan tunjukkan membuat sehun semakin ingin melepaskan pelukan yang diberikan irene.

"ahh waee? Aku tak boleh memeluk kekasihku sendiri setelah setahun ini kita tak bertemu? Bahkan kau membalas pesanku saja jarang." Gerutu irene.

"kau tau sehunn, aku kesini karena merindukanmu..." halmeoni yang merasa tak menyukai momen itu langsung meninggalkan tempatnya, begitu pula zitao yang segera menarik tangan luhan menuju kamar zifan tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada sehun dan irene yang masih berbicara.

"...dan aku pindah kesini untuk bisa bersamamu selalu." Sambung irene yang tak digubris sehun karena perhatian sehun sedari tadi pada luhan hingga bayangan luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Tak ada jawaban yang sehun lontarkan untuk irene.

"sehun! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?!" panggil irene untuk kembali menyadarkan sehun.

"m-mwo?"

"aku sekarang pindah kesini sehun dan melanjutkan karirku disini!"

"mworago?!"

...

Luhan segera merapikan barangnya yang ia keluarkan untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas dan ingin berpamitan untuk pulang pada keluarga oh. Ketika menghampiri zitao dan halmeoni yang sedang asik duduk di sofa berbincang, luhan menghampiri mereka untuk pamit. Ketika akan mengatakan sesuatu, sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan diikuti irene dibelakang sehun.

"mulai hari ini, irene akan tinggal disini." Ucap sehun sebelum luhan sempat berpamitan. Semua orang langsung menoleh pada sehun termasuk luhan.

"apa maksudmu oh sehun?!" kali ini suara halmeoni yang terdengar. Sedikit protes.

"halmeoni dengar sendiri apa yang ku katakan kan? Mulai hari ini irene akan tinggal disini bersamaku."

"oh sehun!" kali ini suara zitao yang terdengar. Luhan yang awalnya hendak pulang hanya diam menyaksikan pertengkaran keluarga.

"sehun.. kalian belum menikah tak mungkin tinggal bersama! Kalau kau menolak untuk menikah akan ku terima tapi bukan berarti kau tak menikahi wanita ini dengan seenaknya kalian tinggal bersama." Oh halmeoni yang sedang berusaha menasehati sehun.

"apa yang salah halmeoni? Di london kami tinggal bersama tak masalah." Protes sehun.

"jika kau lakukan hal itu di london aku tak peduli, tapi yang kau tentukan sekarang berada di kawasanku, dan aku tak ingin ada tambahan orang lain yang bukan bagian dari keluarga ini untuk tinggal dirumahku. Yang tinggal dirumah ini bukan hanya kau, tapi ada aku dan zitao. Kau tak berhak memutuskan sesuatu tanpa persetujuan kami." Halmeoni yang tak mau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sehun langsung kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jika disuruh jujur, halmeoni tak menyukai keberadaan irene, apalagi menjadi kekasih cucunya. Halmeoni ingin cucunya mendapat pasangan seperti xi luhan. Bahkan jika tuhan berkehendak, ia ingin menjodohkan sehun dengan luhan.

"biarkan noona yang berbicara pada halmeoni sehun, sekarang bawa irene pada kamar kosong yang ada. Aku mengijinkan irene tinggal disini tetapi tidak dengan sekamar denganmu. Irene pasti lelah karena perjalanan cukup jauh."

"istirahatlah irene-ssi." Zitao yang tak ingin dekat dengan irene bukan berarti ia memusuhi irene. Hanya saja sama seperti halmeoni, jika boleh jujur ia tak setuju adiknya bersama irene tapi semua juga terserah pada sehun karena sehun yang menjalani hidupnya.

"gomawo eonni." Luhan yang berusaha mendekatkan diri, tetapi tak dihiraukan oleh zitao karena tak sengaja zitao melihat luhan berdiri terdiam seperti melamu.

"lu.." panggil zitao membuat luhan mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke arah zitao. Sehun dan irene juga yang tak sadar jika luhan menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka membuat semua mata melihat ke arah luhan.

"eonni.. aku ingin pamit untuk pulang." Cengir luhan setengah sungkan mendengar perdebatan sengit mereka tadi.

"dengan sepedamu?"

"tentu saja eonni, memang mau naik apa lagi?"

"mau ku antar?" tawar zitao.

"tak perlu eonni. Eonni istirahat saja."

"sok jual mahal." Sinis irene dengan suara sedikit pelan tapi luhan masih bisa mendengarnya, untung saja zitao tak mendengar hal itu sedangkan sehun yang masih menatap luhan sedari tadi, dan luhan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak melihat ke arah sehun. Membuat sehun merasa luhan menghindarinya hingga,

"biar aku saja yang antar." Ucapan sehun membuat zitao dan luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sehun termasuk irene, berakhir sehun dan luhan kembali bertatapan sampai luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Keinginan yang sangat langka bagi zitao, karena biasanya sehun tak ingin melakukan hal ini jika tak diperintahkan olehnya membuat zitao tersenyum senang.

"tapi.." tak ingin mendengar penolakan luhan, sehun segera meraih lengan gadis itu dan menariknya menuju mobil sehun.

...

Suasana hening, tak seperti biasanya dengan luhan yang cerewet membuat suasanya menjadi aneh dan _awkward_. Sehun yang tak ingin mengatakan apapun dan luhan yang hanya diam memandangi jalanan yang dilewatinya sampai akhirnya suara sehun membuatnya menoleh pada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"ya?"

"ada yang ingin kau katakan atau tanyakan?" ulang sehun.

"sebenarnya ada.. tapi lupakan saja tuan." Luhan yang tak ingin memperkeruh suasanya antara dia dengan sehun memilih untuk lebih baik diam.

"katakan saja apa yang mengganjal dalam hatimu." Merasa tak menyukai luhan yang kembali memanggilnya tuan, sehun menghela nafas.

"hanya penasaran.. zitao eonni bercerita tentang anda.. hmm maafkan saya, lupakan saja."

"katakan xi luhan." Jika sehun sudah menyebutnya dengan nama lengkapnya tanda tak ingin di bantah.

"kenapa anda memiliki kekasih?" ada sirat cemburu dari penyampaian luhan membuat sehun menyeringai, tapi tentu saja luhan tak menyadarinya.

"maksud saya, kata zitao eonni anda memiliki krisis kepercayaan pada wanita tetapi anda memiliki kekasih?" sambung luhan.

"pertama aku memang memiliki kriris kepercayaan tapi pada suatu hubungan bukan pada wanita, seperti tak mempercayai pernikahan mungkin, lebih baik tak menikah. Kalau noona sudah menceritakan padamu tentu saja kau mengetahui masa lalu kelamku kan? Kedua aku tak suka kau kembali memakai bahasa formal padaku, kembalilah seperti biasa lu." Ini pertama kalinya sehun mengatakan kalimat yang sangat panjang membuat luhan melongo lalu tertawa, ia berusaha melupakan kejadian hari ini.

"baiklah sehun jika itu maumu kekeke." Tawa luhan membuat sehun ikut tersenyum, padahal tanpa sehun tau bahwa luhan cemburu bahkan luhan juga tak sadar, mungkin kah?

.

.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan besok?"

"memang apa lagi kalau bukan hanya di dalam hotel? Aku besok tak akan melakukan apapun ni." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya dengan tetap menggerakkan kakinya menuju parkiran tempat mobil jongin berada mendahului langkah jongin.

"selama bersamaku tentu kita harus melakukan sesuatu kyungie."

"seperti apa?" kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jongin ketika sudah berada didekat mobil jongin.

"lihat saja besok." Jongin mendahului kyungsoo membukakan pintu untuk wanita itu membuat kyungsoo tersenyum.

"aigoo uri nini yang manis telah kembali." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu jongin pelan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil membuat jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan wanita itu.

...

Kyungsoo dan jongin yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat.

"kita mau kemana ni?" tanya kyungsoo karena sedari tadi malam jongin tak pernah mau memberitahukan tujuan mereka jika kyungsoo tanya.

"jika kukatakan itu namanya bukan surprise kyungie." Ujar jongin mengingatkan.

"baiklah terserah padamu saja." Kyungsoo yang merajuk membuat jongin tertawa langsung mengusak kepala kyungsoo sayang, sedangkan yang mendapat perlakuan itu langsung menepis tangan jongin tapi tentu saja tak terlalu keras.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya jongin menghentikan mobilnya. Dan kyungsoo melihat pemandangan didepannya langsung buru-buru keluar dari mobil jongin dan berlari ke tempat yang membuat kyungsoo senang itu, pantai.

Kyungsoo berlari kesana kemari sambil tertawa bebas, kadang menendang pasir yang ada, lalu mengejar air laut, ketika air laut sudah mendekat ke arahnya kyungsoo malah menhindar dan berlari menuju jongin yang berdiri mengawasinya yang tadi ia tinggalkan.

Kyungsoo yang terlalu senangnya langsung masuk kedalam pelukan jongin dan selalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Jongin membalas pelukan itu, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Kyungsoo segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kearah jongin, dan jongin yang juga menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat kearah wanitanya sambil mengelus kepala kyungsoo sayang dengan senyuman indah yang diberikan kyungsoo pada pria yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"kau masih mengingatnya kalau kau berjanji akan mengajakku ke pantai?"

"tentu saja, aku mengingat semua tentang mu kyungie." Dan mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

 **FLASBACK**

Dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama yang berada ditaman dekat panti asuhan kyungsoo dan rumah jongin. Jongin mengenal kyungsoo karena panti asuhan tempat kyungsoo tinggal hanya berjarak satu rumah dari rumah jongin. Jongin pria kecil yang saat itu sendirian ketika melihat beberapa anak panti sedang bermain bersama, ia ingin bergabung tetapi malu untuk mengungkapkan.

Sedangkan kyungsoo yang berada disitu juga melihat jongin berdiri membuatnya menghapiri jongin dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi dekat, dan selalu bermain bersama. Meskipun mereka berada di sekolah yang berbeda tak membuat jongin untuk selalu menghampiri kyungsoo setelah pulang dari sekolah. Orang tua jongin juga tak melarang jongin untuk bergaul dengan siapapun.

"tempat mana yang sangat ingin kau kunjungi kyungie?" tanya jongin.

"aku sangat ingin ke pantai, bermain pasir dan air. Tapi nini tau kan ibu panti pasti tak mengabulkan keinginanku." Ujar kyungsoo sedih.

"maafkan nini, jika nini bisa menyetir mobil nini pasti akan mengajak kyungie ke pantai. Tunggu nini besar dan bisa menyetir ya, pasti akan nini ajak ke pantai."

"sungguh?" tanya kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"tentu saja, makanya kita harus terus bersama sampai kita dewasa nanti, janji?" jongin mengajak kyungsoo untuk melakukan pinky promise dengan menyodorkan kelingkinganya untuk berjanji.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Mereka menyusuri pantai sambil bergandengan tangan, dan kyungsoo yang masih suka mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang pasir, bahkan menyipratkan air ke kaki jongin. Dan jongin hanya tertawa ketika celananya basah akibat ulah wanita di sebelahnya, ia tak marah sama sekali melainkan senang.

Kyungsoo dengan pakaian simple kesenangannya, jeans yang dilipat keatas agar tak basah mengenai air dengan kemejanya yang sangat tak pantas digunakan di untuk berada dipantai, salahkan saja jongin yang tak mengatakan akan kemana mereka, tapi jika jongin mengatakannya pun kyungsoo hanya membawa baju yang digunakannya ini untuk berlibur di busan, karena dia memang tak ingin kemanapun. Kyungsoo hanya membawa pakaian kantornya, dan beberapa pasang baju jika diperlukan. Ia sama sekali tak membawa dress, tak terpikirkan olehnya.

Sedangkan jongin dengan jeans dan sweaternya, sangat terlihat tampan. Bahkan wanita yang ada dipantai semua memandang ke arah jongin, tapi tetap saja matanya tak bisa berpaling pada wanita disebelahnya.

"ketika melihatku pertama kali, kau mengenalku?" tanya jongin dan kyungsoo mengangguk.

"kenapa tak mengatakan jika kau do kyungsoo yang kukenal?" kyungsoo menoleh melihat kearah jongin.

"aku takut kau melupakanku, karena pertama kali kita bertemu seperti kita tak pernah saling mengenal, lagi pula kau atasanku jongin, aku tak berani menyapamu didepan umum saat di kantor, kau tau banyak mata yang menatapmu dengan tatapan memuja." Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jongin.

"kau cemburu?" goda jongin sambil menyenggol pelan bahu kyungsoo.

"untuk apa aku cemburu, memang penting?" jongin yang tak ingin melihat kyungsoo merajuk segera mengganti topik.

"pertama kali aku melihat _cv_ yang kau kirimkan, aku sudah cukup penasaran kyung. Aku mencarimu kemanapun dan tak berhasil menemukanmu. Maafkan aku yang tak sempat berpamitan, appa dan eomma tak ada yang mengatakan padaku jika kami akan pindah ke london. Mereka mengatakan padaku saat aku pulang sekolah dan hendak menuju panti asuhan untuk menemuimu tapi semua barangku sudah rapi dan harus segera menuju bandara. Pertama kali kembali kesini aku sudah mencarimu tapi selalu gagal." Jongin mengehela nafas dan kyungsoo yang mendengarkan penjelasan sahabatnya.

"waktu kau tak mengunjungiku, jadi aku datang kerumahmu untuk menanyakan keberadaanmu, tapi bibi jung mengatakan jika kau pindah ke london, awalnya aku sedih tapi mau bagaimana lagi kau sudah tak ada. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu luhan, dan ia menjadi sahabat sekaligus adik bagiku. Luhanku yang manja kekeke." Tawa kyungsoo membuat jongin ikut tertawa dan sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"mianhae.." sesal jongin.

"tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan ni, lagi pula kita sudah bertemu kan meskipun kau tak mengenalku sih." Sindir kyungsoo tapi sesungguhnya hanya bercanda.

"kau terlihat berubah kyung, kenapa tak selalu menggunakan kacamatamu?" pertama kali kyungsoo memiliki kacamata karena pemberian jongin dan bahkan sampai sekarang kyungsoo menyimpannya. Dulu kyungsoo merasakan hal yang aneh pada penglihatannya hingga jongin mengajaknya ke dokter mata. Tapi panti asuhan yang tak memiliki banyak dana sehingga tak bisa membelikan kyungsoo kacamata, dan akhirnya jongin yang membelikan kyungsoo kacamata.

"aku mulai tak terbiasa dengan kacamataku saat aku kerja direstoran ni, jadi aku hanya menggunakannya ketika sedang membaca. Akan terasa aneh jika aku menggunakan kacamata terus menerus."

"ingin mengembalikan mata normalmu? Ayo ke dokter mata?"

"tak perlu, uang dari mana? Sudah ah jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh." Tolak kyungsoo.

"aneh-aneh apanya? Lagi pula aku yang mengajakmu ke dokter, jadi itu urusanku. Kau hanya perlu ikut aku ke dokter mata kyungie."

"tak perlu ni, aku tak membutuhkanmu. Sudah ya tak perlu dibahas **.** "

"ya sudah, jika berubah pikiran katakan padaku hm?" kyungsoo tak menggubris lalu mengubah topik pembicaraan. Selama mereka bersama, tak pernah habis bahan bicara karena mereka saling menceritakan pengalaman satu sama lain saat mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hola-hola all night long~ **Seluhaenbiased** is back!

Ada yang dengerin lagunya kard? Wkwk. BTW YANG DENGERIN POWER ANGKAT TANGAANN! Eh gabisa ding percumaa, apaan sorry receh. Tapi sumpah mau cerita bolelaaa. Power suka bangeet tapi ga seberapa bagus di chart :((, bukan seleranya knetz hmm. Ekspektasiku power bakal jadi 2nd growl tapi kayaknya ini masih reborn Mama, taun depan semoga aja jadi reborn growlll. Kangen jaman ot12 kann, baper :''.

Btw lagii, nahlo hunhan baru aja baikan udah muncul cewek baru yekann. Kemarin aku tunggu reviewnya buat tanya enaknya new castnya sapa. Ada yang jawab ren, ada yang jangan irene, ada yang review irene, thanks ya udah kasih review, dan akhirnya aku pilih irene, meskipun perannya dia ga kayak irene banget dikesehariannya, apalagi aku reveluv yang tau irene gimana. Aku mau pake ren tapi aku ga seberapa tau dia.. maafkan aku.. dan kenapa aku pilih irene soalnya sempet ada momen photoshoot bareng irene sama sehun, kyoot banget lol. Mana sampe muka mbak irene diedit jadi muka bunda ya cocok-cocok aja bikin gemayy. Tapi berharap sih irene cepet pergi ga ganggu hunhan :)).

Karena chapter lalu full of hunhan, jadi kali ini kaisoo momen wkwk. Btw kaisoo kyut banget jadi pengen cepet nikahin mereka. Sorry buat yang nunggu hunhan, aku pengen nunjukkin sisi kaisoonya dulu.. hunhannya next! Tungguin yakk^^. Udahan dulu ya cuap2nya. See you next chapterr~~

Regards,

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


	9. Chapter 8: We are Happy Now

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

Kim Jongin ( 25 Tahun )

Do Kyungsoo ( 23 Tahun )

Wu Yifan ( 29 Tahun )

Wu Zitao ( 28 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T - M.

.

Summary :

luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 8: We are Happy Now

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"sehunnie, kau akan berangkat ke kantor? Ayo aku antar sampai depan." Irene baru keluar dari kamarnya di jam segini disaat semua orang sudah berkumpul dimeja makan bahkan termasuk luhan yang sudah datang di kediaman keluarga oh dan ikut duduk di meja makan melihat heran ke arah irene.

Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari wanita ini menginap di rumah keluarga oh, tetapi terkadang kelakuan seenaknya sendiri membuat beberapa penghuni rumah geram, contohnya seperti ini. Seorang wanita berkarir yang baru keluar dari kamarnya disaat orang lain waktunya beraktifitas, memang irene seorang desainer terkenal di london, tapi bukan berarti ia beretika seenaknya ketika berada dirumah orang. Kadang hal tersebut yang membuat nilai plus bagi oh halmeoni untuk tak menyukainya, untung saja ada zitao yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk sabar.

"oh kau sudah bangun?" tanya oh halmeoni cukup sinis.

"sudahlah halmeoni." Yifan menengahi. Ia sudah tau beberapa kejadian dirumah yang ia tinggalkan berkat cerita zitao. Luhan yang melihat irene tiba-tiba datang hanya diam sampai yifan mengalihakn perhatiannya. Sebenarnya entah mengapa beberapa hari ini ketika pulang kerumah ia memperhatikan padangan luhan dan sehun seperti ada sesuatu atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja dan ia juga tak mengatakannya pada zitao.

"lu." Panggil yifan.

"ya oppa?" kali ini perhatian luhan menuju yifan. Sedangkan sehun yang sebenarnya hendak berdiri pergi dari kursinya tiba-tiba sekarang terdiam ikut mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan yifan, katakanlah ia sedikit waspada melihat interaksi antara luhan dan yifan. Bukan tak percaya pada luhan, hanya saja entahlah hanya sehun yang paham.

"bisakah aku minta tolong titip zifan seminggu? Aku harus ke kanada mengikuti seminar kedokteran dan kau tentu tau zitao yang tak bisa lepas dariku, kekeke— belum selesai yifan mengucapkan kalimatnya, zitao yang duduk disebelah yifan sudah memukul bahu yifan pelan dan ikut bergurau bersama suaminya.

Katanya ia juga ingin ikut liburan, sekalian mengantarkanku. Tapi kau tau kan zifan harus sekolah dan aku tak ingin ia meninggalkan pelajarannya meskipun masih usia dini, aku tak ingin memanjakannya. Jadi bisakah aku titip zifan kepadamu? Aku juga tak ingin memberatkan halmeoni untuk menjaga zifan karena halmeoni juga perlu banyak-banyak istirahat." Untung saja zifan sudah berangkat sekolah, zitao dan yifan tak ingin zifan merengek ketika mendengar orang tuanya akan pergi meninggalkannya, meskipun tentu saja nanti ia akan membuat zifan merengek setidaknya yifan dan zitao harus memastikan ada yang bisa menjaga zifan terlebih dahulu.

"kenapa oppa tak menitipkan zifan padaku saja?" tanya irene cepat yang sedari tadi diam merasa tak diakui keberadaannya, bahkan sehunpun tak menyahuti ketika ia berbicara pada pria itu malah pria itu kembali duduk. Membuat irene ikut duduk di kursi yang tersisa meskipun tak ada yang mempersilahkannya.

"memangnya kau bisa mengurus anak kecil?" tanya halmeoni membuat irene kembali diam. Semulanya yang awalnya pada melihat halmeoni, kini luhan kembali mengalihkan padangannya pada yifan dan zitao.

"memang oppa dan eonni kapan berangkat?" tanya luhan.

"kami akan berangkat hari kamis lu, dan sampai sekarang kami belum mengatakannya pada zifan. Tapi kami sudah mendiskusikannya pada halmeoni, dan halmeoni akan setuju kami pergi jika ada yang menjaga zifan." Kini giliran zitao yang menjelaskan.

"begitu ya.. kurang dua hari lagi eonni berangkat. Baiklah aku akan menjaga zifan, hanya saja aku takut zifan akan menangis jika tak ada oppa dan eonni dirumah." Pikir luhan.

"kami akan secepatnya pulang lu, jika tugasku selesai kurang dari seminggu, maka kami akan segera pulang. Kita bisa video call jika zifan merindukan kami. Dan tentu saja kami akan membujuk zifan dengan mainan." Jawab yifan.

"tentu saja aku akan menjaga zifan oppa, eonni. Kan memang sudah tugasku, apakah aku perlu menginap disini selama kalian tak ada?" angguk luhan.

"kau tak keberatan jika menginap disini? Untuk menginap aku terserah padamu dan zifan saja lu nanti." Tentu saja luhan tak keberatan menjaga zifan, toh ia memang dibayar untuk selalu bersama zifankan, apalagi yang dijaga anak lucu seperti zifan yang selalu menurut kepadanya.

Setelah mendengarkan percakapan antara luhan dengan yifan, sehun segera berdiri dari duduknya untuk menuju kamarnya mengambil tas yang ia tinggal dikamarnya. Sedangkan irene yang melihat sehun berdiri ikut bediri dari duduknya lalu mengikuti sehun tanpa mengatakan apapun pada orang-orang yang masih duduk di meja makan.

"sehunn~" ujar irene manja sambil mengejar sehun menuju kamar.

"ada apa?" sehun yang menunjukkan wajah datar seperti biasa dan irene yang sudah kebal tak memperdulikannya.

"kenapa kau tak membela bahkan menyautku tadii." Ujar irene masih dengan manjanya. Kadang sehun menyesal menjadikan irene kekasihnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"memang apa yang harus kubela? Tak terjadi apapun. Sudahlah aku mau berangkat." Irene yang menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya apa boleh buat jika sehun sudah seperti itu hanya menunjukkan senyumnya lalu merangkul tangan sehun mengikuti pria itu menuju mobil yang terparkir siap digunakan menuju kantor.

...

Setelah dua hari berlalu, tibalah hari dimana yifan dan zitao harus berangkat ke kanada dan seperti dugaan. Saat zifan pulang sekolah mendapati dua koper besar diluar kamar orang tuanya membuatnya mengasumsikan bahwa orang tuanya akan pergi jauh. Dan mengapa ia tak diajak. _Take off_ masih kurang dua jam, tetapi zifan sedari tadi masih menangis dipelukan _mommy_ -nya. Yang sebenarnya membuat kedua orang tuanya tak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika yifan dan zitao juga merencanakan hal ini sebagai ajang bulan madu kedua mereka untuk mendapatkan adik bagi zifan.

Sebenarnya tugas yifan hanya memerlukan waktu dua hari untuk mengikuti seminar, tetapi ketika ia mengatakan kepada zitao dengan semangat zitao ingin ikut yifan ke kanada, zitao membujuk yifan untuk sekalian bulan madu untuk mendapatkan adik baru untuk zifan. Zitao sudah merasa bosan dirumah, karena yang diurus sudah harus keluar rumah semua, yifan yang harus berangkat kerja da zifan yang sudah mulai sekolah. Untuk alasan agar tak memanjakan zifan tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalan mereka berdua, tak mungkin mereka mengatakan sekalian bulan madu di kanada kan? Bahkan oh halmeoni saja juga tak tau.

"sayang, jangan seperti ini hmm, _mommy_ dan _daddy_ kan sudah berjanji pada zifan jika menjadi anak penurut akan mendapatkan hadiah kan?" ujar zitao lembut sambil mengelus kepala zifan sayang yang berada dipundaknya. Dan yifan yang sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya karena memang baru pertama kali meninggalkan yifan begitu lama hanya tersenyum berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Diambil zifan dari gendongan zitao, dan dimasukkan ke dalam pelukannya.

"hey anak _daddy,_ maafkan kami yang tak bisa mengajak zifan kali ini, tapi _daddy_ dan _mommy_ akan membawakan banyak hadian untuk zifan, jadi zifan mau menunggu kami sampai kamis minggu depan kan?"ditarik anaknya untuk keluar dari pelukannya untuk melihat wajah sembab anak kesayangannya ini.

"ya _daddy,_ tapi luhan noona akan menemani zifan setiap hari kan? Kalau perlu lu noona tidur bersama zifan setiap hari sampai _daddy_ dan _mommy_ pulang apa boleh?" hal ini tentu saja sudah dipikirkan oleh zitao dan yifan karena mereka sangat mengenal sifat manja anaknya, apalagi jika menyangkut hal sebelum tidur seperti dibacakan dongeng atau setidaknya mendapatkan kecupan selamat tidur dari orang tuanya.

"kalau hal itu, kami terserah pada lu noona sayang, coba tanyakan langsung padanya." Ujar zitao sambil tersenyum, lalu zifan segera menoleh ke arah luhan yang masih berdiri disamping sehun sedari tadi memperhatikan keharmonisan keluarga zitao membuat luhan sangat senang melihatnya.

"lu noonaa~" zifan segera turun dari pelukan yifan berlari menuju luhan yang siap memeluknya.

"apa hmm?" tanya luhan ketika berhasil mengangkat zifan ke dalam pelukannya.

"tidur dirumah temani zifan ya?" luhan langsung mengangguk lalu mencium pipi zifan gemas membuat anak berusia lima tahun yang awalnya menangis ini kembali tertawa.

Akhirnya yifan dan zitao berangkat dibalas lambaian oleh mereka bertiga. Siapa saja? Tentu zifan, luhan dan sehun. Karena yang mengantar kepergian yifan dan zitao hanya mereka bertiga. Kemana yang lain? Tolong jangan tanya, tapi akan tetap aku beri tau.

Halmeoni yang harus istirahat, dan hanya mengantar kepergian yifan dan zitao sampai depan rumah sedangkan irene yang memiliki urusan dengan temannya entah kemana dan baru akan kembali ketika hari minggu, tak kembali juga tak masalah sebenarnya. Jadi hanya menyisakan luhan dan sehun yang mengantarkan pasangan tersebut ke bandara.

Ketika dalam perjalanan, dengan posisi sehun yang menyetir, dan luhan yang duduk di kursi sebelah kursi kemudi dengan zifan dipangkuannya mulai melupakan kesedihannya karena orang tuanya yang pergi dan mulai tertawa bersama luhan ketika mendengar lelucon yang disampaikan gadis itu, bahkan terkadang sehun yang jarang tertawa ikut tersenyum mendengar lelucon itu untung saja luhan dan zifan tak sadar, bisa-bisa sehun di ledek oleh mereka berdua.

"zifan ingin sesuatu?" tanya sehun berusaha menyenangkan hati keponakannya.

"bisakah zifan mendapatkan es krim samchon?" zifan yang setengah berharap karena biasanya memang jika sudah jam segini orang tuanya tak pernah membolehkannya makan es krim, hanya alasan klasik, sudah malam tak baik makan es krim dari pada besok sakit. Membuat sehun berpikir sejenak, menyalahi aturan yang diberikan zitao noona tak masalah hanya sekali kan.

"zifan ingin es krim? Bukannya _mommy_ melarang zifan makan es krim tengah malam? Tak ingin yang lain?" goda sehun membuat zifan mencemberut mendengar penuturan pamannya.

"zifan tak ingin yang lain selain es krim.. hiks." Zifan yang mulai akan menangis lagi membuat sehun hendak tertawa asik menggoda keponakannya sampai merasa lengan sakit ketika di pukul pelan oleh orang lain.

"sehun! Jangan menggoda zifan, ia sudah terlalu lelah sedari tadi menangis." Luhan berusaha menenangkan zifan, dan dibawanya kedalam pelukan.

"sudah sayang, samchon hanya bercanda, zifan ingin es krim kan, hanya sekali ya tak masalah kok." Ketika mendengar jawaban luhan membuat sehun melirik sinis juga menggoda luhan dan dibalas pelototan oleh luhan yang membuat sehun ingin tertawa melihat wajah imut luhan tapi pria itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju kedai es krim.

Ketika mereka sudah tiba di kedai es krim, dengan semangatnya zifan turun dari mobil sehun dan disusul luhan mengejar anak itu untuk berdiri didepan tempat pemesanan di ikuti sehun dibelakangnya yang ikut memperhatikan zifan dan luhan yang berdebat. Luhan yang sedang berusaha mengontrol pesanan zifan, sedangkan anak itu dengan bebasnya memilih es krim yang diinginkannya karena ia tau pasti samchonnya akan selalu mengabulkan keinginannya.

"jangan banyak-banyak memesannya zifan, kalau besok sakit bagaimana?" ujar luhan.

"tapi zifan ingin rasa cookies and cream, strauberi, dan coklat~" jawab zifan manja sambil memeluk luhan.

"pilih salah satu sayang, besok bisa beli dengan rasa yang lainnya. Ini sudah malam, besok pulang sekolah bisa beli es krim lagi." Luhan yang berusaha menasehati anak ini dengan pelan.

"benar ya besok pulang sekolah beli es krim lagi? Zifan ingin rasa coklat dulu, besok pesan cookies and cream." Luhan mengangguk dan memesankan untuk zifan, sedangkan dirinya memesan taro dan sehun yang hanya bagian membayar saja.

Luhan dan zifan yang sudah mengambil tempat duluan meninggal sehun di meja kasir membayar tagihan, ketika mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya penjaga kasir mengajaknya berbicara.

"istri anda begitu sabar menghadapi anak kalian, lucu sekali."

"nde?" sehun yang tak seperti biasanya dengan wajah datar kini menampakkan wajah bingung setengah kaget beda dari biasanya.

"kalian lucu sekali, semoga keluarga kalian selalu bahagia." Doa sang penjaga kasir lalu mengembalikan kartu kredit sehun setelah berhasil membayar tagihan, dan memberikan es krim yang di pesan. Sehun menuju meja yang diduduki luhan dan zifan dengan nampan beserta dua es krim di tangannya. Jika biasanya ia tak akan rela membawakan sesuatu untuk orang lain, tak tau mengapa ia melakukannya kali ini.

Zifan yang sedang asik dengan es krim yang di suapkan luhan, dan menunggu giliran luhan menyuapkan untuk dirinya sendiri, bahkan terkadang tanpa malu sehun ikut di suapi oleh luhan dengan rasa yang di pilih luhan. Sehun tak menyukai rasa taro, tapi ia mau memakan es krim yang di pesan oleh luhan. Ada apa ini?

"lu noona, ayo liburan bersama." Ajak zifan.

"zifan ingin kemana?" tanya luhan sambil menyuapkan es krim zifan ke dalam mulut anak itu. Setelah selesai menelan es krimnya,

"zifan ingin ke lotter world. Bagaimana? Lu noona mau?" sehun yang masih memperhatikan dua orang didepannya karena merasa tak di ajak berbicara.

"baiklah, hari sabtu kita ke lotte world ya." Zifan langsung mengangguk setuju dan mengambil sendok dari tangan luhan untuk menyuapkan es krimnya sendiri.

"kalian tak mengajakku?" kali ini luhan dan zifan sadar ketika ada orang lain di meja mereka membuat keduanya melihat ke arah sehun.

"kau ingin ikut? Tak sibuk?" tanya luhan memastikan.

"memangnya kau akan berangkat sendiri ke lotte world?" tanya sehun balik.

"entahlah, oh halmeoni pasti tak akan mengijikanku membawa zifan dengan bus, jadi dengan kang ahjussi mungkin?" luhan menggedikkan bahunya dan menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"kau sungguh-sungguh tak ingin mengajakku?" sehun yang merasa tersinggung lalu kembali menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"aniyaa, samchon harus ikut dengan kitaa." Kini giliran zifan yang mengeluarkan suaranya membuat sehun menampilkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"iya sayang, sehun samchon akan ikut." Luhan yang tak bisa menolak keinginan anak ini hanya mendesah pasrah, jika boleh jujur luhan sebenarnya ingin pria ini tak usah ikut, kedengarannya memang jahat hanya saja ia tak ingin sering-sering berada di dekat pria ini, mau dikata apa hatinya nanti untuk pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

"tuh akan ikut, puas?" tanya luhan lalu menyuapkan es krim miliknya ke dalam mulut sehun beberapa kali, bermaksud sengaja pada sehun tanpa sadar mereka berciuman beberapa kali karena sedari tadi sendok yang di gunakan untuk menyuapi sehun adalah sendok luhan, kekeke.

.

.

"annyeonghaseyo ahjumma." Sapa jongin dengan senyuman lebarnya ketika ahn ahjumma yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"oh, annyeonghaseyo presdir kim." Jawab ahn ahjumma lalu menunduk hormat lalu mempersilahkan jongin masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

"ahjumma, kan sudah ku katakan jangan menganggapku seperti itu, aku teman kyungsoo jadi panggil namaku saja." Balas jongin dengan santainya tapi tetap sopan saat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Memang benar jika luhan dan ahn ahjumma sudah mengetahui siapa jongin, bahkan ketika kemarin kyungsoo pulang dari tugasnya bersama jongin, pria ini dengan relanya mengantarkan kyungsoo ke depan pintu dan berbicara sedikit pada ahn ahjumma untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sahabat kyungsoo, selalu saja berkedok sahabat.

Sehingga ia meminta ahjumma untuk tak bersikap atau berbicara formal padanya, ia hanya ingin ahn ahjumma dan luhan yang sudah jongin temui beberapa hari saat datang kerumah kyungsoo agar menganggap jongin bukan sebagai atasan kyungsoo yang harus dihormati tetapi sebagai teman kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamarnya setelah menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke kantor ingin melihat siapa tamu yang datang pagi ke rumahnya,

"ahjumma, siapa yang da..tang?" tanya kyungsoo heran ketika melihat wujud jongin didepannya sedang duduk diruang tamu dengan menunjukkan wajah _smirk_ menggoda untuk kyungsoo.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

"kyung, tak baik bicara seperti itu pada tamu. Ahjumma ke dapur dulu ya menyiapkan sarapan." Peringat ahn ahjumma lalu hendak ke dapur, tetapi sebelum itu ahn ahjumma berbalik untuk kembali menghadap jongin dan kyungsoo yang sudah duduk bersebelahan.

"jongin sudah makan?" tanya ahn ahjumma. Dan yang ditanya langsung menggeleng keras dan menjawab,

"belum ahjumma, tadi aku siap-siap langsung kesini untuk menjemput kyungsoo. Belum sempat sarapan." Mendengar namanya disebut membuat kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, ada saja alasannya. Dan ahn ahjumma yang mendengar jawaban jongin hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu ke dapur berniat menambah porsi sarapan yang akan disiapkannya untuk jongin karena mulai hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan hanya kyungsoo dan ahn ahjumma yang dirumah, sedangkan luhan harus menginap dirumah sehun.

"untuk apa kesini ni?" tanya kyungsoo _to the point._

"untuk menjemputmu tentu saja kyung, dan kita akan ke kantor bersama." Jawaban jongin sukses mendapatkan pelototan dari kyungsoo. Pasalnya sudah beberapa kali kyungsoo katakan pada jongin bahwa ia tak ingin terlihat dekat dengan jongin saat berada di kantor. Hal itu akan membuat kyungsoo tak nyaman karena akan membuat pegawai yang lain menganggap ia memilikii hubungan yang membuat pegawai lain berpikiran yang tidak tentangnya. Bahkan termasuk pada sooyoung pun tak ia ceritakan jika ia dekat dengan jongin.

"kan sudah kyungie katakan jika di kantor jangan terlalu mencolok untuk berinteraksi, aku tak ingin pegawai lain menganggap yang tidak-tidak tentangku ni, jadi kita bertemunya di luar kantor saja." Untuk ukuran sahabat, hubungan mereka cukup spesial.

"tidak, pokoknya kita berangkat bersama. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu selalu menggunakan bus." Tolak jongin.

"kan aku sudah biasa menggunakan bus ninii." Jawab kyungsoo masih membanggel tak ingin berangkat bersama jongin.

"iya itu dulu sebelum bertemu denganku, jika sekarang kau berangkat bersamaku. Apa perlu kau kujadikan sekretaris agar bisa selalu bertemu."

"kau ini! Jangan seenaknya begitu, lagian kan itu bukan bidangku. Mau berbicara apa aku tiba-tiba pegawai baru diangkat jadi sekretaris. Aniya." Tolak kyungsoo dengan gelengan kepalanya tegas.

"ya sudah, ku jemput dan ku antar pulang tiap hari saja kalau begitu dan jangan protes." Kyungsoo yang ingin menunjukkan wajah protesnya dengan imut dan jongin tahan untuk tetap pada pendiriannya hingga kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah sebalnya dan berdiri membelakangi jongin,

"ya sudah tak usah bertemu di hari libur kalau begitu." Ucap kyungsoo dan meninggalkan jongin sendiri di ruang tamu.

"kyunggg." Jongin segera berdiri dan mengejar wanitanya.

...

Hari ini sudah hari sabtu, hanya beberapa jam lagi menuju hari libur. Sesuai kesepakatan jongin tak akan selalu mengantar jemput kyungsoo asal mereka akan bertemu ketika hari libur. Tapi untuk kali ini jongin memaksa kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama. Selama ini jongin tak pernah mengajaknya untuk bertemu kim ryewook dan kim jonghoon membuat kyungsoo menanyakan keberadaan orang tua sahabatnya ini.

Karena dulu, jongin pasti akan mengajaknya bertemu ryewook imo dan jonghoon samchon saat kecil, bahkan orang tua jongin juga mengajaknya liburan dan turut membantu kyungsoo membelikan beberapa kebutuhan yang di perlukan oleh sahabat anaknya itu termasuk jongin yang merengekni pada orang tuanya ketika kyungsoo mengatakan merasa ada yang aneh dengan matanya sehingga keluarga kim tersebut mengajak kyungsoo ke dokter mata dan membelikannya kacamata. Dan kyungsoo tak akan pernah lupa pada jasa orang tua jongin untuknya.

Saat kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggunya di depan gedung kantor lalu menggunakan sabuk pengaman dan menanyakan keadaan orang tua pria tersebut.

"oh ya ni." Panggil kyungsoo dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada jongin yang sedang fokus pada jalanan.

"apa hm?" jongin yang masih memperhatikan jalan raya menyahut tanpa melihat kea rah kyungsoo.

"bagaimana keadaan ryewook imo dan jonghoon samchon?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"appa dan eomma baik-baik saja, baru beberapa hari lalu eomma pindah kembali ke seoul sedangkan appa masih harus bolak-balik luar negeri kyung. Ada apa?" Jawab jongin.

"hanya merindukan samchon dan imo. Besok kita kerumahmu ya? Aku ingin mengunjungi ryewook imo." Mohon kyungsoo.

"kau merindukan eomma? Baiklah besok kita kerumah, lagi pula aku juga sudah lama tak pulang." Angguk jongin.

"kau tak pulang? Kau tak tinggal dirumahmu?"

"aku tinggal di apartemen sejak aku pindah ke sini kyung. Saat itu eomma dan appa masih di London, lalu eomma membeli rumah di seoul. Jadi ya aku sudah terbiasa di apartemen." Jawab jongin sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"begitukah." Lalu kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Keesokan harinya jongin sudah siap menjemputnya untuk bertemu dengan eomma jongin, bahkan sebelum berangkat jongin sempat menelpon eomma dan mengatakan akan mepertemukannya pada seseorang yang pasti akan membuat senang eommanya. Dan eommanya hanya mengatakan cepat kerumah karena ibunya sudah tak sabar dengan kejutan jongin.

Mendengar perkataan ibu jongin saat tak sabar bertemu dengannya membuat kyungsoo sangat senang karena ibu sahabatnya ini masih sebaik dan sehangat dulu saat ia masih kecil. Ketika tiba dirumah pria itu, jongin segera turun dari mobil dan berlari ke seberangnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk kyungsoo membuat wanita itu cukup tersanjung.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo sedikit gugup untuk bertemu ibu jongin, tapi pria itu meyakinkan bahwa ibunya masih sama seperti dulu dan kyungsoo mengangguk saat pria itu mengajak kyungsoo masuk kerumah dengan tangan jongin yang berada di pinggang kyungsoo cukup posesif.

"eommaa." Teriak jongin dengan tak sopannya dan dibalas pukulan pelan yang dilayangkan kyungsoo karena merasa pria di sebelahnya tak sopan.

"jongiinn." Tak kalah di sambut antusias oleh ibu jongin dan belari pelan menuju jongin.

"sayaang, eomma merindukanmu. Aigoo kyungiee?!" sekali bertemu, ibu jongin masih mengenal hafal kyungsoo.

"imoo.. kyungie merindukan imo." Ucap kyungsoo, setengah ingin menangis tapi ditahannya.

"ya tuhan anak perempuanku yang selalu ku cari.." bukannya memeluk jongin, tapi malah memeluk kyungsoo tak membuat jongin iri sama sekali. Pria itu tersenyum melihat momen tersebut.

"maafkan imo meninggalkanmu tanpa berpamitan." Ujar ibu kyungsoo dan menangis yang tangannya memegang kepala kyungsoo sayang.

"tak apa imo, kyungie sekarang sudah memiliki keluarga." Jawab kyungsoo senang.

"benarkah? Aigoo anak perempuanku tumbuh dengan cantik." Lalu ibu jongin menggandeng tangan kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah dan disusul jongin berada di belakang mereka.

Selama seharian tak pernah bosan mereka saling menceritakan kehidupan mereka selama berpisah, bahkan ibu jongin sangat lengket dengan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tak lupa menceritakan tentang ahn ahjumma, luhan dan pekerjaannya. Dan ibu jongin yang juga menceritakan pertumbuhan jongin yang sering murung saat di London dan bersemangat untuk pulang ke seoul.

Lalu mereka berbincang hingga tak kenal waktu, bahkan membuat jongin merasa terlupakan. Ibu jongin sangat sayang terhadap kyungsoo begitu juga sebaliknya. Tak lupa jongin mengingatkan untuk makan malam sebelum ia dan kyungsoo harus pulang. Mereka besok harus bekerja.

Saat kyungsoo akan mengajak jongin pulang, tiba-tiba pria itu datang dengan bunga mawar ditangannya membuat kyungsoo bingung melihat kelakuan pria itu, dan jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya posisi melamar seorang gadis membuat kyungsoo sangat terkejut, dan ibu kyungsoo yang menyaksikan momen itu tersenyum bangga.

"kyung.. kau tau meskipun kita bertemu saat masih kecil, tapi aku sudah sangat menyukaimu sejak dulu. Bahkan kau yang membuatku tak bisa memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain. Maafkan segala kekuranganku yang tak sanggup menahan nafsu sehingga kau bukan yang pertama nantinya, tapi akan ku pastikan kaulah yang terakhir kalinya. Jadi mau kah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku sampai kita tua nanti seperti appa dan eomma?" jongin yang berusaha melamar kyungsoo didepannya tak lupa cicin yang sudah ia siapkan beberapa hari lalu, bahkan jongin memesannya sehari setelah pulang dari busan saat mengetahui keberadaan kyungsoo.

Semuanya tak ada yang mengetahui rencananya, bahkan eommanya, appanya, atau dua sahabatnya meskipun ia sudah bercerita bahwa ia sudah menemukan wanita yang ia cari, tapi ia tak pernah bercerita bahwa ia akan langsung melamar wanita itu tanpa menyakannya menjadi kekasih terlebih dahulu, dan jongin sudah memikirkan ini jauh hari dan berjanji tak akan bermain dengan wanita manapun lagi.

Reaksi kyungsoo saat ini hanya terkejut dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun, sampai suara jongin membuatnya sadar.

"kyung?"

"ya?" kyungsoo yang masih diam tak mengatakan iya atau tidak membuat hati jongin berdegub sangat kencang takut kyungsoo menolaknya karena berita yang tersebar di kantor mengenainya bahwa ia senang memainkan wanita padahal itu tak benar sama sekali. Iya kita ia hanya menggunakan _one night stand_ untuk memuaskan nafsunya, tapi ia tak pernah bermain dengan hati wanita, mengajak wanita berkencan saja tak pernah. Baru kali ini dan langsung melamar wanita tersebut, yaitu kyungsoo.

"bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?" kyungsoo tak mengatakan iya tapi perlahan mengambil cincin berlian yang membuat kyungsoo cukup kagum dengan desainnya terlihat sederhana tapi sangat indah.

"ingin memakaikannya di jariku?" Tanya kyungsoo tanda mengatakan iya membuat jongin sangat senang lalu memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis kyungsoo, memberikan bunga mawar yang sedari tadi dibawanya kepada kyungsoo lalu memeluk wanita itu dihadapan eommanya.

Ibu jongin yang menyaksikan momen itu langsung berdiri dan ikut memeluk kyungsoo setelah jongin melepaskan pelukan,

"sayang, panggil imo dengan sebutan eomma mulai sekarang. Kyungie adalah bagian dari keluarga kim sekarang. Ya ampun sayang, eomma sangat senang sekali." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan ibu jongin dan mengangguk senang.

"iya eomma.." jawab kyungsoo.

"aigoo, anak perempuankuu." Ujar nyonya kim senang. Setelah melepas pelukan, ibu jongin langsung memukul keras anaknya.

"anak siapa yang tiduri hah?!" Tanya ibu jongin galak dan masih memukuli jongin.

"ampun eomma! Wanita bar yang tak kukenal. Hanya wanita semalam dan tenang saja aku pakai pengaman! Aduh sakit eomma!" jawab jongin dengan membela diri dan berusaha menghentikan pukulan yang diberi eommanya lari kebelakang kyungsoo.

"sayanggg lindungi akuu." Teriak jongin berusaha lari dari ibunya.

"eomma, sudah.." kyungsoo berusaha melerai ibu dan anak ini.

"eomma tak pernah mengajarkan seperti itu kyung." Jawab nyonya kim.

"aku pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang memiliki nafsu eomma." Bela jongin membuat kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat jongin datar.

"sa-sayang.. aku bisa jelaskan.. aku janji tak akan seperti itu lagi. Sungguh." Kyungsoo segera memeluk ibu jongin untuk berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan jongin yang berusaha memberikan penjelasan.

Ketika berada di dalam mobil, kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun, bahkan ketika jongin mengajak berbicara tak digubris oleh wanita itu. Sampai akhirnya tiba dirumah kyungsoo, wanita itu segera keluar dari mobil tapi ditahan oleh jongin.

"sayang.." kyungsoo masih tak menyahut bahkan tak ingin melihat jongin, membuat jongin memaksa dagu itu melihat ke arahnya.

"dengarkan aku. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu, karena aku tak ingin ada kebohongan di antara kita. Aku dulu mengenal dunia malam bersama dua sahabatku saat di London, dan kami memiliki nafsu. Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki suatu hubungan dengan wanita kecuali _one night stand_ itu saja." Kyungsoo yang tak ingin mendengar kata-kata _one night stand_ membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jongin, dan pria itu kembali memaksanya melihat ke arahnya.

"aku dulu pria bebas yang penuh dengan nafsu.. maafkan aku, tapi aku berjanji akan berubah dan tak akan melakukan itu lagi sayang." Akhirnya dengan segala keyakinan kyungsoo mau kembali menatap matanya.

"kau sungguh berjanji?" Tanya kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan.

"aku selama ini tak pernah memiliki kekasih karenamu kyung, dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi tentu saja aku berjanji." Lalu kyungsoo mengangguk memafkan, dan tanpa diduga kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya ke arah jongin dan mengecup bibir jongin. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berciuman dan kyungsoo yang menciumnya duluan. Jongin yang masih kaget saat kyungsoo melepaskan penyatuan bibir itu hendak keluar tapi jongin segera sadar dan kembali menarik lengan gadisnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka kembali.

Jika tadi hanya kyungsoo yang mengecup, kini gantian jongin yang mendominasi. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian yang tak pernah bosan. Dan kyungsoo yang merasa ini ciuman pertamanya tak sehandal jongin membuat kyungsoo membutuhkan oksigen segera memukul pelan beberapa kali bahu jongin. Dan pria itu yang merasa tak rela tapi demi wanitanya akhirnya melepas penyatuan tersebut. Kyungsoo yang berusaha menghirup oksigen banyak membuat jongin tersenyum.

"first kiss, hm?" kyungsoo yang semulanya masih mengais oksigen, lalu melirik jongin sebentar dan masuk ke dalam pelukan pria itu mengangguk malu.

"wanitaku yang pemalu." Ujar jongin senang dan memeluk sayang kyungsoo. Bahkan tak pernah bosan ia cium kening wanitanya. Setelah itu mereka berpisah, jongin menunggu kyungsoo masuk ke gedung, lalu pergi menuju apartemennya. Akan tetapi sebelum itu,

" _I'm officially taken."_ Chat jongin pada grup "trio bangsat" miliknya.

.

.

Hari ini masih jumat, dan sejak semalam luhan menginap di rumah sehun. Ia tidur bersama zifan, bahkan anak ini merengek jika luhan meninggalkannya meski hanya ke kamar mandi.

"zifann, ayo bangunn." Luhan yang habis dari dapur dan berusaha membangunkan zifan yang masih pulas dengan mimpinya.

"ahh, noonaa. Nanti ya lima menit lagi." Jawab zifan.

"tidak ayo banguun, atau besok ke lotte world batal." Mendengar lotte world, tubuh zifan bangun terduduk tak ingin ancaman itu menjadi kenyataan.

"ahh, wae bataal." Zifan yang hendak menangis langsung dipeluk erat oleh luhan.

"tidak, tidak akan batal jika zifan menurut pada noona untuk bangun dan berangkat sekolah. Kita akan tetap jadi ke lotte world besok bersama sehun samchon."

"benar ya, tetap pergi?" Tanya zifan.

"iya sayang, ingin noona buatkan bekal?"

"mauuu." Zifan mengangguk semangat.

"baiklah sekarang zifan mandi, noona akan menyiapkan bekal untuk zifan. Nanti akan noona bantu menggunakan seragam." Perintah luhan.

"siap, roger!" zifan segera turun dari kasur dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sedangkan luhan kembali ke dapur membantu menyiapkan sarapan.

Luhan segera turun ke dapur untuk menyiapkan bekal. Saat hendak mengambil kotak makan, ia melihat ada banyak kotak makan kosong yang tersedia membuat luhan ingin membuatkan juga sehun bekal tapi apakah pria itu menerimanya. Luhan menimbang dan akhirnya memilihkan untuk menyiapkan lebih dari satu untuk berjaga-jaga jika pria itu menerimanya, tapi jika menolah ya sudah, luhan bisa memakannya sendiri nanti.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan bekal, luhan segera kembali ke kamar yifan dan membantu anak itu menyiapkan kebutuhannya, mulai dari menggunakan seragam, dasi, dan menyiapkan buku yang di bawanya. Lalu bergegas turun ke meja makan.

Suasana meja makan masih sepi, hanya beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang menyiapkan sarapan untuk diletakkan di meja makan, membuat luhan ingin memanggil sehun. Luhan meminta zifan untuk duduk di meja makan selagi ia ke kamar sehun, karena kondisi oh halmeoni yang sedang tak baik membuatnya harus istirahat total. Luhan akan merawat oh halmeoni setelah zifan dan sehun berangkat.

Luhan segera mengetuk pintu kamar sehun, dan tak ada jawaban sampai luhan dengan berani masuk ke dalam kamar pria itu tepat saat pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah handuknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya sehun heran.

"ayo sarapan, tak enak karena suasana sepi. Hanya ada aku dan zifan di meja makan." Jawab luhan tanpa malu karena pria ini memakai jubah tertutup. Tapi dengan santainya luhan tak ingin keluar dari kamar sehun.

"ya sudah makan dengan zifan, nanti temani aku juga sarapan." Jawab sehun santai.

"ya! Tak bisa seenaknya begitu, ayo makan." Ngotot luhan.

"tak bisa lu, aku masih harus bersiap, sedangkan zifan harus berangkat sekolah pagi. Sana temani zifan, sebelum ia terlambat." Sehun yang masih tak melihat ke arah luhan melainkan ke lemarinya untuk memilih pakaian.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Lama sekali?" luhan berjalan menuju lemari sehun dan melihat pria tersebut masih memilih membuat luhan menghela nafas, dan dengan beraninya mengambil satu stel kemeja berwarna biru laut, dan celana kantor. Tak lupa luhan pilihkan dasi yang senada dengan pakaian yang dipilihnya. Melihat kelakuan luhan membuat sehun tersenyum singkat, dan mengambil pakaian tersebut dari tangan luhan.

"gomawo, dan kau bisa keluar." Ujar sehun.

"kau mengusirku?" Tanya luhan tak percaya. Inikan tanda terima kasih dari pria tersebut.

"terus apa? Kau ingin melihatku telanjang mengganti bajuku?" tantang sehun, dan luhan teringat hal tersebut langsung meninggalkan kamar sehun.

Setelah selesai mengantarkan zifan sampai depan dengan supir yang biasa siap mengantar zifan sekolah, tak lupa bekal yang dibuatnya diberikan kepada zifan. Kali ini tugasnya selesai. Dan saat masuk ke dalam rumah, bertepatan dengan sehun yang turun dari kamarnya, lalu pria itu menarik tangan luhan untuk kembali duduk di meja makan.

Tak ada percakapan yang berlangsung sampai sehun selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, ketika hendak berangkat, luhan menahan tangan sehun dan berlari menuju dapur tanpa mengucapkan apapun membuat sehun bingung tapi menunggu gadis cerewet itu kembali menuju ke arahnya dengan tas bekal yang berada di tangannya.

"aku tak tau kau akan menyukainya atau tidak, tapi tadi aku membuat makanannya terlalu banyak untuk zifan jadi sekalian saja aku berikan kepadamu. Tapi jika kau tak menginginkannya aku juga tak masalah bisa kumakan nanti, jika kau ingin bisa kau bawa ke kantor." Ujar luhan dengan wajah sok-nya yang sebenarnya takut mendapat penolakan.

Sehun segera meraih ta situ, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengecup cepat yang membuat tubuh luhan sedikit mundur karena perlakuan itu, tanpa mengatakan apapun sehun segera pergi berangkat dengan senyuman yang merekah. Sedangkan luhan yang masih memegang bibirnya setelah mendapat kecupan membuatnya diam. Dan kali ini yang dirasakan, jantungnya cukup berdetak cepat, tak seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan yifan yang terpesona. Ini jantungnya luar biasa cepatnya sampai luhan susah untuk membuatnya kembali normal.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 9: Our Day

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

Kim Jongin ( 25 Tahun )

Do Kyungsoo ( 23 Tahun )

Wu Yifan ( 29 Tahun )

Wu Zitao ( 28 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T - M.

.

Summary :

Luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama Sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 9: Our Day

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Ini adalah hari sabtu yang sangat dinanti Zifan, anak itu memiliki jadwal sekolah hingga jumat jadi sabtu dan minggu adalah hari liburnya. Tanpa sadar ia bangun terlebih dahulu dalam pelukan Luhan saat ini. Zifan membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan yang masih tertutup rapat matanya. Zifan segera bangun dari posisinya hingga terduduk dan masih memperhatikan Luhan saat ini. Sudah beberapa hari memang ia tidur bersama Luhan, padahal biasanya ia akan tidur sendiri karena orang tuanya tidur di kamar yang berbeda dan selalu membuat Zifan merasa senang karena memiliki teman dalam tidurnya.

Sudah sejak lama ia mengatakan pada orang tuanya untuk ingin memiliki adik, tetapi reaksi orang tuanya selalu tak sesuai harapannya. Padahal Zifan berharap memiliki adik agar ia tak merasa sendiri dirumah kecuali sekarang ia sudah punya lu noonanya.

"Noona~" Zifan menggerakkan pelan tubuh Luhan untuk dibangunkan. Dan gadis itu yang masih tertidur pulas tak menghiraukan rengekan anak kecil disebelahnya. Jangan lupa jika memang Luhan pecinta tidur, sangat.

Karena Luhan yang tak menghiraukannya membuat Zifan sempat merajuk dan memajukan bibirnya sebal, tetapi Zifan tak pernah kehabisan akal, kali ini Zifan berdiri diatas kasur dan melompat-lompat untuk membuat Luhan merasa terganggu dan bangun.

"Noo-na, noo-na, noona! Bang-ngunnn! Ayo noona bangun kita pergi ke lotte worlddd." Seru Zifan yang masih melompat diatas kasur. Dan Luhan yang akhirnya merasa terganggu akhirnya menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Arghh, Zifan stop." Luhan masih berusaha kembali tidur dengan menutup telinganya agar tak mendengar teriakan anak kecil ini tapi tetap saja gagal.

"Lu noonaaaaa, ayo banguunnn." Seru Zifan. Dan merasa tak terganggu, Zifan segera naik keatas tubuh Luhan yang membelakanginga itu. Meskipun tak seluruhnya menumpu pada Luhan, tetap saja gadis itu merasakan beban yang berat diatasnya hingga tubuhnya terayun-ayun sedikit kencang dan kali ini sangat mengganggu, sungguh.

"Ahh, baiklah iyaa, noona bangun sekarang Zifan turun dari tubuh noona." Perintah Zifan membuat anak kecil super menggemaskan itu menurut turun dan duduk masih melihat tubuh Luhan yang tak kunjung bangun dan masih membelakanginya itu.

"Noonaaa~" rengek Zifan, sebenarnya Luhan sudah bangun hanya saja masih ingin menggoda anak ini membuat Luhan menyeringai kecil lalu kembali menutup matanya.

"Zifan, lima menit lagi saja." Ujar Luhan masih membelakangi tubuh Zifan. Zifan langsung menempel pada Luhan dari belakang meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan sambil memperhatikan wanita didepannya yang memejamkan matanya membuat Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya hendak menangis.

"Hng, noona.." lirih Zifan membuat Luhan tak tega dan terbahak lalu bangun memasukkan Zifan kedalam pelukannya.

"Aigoo adik noona lucunyaa. Ayo, ini jam berapa..?" Luhan segera memperhatikan jam lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Zifann ini masih jam enam, mengapa terburu sekali.." kali ini gantian Luhan yang mengatakan kalimatnya dengan lirih dan Zifan yang sudah kembali semangat. Zifan yang sudah bangun dan melepas pakaiannya masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi segera menengok ke arah Luhan.

"Tak apa noona, semakin pagi jadi semakin lama bermainnya." Zifan segera berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Luhan masih _mental breakdown_ mendengar jawaban Zifan.

"Ya Tuhan Zifann, lotte world baru buka jam sembilan, ahhh." Teriak Luhan tak telalu kencang yang kembali meletakkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil menjejakkan kakinya keatas seperti menendang angin dan menggerakkan tubuhnya kesal.

Ini masih jam enam, sedangkan lotte world baru buka jam Sembilan. Seharusnya masih ada waktu untuk Luhan istirahat dan itu yang membuat gadis itu sangat sebal.

…

Luhan yang mulai menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka saat di lotte world, melihat Zifan yang sangat semangat membuat Luhan cukup senang, pasalnya ia tak merasa sia-sia bangun pagi di hari libur ketika melihat senyuman Zifan yang tak pernah luntur.

Ketika masih menyiapkan, Zifan dengan tegaknya menunggu Luhan seperti menunggu perintah yang dilayangkan untuknya dengan masih memperhatikan Luhan yang kesana kemari mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, dibantu dengan beberapa pelayan membuat Zifan masih terdiam melihat keadaan dapur.

"Apa yang Zifan lakukan disini?" Tanya Luhan yang masih memperhatikan masakannya tak melihat ke arah Zifan.

"Zifan ingin membantu, apa yang bisa dilakukan Zifan noona?" Tanya Zifan yang kali ini menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk kaki Luhan, sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk tubuh Luhan tapi tinggi Zifan yang masih sebatas pinggang Luhan membuat Zifan hanya bisa memeluk kakinya saja. Tapi untuk ukuran anak berumur lima yang hamper enam tahun itu sudah termasuk cukup tinggi. Jelas saja, hasil warisan orang tuanya yang bertubuh tinggi dan ramping menurun padanya.

"Jangan disini ya, nanti terkena minyak panas bagaimana? Kalau membangunkan Sehun samchon? Ini sudah jam delapan, pastikan Sehun samchon jadi mengantar kita, ok?" Zifan segera mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamar Sehun.

 _ **BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

Zifan yang berusaha menggedor pintu kamar Sehun berkali-kali dan tak ada sahutan sama sekali membuat Zifan takut batal pergi kali ini.

"Samchoonn!" teriak Zifan yang terdengar seisi rumah. Dan teriakan itu terdengar sampai dapur membuat Luhan akhirnya menghampiri Zifan yang hendak menangis karena Sehun tak kunjung membukan pintunya.

"Sehun samchoonn." Teriak Zifan saat Luhan datang melihat Zifan yang matanya terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa Zifan? Kenapa harus berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan lalu mengangkat Zifan ke dalam gendongannya membuat Zifan langsung memeluk balik Luhan dan menempatkan kepalanya didalam leher Luhan.

"Sehun samchon tak bangun noona, apakah kita batal ke lotte world? Hiks." Luhan segera menjauhkan kepala Zifan dari pundaknya dan mengelus kepala Zifan lembut.

"Jika Sehun samchon tak jadi mengantarkan kita, kita pergi berdua saja jadi Zifan tak perlu menangis ya." Ujar Luhan lembut. Bertepatan dengan itu Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian santainya yang siap untuk keluar.

"Kata siapa kalian hanya pergi berdua? Tentu saja samchon juga ikut." Sehun segera mengambil Zifan dari gendongannya dan segera berjalan menuju meja makan diikuti oleh Luhan di belakangnya.

Oh halmeoni tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya dan ikut duduk bersama Sehun, Zifan, dan Luhan. Dan disana Luhan yang melayani semuanya, dari mulai menyiapkan makan Sehun, Zifan, dan oh halmeoni, menawarkan makanan yang ingin dipilih, bahkan ia diterima baik dikeluarga itu. Kemarin zitao yang memberikan pekerjaan cuma-cuma, sekarang oh halmeoni yang sangat baik kepadanya.

Luhan menawarkan halmeoni yang keadaannya mulai baik untuk ikut berjalan-jalan liburan bersama, tetapi halmeoni menolak karena hanya ingin istirahat total saja dirumah, lagi pula halmeoni juga pasti tak kuat jalan kaki terlalu lama jadi biarkan Sehun dan Luhan saja yang mengikuti kelincahan Zifan, halmeoni tentu tak akan kuat.

Akhirnya setelah berpamitan dengan halmeoni, Zifan yang berada di gendongan Sehun dan Luhan yang awalnya berada di belakang para lelaki dengan membawa tas bekal yang tadi disiapkannya tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti menoleh ke arah Luhan dibelakang dan langsung menggandeng Luhan tengan tangannya yang tak membawa apapun, sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jangan tanyakan keberadaan Irene sekarang, wanita itu entah kemana dengan urusannya sendiri dan Sehun, Luhan juga Zifan tak ingin merusak momen mereka dengan mengingat keadaan Irene dimana dan sedang apa sekarang, biarkan saja Sehun, Luhan, dan Zifan bersenang-senang hari ini.

Zifan yang merengek ingin berada dipangkuan Luhan membuat gadis itu tak bisa menolak, Sehun yang sudah membujuk agar Zifan duduk dibelakang tapi tak berhasil sehingga anak kecil itu tetap duduk di pangkuan Luhan. Lama perjalan tak terasa ketiak selama perjalanan pula mendengar ocehan lucu Zifan kadang membuat Luhan tertawa dan kadang juga tak paham.

Ketika mereka tiba di gedung parkir lotte world, orang yang pertama turun dari mobil adalah Zifan, Luhan yang harus ke bagasi mengambil tas yang tadi dibawanya, berisi makanan yang disiapkan dan tak lupa pula baju ganti Zifan untuk berjaga-jaga bila diperlukan.

Kali ini entah tanpa sadar, Sehun, Zifan, dan Luhan tampak serasi dengan pakaian yang mereka pakai sekarang. Konsep kali ini adalah _summer time_ yang mana Luhan menggunakan dress sederhana berwarna pink muda dengan motif bunga, sedangkan Sehun yang menggunakan kemeja tipis berwarna biru muda bermotif, dengan celana robek dibagian lutut benar-benar terlihat menawan, dan Zifan yang Luhan pakaikan kaos lengan pendek berwarna coklat muda bertuliskan "baby boy" membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Zifann, jangan lari seperti itu." Luhan yang meraih tasnya dan berjalan menuju Zifan yang kali ini diikuti Sehun dari belakang dan kaget ketika merasa seseorang mengambil alih barangnya.

"Katakan padaku, dan jangan kau bawa sendiri barangnya lu." Luhan yang menoleh ke Sehun dan hanya tersenyum ceria. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun menggandeng tangannya ketika yang satunya membawa tas yang tadi ia ambil dari Luhan, dan sebelah tangannya menggandeng Luhan meminta gadis itu berhenti sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan oppa? Kenapa berhenti? Nanti Zifan menghilang, ayo dikejar." Ujar Luhan yang berusaha menarik tangan Sehun.

Oppa? Sejak kapan..?

 **FLASHBACK**

Jumat malam ketika Luhan, Zifan, dan halmeoni yang sedang makan malam Sehun pulang dari kantornya, terlihat suntuk sampai tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Halmeoni yang tak tega melihat wajah lelah Sehun akhirnya meminta Luhan untuk mengantarkan makan malam untuk Sehun.

Seisi rumah sudah paham dengan watak Sehun jadi merasa biasa saja saat melihat wajah datar yang cukup menjengkelkan yang selalu ditampilkan oleh oh Sehun. Nampan dengan makanan yang sudah disediakan dibawakan Luhan ke kamar Sehun.

Luhan yang sudah mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sehun, sampai akhirnya sang pemilik kamar membukakan pintu dan mengijinkannya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Terlihat wajah lelah Sehun dengan berkas yang berada diatas sofa dan laptop yang menyala membuat Luhan tak tega melihat seberapa sibuknya Sehun.

Setelah membukakan pintu untuknya, pria itu langsung kembali ke sofanya yang cukup panjang dan tak menghiraukan makanan yang Luhan bawa hingga gadis itu meletakkan nampan beserta isinya di meja sebelah laptop Sehun berada, dan dengan berani Sehun duduk didekat Sehun dan melihat apa yang pria itu lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Kau pikir apa lagi jika bukan pekerjaan, aku kan berniat meliburkan diri besok jadi aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini agar tak mengganggu liburan kita besok." Jawab Sehun yang masih fokus pada laptopnya.

"Kau sibuk ya Sehun, jika memang terlalu sibuk tak usah dipaksakan untuk ikut. Aku besok bisa pergi bedua dengan Zifan saja kok." Mendengar penuturan Luhan membuat Sehun langsung menatap datar Luhan yang cukup membuat gadis itu begidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Ya bocah! Kau lebih muda dariku seenaknya memanggil namaku seperti itu, panggil aku oppa! Lagi pula aku tak keberatan ikut bersama kalian besok." Jawab Sehun dan kembali memperhatikan laptopnya.

"Oppa? Tidak akan!" kali ini Luhan menggeleng keras.

"Wae tak mau? Kau saja memanggil Yifan hyung dengan sebutan oppa, dan kau tak mau memanggilku oppa?" protes Sehun. Mendengar protesan Sehun membuat Luhan cukup tertawa.

"Wae kau cemburu? Baiklah oppa ayo makan, kekeke." Luhan yang masih tertawa setengah mengejek Sehun bermaksud menggoda pria itu, dan yang digoda hanya menampilkan raut datarnya.

"Aigoo uri oppa maraah?" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya dan menghentikan candaannya.

"Baiklah, oppa makan dulu baru kembali bekerja. Aku tinggal." Ketika Luhan hendak berdiri tetapi ditahan oleh Sehun membuat Luhan kembali duduk ke tempatnya yang berada di sebelah Sehun dan melihat ke arah pria itu, mendapat tatapan tak ingin dibantah akhirnya Luhan mengankat alisnya ketika menunggu pria itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan ketika Sehun tak kunjung mengatakannya.

"Oppa ada apaa?" Luhan yang kali ini tangan Luhan yang berada dibahu Sehun, sedangkan tangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba berada dipinggang Luhan membuat gadis itu semakin mendekat ke arah yang berusaha Luhan jauhi ketika jarak mereka begitu dekat sampai bibir Sehun berada tepat disebelah telinga Luhan dan berbisik.

"Suapi aku." Kata singkat itu membuat Luhan cukup terkejut, apa katanya, suapi?

"Aku tak salah dengar? Suapi?" Tanya Luhan untuk meyakinkan.

"Wae? kau tak mau? Suapi aku seperti tadi kau menyuapi Zifan." Entah bagaimana nada Sehun kali ini terdengar manja dan cukup membuat Luhan menganga.

"Ada apa denganmu oppa?" Tanya Luhan yang masih tak percaya.

"Suapi aku, kan sudah ku bilang." Setelah mereka berdebat yang tak kunjung selesai akhirnya Luhan memilih mengalah untuk menyuapi Sehun, tangan pria itu yang dari tadi tak lepas dari pinggangnya sedangkan Luhan yang sudah berusaha melepaskannya tetap saja selalu gagal membuat Luhan menyerah berada di posisi seperti ini Luhan hanya bisa pasrah.

Sepertinya Luhan harus mulai terbiasa dengan sebutan oppa ketika yang biasanya Sehun cukup menyebalkan tetapi dan semenyebalkan yang dikiranya, bahkan sepertinya Luhan harus mulai terbiasa dengan _skinship_ yang terjadi diantara mereka meskipun tak tau apa maksud dari semua ini.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Wu Zifann! Jika kau tak menuruti perintah samchon untuk tak berlarian, kita pulang saja." Ujar Sehun yang bersiap menarik Luhan untuk kembali ke mobil.

Keaktifan Zifan yang baru saja sampai di parkiran dan belum masuk ke dalam lotte world sudah membuat Sehun dan Luhan pusing, pasalnya anak itu berlarian kesana dan kemari, bahkan tak mendengarkan teriakan Luhan termasuk perintah Sehun untuk diam sebelum Sehun membeli tiket untuk mereka agar bisa masuk ke dalam.

Ini baru pukul Sembilan dan suasana lotte world sudah cukup ramai, apalagi hari ini adalah hari libur, tak seharusnya memang tapi Sehun memang meliburkan dirinya hari ini hanya untuk Zifan dan Luhan. Ia tak akan tega membiarkan Luhan mengasuh Zifan sendirian dengan tingkah aktif yang seperti ini. Sehun kembali dengan membawa tiga tiket agar masuk kedalam gedung.

Didalam, Zifan tak henti-hentinya menunjuk wahana yang diinginkan ketika berada di gendongan Sehun dan Luhan yang berada di samping pria dengan tangannya juga digandeng oleh Sehun itu tersenyum senang ketika melihat reaksi Zifan yang tampak bahagia.

Kemanapun mereka, Sehun selalu menggenggam tangan Luhan dibagian kiri, dan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam Zifan atau menggendong anak itu.

"Samchoon, ayo naik ituu." Teriak Zifan senang ketika melihat komedi putar. Kali ini mereka masih memasuki _lotte world_ yang _indoor._ Banyak wahana yang cukup membuat Zifan tertarik, bahkan ia tak mengenal lelah sama sekali melebihi energy yang dimiliki oleh Luhan.

Ketika Zifan belari dengan senangnya untuk mengejar wahana yang menarik matanya, dibelakang Luhan hanya mengikuti Zifan dengan cukup ngos-ngosan. Bahkan kadang melihat energy yang bertolak belakang antara Luhan dan Zifan membuat Sehun tertawa. Baru kali ini Sehun tertawa didepan mata Luhan.

"Sabar Zifan, noona lelah mengikutimu." Ujar Luhan yang kali ini menarik tangan Zifan untuk tak berlarian.

"Noona ayo naik kuda ituu." Mohon Zifan ketika melihat gerbang pembatas mulai terbuka untuk orang-orang yang ingin menaiki komedi putar.

"Kita naik jika Zifan tak lari seperti itu, Zifan tak kasihan dengan samchon dan noona yang dari tadi mengikuti Zifan? Setelah ini istirahat dulu ya?" Zifan segera mengangguk patuh lalu mereka bertiga berjalan untuk mengantri untuk menaiki wahana itu. Sehun yang biasanya terlalu malas untuk meladeni permintaan seseorang, kali ini selalu menuruti jika Zifan yang merengek padanya. Bukan hanya Zifan, tetapi Luhan juga kadang merengek padanya jika ia meminta Sehun untuk menemani Luhan mengikuti Zifan masuk ke dalam wahana.

"Iya noona, ayo mengantri. Ayo samchon." Kali ini Zifan melihat ke arah Sehun lalu menarik Sehun untuk mengantri, sedangkan Luhan berada di belakang mereka.

Setelah asik menaiki komedi putar, kali ini mereka beristirahat mengikuti perintah Luhan. Mereka mencari bangku kosong untuk bisa mereka duduki bertiga. Jam sudah memasuki waktu siang, waktunya mereka untuk makan siang sesuai dengan bekal yang sudah disiapkan oleh Luhan. Bahkan bisa dikatakan cukup banyak, sayang minuman yang mereka bawa mulai menipis karena sudah mereka minum saat bejalan-jalan tadi.

Zifan yang duduk ditengah antara Sehun dan Luhan itu melihat ke arah orang dibawa disekitarnya ketika botol minum yang dipegangnya sudah habis, sedangkan Luhan yang masih menyiapkan kotak bekal yang akan dikeluarkannya dan Sehun yang hanya diam saja membuat Zifan melihat ke arah pamannya kali ini.

"Samchon, minumnya habis." Ujar Zifan sambil menunjukkan botol minumnya yang kosong, dan Sehun yang paham mengangguk segera berdiri untuk membeli minum untuk mereka meninggalkan Luhan dan Zifan berdua dikursi itu.

Luhan yang masih menghadap tas yang berada dibawahnya, sambil ingin mengajak Zifan berbicara agar anak laki-laki itu tak bosan menunggunya menyiapkan makanan.

"Zifan, tebak apa yang noona bawa hari ini?" ujar Luhan yang masih memfokuskan matanya pada tas untuk mencari peralatan makan yang masih belum Luhan temukan. Tetapi tak ada jawaban yang dilayangkan anak itu.

"Zifan..?" Luhan yang berusaha memastikan keberadaan anak itu lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke bangku kosong disebelahnya membuat Luhan melupakan kotak bekalnya yang jatuh yang untung saja masih Luhan tutup lalu segera berdiri mencari keberadaan Zifan.

Yang cukup membuat bingung adalah ia sendiri sekarang, Luhan sudah berusaha mencari Zifan disekitar situ, tetapi pikirannya buntu sekarang dan tak bisa memikirkan apapun, bahkan ia melupakan fakta ia memiliki ponsel untuk bisa menghubungi Sehun secepat mungkin. Pikirannya sudah lebih dulu dipenuhi dengan hal negatif yang bahkan membuat Luhan menangis di tempat sampai akhirnya Sehun kembali dengan tiga botol air minum.

"Lu..? Zifan mana?" tanya Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan yang sedikit dikerubungi oleh orang-orang yang menatap gadis itu iba karena menangis sendirian. Luhan yang mendengar suara Sehun langsung segera mengalihkan atensinya ke Sehun, sedangkan pria itu segera memeluk Luhan yang tengah menangis sekarang.

"O-oppa.. Zifan dimana.. aku tadi t-tak memperhatikannya tiba-tiba Zifan sudah tak ada ditempatnya. Dimana anak itu.. hiks.." Luhan yang menangis di pelukan Sehun, dan Sehun dengan sabar mengelus kepala Luhan sayang.

"Tenanglah, kita cari bersama-sama. Tidak perlu menangis, dan jauhkan pikiran negatifmu itu." Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan. Entah belum lama mengenal, tapi Sehun seakan tau apa yang Luhan pikirkan. Bahkan pria itu sudah menghafal letak kelebihan dan kelemahan gadis ini. Apa ia terlalu memperhatikannya? Sudahlah, itu tak penting dan tak perlu dibahas.

Beberapa saat Luhan setelah menenangkan dirinya untuk tak menangis, lalu membereskan barang mereka. Tiba-tiba dari pusat pengumuman memanggil nama Sehun dan Luhan karena menemukan anak kecil bernama Zifan yang sedang menangis sekarang karena tersesat, membuat Luhan tanpa pikir panjang langsung lari menuju pusat pengumuman meninggalkan Sehun di belakang.

"Zifan!" teriak Luhan dari jauh saat melihat Zifan menangis dengan beberapa orang dewasa disebelah Zifan berusaha menenangkan anak itu.

"Eomma.. huaaa." Zifan langsung berlari ke arah Luhan dan meminta wanita itu menggendongnya.

"Ya Tuhan, noona hanya mengambilkan makanan untukmu tapi tiba-tiba kau sudah tak ada, kau kemana hmm?" tanya Luhan sabar sambil mengelus kepala Zifan yang masih menangis berada didalam gendongannya itu. Sehun yang melihat Zifan berada di gendongan Luhan hanya bernafas lega dan menghampiri dua orang yang sedang berpelukan mesra, tak lupa tas yang Luhan tinggalkan di kursi tadi Sehun bawa.

Merasa ada tangan lain yang mengelus kepalanya, Zifan segera mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata bengkaknya dan mengarahkan tangannya pada Sehun tanda ingin digendong pria itu.

"Zifan dari mana saja? Kenapa membuat samchon, dan lu noona khawatir?" tanya Sehun pelan yang masih menggendong Zifan dan membawa tas membuat Luhan paham dan mengambil alih tas yang dibawa Sehun.

Dua orang pasangan yang tadi menolong Zifan yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari Luhan berada itu akhirnya menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun yang seperti keluarga bahagia itu. Dan Luhan yang sadar ada orang yang menghampiri mereka segera menunduk hormat karena orang yang didepannya itu lebih tua darinya.

"Lain kali jangan lepaskan anakmu sendirian, kasian tadi ia tersesat lalu kami bawa ke pusat pengumuman." Ujar wanita tua itu sambil menepuk lengan Luhan pelan, membuat gadis yang sangat berterima kasih ini memeluk wanita tua didepannya dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih berkali-kali. Tak lupa Sehun yang masih menggendong Zifan juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada pasangan yang ada didepannya.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin mengatakan kepada orang yang sudah menolong Zifan itu tapi karena merasa tak sopan jadi Luhan membiarkan orang tersebut mengira Zifan anaknya dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Sehun segera melepas pelukannya dari Zifan untuk kembali menanyai kenapa anak itu bisa menghilang, lalu Zifan yang mulai menceritakan jika ia melihat trolley bayi dengan balon yang menarik hatinya. Zifan hanya ingin bertanya dimana ahjumma itu membeli balon sehingga ia bisa meminta lu noona dan Sehun samchon membelikannya balon yang seperti itu, tapi suasana yang begitu ramai membuat Zifan kehilangan orang tersebut dan tersesat ketika akan kembali. Untung saja pasangan baik tadi mau menolongnya ke pusat pengumuman untuk bisa bertemunya dengan Luhan noona dan Sehun samchon.

Luhan yang menghela nafas lega lalu kembali mengelus kepala Zifan dengan berusaha mengingatkan anak itu agar tak mengulangi perbuatannya. Jika menginginkan sesuatu jangan langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"Zifan jika menginginkan sesuatu, bilang dulu pada noona atau samchon. Jangan langsung menghilang seperti itu membuat noona kalang kabut mencari Zifan tadi. Jangan di ulangi lagi ya?" ujar Luhan sabar dan dijawab anggukan oleh Zifan.

Segera mereka mencari kursi kosong untuk melanjutkan kegiatan makan siang mereka sebelum kembali ingin mencoba beberapa wahana.

...

Disisi lain, terdapat wanita yang pulang dengan gaya elitnya dengan membawa beberapa belanjaan masuk ke dalam rumah orang dengan gaya sombongnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak berada dirumah Sehun karena bertemu dan bersenang-senang dengan temannya yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya, bahkan ia memilih menginap dirumah temannya karena tak ingin melihat wajah tak suka yang diberikan oleh nenek Sehun untuknya.

Sudah beberapa hari ia menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya ketika dirumah Sehun, dan temannya memberikan saran padanya untuk jika ingin memiliki Sehun ia harus bisa mendapatkan hati nenek tua itu. Jadi akhirnya Irene kembali dan sekarang berusaha mengambil alih hati oh halmeoni.

Irene wanita itu telah kembali yang melihat seorang pekerja rumah tangga melewatinya dengan menunduk lalu hendak pergi meninggalkannya membuat wanita itu menghentikan langkah bibi tersebut.

"Sehun kemana? Apa ia bekerja di kantor sekarang?" tanya wanita itu tanpa basa-basi membuat yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. Tetapi sebelum menjawab, bertepatan dengan oh halmeoni yang keluar dari kamarnya melihat kelakuan wanita yang membuatnya tak suka dengan gaya dan seperti tak memiliki sopan santun ketika berada dirumahnya itu menjawab pedas.

"Sehun sedang pergi bersama Luhan dan Zifan. Mau apa kau kembali kesini? Kukira kau sudah tak tidur disini lagi dan menemukan tempat tinggalmu sendiri." Ujar oh halmeoni acuh yang hendak meninggalkan wanita itu, tetapi wanita yang memiliki nama Irene itu segera menghampiri oh halmeoni dan memeluk tangan oh halmeoni erat. Seperti ingin mengambil hati nenek Sehun itu.

"halmeoni kenapa jahat sekali padaku?" tanya Irene dengan nada sedikit dimanjakan.

"Jahat? Perasaanmu saja. Sudah lepaskan tanganku." Oh halmeoni segera melepaskan tangan Irene dari tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian. Irene yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memajukan bibirnya sebal lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang kemarin ditempatinya.

Selama di dalam kamar, Irene hanya diam merenung memikirkan dimana Sehun berada sekarang. Jujur memang selama ini mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun sangat susah dihubungi. Bahkan Irene harus membuat Sehun terganggu terlebih dahulu baru mendapat balasan dari pria kaku tapi tampan itu. Irene hanya menghela nafas pelan dan memperhatikan ponsel pintarnya sedari tadi, berpikir perlukah ia menghubungi Sehun untuk menanyakan keberadaan pria itu dan menghampirinya.

Akhirnya Irene memutuskan menghubungi pria itu, bahkan ini sudah kelima kalinya ia menghubungi Sehun tapi masih tak ada balasan sehingga membuat Irene menyerah. Ia menghela nafas tetapi pikirannya kali ini kemana-mana. Sehun yang biasanya gila bekerja kali ini rela meliburkan diri untuk pergi bersama Zifan dan Luhan, bahkan Irene yang kekasihnya saja tak pernah berhasil membujuk Sehun untuk mengajaknya keluar, termasuk hari libur saja jarang jika bukan Irene yang mendatangi Sehun. Tetapi kali ini, pria itu dengan gampangnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja? Untuk Zifan? Atau untuk... Luhan?

Irene mulai merasakan pening memikirkan itu semua, dan berusaha melupakan kegundahannya sekarang.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu tapi sampai sekarang Kyungsoo belum memberitahukan keluarganya sama sekali mengenai hubungannya dengan Jongin. Kadang membuat ahn ahjumma heran karena setiap hari Jongin datang kerumah dipagi hari untuk menjemput anaknya, tetapi mereka sama sekali belum menjelaskan tentang hubungan mereka ke Ahn ahjumma dan Luhan.

Sudah berkali-kali Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan hal tersebut pada Ahn ahjumma dan Luhan tetapi Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan nanti saja jika Luhan sudah pulang kerumah karena Luhan masih harus menginap dirumah atasannya. Dalam hal ini belum ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka kecuali keluarga Jongin, mama kim. Bahkan ketika Jongin mengatakan pada Sehun dan Chanyeol tak ada yang menghiraukannya membuat Jongin sebal dengan kelakuan dua sahabatnya karena tak ada yang mau berbahagia untuknya. Bahkan chatnya di grup saja tak ada yang menyahut sampai sekarang hanya membuat Jongin menghela nafas.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mendengar hela nafas tunangannya sedikit keras itu. Kali ini mereka berada di apartemen milik Jongin. Setelah pulang dari kantor, Jongin yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk mampir sebentar ke tempat tinggalnya dengan alasan ingin berduaan dengan Kyungsoo karena akhir-akhir ini selalu menolaknya untuk bertemu padahal hanya tiga hari sejak wanitanya menerima cintanya.

Kyungsoo datang dari dapur dengan membawa sup sederhana yang dimasaknya karena dikulkas Jongin semua bahan makanannya hampir busuk dan Kyungsoo menggunakan bahan yang bisa digunakannya untuk makan malam mereka. Dengan membawa mangkuk panas ketika mendengar Jongin yang menghela nafas membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah berhasil meletakkan mangkuk dan menghampiri untuk duduk disebelah Jongin. Semua makanan yang Kyungsoo masak sudah siap, kini giliran mengambil nasi untuk diletakkan dipiring tapi sebelum itu, wanita ini menoleh ke arah prianya untuk mendengar sepertinya mendengar beberapa keLuhan.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan tentang hubungan kita pada ahjumma dan Luhan?" tanya Jongin yang sedikit menggebu-gebu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi yang ditampakkan oleh prianya.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?!" ujar Jongin sebal membuat Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin dan mencubit pipinya.

"Sabar ya, aku tak ingin membuat Ahn ahjumma terlalu terkejut sayang, lagi pula hubungan kita masih baru tiba-tiba kau sudah melamarku. Aku tak masalah karena aku mencintaimu, hanya saja aku mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk Ahn ahjumma agar tak terlalu terkejut, akhir-akhir ini Luhan belum pulang kerumah. Pulang sih, tapi aku belum bertemu sama sekali dengannya. Nanti akan ku ceritakan pada Luhan terlebih dahulu agar ia bisa membantuku menjelaskannya pada Ahn ahjumma. Kau tau lamaran itu bukan hal kecil. Jadi sabar ya?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lembut dengan meletakkan tangannya dibahu Jongin sambil mengelus pipi kesayangannya ini membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau susah untuk ku antar dan jemput? Aku benar-benar tak ingin membiarkanmu menggunakan bus, sayang." Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak membuat Jongin ikut menyerngit.

"Wae?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Tidak ada." Jawab singkat Kyungsoo dengan gelengan cepat.

"Jangan berbohong sayang. Aku tak menyukai itu." Kali ini Jongin yang menunjukkan tatapan intimidasi membuat Kyungsoo mulai sedikit takut, pasalnya Jongin paling tak menyukai suatu kebohongan.

"Kau memiliki hubungan apa dengan sulli-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran membuat Jongin ikut berpikir sejenak.

"Sulli? Tak ada memang kenapa?" Kyungsoo yang mulai menceritakan kejadian tak enaknya dengan sulli sebelum ia dan Jongin berangkat ke busan waktu itu. Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengurangi atau melebihi, hanya cerita apa adanya pada Jongin cukup membuat Jongin menggeram pelan. Bahkan beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo merasa selalu mendapatkan tatapan intimidasi saat menatap mata sulli membuat Kyungsoo bingung apakah sulli memiliki hubungan dengan Jongin sebelumnya atau apa.

Hal ini yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu menolak ketika Jongin memaksanya untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya, ia hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang saat dikantor tanpa diganggu oleh pegawai lain yang jika tau apa hubungannya dengan Jongin akan berspekuliasi yang tak diinginkannya. Cukup tatapan tak mengenakkan dari sulli saja, ia tak ingin mendapatkan kebencian dari pegawai lainnya juga. Tentu saja siapa yang tak ingin memiliki pria seperti Jongin yang memiliki paras tampan tetapi juga berpenghasilan tetap. Dari tatapan dan kejadian yang dialami Kyungsoo kemarin membuat ia paham jika sulli menyukai Jongin, atau memiliki hubungan sebelumnya.

"Atau kau pernah tidur dengannya ya?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik dengan menampilkan sorot tajam yang terlihat imut dimata Jongin membuat pria itu langsung memegang kedua pipi wanitanya dan mencubitnya cukup keras, bahkan sedikit membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

Melihat merah pada pipi Kyungsoo membuat Jongin cukup bersalah lalu mengecup pelan kedua pipi itu sehingga menghasilkan rona merah malu, bukan merah bekas cubitannya. Wanitanya yang malu kali ini segera mengalihan pandangannya dari Jongin menuju makanannya.

"Dengarkan aku, maafkan aku jika menyakitimu tentang kenyataan itu, tapi sungguh aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan sulli kecuali dikantor. Bahkan terpikir untuk tertarik dengannya saja tidak. Jadi jauhkan pikiran negatifmu itu. Kau tau kan aku tak menyukai kebohongan, jadi lebih baik jujur jadi kau menerimaku apa adanya." Jelas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan ketika kembali melihat kearah Jongin.

"Aku tak akan tidur dengan wanita manapun, kecuali jika kau ingin tidur bersamaku." Membuat Kyungsoo menampilkan dan memukul lengan Jongin sedikit keras tapi tak menyakitkan bagi Jongin.

"Dasar mesum! Sudah ayo makan sebelum supnya dingin." Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa keras tapi melihat pelototan yang dilontarkan untuknya membuat pria itu menunduk melihay kearah makanannya. Lalu Jongin terlihat lahap ketika merasakan masakan kekasihnya itu.

Tak ada yang mereka lakukan, setelah makan malam dan Kyungsoo selesai membereskan sisa piring kotornya dengan Jongin kini mereka berdua duduk di sofa dengan menonton tayangan televisi. Sudah beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk mengantarnya pulang, tetapi pria itu masih saja menepel padanya dan memeluknya erat. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat wanita ini cukup kegerahan.

"Sudah, ayo antarkan aku pulang nini.. ini sudah jam sembilan, kasian Ahn ahjumma sendirian karena Luhan baru akan pulang besok." Ujar Kyungsoo manja sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan pria itu.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah, menginap sini ya? Besok ku antarkan pulang untuk ganti baju." Mendengar penuturan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. Ia tak ingin membuat tetangga Jongin berpikiran macam tentangnya, karena memang Kyungsoo masih menganut adat tradisional, tak seperti Jongin yang terbiasa hidup bebas.

"Ayo pulangg!" kali ini Kyungsoo berhasil berdiri dan menarik prianya berdiri untuk mengantarnya pulang sesuai janjinya.

.

.

Zifan yang terlihat mulai lelah setelah mengelilingi taman hiburan membuat Sehun tak tega dan menggendong anak laki-laki tersebut. Luhan segera mengeluarkan botol minum dan menyerahkannya pada Zifan yang masih berada digendongan Sehun.

"Lelah?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Zifan yang masih menyedot minumannya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Pulang ya?" tanya Luhan dan dijawab gelengan cepat.

"Zifan ingin naik apa lagi? Katanya lelah?" kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya dan dengan cepat setelah menyerahkan botol minumnya pada Luhan dan menunjuk suatu wahana yang ingin Zifan naiki.

"Bianglala?" dan Zifan mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka mengantri untuk menaiki bianglala.

Luhan yang sebenarnya takut ketinggian hanya diam membeku ketika bianglala yang mereka tumpaki mulai naik keatas secara perlahan. Zifan yang cukup senang dan berjalan mengitari bianglala untuk melihat pemandangan yang disajikan dengan raut takjub. Sedangkan gadis yang hanya diam membeku ini hanya menggenggam erat pakaiannya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran didahi Luhan.

Sehun yang menyadari keadaan lalu melihat kearah Luhan yang memejamkan mata dengan tangan mengepal erat, langsung ia sentuh tangan Luhan membuat wanita itu membuka matanya dan berakhir saling berpandangan. Gemetar ditangan Luhan yang mulai Sehun rasakan tapi dielusnya dengan lembut membuat Luhan sedikit mulai tenang.

"Kita diatas! Yeay!" teriak Zifan membuat Luhan kembali gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Luhan dan menempatkan gadis itu didada bidangnya agar tak melihat pemandangan dengan pelukan cukup erat yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

Dan sedangkan bocah yang tak paham situasi itu masih terus melihati pemandangan sampai mereka turun. Bahkan ketika turun, kaki Luhan masih gemetar dan kaku untuk berjalan membuat Sehun menuntunnya pelan sedangkan Zifan melihat bingung kearah Luhan.

"Lu noona waeyoo?" ujar Zifan lucu.

"Tidak, tadi lu noona sedikit takut ketinggian tapi sudah tak masalah sekarang." Ketika Luhan yang sudah mengembalikan energinya setelah duduk di kursi kosong.

"Kenapa tak mengatakan jika takut ketinggian?" kali ini Sehun yang mulai berbicara.

"Aku tak apa oppa, sudah cukup senang melihat Zifan senang." Ujar Luhan, dan kembali menanyai Zifan.

"Zifan senang?" dijawab anggukan cepat oleh Zifan.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bagaimana? Ini sudah sore, kasian halmeoni sendirian dirumah." Seketika Luhan tak tega mengingat ia meninggalkan halmeoni dirumah.

Dalam perjalanan Zifan mengoceh senang dengan apa yang dirasakannya tadi, membuat Luhan kembali janji suatu hari mereka akan pergi ke akuarium dan melihat banyak ikan. Bahkan Sehun ikut tertawa ketika dengan lucunya Zifan menceritakan kejadian tadi.

Tiba sampai rumah dengan Zifan yang tertidur pulang berada dipelukan Luhan, tak tega membangunkan akhirnya Sehun segera turun setelah memarkirkan mobilnya menuju arah pintu Luhan untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan mengambil alih Zifan agar Luhan bisa keluar dari mobil.

Ketika masuk kedalam rumah tiba-tiba Sehun dan Luhan mundur kebelakang kaget mendengar seruan dari salam rumah.

"Oh Sehun, kalian darimana saja?!" seru Irene ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan masuk kedalam rumah. Sudah dari beberapa waktu lalu memang Irene menunggu kedatangan mereka. Dengan khas pelototannya yang masih terlihat cantik, Irene menghampiri tempat Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berdiri diam.

Mendengar rengekan Zifan akibat suara Irene membuat Luhan yang pertama kali sadar segera mengambil Zifan ke dalam gendongan Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Irene yang masih menatap tajam pria itu.

"Darimana saja Oh Sehun?" kali ini Irene dengan fokusnya menatap Sehun yang hanya menapilkan raut datarnya melihat wanita didepannya saat ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

yess, finally i'm back.

Tugas kuliah banyak bener padahal baru masuk :'' sampe mulai ngetik storynya di hp soalnya saking capeknya ngetik dilaptop mata sakit :"). Btw thanks yang udah ngingetin buat penulisannya, udah berusaha aku benerin. Senengnya wkwk. Oh iyaa ini hunhan momennya sudah kyuut belum? Gemes bayangin Zifan sama Luhaan wkwk. Kalo lulu punya anak pasti kyuut :)))

Tak lupa, thanks buat review, follow, favorite-nya saudara sekalian. Ditunggu review terbarunya ;). Sudah ga perlu panjang-panjang yak pidatonya. See ya next chapterr~

Regards,

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


	11. Chapter 10: Are you serious?

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

Kim Jongin ( 25 Tahun )

Do Kyungsoo ( 23 Tahun )

Wu Yifan ( 29 Tahun )

Wu Zitao ( 28 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T - M.

.

Summary :

Luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama Sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 10: Are you serious?

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Kau darimana saja Oh Sehun?!" kali ini Irene dan Sehun yang sedang berdua di teras rumah keluarga oh dengan wanita itu yang berusaha mengintrogasi pria didepannya ini. Dan ekspresi pria ini kembali datar tak seperti tadi saat pergi bersama Luhan dan Zifan.

"Aku? Pergi menemani Zifan bermain di lotte world." Jawab Sehun datar yang mendak pergi masuk meninggalkan Irene tapi lengannya dicekal cepat.

"Dan kenapa tak menjawab telponku?!" Irene yang mulai tersulut emosi menghadapi Sehun kali.

"Tak dengar. Sudah aku mau masuk. Lelah." Oh Sehun kali ini pergi meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian diteras yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Bahkan Sehun kekasihnya saja tak mengerti perasaannya. Ia hanya ingin Sehun meluangkan waktu untuknya.

Kali ini Irene akan menangis dan setelahnya ia berjanji akan mendapatkan Sehun seutuhnya di kemudia hari.

Disisi lain, Luhan yang meletakkan Zifan ditempat tidurnya lalu melepas semua atribut yang masih menggantung ditubuh anak itu dan digantikan pakaian tidur dengan sabar. Tapi pandangan Luhan seakan kosong memikirkan yang lain. Apa yang sedang Sehun dan Irene lakukan sekarang? Apakah mereka sedang asik menikmati waktu berdua?

Luhan berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya yang tidak-tidak dan segera mengambil pakaian dari lemari Zifan untuk menggantikan baju anak itu dengan baju tidur. Terlalu fokus sampai ia tak menyadari jika ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka. Berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar Zifan dengan tangannya yang saling ia selipkan didepan dada.

Merada ada yang memandangi membuat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu terkejut melihat siluet Oh Sehun yang berada didepan pintu.

"Omo! Apa yang oppa lakukan?" sebenarnya Luhan yang tak tau harus berbuat apa kini menyambar tas yang ia bawa berisi pakaian dan tepak makan kotor yang hendak Luhan bawa ke belakang untuk membersihkannya.

Tak tau mengapa kali ini hati Luhan berdegub dengan kencang saat ia akan melewati Sehun yang berada diambang pintu berdiri masih memperhatikannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun yang kali ini mencekal tangan Luhan untuk menghentikan gadis itu pergi hendak meninggalkannya. Luhan yang masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya itu kembali berusaha meninggalkan Sehun. Gadis itu merasa berada disituasi yang tidak tepat kali ini.

"Kenapa menghindariku?" tanya Sehun langsung karena memang ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari raut wajah Luhan.

"Itu perasaan oppa saja, aku mau kebelakang untuk membersihkan ini semua. Lebih baik oppa istirahat sekarang." Dan benar perasaan Sehun jika gadis ini memang berusaha menghindarinya sekarang.

"Tetap disini Xi Luhan, dan biarkan itu semua dibereskan oleh pekerja disini. Tugasmu hanya mengurusi Zifan tidak lebih." Kali ini Sehun yang meletakkan tas itu didepan pintu kamar Zifan lalu masuk dengan menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Dengan patuh dan diam Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang menuntunnya untuk ikut duduk disofa yang berada didalam kamar Zifan.

Posisi mereka yang cukup jauh dari kasur untuk tak membuat kegaduhan agar Zifan bangun dari tidurnya. Saat mereka duduk berdua tak ada yang memulai percakapan, bahkan Luhan yang duduk diam dan menunduk tak melihat ke arah Sehun yang sedang dengan fokus menatap Luhan.

Sehun yang masih menatap Luhan mesra lalu dengan diam mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut halus Luhan membuat gadis yang merasakan tangan besar itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai memperhatikan pria didepannya ini.

"Sudah mau berbicara denganku?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan berbeda tak seperti yang ia layangkan pada Irene tadi. Pandangan kali ini terlihat lembut dan cukup menawan.

"Ya?" Luhan yang tak paham dengan apa yang Sehun maksud hanya menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dikepala cantikmu ini?" Luhan yang masih tak paham dengan apa yang Sehun maksud tanpa sadar memajukan kepalanya sehingga posisi mereka yang terlihat semakin dekat.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Irene, jadi jauhkan pikiranmu yang tidak-tidak itu dan jangan berusaha menghindariku Xi Luhan." Luhan yang mendengar penuturan Sehun berusaha mengelak jika ia menghindari Sehun dengan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tapi yang dipikirkannya sekarang bagaimana Sehun tau apa yang dipikirkan Luhan sekarang.

"Semuanya tampak terbaca jelas dari matamu lu." Ucapan Sehun kembali membuat Luhan melebarkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana pria ini bisa selalu tau apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku tak memikirkanmu dan Irene-ssi sama sekali. Jadi sekarang kembalilah kekamarmu dan beristirahat. Ini sudah malam oppa." Ujar Luhan cepat dan berusaha mendorong Sehun untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Zifan sekarang. Luhan tak ingin Sehun mendengar degub jantungnya yang bergerak begitu cepat akan membuat Luhan malu nantinya didepan pria ini dan Luhan tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Sehun yang dengan kekuatannya lebih besar dari Luhan menahan tubuh gadis itu dan berbalik melihat Luhan yang kali ini diam dipandangi, tanpa aba-aba Sehun segera mengecup dahi Luhan cepat dan mengucapkan selamat malam saat Luhan masih diam membeku dengan perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya. Mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun tetapi seperti sepasang kekasih. Dan Luhan yang kali ini memegangi dadanya berharap detak jantungnya kembali normal tetapi sepertinya cukup susah.

 _Oh Sehun berhenti berlaku se_ _p_ _erti itu!_

...

Pagi harinya, Sehun yang turun menuju meja makan seperti biasa dengan Luhan, Zifan, oh halmeoni, beserta Irene yang sudah berada dimeja makan segera Sehun hampiri yang kali ini posisinya Sehun duduk berada didepan Luhan, dengan Irene yang berada disebelah Sehun dan Zifan yang berada disebelah Luhan. Tak lupa halmeoni yang berada ditengah Sehun dan Luhan.

Saat semuanya sudah berkumpul, Irene yang segera berdiri menyajikan makanan pada piring masing-masing, padahal biasanya yang menyiapkan itu saat Zitao tidak ada adalah Luhan. Sebelumnya, Luhan yang hendak berdiri melakukan tugasnya kini diam melihat Irene yang bergerak mengambil piring masing-masing yang duduk dimeja makan.

"Halmeoni ingin apa?" tanya Irene baik-baik. Dan halmeoni yang awalnya mengangkat alisnya kini hanya tak peduli dan mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya. Kali ini Luhan yang ikut berdiri akan mengambil piring Sehun, tapi lagi-lagi Irene lebih cepat dari padanya membuat Luhan kembali menarik tangannya lalu beralih melihat Zifan yang sudah menarik bajunya ingin diambilkan makanan. Segera mengambil piring Zifan, melayani anak itu yang ingin disuapi seperti biasa, dan Luhan tak bisa menolak. Yang lain melihat kelakuan Zifan hanya menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan anak ini.

Seperti biasa setelah sarapan selalu ada sesi berbicara sebentar sebelum pergi melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Oh halmeoni yang menanyakan bagaimana mereka kemarin saat liburan dan dengan antusias Zifan menceritakan semuanya pada halmeoni, bahkan Sehun dan Irene masih menetap duduk ikut mendengarkan cerita antusias Zifan. Hingga kali ini Luhan kembali menawari Zifan,

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita pergi ke aquarium?" tanya Luhan antusias. Luhan merasa bangga ketika kemarin ia mengajak Zifan ke lotte world karena anak itu selalu menuruti kata-katanya meskipun terjadi beberapa insiden yang tak diinginkan, tapi ia cukup senang mengajak Zifan.

"Zifan mauu lu noona." Ujar Zifan mengangguk cepat.

"Bagaimana jika ikut Irene noona membeli mainan?" sebelum Luhan menjawab perkataan Zifan, tiba-tiba Irene menyela kata-katanya lagi. Tapi anak pintar ini segera menggeleng cepat.

"Zifan tak mau membeli mainan.. kata _mommy_ mainan Zifan sudah banyak.." ujar Zifan ragu dan takut-takut ketika melihat raut wajah Irene yang tampak akan marah. Segera Zifan menarik lengan Luhan dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan Luhan tersebut. Sedangkan Sehun yang dari tadi tak mengatakan apapun segera berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan meja makan menuju ruang kerjanya. Irene yang melihat Sehun berdiri ikut berdiri dan membuntuti kemana Sehun pergi.

Sebenarnya Sehun yang paham situasi tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali meninggalkan meja makan karena ia tau Irene akan mengikutinya sehingga Zifan tak akan takut membuat suana meja makan menjadi hening karena insiden Zifan menolak ajakan Irene. Tak ada yang salah memang menolak, tapi yang membuat tak nyaman adalah raut yang ditunjukkan Irene membuat yang lain diam. Bahkan oh halmeoni saja tak mengatakan apapun.

"Sehun.. kenapa semua keluargamu jahat padaku?" ujar Irene sedih saat ikut berada didalam ruang kerja Sehun dengan pria yang sudah memegang berkasnya tak mengindahkan ucapan wanita itu.

"Bahkan kau saja jahat padaku." Irene yang tiba-tiba duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan tangannya yang meletakkan berkas yang Sehun pegang dimeja lalu dengan tak sopan menyentuk kedua pipi Sehun dengan tangannya dan mengecup bibir Sehun.

 _Chu_ _p_ _!_  
"Katakan sesuatu Oh Sehun, atau aku akan menciummu agar kau mengatakan sesuatu."

 _Chu_ _p_ _!_

Kali ini bibir Irene kembali mendarat dibibir Sehun, bukan hanya mengecup tapi Sehun sudah mulai merasakan lumatan pada bibirnya yang dilakukan oleh Irene. Dengan mata terpejam, Irene dengan berani melakukan itu, karena dulu saat di london memang mereka sudah biasa berbagi kehangatan saat berada di apartemen Sehun.

Tapi kali ini pria itu tak membalas perlakuan Irene tapi juga tak melepaskan, hanya diam sampai ia merasakan ada orang lain diruangannya. Sehun segera melepaskan bibirnya dari Irene dan mendorong wanita itu untuk berdiri saat melihat Luhan yang berdiri mematung.

...

Kondisi halmeoni memang sudah membaik, tapi beliau masih membutuhkan bantuan obat yang perlu diminumnya. Sayangnya obat yang dikonsumsi oh halmeoni saat ini habis sedangkan oh halmeoni dengan cepat membutuhkan obat tersebut.

"Lu.." ujar oh halmeoni dengan kondisi terlihat tak baik memanggil Luhan yang masih duduk dengan pemikirannya di meja makan sedangkan Zifan yang sudah pergi entah kemana hanya menyisakan mereka berdua di meja makan.

"Ya halmeoni? Gwenchana?" tanya gadis itu yang segera menghampiri nenek oh yang lemas dikursinya dan membantu memindah halmeoni menuju sofa agar nenek oh itu bisa berbaring.

"Lu, halmeoni minta tolong belikan obat halmeoni sesuai resep dokter ya? Minta tolong pada Sehun untuk mengantarkanmu karena supir disini ketika hari minggu datangnya tak sepagi hari kerja.." ujar oh halmeoni lemah. Dan Luhan segera mengangguk dan mengambil resep yang diberikan oh halmeoni menuju kamar Sehun untuk mencari keberadaan pria tersebut.

Luhan yang sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun tapi tak ada sahutan hingga pandangannya menuju ruang kerja Sehun yang letaknya berada disebelah kamar pria itu membuat Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya apakah ada orang didalam ruangan itu. Tapi memang dasarnya ruangan Sehun didesain sedemikian rupa agar kedap suara dan Luhan tak mengetahui hal itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengintip sedikit dari pintu ruangan itu seperti pencuri untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"Katakan sesuatu Oh Sehun, atau aku akan menciummu agar kau mengatakan sesuatu." Terdengar dari dalam ruangan sehingga membuat Luhan pesaran dan kali ini mulai menajamkan penglihatannya.

 _Chu_ _p_ _!_

Yang terjadi sekarang didepan matanya adalah bibir Sehun dan Irene yang saling menempel bahkan berpangut mesra membuat Luhan tanpa sadar membuka sedikit lebih lebar untuk menyaksikan kejadian itu. Hati Luhan terasa sakit melihat pandangan didepannya ini hingga tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Melihat Sehun memandangnya membuat Luhan sadar dan mulai salah tingkah. Terlihat Sehun yang kali ini mendorong Irene berdiri dan mengalihkan atensinya pada Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana sangat hening yang dirasakan sekarang.

"O-oppa.. Maaf mengganggu.. I-itu.. Halmeoni sakit dan memintaku untuk membelikan obatnya diapotek. Tapi jika oppa sibuk aku akan berangkat sendiri." Luhan yang hendak melarikan diri tapi suara Sehun terdengar menahannya untuk pergi.

"Aku tak sibuk. Ayo beli obat." Kali ini Sehun berdiri hendak meraih kunci mobilnya tapi gantian ditahan oleh Irene.

"Apa sepenting itu? Ia kan bisa berangkat sendiri, hun." Ujar Irene yang gerakannya menghalangi Sehun membuat pria itu cukup menggeram pelan.

"Aku pergi untuk membelikan obat halmeoni bae joohyun, jadi minggir karenal halmeoni membutuhkannya segera." Dilewatinya Irene berjalan menuju Luhan lalu narik tangan Luhan menuju apotek terdekat meninggalkan Irene sendiri yang melihat Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Irene memang dari awal merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun tapi ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang Sehun yang negatif. Tapi kali ini setelah melihat Sehun dengan berani menggandeng wanita lain didepannya membuat Irene mulai membenci keberadaan Luhan. Gadis itu mulai mengambil posisinya didekat Sehun.

 _Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi!_

...

Saat dalam perjalanan tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, bahkan saat tiba di apotek pun Luhan segera turun dari mobil Sehun dan masuk ke dalam apotek tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata padanya. Melihat Luhan meninggalkannya sendirian dimobil membuat Sehun menggeram frustasi. Suasana sangat canggung dan Sehun tak suka hal itu terjadi, tapi saat hendak mengatakan sesuatu semuanya tercekat ditenggorokannya tak bisa menyuarakannya.

Bahkan ketika gadis itu telah selesai dengan urusannya dan kembali kedalam mobil sampai Sehun mulai menjalankan kemudinya masih tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Tiba dirumah Luhan segera turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk menuju kamar halmeoni, karena seingat Luhan sebelum ia meninggalkan halmeoni, ia sudah meminta pertolongan pada bibi nam untuk membantunya membawa oh halmeoni untuk beristirahat dikamarnya.

"Halmeonii, lulu datang dengan obat yang halmeoni pesaan." Ujar Luhan senang saat masuk kedalam kamar dengan segelas air yang sudah disiapkan oleh Luhan. Melihat perhatian Luhan membuat halmeoni yang segera membuka matanya saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu hanya tersenyum senang.

Oh halmeoni tak memiliki riwayat penyakit yang berbahaya, hanya saja umurnya yang sudah mulai menua membuat sistem imunnya menurun dari kebanyakan orang biasanya. Dan dokter keluarga oh sudah memberikan resep untuk oh halmeoni berupa vitamin dan beberapa obat kekebalan tubuh yang bisa kembali dikonsumsi jika obat tersebut sudah habis.

"Kau sudah kembali lu?" tanya oh halmeoni lemah yang akhirnya dibantu Luhan untuk duduk dengan posisi nyaman untuk meminum obatnya.

"Sudah, sekarang halmeoni istirahat ya. Lulu tak ingin halmeoni sakit seperti ini. Luhan tinggal agar halmeoni tidur dengan tenang sekarang." Ujar Luhan dan gadis itu segera berdiri dengan membawa gelas yang awalnya berisi kini menjadi kosong dan segera keluar dari kamar oh halmeoni.

Tetapi ketika berbalik menuju pintu, Luhan melihat pria itu berdiri diambang pintu yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya membuat membeku sejenak. Lalu dengan berani Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun pria yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dan berusaha melewati pria itu tetapi tangannya langsung dicekal.

"Lepaskan oppa.. halmeoni sedang istirahat.." ujar Luhan yang masih berusaha melepaskan kepalan Sehun pada lengannya dengan cukup kuat. Tetapi pria itu masih diam dan memperhatikannya.

"Ikut aku sekarang." Sehun yang masih berusaha menarik Luhan keluar dari rumah dan membawanya menuju tempat terakhir Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya tadi.

"Apa maksud semua ini oppa?! Aku harus menjaga Zifan, ia sendirian sekarang dikamarnya." Sela Luhan yang masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sehun dari tangannya.

"Oppa lepaskan! Ini sakitt." Bahkan saat mereka berada disebuah gedung bertingkat yang tak Luhan pahami sekarang ia berada dimana dengan Sehun yang masih menarik kencang tangannya sejak mereka sampai karena Luhan menolak untuk turun dari mobil pria itu.

 _Ini sebuah a_ _p_ _artemen!_ Pikir Luhan sekarang melayang saat mereka tiba di pintu 1220 lantai 4. Sehun yang tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangannya berusaha mengetik password yang tersedia agar pintunya terbuka.

"Ini dimana oppa? Lepaskan tolong. Oppaa?!" teriak Luhan saat Sehun berusaha menariknya masuk dan mendudukkan Luhan disofa yang cukup lebar.

Luhan yang masih memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang nampak memerah itu hendak menangis. Dan Sehun yang melihat pergelangan tangan Luhan akibat perbuatannya segera duduk disamping gadis itu hendak menyentuh tangan si gadis tapi dengan cepat si gadis berusaha menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"L-Lu..." ujar Sehun pelan yang masih berusaha menggapai Luhan.

"Jangan mendekat Oh Sehun!" kali ini dengan lantang Luhan menyerukan kalimatnya, dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang cukup membuat Sehun sangat merasa bersalah.

"Luhan.. mianhae.." ujar Sehun merasa bersalah membuat Luhan mulai melunakkan hatinya.

"Apa maumu oppa? Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini. Hiks." Yang masih memegangi pergelangannya membuat Sehun segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Luhan sejenak yang masih menangis.

Sehun kembali dengan membawa kotak p3k ditangannya dan kembali duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Jangan menjauh lu.. aku akan memberikan salep penyeda nyeri. Tolong maafkan aku." Berusaha meraih tangan Luhan dan memberikan salep tersebut dengan Luhan yang terlihat kesakitan membuat Sehun sangat merasa bersalah.

Setelah selesai memakaikannya, Sehun hanya kembali diam membuat Luhan tak paham apa kemauan pria yang berada disebelahnya ini.

"Sekarang mau oppa apa? Jika tidak ada yang dibicarakan lebih baik aku pulang saja.." ujar Luhan menundukkan kepalanya hendak berdiri tapi pergelangan tangannya dicekal lagi.

"Lu.. aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sehun tegas dan memandang mata Luhan tajam sedangkan posisi Luhan yang saat ini berdiri dengan tangannya yang tak sakit dipegangi oleh Sehun tak seerat tadi membuat Luhan hanya terdiam membeku.

"Apa maksud oppa?" tanya Luhan yang masih tak bisa memahami kalimat yang dilontarkan Oh Sehun.

Akhirnya Sehun menghela nafas dan kembali menggiring Luhan kembali duduk disofa dengan lembut dengan jari tangannya yang menggenggam dan ibu jarinya yang mengelus tangan Luhan lembut. Sedangkan Luhan masih tak bereaksi apapun.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik dan jangan menyela ucapanku." Sehun menarik nafas sejenak.

"Aku mencintaimu lu tak tau sejak kapan aku merasakannya. Kau gadis yang selalu berani menjawab perkataanku, bahkan kau dengan berani menatap mataku ketika yang lain tak ada yang berani menatap aku saat aku sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasku. Mungkin aku hanya luluh jika bersama Zitao noona, tapi entah mengapa aku selalu luluh jika bersamamu juga.. jangan menyela lu." Ujar Sehun ketika menatap Luhan yang akan mengeluarkan kalimatnya membuat gadis itu kembali berusaha mendengarkan penjelasan pria ini.

"Aku tak ingin kau menghindariku.. tolong.." mohon Sehun membuat Luhan bimbang.

"Oppa aku mohon jangan seperti ini.. oppa sudah memiliki kekasih, ia sekarang berada dirumah oppa.." geleng Luhan berusaha mengelak.

"Ia bukan kekasihku lu. Aku tak pernah menyukai Irene. Ia yang selalu datang padaku dan aku yang lelah menolaknya hanya selalu membiarkannya berada disekitarku. Tapi aku tak pernah menyukainya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia selalu berada disekitarku. Bahkan ketika aku masih di london.." hanya pada Luhan, Sehun mengeluarkan kalimat panjangnya, bahkan pada keluarganya saja jarang. Tapi Sehun tak pernah bisa menolak pesona gadis cerewet ini.

"Tapi tadi oppa menciumnya.." ujar Luhan sedih hendak menangis membuat Sehun langsung membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi agar tak ada kesalahpahaman.

"Tadi ia yang menciumku lu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak membalas ciumannya. Kau salah paham lu." Luhan segera menggeleng dan kembali menyangkal.

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini oppa, aku sudah berusaha melupakan perasaanku jadi kumohon jangan seperti ini. Sama saja kita akan menyakiti Irene-ssi." Luhan yang masih menggeleng dalam pelukan Sehun. Dan pria itu yang mendengar perkataan Luhan membuatnya melepas pelukan mereka dan memegangi kedua sisi Luhan terkejut.

"Mwo? Apa yang baru kau katakan? Melupakan perasaanmu? Sejak kapan?" Sehun yang mulai menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan.

"Aku menyukai oppa bahkan sejak oppa masih membenciku mungkin.. saat aku memaksa oppa untuk kepemakaman orang tua oppa, awalnya mungkin aku hanya simpati. Tapi ketika Zitao eonni menceritakan tentang masa lalu oppa. Kita sama-sama kehilangan orang tua kita saat masih kecil dan itu yang membuatku agar membuat oppa tertawa. Melihat wajah oppa rasanya hanya ada hari suram yang oppa rasakan kekeke." Tawa Luhan membuat Sehun ikut tertawa.

"Saat kita bertengkar, itu cukup membuatku senang. Aku benar-benar tak memasukkan perkataan pedas oppa ke hati. Hanya kuanggap masa lalu. Tapi ketika kemarin Irene-ssi datang dan Zitao eonni mengatakan bahwa ia kekasih oppa membuat lulu harusnya sadar jika oppa menyukai wanita seperti Irene. Apa yang tidak Irene-ssi punyai? Wajah cantik, pakaian mahal bahkan sangat modis. Membuat lulu sadar diri, jika lulu hanya gadis kekanakan yang bahkan tak secantik dan semodis Irene-ssi. Ketika kemarin lulu mengajak Zifan ke lotte world dan oppa meminta ikut, lulu berusaha menolak agar tak selalu bertemu oppa.."

"Aigoo manisnya." Sehun segera menempelkan bibirnya pada Luhan, bahkan mulai melumatnya. Sedangkan Luhan yang tak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya hanya diam membeku saat Sehun masih menikmati bibir Luhan sampai beberapa menit nafas Luhan mulai berkurang, ia segera memukul dada Sehun untuk minta dilepaskan.

Merasa tak iklas akhirnya Sehun melepaskannya dengan Luhan yang berusaha menarik nafas sedalamnya tapi kini Sehun kembali mengecup bibir itu berkali-kali. Sampai membuat Luhan menahan bahu Sehun agar pria itu berhenti mengecup bibirnya.

"Ciuman pertama?" dengan Luhan yang masih bersandar disofa dan tak bisa bergerak karena Sehun menjepit posisinya dengan pria itu yang berada didepannya sekarang. Bahkan kedua tangan Luhan masih dibahu Sehun agar pria itu tak semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu segera mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya malu membuat Sehun gemas dan mencubit sayang pipi memerah itu.

"Mulai hari ini Xi Luhan adalah kekasihku, tidak ada wanita lain." Ujar Sehun yang kembali memosisikan tubuhnya disebelah Luhan dengan satu tangannya yang membawa tubuh mungil itu berada didadanya. Kali ini Luhan membalas pelukan pria itu.

"Ish oppa ini, menanyakan untuk menjadi kekasihku saja tidak." Luhan mem _p_ _out_ -kan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata seenaknya Sehun.

"Mian.. sebelumnya aku belum pernah memiliki kekasih, jadinya kau sudah ku klaim menjadi milikku sekarang." Sehun tertawa dan mengusak kepala Luhan sayang.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Irene-ssi?" tanya Luhan dengan harap tak mengecewakan hatinya.

"Aku tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi kau percaya padaku kan?" sejenak Luhan ragu tapi melihat wajah serius Sehun membuat Luhan akhirnya percaya dan mengangguk. Memberikan senyumnya yang menenangkan Sehun.

Luhan segera berdiri dan melihat isi apartemen milik Sehun, bahkan menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun gemas saat mengikuti gadisnya berjalan-jalan. Dikecupnya bibir manis itu untuk berhenti menanyakan pertanyaannya.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Sehun saat mereka berada didalam mobil untuk kembali kerumah Sehun. Luhan yang meminta mereka pulang karena tak tega meninggalkan Zifan dan halmeoni, meskipun banyak orang dirumah dan Sehun yang tak bisa menolak jika Luhan sudah mengeluarkan rengekannya.

"Hm." Luhan yang masih tak ingin melihat Sehun.

"Mian ok? Lulu ingin apa?" kini giliran Sehun yang berusaha membujuk kekasih imut nan cerewetnya ini.

"Jangan menciumku.." membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar permintaan kekasihnya saat ia menyela ucapan Luhan.

"Mwo? Jangan menciummu? Aniya, aku tak akan bisa." Ujar Sehun menggeleng cepat saat pandangannya masih fokus dikemudinya.

"Ish oppa aku belum selesai berbicara makanya jangan menyela! Jangan menciumku sembarangan! Dan lulu ingin taro bubble tea."

"Baiklah, kajja!"

.

.

Ini sudah hari jumat dan akhirnya Luhan diberi waktu libur oleh Zitao. Sudah beberapa hari Sehun dan Luhan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan sudah beberapa hari pula Luhan berusaha melupakan kehadiran Irene dirumah Sehun. Tak jarang Luhan hanya terdiam cemburu melihat Irene dengan seenaknya menempel pada kekasihnya, untung saja Sehun yang paham situasi selalu berusaha untuk menjauhi Irene.

Sehun bukan tak ingin Irene pergi dari kehidupannya, hanya saja ia mencari cara terbaik agar Irene juga tak merasakan sakit hati karena Sehun tau Irene tipikal pendendam dan Sehun tak ingin Irene berbuat hal nekat yang membahayakan Luhan. Sehun sudah mengenal Irene bertahun-tahun lamanya dan ia juga tak pernah menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Dulu Sehun menerima kehadiran Irene karena ia tak mencintai siapapun pada saat itu sehingga ia membiarkan Irene mengakui dirinya sebagai kekasih wanita itu.

Tapi sekarang situasinya sudah berbeda karena ia mencintai gadisnya yang cerewet dan ia tak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Saat berada diruang kerjanya Sehun memikirkan gadis cerewetnya, hari ini tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya karena ia libur seharian membuat Sehun segera membuka _hand_ _p_ _hone_ canggihnya dan tidak ada pesan satupun dari gadisnya. Semuanya dari Irene membuat Sehun melempar kembali alat itu ke meja dan Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya dan menutup matanya sejenak.

...

Disisi lain, akhirnya hari kamis pun tiba. Setelah seharian menjaga Zifan, Zitao dan Yifan tiba dengan penerbangan sore. Setelah menjemput dan mengantar Yifan, Zitao, dan Zifan dirumah Luhan langsung meminta Sehun untuk mengantarnya pulang meskipun yang lainnya sudah memintanya untuk menginap lagi hari ini tapi Luhan menolak karena sudah meninggalkan Ahn ahjumma dan Kyungsoo terlalu lama akhirnya semuanya memahami keputusannya.

Hanya Sehun yang mengantar Luhan pulang, ketika mereka tiba didepan gedung tempat tinggal Luhan dan gadis itu hendak keluar tapi ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Wae oppa?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Kau besok libur dan kita tidak akan bertemu, jadi bisakah memberikan priamu ini sedikit kecupan?" dengan berani Luhan memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencium Sehun tapi dengan gesit tangannya menahan tengkuk gadisnya dan melumat bibir manis itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka saling melumat, Luhan segera memukul dada pria didepannya dan berusaha melepas tautan mereka. Berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyaknya.

"Itu bukan kecupan namanya oppa!" protes Luhan yang masih berusaha menstabilkan pernafasannya.

"Sedikit mengambil kesempatan tak masalah sayang." Sehun segera memeluk gadisnya erat.

"Ish oppa ini!" ujar Luhan sebal sambil menepuk dada Sehun.

"Aku akan merindukanmu karena tiga hari besok kau libur." Sehun memelas kali ini.

"Kita seperti tak akan bertemu lama saja, kekeke. Besok saat aku tak ada awas saja kalau oppa ada apa-apa dengan Irene-ssi!" ancam Luhan yang terlihat imut dimata Sehun.

"Makanya besok kerumah biar tau kalau aku ada apa-apa dengan Irene. Kekeke." Goda Sehun.

"Oppa!" protes Luhan yang tak menyukai godaan yang diberikan prianya.

"Baiklah, siap bos tak akan terjadi apapun! Jangan lupa _hand_ _p_ _hone_ -nya jangan lupa selalu aktif! Awas saja saat berusaha kuhubungi dan tak ada jawaban." Balik ancam Sehun pada Luhan. Dan dijawab anggukan lalu Luhan segera turun dari mobil Sehun segera masuk.

Saat hendak masuk ke dalam gedung setelah mobil Sehun pergi, Luhan melihat kakaknya turun dari sebuah mobil yang Luhan ketahui. Dan ia juga melihat Jongin turun dari mobil itu membuat Luhan cukup lega.

"Eonni!" teriak Luhan tanpa menyadari Kyungsoo yang jalan menghampirinya sedang bergandengan dengan Jongin. Tak kuasa merindukan eonninya, Luhan segera memeluk Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Aigoo adik eonni! Ini pertama kalinya kita berpisah lama, kekeke." Dan Jongin melihat momen itu ikut tersenyum senang.

"Lulu sangat merindukan eonni dan ahjumma. Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Luhan yang masih menghiraukan Jongin.

"Makanya telpon kami. Kau sih terlalu asik disana." Dan Luhan hanya menyengir lucu sampai akhirnya ia menyapa Jongin.

"Jongin oppa! Bagaimana kabar oppa?"

"Aku baik lu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang oppa lihat, hehe. Oppa hari ini mengantar eonni pulang?" kali ini Luhan menatap keduanya.

"Ya lu aku mengantar tunanganku."

"Jongin!" ucap Kyungsoo memperingati.

"Mwo tunangan? Eonni?" kali ini Luhan menajamkan penglihatannya pada Kyungsoo dan wanita itu hanya menyengir.

"Nanti eonni ceritakan, ayo masuk!" Kyungsoo berusaha mengusir Jongin, sedangkan Luhan yang ditarik masuk sebelum gadis itu menunjukkan sungutnya, tak hanya bercanda.

Saat masuk kedalam rumah bukannya menyapa Ahn ahjumma, Luhan malah ikut masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo untuk menuntut penjelasan. Dan Kyungsoo yang tak punya pilihan lain hanya mengangguk untuk menceritakannya.

Tapi sebelum itu, mereka menuju Ahn ahjumma yang beristirahat untuk menyapa ahjumma kesayangan mereka dan membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu baru memulai cerita. Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan semuanya saat Jongin melamarnya hari itu didepan eommanya Jongin.

"Chukkae eonniku sayang!" Luhan segera memeluk Kyungsoo dan mereka berpelukan mesra.

"Gomawo sayang, besok bantu eonni menjelaskkan pada ahjumma ya. Kau tau kan jika hubunganku dan Jongin terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan tunangan, ia bukannya hanya memintaku sebagai pacarnya tapi tunangannya lu.." dan langsung dijawab anggukan setuju.

Kini giliran Luhan mulai menceritakan semuanya saat berada dikediaman Oh Sehun, bahkan tak lupa jika ia menceritakan bahwa ia kekasih Oh Sehun sekarang dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Sepertinya Luhan termakan ucapannya sendiri dan itu membuat Luhan cukup malu.

Terlalu banyak yang mereka bahas sampai mereka lupa jika malam semakin larut, dan besok Kyungsoo harus pergi bekerja. Dan kali ini karena masih melepas rindu, Luhan meminta untuk tidur dikamar kakaknya hari ini dan Kyungsoo mengiyakan.

Keesokan harinya, akhirnya mereka berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi seperti biasa, bahkan Jongin sudah tiba dirumah mereka seperti biasa juga tak membuat Ahn ahjumma heran. Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan pada Jongin jika ia akan jujur pada Ahn ahjumma besok dengan dibantu oleh Luhan untuk mengatakan hal tersebut pada ahjumma.

Setelah selesai makan, Luhan yang mulai membuka suaranya pertama kali.

"Hmm.. ahjumma." Panggil Luhan membuat Ahn ahjumma menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa lu?"

"Itu ahjumma, Kyungsoo eonni dan Jongin oppa ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Lempar Luhan membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"I-itu ahjumma kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang maju untuk mengatakannya pada Ahn ahjumma.

"Ahjumma, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk tak mengatakannya pada ahjumma terlbih dahulu, hanya saja aku terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo dan memikirkannya dengan terburu-buru. Maafkan aku ahjumma.. aku mencintai Kyungsoo dan sudah melamarnya ketika hari minggu kemarin saat berada dirumahku.." ujar Jongin mulai tak yakin ketika melihat raut yang ditunjukkan oleh Ahn ahjumma.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo ahjumma, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi sebelum itu, karena ahjumma adalah orang tua Kyungsoo, maukah ahjumma merestui untuk kebahagiaan kami?" Jongin yang akhirnya lega mengatakan semuanya meskipun jantungnya masih berdetak sangat kencang karena belum ada jawaban yang diucapkan Ahn ahjumma.

"Ahjumma.." kini Kyungsoo yang mulai khawatir karena bagaimanapun, ia sudah menganggap Ahn ahjumma sebagai orang tuanya dan jika Ahn ahjumma mengatakan tidak maka Kyungsoo akan mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Ahn ahjumma.

"Ahjumma kenapa diam saja? Kasian oppa dan eonni yang menunggu jawaban ahjumma.." kini giliran Luhan yang mulai membujuk Ahn ahjumma, berharap bujukannya berhasil.

"Ahjummaa, bagaimanaa? Lihat wajah tegang kyung eonni dan Jongin oppa.. aku mohon restui mereka, mereka pasangan yang serasi untukku.." Luhan yang ikut memohon pada Ahn ahjumma dengan wajah aegyo yang super menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana dengan.. kau kyung? Apakah kau sudah memikirkan semuanya?" akhirnya Ahn ahjumma yang mengeluarkan suaranya dan menatap Kyungsoo tegas, meskipun Ahn ahjumma lemah lembut tentu ia tegas dalam mendidik anaknya, bukan semena-mena memanjakannya tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga harus ditegasi karena dunia tak seindah yang mereka bayangkan.

"Su..dah ahjumma.. kyungie mencintai Jongin dan kyungie menerima lamaran Jongin.." ujar Kyungsoo menunduk takut.

"Dengarkan kyung. Jika kau mencintainya katakan dengan tegas sayang, seperti yang selalu ahjumma katakan padamu dan lulu, dunia ini keras dan kalian harus melawannya dengan tegas. Katakan jika kau mencintai Jongin, dan jika itu keputusanmu pertahankan. Ahjumma akan selalu mendukungmu dari belakang sayang, asal kau tak menyesal dikemudian hari." Ujar ahjumma lembut dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sayang membuat Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya memutar menuju kursi Ahn ahjumma dan memeluknya.

"Gomawo ahjumma.. kyungie hanya terlalu takut jika ahjumma tak merestui kami, karena usia hubungan kami terlalu muda untuk menuju pertunangan." Masih dalam pelukan Ahn ahjumma, Kyungsoo hendak menangis tapi ditahannya, ia terlalu senang hari ini.

"Hal itu juga salah satu pertimbangan ahjumma tadi.. kalian baru bertemu tapi ahjumma harap kalian selalu bahagia.." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya kini gantian pandangan Ahn ahjumma tersenyum pada Jongin yang mulai ikut menghampiri Ahn ahjumma dan ikut berlutut seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Ya ahjumma, aku akan selalu berusaha membahagiakan kyungie. Mohon doa restu untuk kami.." dielus rambut Jongin sayang oleh Ahn ahjumma lalu bibi berusia kepala empat itu menangguk.

"Tapi bisakah ahjumma meminta sesuatu dari kalian?" tanya Ahn ahjumma membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendongak melihat ke arah Ahn ahjumma sekarang.

"Bisakah kalian tak buru-buru menikah? Ahjumma masih belum terlalu siap jika harus kehilangan salah satu anak ahjumma.. kekeke aniya bercanda." Membuat protesan yang dilayangkan oleh Jongin tentu saja Jongin juga bercanda.

"Ahjumma hanya minta kalian tidak melakukan hubungan yang lebih saat sebelum menikah.. Ahjumma tau jika Jongin pernah hidup bebas diluar sana, tapi bisakah ahjumma minta untuk Jongin selalu menjaga Kyungsoo layaknya Kyungsoo adalah barang mahal yang tidak bisa Jongin dapatkan dimanapun? Ahjumma hanya minta kalian jaga kepercayaan ahjumma selalu dan jangan bikin ahjumma kecewa ya?" Jongin segera mengangguk setuju, tentu Jongin juga berniat tak menyentuh Kyungsoo lebih dari semestinya sebelum mereka menikah. Akan Jongin pegang erat-erat kepercayaan Ahn ahjumma.

"Chukkae eonni dann oppa! Apa yang kalian khawatirkan akhirnyaa." Luhan ikut berdiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo senang.

"Gomawo lu telah menolong kami.. meskipun tak banyak sih.." goda Jongin.

"Oppa ini, tau begitu tak akan kubantu." Luhan sebal kali ini, tentu saja ini juga bagian dari bercanda.

"Gomawo sayaang." Akhirnya Kyungsoo yang menengahi, memeluk Luhan erat.

"Kalau kau bagaimana lu?" kini giliran semuanya memperhatikan Luhan.

…

Ini masih hari sabtu, dan Luhan masih menggunakan jatah liburnya dengan senang, membantu Ahn ahjumma seharian memasak, membersihkan rumah mereka, bahkan ikut Ahn ahjumma berbelanja ke pasar. Luhan sudah berjanji memang jika hari liburnya khusus diperuntukkan untuk Ahn ahjumma dan menemaninya.

Akan tetapi tak lupa pula jika ia selalu berkomunikasi dengan Sehun, pria itu akan marah jika ia tak menjawab panggilannya. Kali ini Sehun yang begitu merindukannya memaksa Luhan agar gadisnya pergi ke apartemen milik Sehun yang pria itu tunjukkan minggu lalu, bahkan pria itu pula tak menerima penolakan saat Luhan hendak protes akan permintaan Luhan.

Sehun sudah berjanji karena jika memang hari sabtu beberapa perusahaan termasuk milik Sehun memiliki jam kerja lebih sedikit ketimbang jam kerja diperusahaan lainnya. Sehun sudah memikirkan sedemikian rupa saat setelah pulang dari kantornya pukul tiga sore, ia akan langsung menjemput Luhan agar mereka memiliki waktu berdua di apartemen Sehun.

Awalnya Luhan menolak dan memilih bertemu di cafe, atau dirumah Sehun saja agar pria itu tak perlu bolak-balik menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang, tapi memang dasarnya si keras kepala tak bisa diganggu gugat akhirnya Luhan lebih memilih mengalah dan menuruti kemauan prianya.

"Sayang, aku sudah didepan gedung rumahmu." Suara Sehun terdengar saat Luhan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Iya oppa, aku akan segera turun." Ujar Luhan yang segera mengambil tas selempangnya menuju pintu utama tempat tinggalnya.

"Apa perlu aku turun dan menemui Ahn ahjumma?" dan langsung dijawab seriuan tidak oleh sang gadis, untung saja ia sudah berada diluar apartemen jadi tak akan membuat Ahn ahjumma curiga.

"Waee? Kan aku ingin bertemu keluargamu." Protes Sehun.

"Akan semakin lama jika menunggu oppa naik dan bertemu ahjumma dulu, lain kali saja bertemunya." Elak Luhan yang sebenarnya masih tak berani jika mengenalkan Luhan pada bibi yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai orang tua keduanya.

"Baiklah, oppa menunggu dibawah." Ujar Sehun mengalah. Hingga beberapa saat akhirnya Luhan tiba di lobby dan memperhatikan jika Sehun yang berada diluar mobil dengan posisi menyandar pada mobil cukup terlihat menawan bagi Luhan.

Segera Luhan hampiri prianya yang membuka tangannya lebar tanda ingin sebuah pelukan. Pria ini cukup merindukan kekasihnya padahal baru sehari tak bertemu dan menggiring gadisnya masuk ke mobil hingga mobil mereka melaju.

Tanpa sadar ada yang mengikuti dan memperhatikan mereka dari tadi... wanita yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sehun bak penguntit hingga menunggu apa yang dilakukan prianya digedung tak berkelas ini bagi mereka sampai melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri membuat wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Balik pak, antarkan aku pulang kerumah sekarang!" ujar wanita itu terdengar marah. _Awas saja kau Xi Luhan_ -batin si wanita.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yuhuuu~~ ada yang masih nunggu _story_ -ku? Ga kayaknya .

Gimanaa? Ini Hunhan udah pacaran! Apa masih kurangg momennya? :o. Kecepetan ga kalo hunhan akhirnya pacaran? Wkwkwk. Aku terlalu gemas kalo ngulur2 lagi :)). Dan buat yang marah-marah irene ga cepetan ilang, yang sabar yakk. Ga asik kalo gaada yang gangguin, jadi sayang kalo irene cepet diilangin wakakak.

Btw yakk, aku mau minta maaf buat yang protes hunhan momennya dikit, tapi sudah mulai ku banyakin apa masih kurang? :. Ditunggu yaak reviewnya, ku tunggu review kalian apalagi yang greget gegara irene, padahal cantik loh :))).

Last, jangan lupa review pleaseeeeee, see you next chapter. Byeeeee~

Regards,

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


	12. Chapter 11: What Should I Do?

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

Kim Jongin ( 25 Tahun )

Do Kyungsoo ( 23 Tahun )

Wu Yifan ( 29 Tahun )

Wu Zitao ( 28 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T - M.

.

Summary :

Luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama Sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 11: What Should I Do?

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Sehun yang sedang duduk diam di teras merasakan tepukan pelan dari belakang membuatnya menoleh ke arah si pelaku. Ternyata Zitao yang menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya membuat sehun sedikit tersenyum.

"Noona tak lelah?" mendengar pertanyaan adiknya membuat Zitao yang awalnya memperhatikan bintang dilangit kali ini tersenyum senang mendengar perhatian adiknya. Ia tau meskipun Sehun memiliki sisi kaku, tapi adiknya sangat menyayangi dirinya.

"Lelah sih, tapi melihat adik noona merenung sendirian disini membuat noona ingin menghampirinya. Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang? Tentang perusahaan?" tanya Zitao penasaran berharap adiknya mengeluarkan keluh kesah padanya sehingga membuat beban pikiran adiknya berkurang.

"Noona.. aku menyukai Xi Luhan.." jujur Sehun. Kali ini mereka hanya berdua, sehingga Sehun bisa mengencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Mwo? Luhannie?!" tanya Zitao terkejut dan cukup membuatnya bahagia. Jujur memang Zitao tak merestui hubungan Sehun dan Irene tapi ia berusaha bersikap biasa karena ia tau adiknya pasti bisa memilih jalannya yang terbaik. Berbeda dengan Oh halmeoni yang terang-terangan menunjukkan sisi tak sukanya terharap Irene.

"Jangan kencang-kencang noona! Ini sudah malam, nanti ada yang mendengar bagaimana?" tak tau mengapa Sehun ingin mengeluarkan isi hatinya tanpa ada yang tau kecuali Zitao.

"Maafkan noona, tapi Hun.. bukankah Irene kekasihmu?" Zitao memusatkan pandangannya kearah sehun dengan cukup penasaran kali ini.

"Itu tidak benar noona.. Ia terlalu terobsesi padaku, saat itu aku tak menyukai siapapun jadi aku tak melarang ia mengejarku. Aku terlalu lelah karena ia selalu menghubungiku jadi kubiarkan saja ia sesuka hatinya. Tapi kini sekarang berbeda noona.. Aku mencintai Xi Luhan." Kali ini dibuat Zitao menganga mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sehun menjelaskan kalimat segini panjangnya dan Zitao merasa harus berterima kasih pada Luhan. Akhirnya Zitao tersenyum entah mengapa lelahnya hilang ketika merasa adiknya telah kembali.

"Terus apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentu cepat jadikan lulu kekasihmu sebelum ia diambil oleh pria lain, Sehun.." ujar Zitao berusaha menasehati.

"Sudah noona.. Luhan kekasihku sekarang, yang kupikirkan bagaimana Irene sekarang? Maksudku bukan memikirkan begitu, tapi Irene adalah wanita yang ambisius, aku tak ingin ia menyakiti Luhan. Aku ingin secara perlahan Irene keluar dari hidupku, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Sehun berusaha meminta pendapat kakaknya.

"Noona juga tak yakin dengan pendapat noona sendiri, hanya saja noona berharap yang terbaik untukmu, Hun.. Kau tau noona sangat senang sekali mendengar ceritamu baru saja, serasa adik noona telah kembali dan sepertinya noona harus berterima kasih juga pada Lulu. Sudah jangan dipikirkan, istirahatlah. Noona masuk dulu ya." Zitao mengelus kepala Sehun sayang seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya dan adiknya tak pernah menolak perlakuannya.

Wanita berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu segera memeluk adiknya sebagai ucapan perpisahan malam menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan adiknya sendiri yang masih merenung. Meskipun tak banyak yang dilakukan kakaknya tapi Sehun merasa sedikit lega ketika ada orang lain yang mendengarkan ceritanya meskipun hanya noonanya.

...

Setelah dari cafe berbincang dengan sahabat desainer terkenalnya di Korea, Irene memutuskan menuju kantor Sehun sore ini karena ia tau ini sudah pukul tiga kurang waktunya pria itu untuk pulang dan Irene memutuskan menghampirinya sekaligus ikut Sehun pulang kerumah. _Kerumah Sehun maksudnya._

Saat berada didalam taksi, Irene sedang berusaha menghubungi Sehun, tapi ponsel pria itu sepertinya sedang sibuk tersambung dengan operator lain, yang sebenarnya cukup membuat Irene menggeram sebal.

Menyerah, akhirnya wanita yang sedang dalam perjalanan itu memutuskan berhenti untuk menghubungi prianya dan memberi kejutan, sekalian ingin membuat pegawai kantor sehun mengenalnya sebagai kekasih pemilik perusahaan.

Tetapi saat Irene telah tiba didepan gedung megah itu, Irene sangat mengenali kendaraan yang kali ini melaju melewati taksi yang ditumpakinya sekarang membuat Irene penasaran dan memutuskan memerintah si pengemudi taksi untuk mengikuti mobil yang ada didepannya.

Saat berada diperjalanan mengikuti mobil Sehun dari belakang Irene merasakan debaran jantungnya yang luar biasa bahkan Irene tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia hanya berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin dan terus memperhatikan mobil Sehun yang melaju didepan taksinya, kadang ia bereaksi menyebalkan ketika pak taksinya mulai mengurangi kecepatan laju taksi yang ditumpakinya.

Hingga tiba disebuah gedung cukup kumur bagi kalangan Irene, bahkan tak layak dikatakan gedung menurutnys membuat ia menunjukkan raut jijik. Menunggu mobil didepannya berhenti lama membuat Irene cukup menggeram sebal, apa yang dilakukan pria ini digedung kumuh seperti ini.

Sehun yang terlihat keluar dari mobil dengan ponsel yang berada disebelah telinganya seperti menunjukkan gestur sedang bercakap dengan orang lain melalui ponsel tersebut kali ini membuat Irene cukup penasaran, apalagi saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Seorang gadis keluar dari gedung dengan dress murahnya dan Irene dapat melihat prianya melebarkan tangannya sampai wanita lain memeluk prianya kali ini membuat Irene sangat marah. Melihat pemandangan didepannya membuat gadis yang dari tadi mengamati momen tesebut mengepalkan tangannya erat. Hal ini sangat membuat Irene marah. Secara tak langsung baginya Sehun berselingkuh.

Sampai dua orang yang tadi berpelukan mesra akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil dan mobil tadi kembali melaju tak tau kemana. Pak supir taksi yang tadi berusaha bertanya apakah mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mengikuti mobil tadi tetapi tak digubris oleh gadis yang sedang duduk dibelakang membuat sang supir tak berani melakukan suatu tindakan, yaitu mengemudikan taksinya.

"Seulgi-ah, bantu aku mencari informasi sedetailnya mengenai wanita bernama Xi Luhan dan berikan kepadaku segera." Setelah menutup ponselnya, Irene segera memerintahkan supir untuk berbalik arah dengan mobil yang tadi mereka ikuti.

...

Saat berada didalam mobil, tak ada percakapan yang mereka mulai hanya fokus dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Luhan segera menoleh ke arah Sehun untuk menanyakan akan kemana mereka sekarang.

"Kita akan kemana oppa?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada jawaban yang dilontarkan pria itu, ia hanya dia dan fokus pada jalanan membuat Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Terserah oppa saja." Lalu kembali menengokkan kepalanya ke arah jendela dengan bibir mengerucut sebal tentu membuat Sehun ingin tertawa tapi ditahannya sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu gedung yang cukup Luhan kenal kali ini.

"Kita akan ke apartemen oppa? Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran dengan mengikuti gestur Sehun turun dari mobil lalu mengikuti langkah prianya yang masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan langkahnya untuk berada di sebelah Sehun, pria itu langsung meraih tangan Luhan dan menggandengnya menuju lift, bahkan hingga sampai didepan pintu juga Sehun tak hentinya melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Akan tetapi tetap saja pertanyaan Luhan tak pernah digubrisnya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini oppaaaa?" tanya Luhan kembali saat prianya menggiringnya untuk duduk disofa dan tanpa aba-aba memeluknya erat membuat Luhan menyerngitkan alisnya bingung.

"Tak ada yang kita lakukan, hanya berdua di apartemenku sampai kita pulang, hehe." Ujar Sehun nyengir melihat kearah gadisnya yang kali ini menganga lebar mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Ku kira oppa akan mengajakku ke cafe, atau kemana gitu." Kali ini suara Luhan benar-benar terdengar sebal mendengar ucapan Sehun yang masih berada didalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Itu sudah _mainstream_ sayang, kalau berdua seperti ini akan berbeda rasanya." Ujar Sehun menggoda sambil menunjukkan _smirk_ diwajahnya membuat Luhan segera memukul dada Sehun dan segera menjauh dari jangkauan Sehun.

"Oppa cepat mandi! Bau tau!" Luhan segera berdiri dari duduknya menuju dapur dan meembuka kulkas yang ada di apartemen Sehun.

Saat Luhan sedang fokus melihat bahan makanan yang ada didalam kulkas, ia tak sadar jika Sehun mendekat ke arahnya, dan memeluknya dari belakang membuat Luhan sangat terkejut.

"Santai saja sayang, tak perlu bereaksi seperti itu, kekeke." Saat Sehun merasakan tubuh Luhan tegang.

"Oppa cepat mandi sanaa!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari tubuhnya, agar pria itu segera mandi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun padahal sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan.

"Oppa kan lihat aku didepan kulkas, tentu saja akan memasak untuk oppa. Mau apa lagi?" jawab Luhan yang masih memperhatikan kulkas didepannya kali ini menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat ke arah Sehun yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Aku tak minta kau berada didapur kan? Yang ku minta kau berada selalu dipelukanku."

 _Chup!_

Sehun segera mengecup bibir Luhan dan segera kabur masuk kedalam kamar sebelum ia mendapatkan teriakan nyalang dari gadisnya yang cerewet ini.

"Oh Sehun!" seperti dugaan Sehun kan, ia dapat mendengar teriakan gadisnya dari luar kamar membuat Sehun tertawa bisa menjaili Luhan.

"Aku tak dengar sayang! Aku berada didalam kamar, wae ingin ikut mandi?" jawab Sehun sedikit teriak tak sekencang suara Luhan dari dalam kamar dan kali ini cukup membuat gadis itu cukup sebal dan hanya bisa mengehal nafas.

"Ish awas saja!" ujar Luhan dan segera mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang bisa digunakan untuk makan malam mereka.

Kali ini setelah melihat beberapa bahan masakan yang tersaji, cukup membuat Luhan kagum, pasalnya Sehun selalu berada dirumah keluarga Oh tapi apartemennya selalu bersih bahkan bahan makanan yang tersedia semuanya masih sangat _fresh_ untuk dimasak.

Luhan memilih untuk membuat kimchi-jjigae saat melihat sekotak kimchi berada didalam kulkas. Karena Zitao pernah bercerita pada luhan bahwa Sehun sangat menyukai kimchi, bahkan saat pertama kali kembali ke Korea, hal yang dilakukan Sehun adalah meminta Zitao dan Oh halmeoni untuk membuatkannya kimchi.

Dengan tangan ahli Luhan, ia meracik beberapa bumbu yang siap dicampur agar membuat masakan semakin enak. Bahkan Luhan membuat beberapa tambahan udang sesuai dengan resep miliknya sendiri membuat makanab terasa unik.

Memasak kimchi cukup membutuhkan waktu yang lama, semua sudah Luhan siapkan, mulai dari menanak nasi, lalu menyiapkan piring beserta sumpit dan sendok yang ia letakkan di meja makan, kali ini Luhan hanya fokus pada masakannya tanpa sadar pria di belakangnya sedang tersenyum melihat gadisnya yang sedari tadi membelakanginya sedang mondar-mandir menyiapkan segalanya.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mendekat dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan, sengaja ia tak memeluk kekasihnya agar membuat gadisnya bisa bergerak leluasa untuk melakukan kegiatannya.

"Apa yang kau masak, hm? Baunya harum sekali dari kamarku." Sehun yang masih meletakkan dagunya dan melihat ke arah kekasihnya yang memperhatikan masakannya tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Sehun.

"Oppa menyukai kimchi kan? Kata Zitao eonni, oppa menyukai kimchi, jadi aku membuat kimchi-jjigae sekarang." Jawab Luhan riang dengan masih mengaduk hingga mendidih pada masakannya.

"Oppa kan mengajakmu kemari untuk bisa berduaan, bukan memasakkan oppa makanan sayang, kita bisa _delivery."_ Sehun yang kali ini dengan berani mencium bahu gadisnya dan cukup membuat luhan kegelian.

"Aniyaa, oppa harus hidup sehaat! Tak baik jika sering-sering _deliveryy._ Ish oppa jangan seperti ini, geli tau!" Luhan yang menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha meenghindar dari perbuatan Sehun.

"Salahkan bahumu yang menggemaskan dimataku." Kali ini Sehun yang berusaha menggigit bahu Luhan gemas. Tentu saja hanya bercanda.

"Sana, makanannya sebentar lagi matang, jangan menggangguku masak!" ujar Luhan berusaha menegasi Sehun, tapi tetap saja tak berhasil dimata Sehun, malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, oppa mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor oppa, nanti panggil ya jika sudah selesai." Dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan, Sehun segera masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, karena memang di rumah Oh, maupun di appartemennya Sehun harus memiliki ruang kerja pribadinya.

Luhan memang ditakdirkan untuk bisa memasak. Sejak kecil Ahn ahjumma saat mengurus _catering_ miliknya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan pasti akan datang membantu sebelum mereka berangkat sekolah. Bahkan Luhan bercita-cita menginginkan memiliki sebuat restoran miliknya sendiri berisi masakan daging yang khas karena memang ia pecinta daging.

Hanya saja semua impiannya belum selalu tentu menjadi kenyataan kan, salah satu alasan itu pula mengapa Luhan sangat suka bekerja dengan Minseok. Bahkan hingga sekarang ia masih selalu menghubungi kakaknya yang lain itu. Luhan sangat mengingat semua jasa Minseok dan tentu saja tak mudah melupakannya.

Setelah beberapa saat masakan selesai, hanya tersaji kimchi-jjigae karena memang Luhan tak memasak yang lain selain kimchi-jjigae membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari masakan biasanya, ia hanya sempat membuat telur gulung dan nasi putih yang kini sudah tersedia dan siap untuk disantap.

Setelah berhasil memaanggil Sehun, mereka segera duduk saaling menghadap, dan merasakan hasil masakan Luhan. Sehun tentu tau bagaimana rasa masakan kekasihnya tidak perlu diragukan lagi karena memang sudah beberapa hari lalu ia sering merasakan masakan Luhan.

Melalui komentar yang diberikan Sehun dengan mulut sedikit penuh membuat mereka bercanda dengan menyantap makanannya. Tak ada yang bisa dideskripsikan lebih sempurna ketika melihat kebahagiaan mereka sekarang.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu, dan Luhan sudah mulai kembali bekerja menjadi pengasuh Zifan, tapi lebih tepatnya mulai kembali keluar masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Oh.

Tak ada hal spesifik yang terjadi, Zitao yang selalu berusaha membantu Sehun untuk bisa berduaan dengan Luhan tanpa gangguan Irene. Karena wanita itu selalu saja merecoki momen Sehun dan Luhan yang entah sedang asik berpandangan saat berada di meja makan, atau laki-laki itu yang biasanya malas mengunjungi dapur karena itu wilayah wanita tapi semenjak bersama Luhan, ia tak pernah absen menghampiri dapur saat gadisnya membantu kakaknya memasak.

Dan selalu saja momen itu diganggu Irene yang ikut masuk ke dalam dapur, dengan wajah 'sok' ingin membantunya padahal sebenarnya tak bisa dan dengan sabarnya Luhan dan Zitao meminta Sehun untuk keluar dari dapur sehingga Irene juga ikut keluar dari dapur.

Luhan yang hanya bisa menghela nafas sabar saat melihat Irene dengan beraninya didalam rumah selalu menggandeng lengan Sehun, meskipun pria itu berusaha melepaskannya sampai jengah, tapi wanita itu selalu menatap Luhan sinis dengan gaya sombongnya ketika Sehun tak menolak untuk ia gandeng.

Zitao yang paham akan situasi yang mulai sedikit memanas antara Sehun, Luhan, dan Irene itu, kadang meminta adiknya untuk pergi bersama Luhan meembeli obat untuk Oh halmeoni yang sebenarnya masih ada beberapa tablet, atau kadang biasanya ia meminta Luhan untuk belanja sehingga Sehun dan Luhan bisa berduaan tanpa gangguan Irene.

Sebenarnya Irene yang selalu berusaha untuk menghalangi mereka agar Sehun tak berangkat berdua dengan Luhan tapi selalu ada saja alasan yang diberikan Zitao ataupun Sehun. Seperti saat membeli obat halmeoni, Irene yang meminta untuk menggantikan Luhan membeli obat tapi dengan santainya jawaban Zitao.

" _Memang kau paham apa saja obat halmeoni?"_ jika bertanya pada Luhan tentu saja gadis itu tau, karena sudah beberapa hari kemarin Luhan yang selalu mengurus Oh halmeoni dan Zifab saat Zitao pergi.

Atau ketika Zitao meminta untuk belanja, dan Irene yang kembali meminta untuk menggantikan Luhan agar bisa pergi bersama Sehun, kali ini jawaban Sehun cukup menohok hatinya.

" _Kau susah untuk memahami dapur bagaimana mau berbelanja?"_ karena memang kelemahan Irene adalah memasak. Saat hidup sendiri di London, ia tak pernah memasak makanannya sendiri, selalu _delivery_ atau _room service_ atau makan langsung di restoran. Ia tak pernah mau memahami mengenai hal membingungkan itu dan memilih jalan pintasnya saja.

Sebenarnya Luhan tak tega dengan Irene, tapi di satu sisi ia sebal dengan Irene karena selalu mengganggu waktunya dengan Sehun. Tapi Luhan memahami itu karena ia paham jika Irene sudah menyukai Sehun sejak mereka berada di London dan kadang Luhan merasa bersalah seperti menjadi orang ketiga.

Akhirnya dengan geram karena kelakuan keluarga Sehun, bahkan dengan teganya pria itu. Irene sepertinya mulai merencanakan sesuatu..

...

"Oppa, jangan seperti itu pada Irene-ssi." Ujar Luhan memperingati Sehun saat mengingat perkataan kasar Sehun pada Irene. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk berbelanja sesuai dengan pesanan Zitao untuk memasak makanan malam ini.

"Biar sayang, aku lelah dia mengikutiku kesana kemari." Sehun menghela nafas lelah mengingat kelakuan Irene.

"Dia seperti itu karena sudah mengejar oppa sejak lama, hanya jangan buat hati Irene-ssi sakit. Ia wanita akupun sama, dan aku merasa tak enak padanya karena sudah membuat oppa menyukaiku padahal ia mengejar oppa sejak saat di London." Luhan langsung menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

"Tak ada yang salah sayang, ini semua takdir. Hanya saja ayo kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik agar ia tak berbuat hal yang menyakitimu, ok? Hanya itu yang ku takutkan, karena ia terlalu ambisius." Luhan segera mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau mau menunggu dan sedikit lebih bersabarkan? Aku kemarin sudah menjelaskan padanya untuk berhenti mengikutiku." Luhan kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum. Melihat senyuman gadisnya tak urung membuat Sehun ikut tersenyun juga, lalu mengusak kepala Luhan sayang.

...

' _Ayo bertemu di Greentea Cafe hari ini.'_ Hari ini hari minggu dan Luhan yang seperti biasa menggunakan waktu luangnya kali ini sedang asik menonton televisi, sedangkan Ahn ahjumma yang sedang menemui tetangga karena memang salah satu acara tiap hari Ahn ahjumma adalah bercengkrama dengan tetangga.

'Ini siapa?' jawab Luhan saat melihat pesan yang tak ia ketahui siapa pemilik nomer tersebut. Membuat Luhan menyerngit bingung karena ia sebelumnya tak pernah memberikan nomernya jika tak ia kenal, bahkan Luhan juga hanya memiliki beberapa kontak saja, teman satu sekolahnya jarang gadis itu simpan kontaknya.

' _Kau akan tau nanti jika kita memang bertemu.'_ Jawaban terkahir itu cukup membuat Luhan penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui pemilik nomer tak dikenal itu.

Saat Luhan telah sampai di kafe itu, ia bisa melihat siluet Irene yang memperhatikannya sinis membuat Luhan mendekat pada meja Irene.

"Kau yang menulis pesan padaku?" tanya Luhan _to the point_ dan tak takut dengan tatapan tajam itu.

"Ya. Duduklah." Nada suara Irene terdengar cukup datar.

Setelah Luhan duduk dan tanpa memesan apapun, ia ingin segera pergi dari sini dan meninggalkan wanita menyebalkan menurut Luhan ini membuatnya langsung bertanya.

"Ada apa?" bingung Luhaan memikirkan maksud dari wanita didepannya.

"Ada apa kau bilang?! Tentu saja ada apa denganmu?! Kau siapanya Sehun sekarang ku tanya?" mendengar nada intimidasi Irene tetap tak membuat Luhan takut, pada Sehun sama Luhan tak takut apalagi hanya dengan wanita didepannya ini.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku Irene-ssi. Sehun oppa adalah kekasihku, dan kami baru memulai hubungan kami beberapa waktu lalu."

"Mwo? Kau dengan enaknya mengatakan kau kekasih Sehun?! Ya gadis kecil! Aku kekasih Oh Sehun!" ujar Irene penuh penegasan.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya Nona. Sehun oppa bilang jika ia tak memiliki hubungan apapun denganmu. Dan kami saling mencintai.." ujar Luhan mulai pelan tapi tak mengurangi rasa takutnya pada Irene.

"Kau bilang cinta?! Xi Luhan ku peringatkan kali ini jauhi Sehun!"

"Dan tak akan ku lakukan Bae Joohyun-ssi. Aku permisi." Saat Luhan hendak pergi, suara Irene membuat Luhan terkejut dan kembali diam.

"Ah.. kau memiliki ahnjumma dirumah? Kau tau kan aku memiliki banyak koneksi. Ingin sesuatu hal menarik?" pertanyaan Irene membuat Luhan kalut, ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pada keluarganya.

"Apa maksudmu Irene-ssi?" kali ini Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Irene dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Wae? Terkejut mendengar ucapanku? Benarkan ahjumma yang merawatmu? Kemana orang tuamu? Bunuh diri karena bangkrut? Haha." Tawa ejek Irene membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangannya seperti ingin memukul wajah menjengkelkan itu.

"Jangan kau sentuh keluargaku!" bentak Luhan dan dibalas terkejut oleh Irene tentu saja hanya akting pura-puranya.

"Hanya cukup jauhi Sehun, dan keluargamu aman." Kali ini Irene yang pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Luhan yang mulai termenung memikirkan keluarganya. Seperti perkataan Sehun padanya benar jika Irene memang orang yang sangat ambisius.

Saat berada dalam bus, pesan singkat dari kekasihnya membuat Luhan mulai bimbang.

' _Dimana sayang?'_ dan akhirnya Luhan berusaha memilih keluarganya agar tak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan sehingga ia harus menghindari Sehun, tentu saja dengan tak membalas pesan prianya.

...

Sudah beberapa hari ini Luhan selalu berusaha menghindari prianya, mulai dari pesan, telfon, bahkan saat Luhan berada dirumah Sehun serasa di neraka karena Sehun selalu berusaha mengejar dan mengajaknya bicara. Dengan segala kecerdikan Luhan, gadis itu selalu bisa lolos dari terkaman mangsanya untungnya.

Tatapan tajam pria itu yang selalu berusaha Luhan hindari.

Luhan adalah gadis yang tak pernah takut akan segalanya, tapi titik kelemahannya adalah keluarganya karena bagianya keluarga cukup sensitif dihidupnya. Ia sudah kehilangan orang tuanya, dan Luhan tak ingin orang terdekat yang disayanginya sakit karena dirinya.

Saat berada di meja makan untuk sarapan, Luhan sudah tiba seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya Zitao tak pernah memaksa Luhan untuk harus datang pagi, hanya saja Luhan selalu merasa hal tersebut adalah kewajibannya karena ia selalu mendapatkan gajinya dan tak ingin membuat Zitao kecewa.

Sehun yang menatap Luhan tajam saat gadis itu hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Sehun dengan berani seperti biasanya, dan Irene yang selalu menyaksikan kejadian itu beberapa hari ini, entah Luhan yang berusaha menghindari Sehun, atau pria itu yang berusaha mengajak Luhan berbicara dan tak dihiraukan membuat Irene cukup senang karena gadis itu menuruti kemauannya.

Berbeda dengan Irene, Zitao juga merasakan atmosfer yang tak diinginkannya saat melihat tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan adiknya untuk Luhan. Zitao merasa jika terjadi sesuatu karena beberapa hari ini adiknya selalu uring-uringan membuat Zitao cukup kewalahan menghadapi sikap adiknya.

Adik laki-lakinya itu akhirnya semalam menceritakan kejadian yang menbuatnya uring-uringan membuat Zitao paham dan berjanji pada Sehun untuk menanyakan hal itu pelan-pelan tapi bukan berarti Sehun harus memberikan tatapan tajam yang membuat Luhan tak nyaman itu.

"Makan makananmu yang benar Sehun, jangan menatap sesuatu dengan tatapan seperti itu." Peringat Zitao yang cukup membuat Luhan sedikit lega karena Sehun mengurangi tatapan tajam tersebut meskipun tatapannya masih tak bisa beralih dari gadis yang berada didepannya.

Setelah dengan mood buruk menyisakan makanannya, Sehun segera berdiri dan mengambil tasnya untuk berangkat kekantor meninggalkan semuanya yang hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Sehun, kecuali Irene yang tersenyum bahagia dan segera berusaha mengejar siluet pria itu.

"Lu, bisa kau berikan kotak bekal ini pada Sehun diluar? Aku harus membantu halmeoni untuk masuk ke kamarnya." Ujar Zitao sengaja agar Sehun dan Luhan bisa berinteraksi sebelum adiknya berangkat ke kantor.

"Ta-tapi.. Baiklah eonni.." dengan ragu Luhan mengambil kotak itu dan segera berlari menuju teras sebelum Sehun berangkat.

Melihat Irene yang bersikap manja pada prianya membuat hati Luhan bergetar emosi tapi Luhan hanya berusaha menahan tangisannya agar tak dilihat oleh Sehun. Luhan menyaksikan semuanya!

Saat Irene dengan manja menggandengkan lengan mereka, bahkan dengan berani wanita itu mengecup bibir Sehun. Lagi.

Sebelumnya mereka berciuman dan Luhan melihatnya berbeda situasi dengan sekarang karena sekarang Luhan adalah kekasih Oh Sehun.

"Op..pa." ujar Luhan pelan dan menunduk merasa Sehun dan Irene mengurangi momen mereka dan melihat ke arah Luhan dengan berbeda tatapan. Satunya dengan tatapan tajamnnya dan satunya dengan tatapan mengejek yang cukup membuat sakit hati bagi gadis itu

"Zitao eonni membuatkan bekal untuk..mu. Selamat bekerja." Setelah meletakkan kotak itu ditangan Sehun, gadis itu segera berbalik dan lari masuk tanpa mendengarkan pria itu berbicara.

Tanpa sadar Luhan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam toilet umum yang berada didekat pintu utama rumah tersebut.

Luhan berusaha mengeluarkan tangisannya sebanyak-banyaknya dengan menahan suaranya agar tak ada yang mendengar. Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun, dan ini baru dirasakannya seumur hidup memiliki kekasih. Ternyata, rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan wanita lain yang bahkan lebih _perfect_ darinya membuatnya merasa bodoh dan memalukan.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Zitao mencegah Luhan yang sepertinya hendak ke dapur untuk mengambil air itu.

"Lu.." merasa dipanggil, Luhan segera menoleh berusaha menunjukkan raut biasa padahal sebenarnya Luhan cukup terkejut karena ia sepertinya tak bisa menghindari Zitao kali ini.

"Ada apa eonni?" Zitao segera menghampirinya dan menghampiri Luhan dan memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Sudah diberikan bekalnya pada Sehun?" ujar Zitao berbasa-basi.

"Sudah eonni. Eonni sebentar ya, lulu haus ingin minum." Zitao sadar jika Luhan berusaha menghindarinya tapi Zitao hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan Luhan pergi ke dapur.

Tak banyak kegiatan yang Luhan lakukan, gadis itu kadang merengek pada Zitao untuk meminta ikut supir dan menjemput Zifan, lalu menidurkan anak itu karena memang waktunya tidur siang untuk anak itu, atau kadang dengan sergap Luhan akan membantu menjaga halmeoni dan meninggalkan Zitao sendiri yang masih termenung belum berhasil mengajak Luhan berbicara empat mata.

Hanya bisa menghela nafas, Zitao juga ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Oh halmeoni dan menyaksikan Luhan yang membantu halmeoni berbaring setelah berhasil meminum obatnya. Dapat Zitao lihat kasih sayang yang diberikan Luhan pada keluarganya membuat Zitao semakin sayang pada Luhan dan sudah menganggap Luhan adiknya sendiri.

Merasa tak ingin menganggu halmeoni, Zitao segera keluar dan menunggu Luhan untuk juga pergi meninggalkan kamar halmeoni.

"Kau tak bisa selalu menghindari eonni lagi, lulu sayang." Ujar Zitao yang berdiri dekat pintu kamar halmeoni seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Eo-eonni.." Zitao mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamar wanita itu.

Berakhir hanya mereka berdua dengan kamar tertutup rapat, Zitao mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Menatap gadis itu serius membuat yang ditatap tak berani menatap balik malah menunduk dalam.

"Ada apa kau dengan Sehun, hm? Eonni tak ingin ikut campur mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sehun, Lu. Sehun sudah banyak bercerita pada eonni mengenai hubungan kalian dan eonni sangat berterima kasih padamu sayang, berkatmu akhirnya Sehun eonni kembali seperti dulu, mulai banyak bicara dan terbuka pada eonni." Zitao menarik nafas sebentar dan kini mengambil duduk di sebelah Luhan yang masih menunduk sampai merasakan tangan halus wanita itu yang berada di kepalanya membuat Luhan kali ini berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eonni tak ingin tau appa masalah kalian, hanya saja selesaikan dengan baik-baik dan hidup bahagialah kalian berdua. Eonni sangat menyayangi adik-adik eonni." Zitao segera memeluk Luhan erat dan dibalas pelukan sayang oleh Luhan.

"Ya eonni.." Luhan mengangguk meskipun ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya kedepan untuk menghadapi Sehun.

...

Masih sampai hari ini hubungan Sehun dan Luhan tak berjalan mulus, Sehun yang selalu berusaha untuk menghubungi Luhan sampai saat ini tak ada balasan yang diberikan gadis itu. Ia masih terlalu bimbang dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sampai akhirnya Luhan bertekat untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo, bahkan wanita itu selalu men- _support_ apa yang Luhan lakukan. Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan jangan pikirkan orang lain, dan selalu pikirkan dirinya terlebih dahulu karena Kyungsoo tak ingin Luhan merasa terbebani dengan ancaman itu. Kyungsoo dan Ahn ahjumma bisa menjaga diri.

Pagi ini, Jongin yang sudah tiba dirumah mereka tetapi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjemput Kyungsoo karena rupanya wanita itu sedang sakit dan Jongin memaksa wanitanya untuk istirahat total dan tak perlu bekerja.

Akibat Kyungsoo yang sakit dan mulai menunjukkan aksi manjanya membuat seisi rumah sedikit kelabakan. Kyungsoo memang jarang menunjukkan sisinya tersebut, hanya jika beberapa momen dan salah satunya saat Kyungsoo sedang sakit pasti akan bersifat manja.

Setelah selesai mengurus keinginan Kyungsoo, dan Jongin yang tak ingin sia-sia datang kesana membuatnya mengajak Luhan untuk ia antarkan ketempat kerjanya.

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah menolak, tapi Jongin yang tak ingin menerima penolakan dengan desakan Kyungsoo untuk mereka segera berangkat akhirnya menyetujui keinginan kekasih kakaknya.

"Lu..? Ini.. tempat kerjamu?" Tanya Jongin terkejut karena ini adalah rumah sahabatnya sendiri! _Oh Sehun._

"Ya oppa. Oppa mengenal pemilik rumah? Ini rumah Zitao eonni dan Sehun oppa." Jongin segera menganggukan kepalanya membuat mereka sedikit berbincang sebentar sebelum Luhan keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Dari arah luar, pria yang sudah berniat untuk berangkat bekerja melihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti didepan rumahnya saat Sehun mengeluarkan mobilnya dan melihat Luhan keluar dari mobil yang segera melaju saat Luhan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil itu mulai melaju meninggalkan gadis yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ceria.

Membuat Sehun ingin meledak rasanya karena pikiran negatifnya sudah mengarah kemanapun, sampai ia mencengkat erat setir mobilnya, dan berteriak.

"Xi Luhan!?" dengan lantang dan terdengar sangat marah.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hii, akhirnya aku balik setelah berusaha ningkatin mood nulisku..

Kalian tau kan berita yg menimpa kita bulan oktober lalu. Masih tak inget sampai sekarang.. bulan oktober itu bulan dimana rasanya sakit kehilangan member kedua yg _left_ dari exo. Xi luhan. 2014. Bulan oktober itu juga bulan dimana lu _confirmed_ _dating_ _with_ gentong pls aku gamau nyebut siapa nama wanita itu. Kalian tau rasanya bulan oktober itu bulan tersial buatku, maaf yang kelahiran oktober tapi jujur rasanya bulan oktober itu bulan yang paling pengen tak lewatin, kalo perlu gaada bulan oktober biar aku ga inget itu semua.

Aku jujur down banget se down-downnya orang putus cinta meskipun semua delusi gaada yang tau. Hunhan yang tak suka dari jaman mereka debut masih pake style cute, culun, yang mana pas mereka debut kena hate sana sini, mereka yang awalnya ber12 harus kehilangan tiga member itu jujur buatku sakit banget wkwk. Udah gabisa nangis inget itu semua. Bahkan sampe sekarang meskipun delusi tapi aku berusaha buat support hunhan no matter what. Terserah kalian hunhan shipper yang ninggalin hunhan karena _confirm_ dating itu, ntah kenapa itu semua settingan wkwkwkwkw. Jahat ya aku..

Coba _flashback_ ke elyxion kemaren.. kalo kalian perhatiin hari pertama elyxion sehun buka baju hari jumat, yang mana time for bunda to update selcanya tapi ga update.. macem lagi marah sama ayah soalnya buka bajunyaa :)))). _Flashback_ lagi ke pas bunda confirm, tgl 8 oktober ayah update makan bareng cimol aka kyungsoo, dimasakin cimol dan menurutku matanya bengkak. Terserahnya bilang aku delusi.. itu semua sesuai dengan delusiku.. jadi aku bakalan tetep stay buat hunhan apapun yang terjadii.

Btw ada yang masih nunggu nih _story_ gaa? Wkwk, sorry buat yang nunggu tapi ningkatin mood buat nulis itu susah yaa, alhamdulillah chapter ini bisa kelar, semoga sukaa. Yang ga nunggu yaudah deh gapapa semoga bisa ngehiburr. Aku ultah lo 2 hari lalu ucapin dongg :))v.

Udah ah, cuap2ku kepanjangan, jangan lupa review, follow, fav. Yang udah thankyouuu yaak. See you next chapter, byee~

Regards,

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


	13. Chapter 12: Happiness

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

Kim Jongin ( 25 Tahun )

Do Kyungsoo ( 23 Tahun )

Wu Yifan ( 29 Tahun )

Wu Zitao ( 28 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T - M.

.

Summary :

Luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama Sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 12: Happiness

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Bae Joohyun, ayo bicara!" terdengar suara dari balik pintu Irene saat ia berada dikamarnya dengan menyentuh tablet pc miliknya segera mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara Sehun membuat Irene tersenyum senang.

"wae Sehunnie? Kau merindukanku?" ujar Irene mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju halaman rumah tempat Sehun jika membutuhkan udara segar, bahkan saat bercerita pada Zitao juga berada di tempat tersebut. Salah satu tempat _favorite_ -nya saat berada dirumah.

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar, terlihat gurat lelahnya membuat Irene cukup khawatir hingga dengan berani Irene menyentuh dahi yang mengkerut lelah, tetapi hanya beberapa detik saja langsung ditepis oleh sang empu.

"Ku mohon stop Bae Joohyun." Jika sudah menyebut nama lengkapnya, tandanya Sehun tak ingin dibantah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan stop? Kau kekasihku Oh Sehun! Salah kah aku mengkhawatirkanmu?!" ujar Irene sedikit berteriak.

"Baiklah, ayo bicarakan baik-baik. Kau yang membuat Luhan menjauhiku kan?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

"Xi Luhan? Memang apa yang bisa ku perbuat?" suara Irene kali ini terdengar misterius.

"Tak usah berbohong! Aku sudah hafal dengan kelakuanmu." Sehun yang masih menunjukkan raut datarnya, sudah cukup muak dengan semua ini.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun! Kenapa kau tak percaya?!" mendengar penuturan Irene membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas tak ingin menatap wanita didepannya.

"Baik jika itu pengakuanmu. Maka aku katakan padamu bahwa aku mencintai Xi Luhan, maafkan aku jika dari dulu sampai sekarang aku tak pernah menganggapmu kekasihku, jadi ku mohon jauhi aku karena aku tak mencintaimu Irene-ah." Sehun menghela nafas pelan berusaha menyabarkan nada bicaranya agar tak membuat pihak manapun sakit hati, meskipun nyatanya Irene cukup sakit hati sekarang.

"Tolong jangan ganggu Luhan. Kau memiliki masalah denganku, mari selesaikan denganku. Jadi jangan libatkan Luhan dalam hal ini."

Sehun sudah cukup hafal dengan tabiat Irene. Sejak Kim Jongin mengenalkan Irene padanya saat itu, tak pernah lelah Irene mengejarnya. Bahkan saat dikampus dulu ketika dengan berani banyak wanita menampakkan mata genit pada Sehun, Irene dengan berang menunjukkan wajah marahnya pada wanita-wanita itu.

Bahkan ketika ada wanita berani dengan mengecup pipi Sehun saat mereka ada di bar dengan Sehun yang diapit oleh dua wanita, tak anyal Irene dengan wajah menantangnya menjambak rambut wanita yang mengecup pipi Sehun sampai wanita yang melihat Irene ketika sedang berdua dengan Sehun mulai berkurang menunjukkan atensitasnya menggoda Sehun yang bahkan sebenarnya pria itu tak pernah tertarik sama sekali.

Irene akan dengan segala pemikirannya, dan strateginya untuk membuat Sehun menjadi miliknya bisa dibilang masuk dalam kategori mengerikan, bahkan ia dengan berani meneror salah satu wanita saat beberapa kali menghubungi Sehun, hingga tak ada wanita yang mau menghubungi Sehun lagi. Dan pria itu masih sangat ingat hingga sekarang kejadian masa lalu, dan ia tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi pada gadis yang di cintainya.

Mereka yang masih diam tak ada yang menanggapi atau memulai percakapan setelah terakhir Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya diam dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Sehun lebih dahulu berdiri dan berusaha meninggalkan wanita yang masih termenung sendiri ini.

"Kau anggap hubungan kita apa Oh Sehun?" Irene yang masih dengan pandangan kosongnya tak melihat ke arah Sehun yang kali ini diam dan berbalik melihat ke arah Irene.

Merasa tak mendengar jawaban Sehun, Irene melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau anggap hubungan kita lelucon? Aku bahkan memberikan semuanya padamu, kita sudah berbagi segala hal, kau.. bahkan.. dulu." Suara Irene serasa tercakat susah untuk dikeluarkan dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa.. apa aku hanya pelacurmu yang bisa kau gunakan dan kau buang sekarang ketika kau menemukan wanita yang baru lagi? Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun.. bahkan dengan sabar aku saat kau tak menganggapku ada tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk dekat denganmu.. apakah hubungan kita sebatas _one night stand_ saja? Kita sudah melakukannya beberapa kali saat di London.. K-kau menyalurkan hasratmu padaku.. Apa aku seperti barang rongsokan sekarang?"

Irene mulai terengah mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan menangis dihadapan pria ini. Ia tak perduli jika Sehun menganggapnya rendah, ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang sudah ia simpan begitu dalam sedalam cintanya pada Sehun.

"Irene-ah.. Maafkan aku.. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud menganggapmu seperti itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa ada perasaan cinta dihatiku.. dan untuk masalah itu, aku minta maaf. Banyak diluar sana pria yang begitu menginginkanmu.. jangan kau buang waktumu untuk mengejarku yang bahkan tak bisa melihatmu." Sehun berusaha memberikan pengertian.

"Kenapa tak kau katakan dari dulu?! Bahkan saat kita sudah berbagi sejauh itu dan kau mencampakkanku dengan seenakmu?!" emosi Irene mulai tak stabil membuat wanita itu merasakan pening dikepalanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dari dulu padamu tapi kau menulikan pendengaranmu padaku! Kau yang selalu menghubungiku tanpa tau waktu terus maumu aku harus bagaimana?! Kau menggodaku dan akhirnya kita melakukan semuanya!" Sehun yang ikut terbawa emosi lalu segera menarik rambutnya pusing bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada Irene.

"Semua itu salahku?! Baiklah jika itu maumu! Kita sudah sejauh ini! Kau sudah mengambil semuanya milikku. Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu maka Luhanpun tak bisa!" Irene segera masuk ke dalam dan membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pindah dari rumah itu.

Sebenarnya Irene memiliki tempat tinggalnya sendiri, tetapi demi Sehun ia rela mengemis untuk bisa tinggal dirumah itu agar selalu bersama Sehun, meskipun keluarga prianya membencinya ia sekuat tenaga bertahan demi Sehun, dan ini keinginan Sehun membuat Irene semakin membenci Luhan.

Disisi lain Sehun yang masih menarik rambutnya kesal, dan bertekat besok harus berbaikan dengan Luhan. Ia akan menjaga Luhan bagaimanapun juga, karena Sehun sudah merasa tak enak dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Irene tadi.

.

.

Sehun bangun pagi berniat mengunjungi rumah Xi Luhan dan membicarakan semuanya, sehingga dengan sigap pria itu segera turun dari kasurnya dan membersihkan diri. Biasanya jam segini ia masih bergemul didalam selimutnya karena Sehun yang termasuk gila kerja dan membutuhkan tidur kualitas sebelum memulai harinya toh masuk kantor tak sepagi masuk sekolah. Hanya demi kekasihnya, Xi Luhan.

Terlihat Zitao, Yifan, Zifan, Oh halmeoni yang sedang menikmati sarapan bingung melihat Sehun yang turun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa denganmu Sehun?" tanya Yifan heran melihat gelagat adik iparnya.

"Aku ingin menemui Luhan sekarang dan menyelesaikan masalahku."

"Ada apa dengan Lu noona, samchon?" kini giliran Zifan yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Samchon ingin ke rumah Lu noona, Zifan yang pintar ya sekolahnya." Dijawab anggukan oleh anak itu.

"Tapi tidak dengan langsung pergi begitu. Makan dulu!" intrupsi Zitao saat Sehun hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Aku akan makan di kantor noona."

Dasarnya Zitao yang keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau dibantah, "Aniya! Duduk di kursimu Oh Sehun dan makan sarapanmu. Aku tak membiarkanmu berangkat dengan perut kosong!"

Dan sehun hanya bisa menghel nafasnya segera duduk di kursinya untuk menikmati sarapannya.

Tak ada yang menanyakan keberadaan Irene. Bahkan sebenarnya semalam Oh halmeoni, Zitao, mendengar dan menyaksikan adegan pertengkara Sehun dan Irene, bahkan Yifan yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit melihat istrinya berlari dan mendengar teriakan dari teras belakang membuatnya ikut berlari mengikuti langkah istrinya.

Semuanya menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, kadang Zitao dan Oh halmeoni merasa iba dengan Irene, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika mereka juga tak menginginkan Irene menjadi pendamping hidup Sehun, bahkan yang membuat mereka tercengang ketika Irene mengatakan mereka beberapa kali melakukan hubungan badan saat di Londong, tetapi yang menyaksikan tersebut hanya bisa menahan nafas dan bersembunyi saat melihat Irene pergi meninggalkan teras.

Semuanya tau jika Irene meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarga Oh tetapi semuanya diam dan tak ada yang ingin membahas hal tersebut, kecuali Zifan yang tak memperdulikan hal itu bahkan ia masih terlalu kecil untuk paham masalah orang dewasa.

Sehun selesai dengan sarapan terlebih dahulu dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah, "Aku berangkat!". Belum sempat semuanya menjawab, Sehun sudah berangkat.Pria itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran halaman hingga ke depan gerbang ia melihat Xi Luhan turun dari mobil membuat Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya penasaran.

Seperti lelaki yang mengemudi membuat Sehun mulai berpikiran negatif, sampai akhirnya pria itu belum selesaia mengeluarkan mobilnya sudah turun dan memanggil nama gadisnya.

"Xi Luhan!?" dengan lantang dan terdengar sangat marah, ia segera berjalan menuju Luhan yang menunjukkan raut bingung.

"Kau akan berangkat? Kenapa pagi sekali tak seperti biasanya." Ujar Luhan dengan wajah menggemaskan tapi Sehun segera menarik pergelangan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah hanya sampai depan rumah saja sebenarnya.

"Ya! Kau mau apa Oh Sehun!" Luhan yang masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sehun dari lengannya.

"Noona! Aku pinjam Luhan hari ini karena ia tak akan bekerja hari ini!" teriak Sehun dengan lantang membuat seisi rumah cukup terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Oh Sehun?! Yaaak lepaskaan!" teriak Luhan untuk Sehun saat pria itu kembali menyeretnya, tentu menyeret bukan dengan hal yang negatif, hanya saja untuk membuat Luhan mengikuti langkah pria itu.

"Oh Sehun! Kau mau apakan Luhan?! Yaaak tunggu!" Zitao yang berusaha mengejar mobil Sehun yang sudah melaju meninggalkan rumah mereka membuat wanita itu hanya menggeleng dan berdoa tak terjadi apapun pada adiknya dan calok adik iparnya.

Bangunan ini lagi, tak pernah bosan Sehun membawa gadisnya menuju bangunan ini. Tentu saja apartemen milik Sehun. Luhan segera turun dari mobil kekasihnya setelah Sehun berhasil memarkirkan mobil tersebut dan masuk ke dalam gedung dengan di susul Sehun dibelakangnya.

Kali ini Luhan sudah bertekat tak akan menghindar lagi.

Gadis itu tentu tau password apartemen Sehun, bahkan Sehun sendiri yang meminta password apartemennya diubah menjadi tanggal lahir Luhan. Hanya mereka berdua yang tau, tak ada yang lain. Luhan lebih dulu masuk sampai keruang tengah dan berbalik berniat menghadap Sehun. Tetapi di luar dugaannya, Sehun langsung menyambar bibirnya sehingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu membuat Luhan terkejut dan melangkah mundur dengan Sehun yang menggiringnya untuk mereka duduk di sofa.

Sehun mulai dengan asik melumat pelan bibir Luhan, sedangkan sang gadis yang pasif itu berusaha untuk membalas meskipun kenyataannya prianya lah yang mendominasi ciuman mereka. Merasa terlalu asik dengan bibir gadisnya dan tak memperdulikan gadisnya yang masih awam akan hal begini mulai merasakan kehabisan nafas hingga ia berusaha memukul dada prianya sampai dengan berat hati ciuman itu terlepas.

Tak ingin mengakhirinya, Sehun melihat leher gadisnya sebagai sasarannya, sedangkan Luhan yang masih berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sekarang kaku saat Sehun menerjang lehernya. Sehun mulai mengecup pelan dari pipi dan semakin turun hingga Luhan sebenarnya merasakan kegelian tapi juga nikmat.

"Ngh.. op-oppah.." Sehun menggeram mendengar desah Luhan, dan gadis itu yang merasa akal sehatnya mulai hilang entah kemana.

"Oppahh.. jangan beginihh." Merasa Sehun mulai nggelitiki dadanya, ketika pria itu dengan berani membuka kancing kemejanya.

Luhan menggunakan kemeja tipis berwarna kuning cerah dengan _hotpants jeans_ yang terlihat cocok untuknya. Kancing hampir semua terbuka hingga menampilkan bra berwarna hitam dengan kulit mulus Luhan yang sangat menggoda.

Mereka sama-sama sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Dengan kabut nafsu berada disekitar mereka.

Kini Luhan berbaring dibawah kukungan Sehun yang menggagahinya dan masih mencumbu sekitar dada gadisnya, memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sekitar dada yang terbuka, sedangkan bra masih terpasang, dan Sehun berusaha untuk melepaskan kemeja serta penghalang kenikmatannya itu.

Terlihat jelas payudara Luhan yang menggoda dengan kedua tangan gadisnya yang ia letakkan diatas kepala sang gadis dan ia pegangi kali ini. Tangannya yang lain dengan berani pula meremas payudara yang lainnya saat Sehun sedang asik dengan payudara pink Luhan yang sedang ia kulum.

"Oppaah.. ahh." Desah Luhan merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat.

Setelah bergantian merasakan payudara gadisnya, Sehun semakin turun mengecup perut datar Luhan, hingga sampai titik puncak.

"Nghh."

Dengan cepat pria itu melepas celana dan menyisakan celana dalam renda berwarna hitam yang senada dengan bra yang sudah Sehun tanggalkan. Merasakan tak ada pergerakan dari Sehun, Luhan yang sedari tadi menutup matanya kini membukanya untuk melihat Sehun dan benar dugaannya, Sehun sedang memperhatikannya begitu sampai rona di pipi Luhan muncul dan membuat Sehun semakin gemas.

Luhan yang berusaha menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang Sehun rasakan tadi,

"Kenapa ditutup?" ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Xi Luhan dan gadis itu merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar begitu cepat mendengar suara berat kekasihnya.

"Ke- kenapa juga oppa menatapnya seperti itu?" berusaha menetralkan detak jantung membuat Luhan terlihat begitu gugup.

"Memang salah aku menatap kekasihku sendiri?"

"Tapi tatapan oppa itu begitu mesum dan serasa ingin mengulitiku hidup-hidup." Ujar Luhan tak ingin kalah.

"Jangan ditutup, kau begitu indah dan aku semakin mencintaimu." Ujar Sehun gemas dan kembali mencium bibir Luhan.

"Jadi oppa mencintaiku hanya karena tubuhku indah?"

"Itu salah satu poin _plus_ , sayang." Mendengar jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan mengerutkan bibirnya sebal dan terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Luhan tak ingin melanjutkan topik mereka tetapi tiba-tiba merasa penghalang bagian bawah terakhirnya melayang begitu saja membuat Luhan cukup terkejut.

"Op-oppa.." reflek Luhan menutup bagian bawahnya dengan kaki yang semakin terlihat menggoda dimata Sehun.

Luhan begitu malu, ia sudah tak menggunakan apapun sedangkan Sehun masih berbusana lengkap. Dan ingat, ini pertama kalinya bagi Luhan.

Kini Sehun berusaha membuka lebar kaki Luhan, dan tersaji didepan matanya surga pria yang diberikan wanitanya. Pria itu mulai mengecupi paha gadisnya dan semakin jauh, semakin dalam sampai Sehun melihat lubang yang begitu menggairahkan.

"Enghh.. Sehunniee." Jerit Luhan saat Sehun mulai mencumbui bahkan melumat luar vagina gadisnya.

Begitu asik, sedangkan Luhan yang tak tau harus berpegangan pada apa kini hanya menarik rambut kekasihnya yang merasa tak terganggu dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan.

"Sehunnh." Desahan Luhan semakin membuat nafsu Sehun semakin naik hingga Sehun melepaskan kulumannya berniat mencium bibir gadisnya dan berusaha melepas pakaiannya.

Mereka berciuman sangat mesra sampai Sehun kembali menjajah leher kekasihnya dan akhirnya menyadari sebuah rantai menggantung di leher gadisnya.

Sehun menarik pelan rantai yang menggantung dan menemukan sebuah liontin. Merasa Sehun berhenti, akhirnya Luhan memperhatikan prianya yang sedang memegang liontin orang tuanya dan Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Itu baba dan mama." Ujar Luhan saat Sehun membuka liontin tersebut dan melihat ada foto dua orang yang terlihat sedikit usang tapi masih nampak wajahnya. Terlihat seorang pria dengan wajah gagah dan rupawan sedangkan satunya wanita yang begitu cantik dan anggun meskipun itu foto lama.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku sayang.." membuat Luhan bingung tapi gadis itu diam berusaha mendengarkan penjelasan kekasihnya.

"Aku tak akan merusakmu, apalagi didepan orang tuamu.. Maafkan aku yang tadi langsung menyerang Luhan.. abeonim.. eomonim.. maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun menatap liontin yang dipegangnya membuat Luhan tersenyum haru.

Sehun segera berdiri dan segera mengambil pakaian yang ia lempar dari sang pemilik dan berusaha memasangkan semuanya dengan cermat. Sehun hanya ingin menjadi pria sopan yang menghargai wanitanya apalagi ia tak ingin merusak kekasihnya didepan orang tua sang kekasih.

Setelah selesai, pria itu segera duduk dan selalu memeluk gadisnya erat membuat Luhan tersenyum begitu bahagia.

Tanpa sadar, ponsel Sehun bergetar tetapi masih tak digubris sang pemilik.

 _ **Kim Jongin: Kau mengenal Luhan, adik Kyungsoo?**_

...

Kali ini mereka sudah berpindah ke dalam kamar milik Oh Sehun dan bergemul berdua didalam selimut nyaman dengan Luhan yang berada didalam pelukan Sehun.

"Jadi tadi mobil Kim Jongin?"

"Ya.. Jongin oppa melihat keadaan Kyungsoo eonni yang sedang sakit sekalian berangkat kekantor tetapi mengantarku terlebih dahulu."

"Jadi dia selangkah lebih maju karena sudah bertemu denganmu dan bibimu?"

"Jongin oppa bahkan sudah melamar Kyungsoo eonni, oppa." Ucap Luhan bersemangat.

"Dan sepertinya aku juga harus segera bertemu dengan kakak dan bibimu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tak ingin aku dekat dengan keluargamu?" tanya Sehun sewot, sebal mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kenapa oppa bertanya dengan nada sewot seperti itu?" tanya Luhan ikut sebal mendengar intonasi yang Sehun berikan.

"Karena pertanyaanmu seakan aku tak usah mengenal keluargamu, sayang." Tak pernah merasa bosan untuk gemas pada gadisnya, Sehun berusaha menggigit hidung Luhan. Tentu saja hanya bercanda dan dibalas pukulan didadanya.

Luhan segera bangun dari posisinya berusaha meninggalkan pria yang tadi memeluknya dan kini menghalanginya untuk berdiri, membuatnya berada diatas dada prianya. Cukup nyaman.

"Kau belum menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengindariku sayang, jangan menghindar." Ujar Sehun mata tajam tapi tetap dengan suara lembut.

"Oppa tak lupakan kalau oppa harus ke kantor? Sana berangkat."

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, hari ini aku cuti hanya untuk berduaan denganmu. Dan kau juga cuti tak mengurus Zifan hari ini." Perintah Sehun.

"Mwo?! Jangan seenaknya! Aku tak mau menerima gaji buta. Cepat antarkan aku kembali kerumahmu."

"Xi Luhan." Tatapan tak ingin dibantah Sehun membuat nyali Luhan menciut.

"Baiklah kita tak akan kemanapun. Puas?" kembali hendak berdiri tapi pinggangnya sudah lebih dulu Sehun peluk erat hingga Luhan tak bisa berkutik.

"Jangan menghindar lagi dan jelaskan semuanya!"

Dan akhirnya Luhan menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin untuk memilih menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari Irene yang mengancamnya sampai ia bercerita pada Kyungsoo dan wanita itu meyakinkannya untuk mengikuti hatinya dan tak perlu memperdulikan ia dan Ahn ahnjumma. Tak ada yang ia kurangi dan lebihi.

Luhan menjelaskan jika ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang disayangnya, cukup orang tuanya saja. Ia tak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada Kyungsoo dan Ahn ahjumma yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

Membuat Sehun merasa bersalah dan terus mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali pada gadisnya karena sudah membuat takut dengan bayangan negatif yang dipikirkannya.

Setelah mereka berbaikan tak sedetikpun Sehun melepaskan Luhan, bahkan hanya untuk ke dapurpun susah. Tak tau mengapa Sehun berubah menjadi _hello kitty_ saat Luhan masuk kedalam hidupnya.

"Oh Sehun jangan begini!" protes Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang merasa terganggu pergerakannya karena Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

Dan selalu "Wae? Aku hanya sangat merindukan kekasihku." Itu yang menjadi jawabannya saat Luhan merasa risih pria itu selalu mengikutinya.

Dengan segala macam perdebatan, akhirnya Sehun memilih mengalah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya tadi.

Seharian mereka gunakan untuk saling mengejek, berdebat tapi juga saling menggoda. Ketika Sehun yang duduk di sofa dan berusaha memanggil Luhan untuk ikut duduk di sofa itu dan kembali mengingatkan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi membuat rona pink di wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat malu.

"A-aku akan m-mandi!" Luhan segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun, karena ia paling tak suka jika memakai pakaian di dalam kamar mandi, jadi gadis itu memilih mandi menggunakan kamar mandi kamar Sehun bukan kamar mandi luar.

Sebelum masuk kamar, Luhan segera berbalik menghadap Sehun yang asyik menonton tayangan televisi.

"Jangan masuk ke dalam kamar!" ujar Luhan memperingati.

"Wae? Kau malu jika aku melihat tubuhmu? Bahkan tadi aku sudah melihat semuanya tadi kenapa harus malu? Ingin mandi bersama?"

"Oh Sehun! Ish." Luhan segera masuk dan sedikit membanting pintu membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak merasa dari tadi berhasil menggoda kekasihnya.

Tapi memang dasarnya Luhan saja yang ceroboh lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamar sehingga dengan mudah Sehun berbaring diatas kasur empuknya sampai gadisnya keluar dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ dan pakaian yang ia pakai berada ditangannya terkejut sampai pakaian tersebut jatuh berserakan, bahkan Luhan juga belum menggunakan dalamannya.

"Oppa! Keluar sekarang jugaaa!" Luhan segara meraih pakaiannya termasuk pakaian dalamnya yang membuat Luhan malu ketika Sehun memperhatikan bra dan celana dalamnya.

Luhan memperhatikan arah pandang Sehun dan segera menutup dadanya meskipun ia masih menggunakan _bathrobe_ , "Mesum!"

Gadis itu segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan memukul serta menarik kekasihnya untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Mati kau Oh Sehun! Keluar sekarang juga tidak?!" Masih dalam mode memukul Sehun yang kesakitan.

"Iya iya aku keluar. Tapi sepertinya kau akan terlihat sexy jika menggunakan bikini. Tak mau mencoba?" goda Sehun dan mendapat pelototan tajam tapi terlihat imut sampai akhirnya gadisnya berhasil mendorongnya keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu keras, bahkan akhirnya Luhan mengunci pintu kamar Sehun.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu selusin bikini jika kau mau." Teriak Sehun dari luar kamar dan tentu saja didengar gadisnya yang menggeram marah.

"Dan aku akan menendangmu jika kau berani macam-macam denganku, mati saja Oh Sehun! Aishh." jawab teriak Luhan.

"Aw menakutkan." Ujar Sehun yang tertawa keras hingga dapat didengar Luhan yang menggerutu dari dalam.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Kau sudah mendengar jika Kyungsoo terlihat pergi bersama Jongin sajangnim?"_

" _Jinjja? Kapan? Aku penasaran apa yang digunakan wanita itu agar bisa membuat Jongin sajangnim tertarik.. ah atau jangan-jangan dia.. sstt, wanita itu lewat ayo segera kembali ke meja."_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Hal itu penyebab Kyungsoo berbaring dikasur empuk miliknya, ia terlalu memikirkan kejadian dikantor yang sudah ia antisipasi sebelumnya. Alasan mengapa ia menolak Jongin menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke kantor bersama, pulang juga bersama.

Semua pandangan yang diberikan untuknya membuatnya cukup stres akhir-akhir ini. Untung saja Sooyoung yang memahami keadaannya dan tak memberikan tatapan yang dilayangkan pegawai lain terutama pegawai lajang yang merupakan fans dari Jongin. Siapa yang tak tertarik dengan Kim Jongin? Memiliki perusahaan dibidang tekstil dengan cabang berada dimanapun, memiliki visual yang membuat wanita tergila-gila, bahkan pesona yang tak diragukan lagi.

Ia sudah menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin kepada Sooyoung sejak kejadian tersebut, untungnya Sooyoung adalah sahabat yang bisa menjaga rahasianya dan bisa diandalkan. Bahkan Sooyoung selalu mendukungnya dan membuatnya berusaha melupakan kejadian tersebut. Dan tak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo mengadukan hal ini pada Jongin.

Kekasihnya selalu menanyakan padanya alasan Kyungsoo murung akhir-akhir ini dan Kyungsoo menggeleng tak ingin membahasnya hanya membuat Jongin menghela nafas dan berusaha melupakannya, bahkan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya dari hal yang membuat wanitanya murung.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan?'_

'Sedang memikirkanmu. Aku merindukanmu :(' Kyungsoo yang sedang mejawab pesan kekasihnya sambil tertawa menggoda Jongin.

' _Jangan membuatku menemuimu sekarang juga Kyung, cepat sembuh kita bisa berduaan dikantor.'_

'Yak! Apa maksudmu berduaan dikantor? Kantor bukan tempat untuk bermesraan, Nini. Sudah ah, selamat bekerja! Fighting!^^'

' _Baiklah, selamat bertemu nanti malam.'_

Sudah Kyungsoo duga, pasti nanti malam Jongin akan mendatangi rumahnya hanya membuat wanita itu tersenyum senang. Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya bagaimanapun keadaannya.

.

.

 _DRRT.. DRRT.._

" _Jadi kau tak takut dengan ancamanku?"_

Luhan berada dikamarnya setelah seharian bersama Sehun berada di apartemen prianya berdua. Bahkan ia tanpa menghubungin Zitao jika ia tak mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini, wanita itu sudah menghubunginya terlebih dahulu melalui sebuah pesan, _'semoga lekas baikan calon adik ipar eonni tersayang.'_ Membuat Luhan malu setengah mati sekaligus bahagia akan doa yang diberikan eonni-nya itu.

Sebenarnya gadis itu sudah tiba dari tadi, hanya saja ia baru selesai membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk tidur tapi sayangnya sebuah pesan cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

Itu pasti Irene, sudah bisa Luhan tebak.

Luhan sebenarnya mulai cemas, tapi ia hanya bisa berdoa karena ia percaya semua takdir Tuhan yang mengatur. Ia juga harus percaya apa yang prianya katakan untuk mengurus semuanya agar Irene tak mengganggu Luhan beserta keluarganya.

Jadi Luhan hanya segera menghapus pesan tersebut dan meletakkan ponselnya untuk segera pergi tidur, berharap selanjutnya menjadi hari yang indah.

...

Irene yang sudah _stand by_ didepan gedung kumuh menurutnya, wanita itu tau jika Sehun sedang berduaan dengan Luhan. Bahkaan wanita itu sudah datang ke apartemen pria itu hanya saja Irene tak tau apa _password_ apartemen tersebut sehingga membuat Irene segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Luhan.

Irene tau semuanya tentang Sehun. Ia terlalu terobsesi pada pria itu, semua yang tak Sehun katakan, wanita itu sudah mengetahui hal tersebut. Hanya saja jika Irene tau _password_ apartemen Sehun, ia akan mendobrak dan mengganggu kegiatan sepasang kekasih yang tengah mesra berduaan.

Sudah sejak sore, ia menunggu bahkan sampai malam tiba gadis itu tak segera menampakkan batang hidungnya. Irene berniat berbicara serius dengan Luhan sekarang tetapi sebuah mobil mengalihkan atensinya.

Itu mobil Sehun, ia sangat hafal dengan mobil _sport_ milik Sehun. Sampai Irene melihat Sehun yang turun dari dalam mobil terlebih dahulu dengan sedikit berlari menuju pintu lainnya sampai Luhan keluar dari mobil pria itu. Sehun tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu dan cukup membuat Irene iri.

Irene juga melihat jelas saat Luhan masuk kedalam pelukan pria itu dengan manjanya, saat gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan dibalas ciuman mesra dibibir membuat Irene mulai berkaca-kaca.

Begitu sakit hati rasanya melihat semua itu.

Sehun yang terlihat mesra dan sabar dihadapan Luhan, tak anyal membuat Irene mengepalkan genggaman erat pada setir mobil yang dikendarinya sekarang.

Irene menunggu momen untuk berbicara dengan Luhan saat mobil Sehun melaju terlebih dahaulu tapi sayangnya takdir tak berpihak padanya kali ini, ia melihat Sehun yang memaksa Luhan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu baru pria itu meninggalkan lokasi.

Semuanya sudah tak nampak dimata Irene, tapi wanita itu masih _stay_ disana dan memutuskan mengetik sebuah pesan.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, wanita itu segera pergi melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Holaa, i'm back. Ada yang kangen? Hehe

Maaf buat reader, updatenya lama karena... ningkatin mood nulis itu susah ya thankyou buat review semangatnya masalah Luhan kemaren.. gatau kenapa tapi down banget sama Luhan, jadi setiap ngetik "Luhan" imajinasi langsung ambyar wkwkw

Kalian ga lupa sama story ini kan huehehehe. Ku tunggu review, fav, follow juseyongg. See ya next chapter! Bye~

Regards,

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


	14. Chapter 13: Wake Up, please!

**Now, You Know Me**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 25 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 21 Tahun )

Kim Jongin ( 25 Tahun )

Do Kyungsoo ( 23 Tahun )

Wu Yifan ( 29 Tahun )

Wu Zitao ( 28 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T - M.

.

Summary :

Luhan gadis biasa yang memiliki sifat ceria dan ceroboh harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki kaku nan dingin yang tak mempercayai akan cinta itu ada. Laki-laki dengan usia muda yang mampu meraih kesuksesan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri bernama Sehun tak mengenal akan kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma, menganggap semua orang sama buruknya, dan hanya menatap derajat dan seberapa kaya orang itu.

.

.

Chapter 13: Wake Up, please!

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini hubungan Sehun dan Luhan kembali normal. Bahkan semenjak menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun, Luhan mulai menunjukkan sisi dewasanya. Prianya selalu memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti mengendarai sepedanya dan menerima permintaan pria itu untuk di antar jemput oleh Kang ahjussi tetapi Luhan selalu menolak dan menggunakan bus seperti Kyungsoo ketika akan kerumah Zitao.

Jika Luhan sudah menolak, maka Sehun tak akan bisa berbuat apapun kecuali menerima keputusan kekasihnya itu. Setidaknya Luhan tak perlu mengayuh sejauh itu dari tempat tinggalnya sampai rumah Sehun.

"Oppa!" Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dengan hanya mengintip dan rupanya Sehun sedang mandi.

Luhan yang mengedarkan pandangannya dikamar yang sekarang kosong milik Sehun segera menuju lemari, dan mengambilkan sepasang pakaian yang bisa Sehun gunakan untuk bekerja dan meletakkannya diatas kasur.

Sejak berkencan bahkan Luhan bebas masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun. Hanya Luhan yang diperbolehkan seenaknya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Kenapa selalu masuk seenaknya? Sengaja ingin melihatku telanjang?" tanya Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk sebagai penutup tubuh bagian bawah, sedangkan atasnya tak menggunakan apapun.

"Yak! Oh Sehun gunakan pakaianmu di dalam kamar mandi!" teriak Luhan segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Wae? Ini kamarku. Kau saja seenaknya masuk. Kenapa ditutup? Hadap sini, tak ingin melihat tubuh seksi kekasihmu?"

"Apanya yang seksi! Lemak itu! Cepat pakai pakaianmu oppa, yang lain sudah menunggu." Luhan yang hendak keluar kamar batal karena lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh kekasihnya membuatnya harus berbalik menabrak tubuh _six_ _p_ _ack_ itu.

"Mwo? Lemak?! Kau tak lihat tubuhku begini kau kata lemak?" ujar pria itu tak terima.

"Huaa.. Sudah oppa jangan dibahas!" rengek Luhan malu dengan menutup wajahnya.

"Malu ya? Kekeke." Goda Sehun dengan masih menahan Luhan untuk pergi.

"Tunggu disini, jangan keluar!" Sehun segera menyambar pakaian yang ia tau sudah Luhan siapkan diatas kasur, lalu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti baju.

Akhirnya Luhan mengikuti keinginan Sehun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk pria tersebut.

...

"Kau ingin pulang?" anggukan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun untuk Luhan.

"Wae? Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor, kenapa buru-buru pulang?"

"Bukan buru-buru pulang oppa, tapi memang sudah waktunya pulang. Ini sudah malam." Tatapan Luhan kali ini beralih pada semuanya selain Sehun.

"Halmeoni, Zitao eonni, Luhan pulang dulu ya." Luhan segera mengemasi barangnya untuk segera pergi.

"Eum, hati-hati Lu, biar diantar pak kim."

"Ani! Luhan akan ku antar. Tunggu aku mandi sebentar Lu!" Luhan yang tak bisa menjawab hanya mengangguk melihat kekasihnya langsung lari pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun memang sudah cukup berubah, membuat yang lainnya senang.

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, tak ada dari Sehun ataupun Luhan yang memulai percakapan. Sampai akhirnya Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya melirik Luhan sekilas yang tampak lelah.

"Lelah?"

"Ani oppa." Gelengan sebagai jawaban untuk Sehun.

"Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Aku sudah makan, oppa sudah makan kan? Tadi oppa tak makan dirumah" tak seperti biasanya yang cukup cerewet, kali ini adalah Luhan yang berbeda. Cukup diam dan membuat Sehun bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"Belum, ingin menemaniku makan dulu?" Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa ada kata yang terucap lagi.

Setelah mereka sampai direstauran, Sehun dapat melihat wajah murung kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini. Setiap ditanya ada apa, Luhan selalu tak pernah jujur, kadang membuat pria itu jengah menanyakan hal yang sama dan tak mendapatkan jawaban sesuai harapan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan akhir pekan ini?" tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Kalau makan itu telan dulu, baru berbicara tuan Oh." Jawab Luhan ketus tetapi tetap terlihat lucu dimata pria itu. Akan tetapi tetap saja, anggukan dan gelengan sebagai jawaban dari Luhan.

.

.

Luhan yang baru sampai dikamarnya, hingga melihat siluet eonni kesayangannya yang berdiri didekat pintu diam tampak menunggu Luhan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada yang ingin eonni saampaikan?" tanya Luhan dengan mengerjapkan matanya bingung melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan Jongin sudah memutuskan untuk segera menikah, Lu." Dan kali ini wajah terkejut Luhan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa lalu menghampiri adiknya dan memeluknya sayang. Luhan segera melepas pelukan itu, dan mulai mengeluarkan beribu pertanyaan yang kadang Kyungsoo sendiri bingung harus menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu.

"Satu-satu Lu, ya.. mungkin dua sampai tiga bulan kedepan acaranya berlangsung." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan mendekap wajah Luhan dan menyentuh bibir adiknya bahkan menggenggam dan membuat bentuk _mencucu_ pada bibir Luhan yang segera dijauhkannya wajahnya dari jangkauan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah berbicara pada ahjumma?" Kini berbalik Luhan yang mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo sebagai pembalasan dendam yang tadi dilakukan wanita itu padanya.

"Tentu saja! Ahjumma adalah orang pertama yang kumintai izin. Baru setelah itu dirimu." Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Tidak ada jawaban lain selain mengangguk?" geram Kyungsoo. Tetap saja, gelengan sebagai jawaban Luhan kali ini.

"Lu! Aku serius, kau ini mengijinkan aku menikah tidak sih?!" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kali ini sedang berusaha membersikan _make-up_ Luhan. Ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan bahkan sejak sebelum pindah ke Seoul. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan untuk bermanja juga pada Kyungsoo selain Ahn ahjumma, dan Kyungsoo tak keberatan.

"Terus aku harus melarang eonni? Toh kalau ku larang, eonni juga tetap menikah dengan Jongin oppa kan? Jadi ya menikah saja." Jawab Luhan sekenanya dan tak ada perbincangan lagi diantara mereka.

Hingga Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Lu.. jika aku menikah kau hanya akan berdua saja dengan Ahn ahjumma.. Itu yang membuatku berat untuk menerima ajakan Jongin untuk menikah." Kali ini Luhan mengalihkan atensinya kepada Kyungsoo dan menyentuh kedua pipi dan mengecupnya.

"Eonni tak perlu pikirkan kami. Raih kebahagiaan eonni. Jika eonni bahagia, maka kami akan bahagia." Ucapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca tetapi tetap saja gurauan tak pernah lepas dari mereka.

"Ish. Kau ini. Jawabanmu sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Ahn ahjumma." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa lalu kembali memeluk Luhan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan dan orang-orang dikantor eonni?" dalam posisi saling berpelukan, bahkan Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakan tubuh mereka kekiri dan kekanan dengan memikirkan semuanya diotak sekarang.

"Hmm.. mungkin eonni akan berhenti bekerja, Jongin juga melarang eonni bekerja. Dan juga kata Jongin, ia akan mengenalkan eonni sebagai tunangannya dikantor. Meskipun yang ini eonni kurang setuju, tapi kau tahu kan sifat Jongin yang keras kepala dan susah diatur.. Jadi eonni hanya semuanya pada Jongin."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku setuju jika eonni menikah dengan Jongin oppa."

"Kau yang nanti jadi _bridesmaid-_ ku ya?" mohon Kyungsoo.

"Untuk eonni, apapun akan kulakukan." dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Luhan. Hingga keduanya tertawa bersama dengan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka diatas kasur sempit Luhan yang masih cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana jika akhir pekan ini kita melakukan survei, eonni?" ajak Luhan begitu antusias. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju adiknya

"Kau tak sibuk?" begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Justru itu yang seharusnya kutanyakan, aku kan bisa kapan saja, berbeda dengan eonni yang bekerja dikantor."

"Akhir pekan kan aku libur, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Sudah lama rasanya kita tak keluar berdua."

"Eonni sih sibuk terus, tak pernah meluangkan waktunya untukku selama di Seoul. Pergi sama Jongin oppa terus." Luhan yang menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya

"Tolong berkaca Xi Luhan. Saat aku dirumah, kau juga pergi keluar bersama pangeran es- _mu_ itu. Bukan aku saja disini yang salah." Dan Kyungsoo yang berusaha membela diri.

"Ya karena eonni tak pernah mengajakku keluar." Sanggah Luhan.

"Jika begitu, kenapa kau tak mengajakku keluar terlebih dahulu? Kita berdua tak jauh beda Xi Luhan!" akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama ketika mengingat hal yang mereka ributkan sangat tidak penting.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akhir pekan ini, eonni harus mengosongkan jadwal apapun itu termasuk jika bertemu Jongin oppa, dan begitu pula sebaliknya dengan diriku. Aku tak akan bertemu Oh Sehun akhir pekan ini, bagaimana? Setuju?" langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Setuju, akhir pekan ini waktunya kita berdua dan melakukan sedikit survei. _Call!"_

.

.

' _Tak merindukan kekasihmu yang seksi ini? Ayo bertemu sekarang. Ku jemput.'_ Luhan yang melihat pesan berisikan percaya diri Sehun yang berlebihan membuatnya jengah lalu mengetik sebagai balasannya.

'Tidak. Aku bosan melihatmu setiap hari dirumahmu.' Luhan yang mengetik pesan untuk kekasihnya sambil bercermin memasang _make-up_ tipisnya keluar hari ini bersama Kyungsoo

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel pintar Luhan bergetar menandakan bahwa pangeran es- _nya_ yang sekarang berubah menjadi Oh Sehun yang cerewet dan posesif itu menghubunginya.

" _Yakk! Bagaimana bisa kau bosan bertemu denganku? Di luar sana banyak wanita cantik yang ingin bertemu denganku."_ Nada garang Sehun terdengar membuat Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Yasudah, sana bertemu saja dengan wanita-wanita itu." Tantang Luhan.

" _Benar ya? Baiklah, kau sudah mengijikan kan, jadi aku tak perlu memikirkan wajah garangmu saat bertemu wanita-wanita itu."_ Cekikik Sehun.

"Terserah! Aku matikan." Kali ini Luhan cemberut dengan ucapan kekasihnya meski ia tahu jika Sehun tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut.

" _Tunggu sebentar Lu, ayo bertemu sekarang."_ Nada manja Sehun terdengar ditelinga Luhan membuat gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya ini.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus mengantar eonni melakukan survei untuk pernikahannya, Sehun oppa."

"Mwo?! Kim Jongin akan segera menikah?" teriak Sehun sedikit berlebihan.

"Tak perlu berteriak, oppa. Ish." Luhan yang menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya setelah Sehun sedikit berteriak.

"Mian, aku begitu terkejut. Jongin segera menikah dengan Kyungsoo-ssi. Kita kapan Lu?" terdengar manja dan membuat Luhan ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Dalam mimpimu! Sudah, kututup. Kyungsoo eonni sudah menunggu, oppa."

...

"Apa yang harus kita survei terlebih dahulu ya, Lu?" pikir mereka yang sedang bergandengan tangan dipusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar itu.

"Terserah pada eonni, ingin melihat ke butik sekitar sini? Yang jelas eonni jangan membeli bunga! Karena aku akan memberikan bunga sebagai hadiah dariku saat pernikahan nanti." Wajah Luhan yang terlihat dibuat garang untuk bercanda.

"Arra! Xi Luhan yang cerewet." Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelah sekian lama waktu jalan-jalan mereka, akhirnya tiba waktunya mereka beristirahat dan mengunjungi sebuah restauran sebagai balasan dari Kyungsoo untuk Luhan yang mau berlelah ria bersama setelah jalan bersama begitu lamanya. Kyungsoo yang traktir.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, dari kehidupan asmara masing-masing, Luhan juga menceritakan tingkah konyol Zifan selama ia jaga dan baiknya keluarga Sehun membuat Kyungsoo bahagia bahwa adiknya menemukan banyak orang baik. Luhan juga berjanji akan mengenalkan Sehun pada Kyungsoo dan Ahn ahjumma.

Tak ada lagi yang mereka bicarakan, sambil menunggu makanan dihidangkan, tak sengaja Luhan melihat dasi yang membuatnya tertarik di toko sebrang. Membuat Luhan ingin sekali menghampiri toko tersebut dan membeli satu dasi untuk kekasihnya.

Sehingga membuat Luhan meminta izin pada Kyungsoo sebentar untuk melihat meskipun awalnya Kyungsoo melarang karena menurut wanita itu lebih baik lihat bersama setelah makan selesai tapi Luhan menolak dan meminta Kyungsoo hanya menunggu didalam restauran. Karena tak bisa menolak, akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan. Tak mungkin ia ikut meninggalkan restauran juga.

Posisi duduk mereka yang berada disebelah jendela membuat Kyungsoo dapat mengawasi Luhan dari dalam dan melihat adiknya berjalan menyebrang masuk ke dalam toko dasi tersebut.

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya melakukan transaksi jual beli setelah memilih dasi yang pantas digunakan untuk kekasih- _nya_ , Luhan segera menyebrang untuk kembali ke dalam restauran.

"LUHAN!" Akan tetapi Luhan yang tak sengaja menatap mata Kyungsoo itu terjatuh ditengah jalan dengan mobil yang melaju cepat pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan Irene hari ini, ia hanya berputar mengelilingi Seoul untuk melepas penatnya. Wanita itu tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya dihari libur. Tetapi tak banyak pula yang ia kenal yang berada di Seoul, jadi wanita itu hanya mengemudi sendirian tanpa tahu arah tujuan.

Mungkin wanita itu ingin berkeliling ke pusat perbelanjaan, _shopping,_ atau memanjakan dirinya di _spa and salon_ untuk menghilangkan stres yang tak kunjung hilang setelah memikirkan semua masalahnya. Wanita itu lelah sebenarnya.

Akan tetapi semuanya sudah ia pikirkan. Bagi Irene, sebenarnya tak bermaksud untuk mengancam Luhan secara sungguh-sungguh. Tapi menurutnya itu pantas untuk diberi peringatan. Secara Oh Sehun adalah pria yang ia temukan terlebih dahulu, dan dengan seenaknya Luhan mengambil Sehun dari- _nya._

Apapun yang terjadi, Irene harus merebut Sehun kembali. Ingat seberapa obsesinya wanita itu terhadap Oh Sehun?

Sebegitu obsesinya, bahkan Irene menyewa jasa mata-mata hanya untuk mencari seluk-beluk identitas yang baginya tak penting untuk diketahui. Ahn ahjumma, Do Kyungsoo, bahkan fakta yang mengejutkan bahwa Kim Jongin yang ia kenal adalah tunangan dari kakak si wanita miskin itu.

 _Semuanya tak habis pikir._ Dalam benak Irene. Kenapa semua orang terdekatnya harus berhubungan dengan wanita miskin seperti itu sedangkan didunia ini banyak yang lebih tinggi _level-_ nya.

Setelah berputar mengulur waktu kosongnya, tak sengaja Irene melihat orang yang dikenalnya. Merasa beruntung diwaktu yang tepat. Gadis yang hendak menyebrang dengan senyuman lebar yang sangat Irene benci itu seketika menimbulkan sesuatu yang tak ia rencanakan terjadi begitu saja.

Pedal gas mobil wanita itu ia injak sehingga menimbulkan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, membuat hatinya menjadi bahagia. Atau munkin hanya sesaat.

 _Tetapi wanita itu menampilkan seringainya._

.

.

Saat berada di ambulan hingga tiba dirumah sakit, Kyungsoo tak pernah berhenti mengucapkan doa untuk keselamatan adiknya. Ia bahkan terlalu bingung untuk menghubungi Ahn ahjumma atau Jongin. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan gemetaran ketakutan yang membuat fokusnya hilang.

 _Semua ini salahku._

Itu yang selalu dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menganggap jika hari ini Luhan tak menemaninya maka tak akan terjadi kecepalakaan itu. Hingga akhirnya terlintar dipikirannya untuk menghubungi orang terdekatnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan menahan isak tangisnya, Kyungsoo menghubungi kekasih- _nya_.

"J-Jong..in. tolong aku.." Pecah sudah tangisnya dan tak bisa menceritakan lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya terlalu panik dan tak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali Luhan.

"Kyung? Sayang? Hey, ada apa? Tenang dan jelaskan padaku, hm?" terdengar suara Jongin yang cukup menenangkan hati Kyungsoo sehingga wanita itu berusaha menahan isakannya dan menarik nafas pelan untuk menjelaskan sedikit pada kekasihnya melalui telepon.

"Lu-luhan.. bisa tolong ajak Ahn ahjumma kemari.."

..

" _Sayang!"_ kini tiba Jongin dan Ahn ahjumma berlari menuju arah Kyungsoo hingga wanita itupun ikut berlari dan memeluk Ahn ahjumma. Pecah tangisannya.

"Ahjumma.. mianhae.." berkali-kali Kyungsoo ucapkan maaf sebagai tanda menyesal dan rasa bersalahnya. Dan tak pernah berhenti memeluk ahjumma.

"Sudah ahjumma katakan sayang, ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua musibah, jadi kita hanya harus berdoa untuk Luhan ya. Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Apa yang dikatakan dokter?" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan beralih menuju pelukan Jongin. Karena posisi Kyungsoo yang diapit Ahn ahjumma dan Jongin yang berada didepan ruang operasi.

"Dokter belum keluar dari ruangan ahjumma.. Mereka membawa Luhan keruang operasi. Jongin.. aku takut.." sesengguk Kyungsoo yang kepalanya diusap pelan oleh Jongin yang selalu mengucapkan kata penenang untuk wanita tersebut.

Hingga saat mereka menunggu, bunyi suara ponsel dari tas lain membuat semuanya mengangkat kepala dan segera mencari arah bunyi tersebut.

 _Pangeran Kutub Calling._

"Jongin.. bagaimana ini, Oh Sehun menelpon Luhan.."

"Angkat saja sayang, jika kau tak sanggup berbicara biar aku yang jelaskan pada Sehun." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menyentuk tekan hijau yang sedari tadi bergetar.

" _Yakk! Xi Luhan kenapa tak ada kabar? Tak tahu jika kekasihmu ini begitu merindukanmu! Kau dimana?!"_ Kyungsoo yang mendadak menjadi gugup mendengar suara Sehun.

"Se-sehun ssi.. ini Kyungsoo." Wanita itu bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. Sedangkan Sehun yang berusaha menahan malu sudah meneriaki orang yang salah, membuat mereka terdiam sejenak. Merasa _awkward._

" _Ah! Maafkan saya sudah berteriak, dimana Luhan?"_ sampai akhirnya Sehun meminta maaf dan mencari keberadaan kekasihnya yang sedang terbaring di brankar ruang operasi.

"I-itu.." suara Kyungsoo yang tercekat membuat Sehun menjadi cukup tak sabaran.

" _Kyungsoo ssi..?"_

"Bisakah kau datang ke _Seoul International Hospital_.. Luhan mengalami kecelakaan.."

" _Ne?!"_

.

.

Dokter yang akhirnya keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu membuat ketiga orang yang sedari tadi memunggu keadaan Luhan yang terbaring diruangan itu segera berdiri dan menghampiri dokter yang menangani Luhan.

"Kondisi Luhan-ssi untung saja bisa diatasi untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.. hanya saja.. Luhan mengalami patah tulang dibagian kaki dan beberapa memar dibagian tubuhnya yang harus diperiksa lebih lanjut agar tak terjadi hal yang diinginkan, sehingga ia harus menjalani perawat intensif."

"Terima kasih banyak dokter!" berkali-kali pula kalimat itu mereka ucapkan.

"Ya, kita hanya harus banyak berdoa untuk kesembuhan Luhan. Untuk beberapa waktu kedepan Luhan harus selalu menggunakan kursi roda dan kita hanya menunggu Luhan untuk bangun. Setelah ini, Luhan akan dipindahkan keruang ICU. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Semuanya mendunduk hormat dan memberi jalan untuk dokter tersebut agar melewati mereka.

"Kim Jongin!" merasa ada yang memanggil, Jongin beserta Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah suara dan dapat melihat Sehun yang terburu-buru diikuti Zitao yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Oh Sehun, kesini." Sehun yang tiba dengan nafas yang tersenggal setelah berlarian panik, dan diikuti Zitao yang lebih lambat dari Sehun karena menggunakan _high heels_ -nya.

"Bagaimana kau ada disini?" entah mengapa pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku menunggu Luhan, kenapa masih bertanya begitu." Dan akhirnya Sehun segera ingat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?!" belum mendapat jawaban, perawat yang mendorong brankar rumah sakit keluar dari ruang operasi dengan membawa tubuh Luhan yang terbaring lemah dengan mata tertutup itu serta diikuti semua orang yang menunggunya.

Sehun yang menunggu diluar bersama Jongin setelah bersalaman dan mengenalkan diri sebagai kekasihnya Luhan dihadapan Kyungsoo dan Ahn ahjumma dan ia disambut baik sehingga mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain meskipun dengan kondisi yang tak diharapkan.

Jongin sudah menjelaskan semuanya, hubungan pria itu berada dirumah sakit walau sebenarnya Sehun sudah mengerti karena sudah dijelaskan oleh Luhan waktu lalu akan tetapi karena terlalu panik sehingga Sehun melupakan fakta jika sahabatnya adalah tunangan dari kakak kekasinya, hingga keadaan Luhan sekarang. Dengan mata sembab dan masih wajah menyesal, Kyungsoo yang keluar dari ruangan Luhan menuju dua pria itu.

"Kalian tak ingin masuk? Sehun-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara tak bersemangatnya juga lelah.

"Sehun saja. Kau adalah kakak dari kekasihku. Ayo membuat suasana tak secanggung mungkin." Sehun menunjukkan _eye smile_ -nya untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo juga yang membuat Jongin cukup menganga.

 _Pria dingin_. Itu yang selalu tanamkan sejak mengenal pria itu dulu, tampaknya Luhan berdampak besar untuk Sehun.

"Ya Sehun s- ah Sehun, ayo masuk. Kita berada didalam ruangan saja."

Akhirnya setelah berdebat panjang, kali ini Ahn ahjumma, dan Zitao yang mengalah untuk pulang dan tak menjaga Luhan terlebih dahulu. Kini tinggal Sehun, Kyungsoo, yang masih saling keras kepala menunggu Luhan sedangkan Jongin tak akan pulang jika Kyungsoo tak pulang.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sampai pada saat Kyungsoo mengingat sesuatu.

Segera wanita itu membuka ponsel pintar milik adiknya karena tadi saat setelah mengangkat telepon dari Sehun, Kyungsoo tak sengaja menemukan suatu pesan.

"Ehm.. Sehun.." merasa dipanggil, pria itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo tapi tetap tak mengeluarkan kata apapun.

"Kau tau.. sebelumnya Luhan pernah bercerita jika ia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang marah pada hubungan kalian.." Kyungsoo tak menyebutkan nama siapa perempuan tersebut tapi Sehun tahu jika itu Irene. Tak salah lagi.

"Ia sempat serasa gundah, Luhan terlalu takut untuk menjalankan hubungan denganmu. Luhan terlalu baik Sehun, ia memikirkan perasaan wanita lain. Tapi aku tau jika ia mencintaimu.." ucapan Kyungsoo terputus, merasa tenggorokannya mengganjal. Ia tak ingin menjadi wanita jahat yang asal menuduh tanpa bukti nyata. Dan pria itu mengangguk cepat, tahu bagaimana sifat kekasihnya yang terlalu baik pikir Sehun.

"Sampai tadi saat setelah selesai menghubungimu.. aku tak sengaja menemukan beberapa pesan ancaman dari nomor tak dikenalnya. Dan yang terakhir sepertinya sudah cukup keterlaluan karena dalam pesannya ia menyebutkan namaku dan Ahn ahjumma." Kali ini tatapan Sehun sangat tajam paham kemana arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Bisa ku lihat isi pesannya Kyung?" tanpa banyak bicara, Kyungsoo segera menyerahkan ponsel Luhan pada Sehun yang langsung membaca isi pesan tersebut.

' _Ah.. Kau sepertinya terlihat asik bersama Sehun. Kau mengenal wanita yang bernama Do Kyungsoo atau Ahn Sohye?' -unknown._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sama dengan yang ku pikirkan, Kyung?" Kyungsoo segera mengangguk, sedangkan Jongin yang sedari tadi diam tak paham apa yang mereka bahas, karena Jongin tak mengetahi apapun.

"Maafkan aku Hun, tak ingin menuduh tanpa bukti tapi tiba-tiba firasatku mengatakan jika itu benar.. bisakah kau menyelidikinya?" tatapan memohon Kyungsoo.

"Tanpa kau minta, pasti akan kulakukan, Kyung. Mungkin itu yang membuat Luhan terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini." Tatapan Sehun segera beralih menuju Luhan dan mengenggam erat jemari gadis- _nya_ tersebut.

"Ya, Luhan sering terlihat murung, maka sepulang kerja aku selalu berusaha menghiburnya." Sehun mengangguk dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada wanita itu.

...

Kyungsoo yang sudah pulang bersama Jongin, kini hanya Sehun seorang diri yang menjaga gadis- _nya._ Mereka akan bergantian menjaga Luhan.

" _Sayang.._ Tak lelah tidur terus? Ayo bangun.." ujar Sehun dan selalu menggengam erat jadi gadis- _nya._

"Aku merindukanmu.. ocehanmu juga meski membuat telingaku panas. Oh ya, kau tahu, aku sudah berkenalan dengan keluargamu. Bahkan tadi aku bertemu Kim Jongin, kau tau.. ia akhirnya bercerita tentang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Kisah cinta mereka yang akhirnya akan segera menikah" merasa seperti melakukan percakapan, Sehun tak berhenti berbicara. Pria itu tertawa mengingat lelucon Jongin yang dilontarkan tadi untuk menghiburnya.

Sehun cukup merindukan untuk berkumpul dengan Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol rupanya.

"Ia sahabatku di London, aku akan jujur satu hal Lu, Jongin yang membuatku mengenal Irene.. Kenapa tak mengatakan jika wanita itu mulai keterlaluan menerormu, Hm?"

"Ayo bangun dan jelaskan padaku Lu.. Ancaman itu kan yang membuatmu tampak murung beberapa waktu lalu? Ayo jelaskan semuanya, maka bangunlah.." Sehun yang masih menggenggam erat dan mengecup tangan itu berkali-kali. Tak lupa pula selalu ia usap wajah Luhan yang tak luka, mengecup dahi Luhan yang tak terbalut perban.

Melihat kondisi Luhan cukup membuat Sehun bersalah. Tetapi ketika mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Sekertaris Kim, tolong selidiki sesuatu dan segera kabarkan padaku..."

.

.

 **TBC**

Yeayy, haha. Ga tau kenapa bisa seneng banget Luhan kecelakaan. Biarkan kali ini ku menjadi antagonis bareng Irene setelah liat update-an valentine kemarin :"). But thanks banget yang udah support buat ku tetep lanjut nulis... semoga kalian juga tetep stay HHS.

Kalo dipikir2 ini cerita lama2 drama banget ya wkwk, tapi sekali lagi dan gapernah lupa buat bilang thanks review, follow, fav nya. Kutunggu another review, follow, favorite-nya juga. Sorry kalo ada typo2. See ya next chapter and keep support HHS, Fighting!

Regards,

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


End file.
